HC Inc
by Hel14
Summary: Haruhi était sortie de leur vie aussi soudainement qu'elle y était entrée. Mais près de neuf ans plus tard...
1. Chapter 1

_Tout appartient à Bisco Hatori, l'auteur du manga Ouran Host Club, à part quelques personnages négligeables que j'ai créés moi-même._

_Je préfère prévenir, je débute en OHC. Ma fic est basée très principalement sur le dessin animé, mais également sur le chapitre 75 du manga. Aucun yaoi à attendre. Le dessin animé m'a fait beaucoup rire et défoule tous mes penchants de midinette les plus bas, alors ne boudant pas mon plaisir je me suis lancée dans cette fic, trop vite écrite._

* * *

  


Kaoru et Hikaru se laissèrent simultanément tomber dans les profonds fauteuils de la salle de réunion L'immense baie vitrée qui enveloppait l'ovale de la pièce ouvrait celle-ci sur une vue magnifique de l'un des quartiers les plus en vue de la capitale nippone, là où HC Inc avait établi son siège quelques années auparavant. La pâle lumière du soleil hivernal de fin d'après-midi était réchauffée par l'éclat du somptueux lustre qui dominait la table de réunion derrière laquelle l'équipe au complet avait enfin pris place. Kyoya remonta ses lunettes sur son nez avec un petit sourire satisfait.

- Tamaki soupira et, s'étirant gracieusement, demanda à son meilleur ami :

- Alors, de qui s'agit-il pour que tu nous convoques tous de façon si urgente ?

- Un président au moins ! s'exclama Honey avec un sourire radieux.

- Un roi ! renchérit Tamaki. Oh, Kyoya, dis-moi que c'est un roi, ou un prince pour le moins ! J'en ai assez de tous ces parvenus qui manquent totalement de savoir-vivre !

- Ni l'un ni l'autre, répondit l'intéressé en pianotant sur son précieux ordinateur portable. Il s'agit de Maître Arima Kusagi, que nous attendons d'un instant à l'autre.

Les visages des présents reflétèrent tous la plus totale stupéfaction, Mori haussant même un sourcil étonné. Tamaki balbutia :

- Comment ? Un avocat ? Un simple avocat ?

- Arima Kusagi n'est pas un simple avocat. Il est l'unique héritier du cabinet mondialement connu fondé par son grand-père, et lui-même, à seulement vingt-huit ans, est un maître du barreau de niveau international.

Les jumeaux croisèrent les bras et soupirèrent d'ennui alors que Tamaki, outré, se levait et, mains sur le bois hors de prix de la table en marqueterie, s'exclamait :

- Evidemment, tout le monde le sait, mais il n'en reste pas moins… un avocat ! Un misérable avocat ! Ces gens-là n'ont pas le moindre temps à nous accorder, pas la moindre reconnaissance pour les immenses services que nous pouvons leur apporter, pas…

Il s'interrompit soudain et ses prunelles s'illuminèrent d'un nouvel éclat :

- Je sais ! Il épouse une princesse ! L'héritière d'une grande dynastie qui…

- Pas du tout, coupa tranquillement Kyoya. Il épouse une avocate de son propre cabinet, totalement inconnue du grand public.

Les lèvres de Tamaki se mirent à trembler de consternation alors que les jumeaux s'étaient redressés avec un cri de dégoût. Honey et Mori échangèrent un regard surpris alors que l'ancien Roi de leur club de lycée s'effondrait sur la table en gémissant. A cet instant, une voix mélodieuse retentit dans la pièce :

- _Monsieur Kusagi est arrivé._

- Bien, faites-le entrer, répondit Kyoya dans un microphone invisible.

Il se leva, immédiatement imité, parfois très à contrecœur, par ses compagnons. La porte massive s'ouvrit et l'une des secrétaire fit entrer Arima Kusagi. L'homme fut immédiatement détaillé minutieusement par les regards affutés des six hommes qui l'attendaient en souriant. Arima était grand, mince mais bien bâti, vêtu d'un costume anthracite que Kaoru et Hikaru reconnurent immédiatement comme étant l'œuvre d'un des plus grands tailleurs de la capitale japonaise. Ses traits réguliers étaient illuminés par de superbes yeux noirs ourlés de longs cils épais. Un sourire franc éclaira son visage au teint hâlé et il s'avança vers Kyoya qui, contournant la table, était venu à la rencontre de leur nouveau client :

- Monsieur Kusagi, permettez-moi de vous souhaiter la bienvenue. C'est un honneur pour nous de vous recevoir.

- C'est un honneur pour moi également, Monsieur Ootori. J'avoue avoir été fort étonné lorsque j'ai appris que vous consentiez à nous recevoir dans un délai si bref. Je sais que votre société est très sollicitée, et je reconnais vous avoir contactés davantage par acquis de conscience qu'en ayant un réel espoir que vous puissiez répondre favorablement à ma requête.

Kyoya désigna en souriant un fauteuil dans lequel l'avocat prit place et lui-même retourna s'asseoir dans son fauteuil de Président, près de Tamaki dont la contenance parfaite dissimulait un agacement certain. Kyoya répondit :

- J'avoue avoir légèrement bousculé notre planning, mais il était hors de question que vous puissiez faire appel à quelqu'un d'autre que nous.

Arima Kusagi écarquilla les yeux mais Kyoya continua d'un ton égal :

- Votre fiancée ne vous a pas accompagné ?

- Si, elle arrive. Elle m'a appelé pour me faire part de son léger retard, une audience plus longue que prévue, mais à l'heure qu'il est, elle doit peut-être déjà se trouver dans vos locaux.

- Le Président passa sa main sur une commande translucide et ordonna :

- Lorsque la fiancée de Monsieur Kusagi arrivera, vous la ferez entrer directement.

- _Bien Monsieur_, répondit la secrétaire.

Tamaki se décida enfin à intervenir et servit à leur nouveau client son sourire le plus délicieux :

- Dites-nous, Monsieur Kusagi, avez-vous déjà arrêté une date pour cet heureux événement ?

- Oui, dans un peu plus d'un mois, le 4 février.

Le cœur de Tamaki s'était serré un bref instant mais le malaise céda immédiatement la place à la consternation la plus totale, et non sans se départir de son sourire, il répéta d'une voix incrédule :

- Dans… un mois ?

Kyoya ne bougea pas d'un cil alors que ses cinq collègues et amis écarquillaient à nouveau les yeux de surprise. Kusagi haussa les épaules d'un air un peu navré et expliqua :

- Oui, je sais, les délais sont brefs pour un tel événement…

« _Sans rire ?!_ » pensèrent simultanément les jumeaux.

- ... mais j'avoue que je ne veux vraiment pas perdre de temps, même si les choses sont légèrement précipitées….

Kaoru et Hikaru échangèrent un très bref regard blasé : « _Et allez… Encore une robe à taille empire pour dissimuler une grossesse avancée…_ »

- … voilà des mois que j'ai fait ma demande, et maintenant qu'elle a enfin accepté, je ne veux pas risquer que ma fiancée change d'avis et me glisse entre les doigts !

Les six hommes face à lui sourirent d'un air entendu, dissimulant leur nouvelle surprise. Mais au même instant la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et l'attention de tous fut dédiée à la jeune femme qui entrait dans la pièce. Les sept hommes se levèrent dans un même mouvement et Kusagi sourit largement :

- Ma chérie ! Te voilà enfin ! Viens, nous avions à peine commencé !

Mais la jeune femme n'avança pas. La jeune femme resta à l'entrée, immobile, figée par la scène devant elle qui la projetait soudain des années en arrière, quand elle avait pénétré bien innocemment dans la troisième salle de musique du prestigieux lycée d'Oran.

La voix de Kyoya Ootori surgit du passé, éternellement calme et posée :

- Bonjour, Haruhi.


	2. Chapter 2

_Si vous avez des critiques, des corrections, n'hésitez pas. Alors, à vot'bon cœur !_

_

* * *

  
_

Une femme. Une très jolie femme. Cette réalisation fut instantanée et unanime chez tous les anciens camarades de celle qui était à présent une avocate renommée. Haruhi Fujioka était restée assez petite, menue, même si à présent des courbes féminines se dessinaient sous le tissu de son tailleur sombre. Un tailleur pantalon, notèrent immédiatement les jumeaux non sans une pointe d'ironie. Ses immenses yeux bruns, encore agrandis par la surprise, passaient sur les visages de tous ses anciens compagnons. Quelques mèches s'éparpillaient sur son front alors que le reste de sa chevelure était retenu en une longue tresse.

Kusagi se retourna vers les six hommes et découvrit leurs regards stupéfaits fixés sur sa fiancée. Il demanda :

- Vous… Vous vous connaissez ?

Kyoya acquiesça :

- En effet. Mademoiselle Fujioka a passé une partie de ses études secondaires dans le même établissement que nous, et au même moment. À l'académie Ouran.

- L'académie Ouran ?!

L'avocat se tourna à nouveau vers sa fiancée qui avançait, lentement, vers les hommes qui l'attendaient, toujours debout et immobiles.

- Mais, Haruhi, tu ne m'as jamais dit avoir été à Ouran ! Comment as-tu pu y être admise ? Cet établissement est réputé pour…

- J'ai bénéficié d'une bourse, répondit Haruhi machinalement.

- Ah, je comprends.

Elle s'assit dans le fauteuil que lui présentait galamment Arima. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir baisser les yeux, mais restait rivée malgré elle aux six visages des hommes qui, à leur tour, s'assirent en face du couple. Ils avaient si peu changé en fait, sous leurs costumes sombres d'hommes d'affaires désormais aguerris… Elle écouta Kyoya égrainer leurs noms pour les présenter tour à tour à Arima. Kyoya avait ce même sourire fin et satisfait de celui qui manigance tout dans l'ombre sans jamais commettre d'impair. Les jumeaux, manifestement ravis, côte à côte, leurs chevelures rousses justes légèrement moins ébouriffées que du temps du lycée. Mori, droit et fier, son regard sombre si intimidant et si chaleureux en même temps. Le sourire radieux de Honey qui, enfin, semblait presque sur le point de rattraper ses compagnons en taille, mais dont les joues roses et tendres conservaient une délicieuse juvénilité. Et Tamaki. Lui seul portait un costume beige très clair, sur une chemise d'un rose pâle. Le temps ne semblait pas avoir eu d'emprise sur lui, sur l'éclat de son regard aux nuances violacées, sur la blondeur irréelle de sa chevelure savamment décoiffée, sur la finesse de ses traits, l'élégance de son port de tête et la douceur de son sourire.

Si, son sourire. Son sourire n'était pas le même, plus le même. Ce sourire-là, Haruhi le sut immédiatement, était celui qu'il servait jadis aux clientes du Host Club.

Car, elle-même, réalisa-t-elle soudain, n'était désormais qu'une cliente. Cliente pour un autre service.

La réalité lui revint à l'instant même où Arima, dans un geste tendre, posa la main sur celle de la jeune femme. Elle lutta contre le réflexe étrange de retirer son bras, cette discrète démonstration d'affection lui semblant tout à coup déplacée dans ce contexte. Mais Haruhi ne bougea pas et, sans regarder Arima, sourit :

- Alors, HC Inc, c'est vous ? C'est vous six ?

- Oui, Haruhi, c'est nous ! s'exclama joyeusement Honey.

- Enfin, c'est Kyoya à la Présidence, Tamaki à la Direction, et nous ensuite ! corrigea Kaoru.

- Des organisateurs de mariage… murmura Haruhi, stupéfaite.

- Une société spécialisée dans l'événementiel, dirais-je plutôt, corrigea calmement Kyoya.

- Et une entreprise qui marche remarquablement bien, si j'ai bien compris, renchérit Haruhi.

- Nous ne nous plaignons pas, reprit le Président.

- J'avoue que je n'en avais pas entendu parler jusqu'à ce que Arima me donne rendez-vous ici aujourd'hui. Mais je me doute qu'il n'a pu faire appel qu'aux meilleurs pour notre… mariage.

La voix de Haruhi avait légèrement tremblé sur le dernier mot. Juste assez pour que Tamaki le remarque et, élargissant son sourire, déclare avec enthousiasme :

- Oui, et d'ailleurs, toutes nos félicitations, Haruri… et Monsieur Kusagi.

Haruhi cessa un instant de respirer en croisant le regard étrangement perçant de Tamaki. Arima répondit :

- Merci beaucoup ! Eh bien, cet entretien prend une tournure fort inattendue et, en fait, très intéressante.

Kyoya se racla la gorge :

- Je dois vous avouer, Monsieur Kusagi, que votre fiancée est la raison pour laquelle j'ai fait en sorte que nous puissions nous rencontrer aujourd'hui.

Il sentit Tamaki se tendre à côté de lui mais continua sans y prêter attention :

- Lorsque vous nous avez sollicités, et que j'ai su qui était la future mariée, j'ai cédé à la tentation de bousculer un peu notre planning pour faire cette surprise à mes collègues, à notre ancienne camarade… et pouvoir vous offrir le mariage dont vous rêvez, et ce même en un mois. Je ne doute pas que, pour Haruhi, nous nous dépassions. J'espère que vous ne me tiendrez pas rigueur de cette légère manigance de ma part et que cela n'entachera pas nos relations futures.

- Bien sûr que non, n'est-ce pas ma chérie ?

Haruhi sembla réaliser qu'on s'adressait à elle et répondit vivement :

- Non, pas du tout ! Au contraire, je suis ravie !

Arima sourit de plus belle avant de froncer légèrement les sourcils et de baisser les yeux vers la main d'Haruhi qu'il caressait distraitement. Il ajouta sur un ton faussement vexé :

- Haruhi, tu as encore ôté ta bague !

Elle baissa à son tour les yeux vers sa main, cligna des paupières, et l'enleva vivement de celle d'Arima avant de fouiller prestement dans une poche intérieure de sa veste de tailleur en bredouillant :

- Je.. oui, pardon, je sais, mais pour plaider, tu sais que…

Arima tourna la tête vers les six membres de HC Inc et haussa les épaules avec un sourire navré :

- Ma fiancée déteste les bijoux ! Elle prétend se sentir mal à l'aise quand elle en porte, même sa bague de fiançailles semble lui peser !

Tamaki regardait Haruhi qui, les yeux baissés, glissait à son doigt une magnifique bague composées d'un énorme diamant – Kaoru l'estima immédiatement à plus de trois carats, et Hikaru jugea qu'elle écrasait bien trop la finesse des doigts d'Haruhi – serti sur un large anneau d'or blanc incrusté de plusieurs autres diamants, de taille plus raisonnable mais cependant impressionnants. A peine l'avait-elle au doigt que Haruhi croisa vivement les mains, les posant sur le tissu de son pantalon. Arima allait ajouter quelque chose, mais à cet instant une sonnerie discrète de portable retentit et il fit une petit grimace. Il s'excusa et sortit de sa poche un portable dont il scruta l'écran avant de se lever avec un sourire navré :

- Pardon, mais c'est un appel important que j'attendais. Puis-je…

Mori s'était déjà levé et, lui faisant poliment signe de le suivre, conduisit Arima vers un confortable bureau contigu dont il lui ouvrit la porte. Arima, qui avait déjà décroché, le remercia d'un sourire et disparut. Mori referma la porte sur lui… et se fut la ruée.

Le plus rapide fut Honey, suivi de très près par les jumeaux. Haruhi se retrouva serrée entre les bras de ses anciens compagnons et ne put que répondre à leur étreinte, incapable de résister elle aussi à la chaleur de cette affection débordante. Elle sentit une large main lui tapoter délicatement le haut de la tête et sut d'instinct que c'était Mori, avant même de lever les yeux vers son regard amusé. Toujours assis dans son fauteuil, Tamaki tourna lentement la tête vers Kyoya et grommela :

- Tu savais. Tu savais que c'était elle et tu ne nous as rien dit.

- Non. Je craignais que sinon tous ne viennent pas.

L'allusion à peine voilée fit plisser les yeux à Tamaki qui suivit du regard son meilleur ami quand celui-ci, se levant enfin, alla rejoindre les autres pour saluer à son tour leur ancienne amie. Tamaki haussa les épaules et, finalement, l'accompagna.

C'est une Haruhi enfin radieuse qui se tourna vers lui avant de s'immobiliser quand leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau. Tamaki ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir – ne _se_ laissa pas le temps de réfléchir – et saisit la jeune femme, l'attirant à lui un bref instant en murmurant :

- Je suis heureux de te revoir. Vraiment heureux.

C'était simple, bref, et terriblement sincère. Haruhi lui rendit son étreinte avant qu'ils se séparent rapidement. Elle enchaîna :

- Mais comment… Comment diable êtes-vous devenus organisateurs de mariage ?!

- En fait, répondit joyeusement Hikaru, après avoir tous été diplômés, nous avons gardé contact.

_Tous diplômés… gardé contact…_ Une ombre passa sur le visage de Haruhi mais ils feignirent de ne pas la voir.

- Et j'ai décidé de pousser plus loin l'idée du Host Club ! s'exclama Tamaki.

- Nous devions tous plus ou moins reprendre les affaires familiales, continua Kyoya, mais nous avons préféré, après en avoir longuement discuté, entre nous et avec nos familles, lancer notre propre affaire. En y intégrant éventuellement nos entreprises respectives et nos compétences personnelles.

- Et donc… murmura Haruhi.

- Et donc je suis responsable de toute la partie traiteur ! s'écria Honey, ravi. Takashi gère la logistique et le service d'ordre, comme ce sont des mariages de personnages publics.

- Nous, nous avons repris la maison de couture de notre mère… continua Kaoru

- … et prenons en charge toutes les tenues, textiles décoratifs et autre. Avec une spécialisation dans les robes de mariée et cortèges ! finit Hikaru.

Le sourire d'Haruhi s'élargissait au fur et à mesure qu'elle se représentait les nouvelles fonctions de ses anciens camarades. Kyoya reprit :

- Evidemment, je gère la partie financière et administrative de notre entreprise, et nos clients ne sont que des grandes familles issues de toute la noblesse mondiale, des industriels fortunés ou, éventuellement, des gens du spectacle.

- Tous très très riches, bien sûr, remarqua Haruhi.

- Bien sûr ! s'écrièrent en cœur les jumeaux.

La jeune femme posa à nouveau ses grands yeux bruns sur Tamaki et dit doucement :

- Toi, laisse-moi deviner… Tu conçois tout, tu prépares tout, tu inventes tout. Tu fais en sorte que ce jour soit parfait, romantique à souhait, et que Kyoya touche à la fin un montant totalement indécent.

Tamaki sourit de toutes ses dents :

- Moi, je suis responsable de faire vivre un rêve. Je concrétise la perfection à laquelle chacun aspire pour son mariage.

Son sourire trembla un bref instant avant de revenir, plus éclatant que jamais, et il s'inclina en une révérence irréprochable devant la jeune femme :

- Mais tu vas pouvoir le vérifier très rapidement, puisque désormais mes talents sont à ta disposition pour organiser ton propre mariage avec Monsieur Kusagi.

- On parle de moi ?

Tous se tournèrent pour découvrir Arima qui, rangeant son portable, s'avançait à nouveau vers le groupe désormais debout au milieu de l'immense salle de réunion. Tamaki s'inclina à nouveau légèrement :

- Mais votre fiancée et vous-même allez devenir notre sujet de discussion privilégié pour les semaines à venir, Monsieur Kusagi !

L'avocat rejoignit sa promise et acquiesça en la couvant d'un regard énamouré :

- Je serais ravi que vous puissiez mener à bien la réalisation de ce projet, et je vous suis déjà fort reconnaissant d'avoir donné un tel sourire à ma fiancée.

Haruhi leva les yeux vers le jeune avocat et rougit légèrement sous l'intensité de son regard. Il avait cependant parfaitement raison, et tout son être hurlait sa joie d'avoir retrouvé ceux qui lui manquaient depuis tant d'années. Une joie légèrement coupable, réalisa-t-elle en son for intérieur.

- Alors je pense que l'affaire est conclue, il ne restera plus qu'à signer notre contrat et nous prenons tout en charge. Asseyons-nous, si vous le voulez bien.

Les deux futurs mariés s'installèrent à nouveau face aux six membres de HC Inc et Arima saisit le superbe stylo que Kyoya lui tendait avec une lourde liasse de papiers. D'un ton faussement inquiet, Haruhi grommela :

- Si c'est Kyoya qui a rédigé ce contrat, tu devrais le lire attentivement, cet homme est redoutable.

Un sourire passa sur les lèvres du susdit et un éclair fit teinter le verre de ses fines lunettes. Arima se contenta de poser sur les feuillets sa première signature :

- Haruhi, si ces hommes sont tes amis, alors je leur fais aveuglément confiance.

La paperasse fut réglée en quelques instants et Tamaki conduisit la suite de l'entretien de sa voix chantante :

- Bien, comme vous vous en doutez, les délais nous obligent à une totale rigueur dans notre organisation. Avez-vous des idées déjà arrêtées sur la tonalité que vous souhaiteriez donner à cette inoubliable journée ?

- En fait, dit l'avocat avec un petit haussement d'épaules, absolument aucune, et pour le moment Haruhi et moi ne sommes d'accord sur rien !

- Je veux juste quelque chose de simple, Arima ! renchérit la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne souhaite pas que mon père et moi nous trouvions immergés dans une foule de trois mille personnes qui…

- A peine plus de mille, tu exagères tout de suite ! corrigea son fiancé.

- Je ne vois pas la différence ! Quant à cette histoire de cathédrale…

Les six hommes écarquillèrent imperceptiblement les yeux : _une cathédrale ?_

- … tu sais que je préfère un mariage plus intime, traditionnel, moins… plus…

- plus sobre ? acheva doucement Tamaki.

Les fiancés relevèrent la tête et la jeune femme acquiesça :

- Oui, plus sobre, plus simple.

Arima se contenta de soupirer profondément en levant les yeux au ciel. Kyoya intervint à nouveau :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous avons parfaitement l'habitude d'avoir à concilier différentes aspirations, qui pourraient sembler au premier abord incompatibles. Le résultat sera à la hauteur de vos attentes à tous deux.

- Un mariage intime dans une cathédrale ? demanda ironiquement Haruhi.

Les jumeaux retinrent un éclat de rire et Honey prit la parole à son tour :

- Faites confiance à Tamaki pour trouver quelque chose.

- Je ne suis pas sûre que « confiance » soit le terme exact… grommela la jeune femme.

- Haruhi, tu me blesses par ces mots injustes qui m'atteignent au plus profond de l'âme !

Tamaki avait déclamé cela sur un ton parfaitement théâtral, levant une main à son front et fermant à demi les paupières.

Arima Kusagi se demanda un instant où il était tombé et si, en effet, il n'aurait pas du mieux lire les contrats… Mais un simple coup d'œil à Haruhi le rassura, changeant son inquiétude en une totale surprise : elle était radieuse. Elle lançait un regard agacé à Tamaki, mais tout en elle exprimait soudain la décontraction, la gaité, le plus simple et parfait bonheur. L'avocat refusa d'écouter la petite voix intérieure qui lui glissa que jamais, jamais Haruhi Fujioka n'avait semblé si détendue à ses côtés. La voix de Kaoru retentit, le tirant de ses pensées :

- Il faudrait par contre que nous mettions au point un planning de rencontres, car une grande partie de notre travail dépend de la connaissance que nous avons de vous et de votre couple, de vos habitudes et de vos aspirations. Nous devons apprendre vos goût, votre mode de vie, ce que vous aimez manger, porter, afin que ce mariage vous ressemble et que ce jour ne soit que l'épanouissement parfait et la consécration ultime de ce qui constitue chacun de vous.

- Je suppose, enchaîna son jumeau, que vos obligations professionnelles ne vous laissent que peu de temps habituellement, mais nous allons hélas devoir vous solliciter ces quelques prochaines semaines, afin de répondre aux mieux à vos attentes à tous les niveaux.

- Nous sommes évidemment à votre entière disposition pour que ces rendez-vous aient lieu aux moments qui vous dérangeront le moins.

Arima Kusagi acquiesça et répondit :

- Je vois. Je suis moi-même très pris, mais Haruhi peut être déchargée de quelques dossiers ces prochaines semaines pour se consacrer à l'organisation de notre mariage !

Un vent glacial sembla balayer la pièce quand la jeune femme jeta à son fiancé un regard meurtrier qu'aucun de ses anciens camarades ne manqua. Elle grinça entre ses dents :

- Arima, je ne supporte pas que tu…

- Je sais, pardonne-moi, s'empressa-t-il de répondre en embrassant la main de Haruhi. Mais ainsi tu passeras du temps avec tes anciens amis, et tu pourras vérifier que je ne fasse rien sans ton total accord !

Tamaki s'empressa d'intervenir :

- Nous pouvons régler tous ces détails ultérieurement, lors d'un rapide entretien à votre domicile si possible. Cette incursion dans votre espace personnel serait judicieuse dans le but de mieux cerner vos habitudes.

- Oui, cela ne posera aucun problème, répondit Arima. Mais que diriez-vous d'un dîner chez moi, ces jours-ci ? Ce serait l'occasion de faire cet entretien tout en profitant de vos retrouvailles avec ma très chère Haruhi, non ?

Cette dernière se détendit immédiatement, et les six hommes notèrent que cet Arima Kusagi ne semblait pas avoir volé sa réputation d'as du barreau : il était parvenu à détourner la jeune femme de sa colère naissante par une judicieuse proposition. Judicieuse, et agréable.

- Nous vous remercions de cette invitation, mais nous ne souhaitons pas nous immiscer dans votre vie plus que nos engagements professionnels ne l'exigent. Ne vous sentez nullement obligé de…

- Nous ne nous sentons obligés de rien, Kyoya, coupa doucement Haruhi, et je serais ravie de vous revoir tous lors d'un dîner.

- Vos épouses sont bien entendu conviées, ajouta Arima en souriant. Alors, combien serons-nous ?

Haruhi écarquilla les yeux un instant, soufflée par cette remarque évidente à laquelle elle n'avait cependant nullement songé. Un sourire amusé passa sur les lèvres des jumeaux qui répondirent en cœur :

- Nous serons dix, douze avec vous.

_Dix_… Donc quatre épouses, réalisa immédiatement Haruhi.

_Mariés_. Quatre d'entre eux étaient mariés, avec des enfants peut-être… Elle baissa les yeux pour jeter un coup d'œil aux éventuelles alliances, mais eut la désagréable surprise de voir disparaître subrepticement les mains gauches de ces messieurs sous la table. Elle plissa les yeux, furieuse, et releva la tête. Les sourires taquins des jumeaux, de Tamaki et d'Honey lui serrèrent le cœur d'une joie enfantine.

Quels idiots.

_Mon dieu… Ce qu'ils avaient pu lui manquer…_

Cela marqua la fin de l'entretien et Kyoya raccompagna les futurs mariés à la porte alors que les cinq autres membres de HC Inc s'étaient respectueusement levés, leur main gauche obstinément dans la poche de leur pantalon de costume. Le battant se referma sur le regard à la fois furieux et amusé d'Haruhi, et le Président se tourna lentement vers ses collègues et amis.

Kaoru et Haruki posèrent immédiatement leurs mains à plat sur la table et hurlèrent :

- Kyoya ! Comment as-tu osé ?

Le brun se contenta de revenir vers eux d'un pas nonchalant. Honey murmura, comme pour lui-même :

- Elle n'a pas changé. C'est toujours notre Haruhi.

- Non. C'est celle de Arima Kusagi, corrigea Mori.

Un silence.

Kaoru se laissa tomber dans son siège en soupirant :

- Pfff… On ne peut même pas dire qu'il soit antipathique.

- Non. Et il est très, très amoureux, continua son frère.

Tamaki s'effondra dans un coin de la salle en répétant dans des gémissements à fendre l'âme :

- Il est sympathique et amoureux ! Le fiancé de Haruhi est sympathique et amoureux !

Kyoya alla tranquillement s'asseoir et recommença à taper sur son clavier sans prêter la moindre attention aux hurlements de désespoir de son meilleur ami.

* * *

Les différents secrétariats étant parvenus à s'entendre sur une date, Haruhi faisait les cent pas en attendant de recevoir à dîner ceux qu'elle n'aurait pas espéré revoir à peine quatre jours auparavant. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la porte du bureau dans lequel Arima s'était enfermé quelques instants, pour en finir avec ses coups de fil de la soirée avant, il l'avait promis, de couper son portable. Elle serrait et desserrait machinalement les poings, s'interrompant de temps à autre pour tenter bien en vain de tirer un peu sur l'ourlet de sa robe de soirée. Un modèle simplissime, une petite robe lavande, droite, retenue sur les épaules par deux larges bandes de satin, au décolleté droit et sage. Arrivant à peine au-dessus des genoux. Elle tira à nouveau dessus, à nouveau en vain. Un ruban de même teinte était noué dans la nuque pour retenir la longue chevelure. Haruhi s'était très peu maquillée. De toute façon elle n'avait jamais pris la peine d'apprendre à le faire et ne disposait pas du moindre moment dans son emploi du temps pour passer entre les mains expertes d'un salon d'esthétique hors de prix.

Elle avança une énième fois vers les immenses fenêtres de l'hôtel particulier d'Arima, glissant un regard derrière les épaisses tentures pour observer la cour un étage en contrebas : toujours rien.

Elle se demanda, à nouveau, comment ce dîner allait se dérouler. Si tout allait lui sembler aussi simple que l'autre jour, dans les bureaux d'HC Inc.

_HC Inc._

La pensée la fit sourire : rien ne semblait avoir vraiment changé, mis à part le fait qu'ils avaient fait d'un caprice d'adolescent une entreprise mondialement renommée. Mais tout ce que ces garçons touchaient était immédiatement changé en or, de cela elle n'avait jamais douté.

Non. Pas ces garçons. _Ces hommes_.

Ils étaient des hommes maintenant, l'épanouissement de ce que chacun d'entre eux laissait entrevoir quelques années auparavant. Presque neuf ans auparavant…

Des hommes mariés, peut-être pères de famille. Elle avait refusé, ces quatre derniers jours, de céder à la tentation de se renseigner sur leur compte, de savoir ce qu'ils étaient devenus. Après tout, c'était elle qui jusque là ne voulait pas de leurs nouvelles…

Un éclat lumineux la fit sursauter et elle releva le rideau qu'elle venait à peine de laisser retomber : l'éclairage automatique de la propriété s'était mis en marche alors qu'une superbe voiture de sport noire franchissait les grilles avant de rejoindre les places vacantes, les roues crissant doucement sur le gravier. Un des serviteurs dévala les quelques marches du perron et vint ouvrir la porte du passager en s'inclinant alors que, côté conducteur, la haute silhouette gracieuse de Tamaki sortait de la voiture.

Haruhi ne réalisa même pas qu'elle s'était légèrement mise à trembler et ses doigts se crispèrent sur le velours du rideau.

Une silhouette féminine se découpa, de dos, dans la lumière, remontant dans son cou le col en fourrure d'un manteau, attendant que Tamaki vînt la rejoindre et lui offre galamment son bras, sur lequel elle posa une main gantée. Le domestique leur fit signe de le suivre et le couple se tourna vers l'entrée de la maison, désormais nimbé d'un halo de lumière.

Le cri de Haruhi s'étrangla dans sa gorge et elle lâcha le rideau qui retomba souplement en place, sans parvenir à effacer l'image désormais gravée dans l'esprit de la jeune femme.

Tamaki, souriant, détendu, avec à son bras une femme superbe, élégante, rayonnante. Une femme dont jamais Haruhi n'aurait pu oublier les traits fins, la chevelure aux reflets cuivrés, les yeux bleus pénétrants.

Eclair Tonnerre. Eclair Tonnerre dont le manteau ouvert semblait un écrin subtilement étudié pour mettre en valeur la robe de cocktail sombre et vaporeuse, arrondie par la promesse d'une naissance.


	3. Chapter 3

_Un IMMENSE merci à Lazouglou de s'être spontanément portée volontaire pour être ma beta, surtout qu'elle est on ne peut plus rapide et compétente ! J'ai d'ailleurs, grâce à elle, pu corriger quelques énormités dans mes deux premiers chapitres._

_Je suis toujours preneuse de vos autres avis et suggestion. Mon principal problème est le ton assez sérieux, et donc en décalage avec le manga, mais j'ai du mal à le résoudre. Je vais y travailler._

Haruhi resta immobile quelques brèves secondes, le souffle coupé, les yeux dans le vague. Elle réalisa in extremis que la porte du bureau s'ouvrait et parvint à reprendre contenance à la vue d'Arima qui la rejoignait en souriant :

- Ma chérie, il semblerait que nos premiers invités soient arrivés. Ah, et promesse tenue, j'ai éteint mon portable !

Haruhi s'efforça de répondre par un sourire de circonstance ; son esprit, lui, était désormais fixé sur les voix enjouées qu'elle percevait à l'extérieur et, sur le marbre de l'escalier, le claquement des talons féminins qui se rapprochait inexorablement.

Le battant sculpté s'ouvrit et le domestique laissa entrer le couple avant de refermer discrètement. Le regard intense d'Eclair se posa immédiatement sur Haruhi et son sourire s'élargit. La jeune avocate ne parvint pas à bouger, et ce fut dans un brouillard total qu'elle vit Arima s'avancer et s'incliner poliment devant la française :

- Madame Suoh, je présume ?

L'éclat de rire d'Eclair tinta dans la pièce alors qu'elle serrait la main d'Arima :

- Pas du tout Monsieur Kusagi ! je suis Madame Ootori.

La mâchoire de Haruhi manqua de s'écraser sur le parquet alors qu'Arima se redressait, surpris :

- Pardonnez ma méprise, mais vous voyant arriver ensemble…

- Oui, je comprends. En fait mon époux, ayant été retenu pour une réunion, a demandé à Tamaki de passer me chercher à notre domicile, il nous rejoint directement ici.

Haruhi se mordit rapidement la lèvre pour étouffer un soupir, et relevant la tête croisa le regard de Tamaki. Celui-ci, immobile, la fixait de ses yeux bleus étonnés. Etonné par la méprise d'Arima Kusagi, méprise qui, bien que semblant soudain fort logique, n'en avait pas moins pris Eclair et lui au dépourvu. Mais, surtout, étonné de l'expression sur le visage d'Haruhi : la pâleur de sa peau, le tremblement de ses lèvres, la transparence de ses immenses yeux bruns posés sur lui avec une tristesse qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, où qu'il avait voulu oublier.

Etonné, aussi, par le manifeste soulagement de la jeune femme quand elle avait appris que Eclair n'était pas sa compagne. Mais, après tout, si on considérait la dernière fois que les deux femmes s'étaient trouvées en présence l'une de l'autre, une telle réaction n'était pas réellement inattendue.

Reprenant contenance, il serra en souriant la main d'Arima et s'inclina poliment devant Haruhi qui se contenta de hocher la tête. Eclair, elle, s'approcha vivement de la future mariée et lui prit les mains doucement :

- Haruhi, vous ne me croirez peut-être pas, mais je suis extrêmement heureuse que nos chemins se croisent à nouveau. Permettez-moi de vous adresser toutes mes félicitations pour votre prochain mariage avec Monsieur Kusagi.

Le ton était sincère, le sourire franc, les mains d'Eclair ne tremblèrent pas sur les poignets d'Haruhi avant de les relâcher doucement. L'avocate, quelque peu déstabilisée, s'empressa d'offrir une réponse de circonstance :

- Je vous remercie, Mademoiselle Tonn… Euh, Madame Ootori !

Le sourire d'Eclair s'élargit encore et les deux hommes rirent de la méprise d'Haruhi et de la légère rougeur de ses joues. Elle leur lança un regard faussement sévère et continua :

- Désolée, mais tout ceci est tellement soudain et surprenant… Recevez d'ailleurs à votre tour mes félicitations, pour votre mariage, et pour ce futur heureux événement.

Le sourire de la future mère s'adoucit alors qu'elle passait la main sur la courbe de son ventre :

- Merci. Ce sera notre premier enfant, nous l'attendons pour avril. Et, de grâce, Haruhi, appelez-moi Eclair.

La jeune fiancée ne put qu'acquiescer avant que la porte s'ouvre à nouveau, marquant l'arrivée de Mori avec à son bras une femme brune, belle, de taille plutôt moyenne si bien qu'elle n'arrivait qu'au niveau de l'épaule de celui qui se révéla bien vite être son mari. La jeune femme, prénommée Maia, après avoir salué Arima, posa presque immédiatement ses grands yeux d'un bleu extrêmement pâle sur Haruhi et lui sourit :

- Mademoiselle Fujioka, je suis enchantée de rencontrer enfin celle sur laquelle tous ces hommes ne tarissent pas d'éloge, même après tant d'années. J'ai presque déjà l'impression de vous connaître, tant les récits de votre séjour à Ouran hantent nos dîners ! Vous rencontrer enfin était inespéré et ne rend cette aventure que plus passionnante encore !

Haruhi écarquilla les yeux : la jeune femme semblait naturellement enjouée et détendue ; l'éclat rieur de ses yeux et les gestes gracieux de ses mains fines accompagnaient le débit rapide de sa voix mélodieuse. L'avocate se demanda intérieurement si Maia ne venait pas de prononcer en quelques secondes plus de mots que son époux pendant l'intégralité de son séjour à Ouran… Haruhi jeta un coup d'œil à Mori dont les commissures des lèvres se relevèrent en un léger sourire amusé.

Tout le petit groupe avait suivi Arima vers un vaste salon décoré de somptueux meubles anciens, héritage d'une famille illustre et richissime. A peine s'étaient-ils tous installés que Honey et Kyoya vinrent les rejoindre, arrivant directement de HC Inc. Haruhi ne put empêcher son regard de suivre le geste naturel de Kyoya pour venir s'asseoir près d'Eclair, avec qui il échangea un sourire d'une douceur qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

Honey et Tamaki ne portaient en effet pas d'alliance, ce qui devait signifier leur célibat, et impliquait que les jumeaux étaient, eux, mariés. Haruhi eut confirmation de cela quelques minutes plus tard à peine, lorsqu'ils se présentèrent à leur tour accompagnés de deux jeunes femmes splendides. Grandes, élancées, très blondes, un visage de porcelaine qui faisait ressortir de magnifiques yeux quasiment noirs et un sourire ourlé de rouge à lèvre sombre. Identiques. Parfaitement, merveilleusement identiques. Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur Haruhi quand elle découvrit les deux couples et les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire, ravis de leur surprise. L'épouse de Kaoru se prénommait Alayna et celle de Haruki, Kayla. La première travaillait comme journaliste dans une grande chaîne de télévision, la seconde était créatrice de mode pour enfants. Kayla avait croisé les jumeaux lors d'un défilé et y avait vu là un signe du destin. Kaoru et Hakuri racontèrent qu'à part elle-même, Kayla et Alayna étaient les seules à les avoir différenciés extrêmement rapidement ; elles étaient, hélas, confrontées au même problème depuis leur enfance. L'anecdote, et surtout les yeux écarquillés de la jeune avocate, firent rire la petite assemblée.

Un apéritif avait été servi et les conversations allaient bon train. Haruhi se passa une main sur la tempe, percevant les prémices d'un mal de crâne. Elle répondait machinalement aux uns, aux autres, en professionnelle désormais habituée aux conversations mondaines. Elle apprit que Maia était dans l'équipe nationale de kendo féminin, et c'est aux championnats du monde qu'elle avait rencontré Mori. Ils étaient mariés depuis près de trois ans et avaient une petite fille, une ravissante Miku de deux ans, que son parrain, Honey, couvrait de cadeaux et de sucreries. Les jumeaux, mariés depuis à peine plus de six mois, n'avaient pas encore d'enfants – ce dont Haruhi les félicita : imaginer les garnements que ces deux là pourraient engendrer lui faisait froid dans le dos.

Haruhi céda à la tentation de glisser son regard vers Kyoya et trouva ses yeux gris déjà posés sur elle, comme attendant l'inévitable question.

- Et vous, comment cette union pour le moins surprenante est-elle survenue ?

Eclair jeta un coup d'œil à Tamaki qui acquiesça avec un étrange sérieux. La française commença alors son récit :

- C'était il y a quatre ans maintenant. En fait, j'avais dit la vérité à Tamaki lorsque j'avais prétendu connaître sa mère. Je n'avais pas précisé comment, parce que c'était assez délicat et que, il faut bien l'avouer, j'espérais le faire venir à moi en maintenant le mystère.

Là encore, le regard d'Eclair était franc, elle ne cherchait pas à enjoliver un passé dont, manifestement, elle n'était plus très fière. Haruhi posa la main un instant sur le bras de Arima qui, assis à côté d'elle, allait poser une question, et elle murmura sans le regarder :

- Je t'expliquerai.

L'avocat renonça à intervenir et Eclair allait enchaîner quand la voix de Tamaki s'éleva doucement :

- En fait, ma mère était au service de Eclair. Ma grand-mère avait bien tenu parole et réglé les problèmes financiers de sa famille, mais ma mère n'avait pas supporté cette situation et mon départ : elle avait tourné le dos à sa famille et à cet argent. Elle avait voulu gagner sa vie sans plus rien devoir à personne. Elle était devenue, en quelques sortes, la dame de compagnie d'Eclair, avec laquelle elle s'entendait fort bien.

- C'est à l'écouter me parler de son fils avec une telle passion que j'ai voulu le connaître. Le connaître, et le ramener, pour elle peut-être mais, je l'avoue, surtout pour moi.

Haruhi se contenta d'acquiescer, ses grands yeux bruns posés alternativement sur Tamaki et Eclair. Cette dernière continua d'une voix teintée de tristesse :

- Quand la mère de Tamaki est tombée gravement malade, il y a quatre ans, j'ai pris sur moi de l'appeler pour tout lui avouer et lui permettre de la voir.

- Je terminais mes études à Todaï, continua Tamaki, et ma grand-mère ne m'aurait pas permis de m'y rendre. Mais c'était au moment des vacances d'été, et Kyoya a prétexté m'emmener en croisière dans le Pacifique pour fêter la fin de nos études. A la place, il m'a accompagné en France, où nous sommes restés quinze jours.

La gorge d'Haruhi se serra quand l'infini chagrin qui passa dans les yeux de Tamaki lui dévoila la suite de l'histoire. La voix de ce dernier était cependant sereine quand il reprit :

- Je suis resté auprès de ma mère pendant tout ce temps, bien évidemment. Elle est décédée une dizaine de jours après mon arrivée, et Kyoya et moi sommes rentrés après les obsèques.

- Ton père était-il présent ? demanda Haruhi.

- Oui, mon père était venu, répondit-il avec un sourire. Il fut fort étonné de me voir, bien entendu, mais ne m'a fait aucune réflexion et ne l'a jamais dit à ma grand-mère.

- J'aimais beaucoup la mère de Tamaki, reprit Eclair. J'avoue également que mon séjour au Japon, quelques années auparavant, avait laissé de profondes séquelles en moi. Je pense que c'est la première fois que quelqu'un me refusait quelque chose !

Elle avait dit cela avec une autodérision qui fit sourire l'assemblée, puis continua :

- Bref, ces quinze jour furent particulièrement éprouvants. Bien entendu, Kyoya et Tamaki logeaient chez moi, et comme Tamaki ne quittait pas le chevet de sa mère, Kyoya et moi avons passé beaucoup de temps ensemble et… et voilà. Ils sont repartis, et peu de temps après, c'est moi qui les ai rejoints, pour ne plus rentrer.

- Nous nous sommes mariés il y a près de deux ans maintenant. Nos pères respectifs étaient ravis de ce rapprochement inattendu de leur sociétés normalement concurrentes.

Kyoya avait annoncé cela de son éternel ton calme et sûr de lui, mais la main qu'il posa doucement sur celle de son épouse trahissait l'évocation de moments chargés d'émotion. Haruhi acquiesça :

- Je comprends. Tamaki, je suis absolument désolée pour ta mère.

Le blond se contenta d'un hochement de tête et Kaoru choisit de couper court à ce récit devenu pesant ; il se tourna vers Haruhi et Arima et s'exclama d'un ton à nouveau enjoué :

- Bien, vous savez tout de nos rencontres, mais n'oublions pas que ce qui nous a avant tout réunis est votre mariage. Pouvons-nous savoir par quelle magie du destin vous vous êtes rencontrés ?

Haruhi fronça les sourcils, souhaitant dissimuler sous une feinte colère ses joues rougissantes :

- Bon, cela suffit peut-être les récits romantiques, non ?

- Ah non ! s'exclama Tamaki, cela ne suffit jamais ! Il n'y a jamais assez de romantisme !

- Cela m'aurait étonné… grommela la jeune avocate.

Arima sourit :

- Allons, ma chérie, laisse-moi faire, ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer ! Nous connaissons toutes leurs histoires, cela me semble normal que cela soit notre tour de raconter, non ?

- Pfff… Si ça t'amuse… Mais question romantisme, j'en connais qui vont être déçus !

Sur ce, elle croisa les bras et se rejeta dans le fond du canapé, manifestement peu encline à prendre part au récit. Son fiancé se racla doucement la gorge et commença.

- C'était il y a près de deux ans. Mon cabinet possède un service de recrutement, qui cherche auprès des meilleures universités du monde entier des collaborateurs potentiels. Leur attention s'est portée sur une toute jeune étudiante aux Etats-Unis, dont les résultats exceptionnels faisaient l'admiration de ses enseignants universitaires. Une jeune boursière, japonaise. Mon cabinet lui a alors proposé un emploi afin qu'elle puisse rentrer au Japon et finir en alternance ses études d'avocate. Elle a accepté.

La voix d'Arima était douce, chaude. Tous les regards étaient posées sur la jeune femme en question qui regardait obstinément ses pieds, refusant de paraître émue par tant d'attention.

- Je ne savais alors pas qui était Haruhi Fujioka. Un nom de plus sur une longue liste d'employés, mais je voyage souvent entre mes différents cabinets et j'avoue ne pas connaître tout le monde. De plus Haruhi n'était, alors, qu'une simple étudiante prometteuse et discrète. Elle a passé brillamment ses examens, toutes ses équivalences avec le cursus japonais, et a continué de travailler chez nous. Et, petit à petit, j'ai entendu parler d'elle. De plus en plus souvent, avec de plus en plus d'insistance : une avocate brillante, qui gagnait tous ses procès ; une fille secrète, enfermée à longueur de temps dans son bureau, un bourreau de travail qui refusait les sorties, les cocktails proposés par ses proches collaborateurs.

Les sourires des six hommes s'élargissaient au fur et à mesure qu'ils retrouvaient, dans la description d'Arima, la lycéenne qui avait passé par erreur la porte de la troisième salle de musique. L'avocat continua, d'une voix vibrante :

- Puis, un jour, je sortais d'une audience quand le collègue avec qui je me trouvais a réalisé que cette jeune fille, dont tout le monde parlait mais que je n'avais pas encore pris le temps de rencontrer, plaidait au même moment dans une des salles du palais de Justice. Nous nous sommes glissés à l'intérieur, et c'est là que j'ai fait la connaissance d'Haruhi Fujioka.

Arima marqua un temps, sans qu'on sût vraiment si c'était pour laisser son récit faire son petit effet, ou pour retrouver le contrôle de sa propre émotion.

- Elle était minuscule. Frêle, menue, délicate. Dans un de ses éternels tailleurs pantalon trop simples, trop sombres. Instantanément, comme tous ceux qui étaient présents dans la salle, je me suis trouvé fasciné. Elle venait de commencer sa plaidoirie et semblait irradier d'un feu intérieur, d'une conviction que seule la foi, la vraie, peut donner à un discours. Le cas n'était pas simple, les preuves discutables, mais je sus immédiatement que nous avions gagné – qu'_elle_ avait gagné. Ce petit brin de femme semblait s'adresser à ce que chacun dans la salle avait de plus intime, de plus personnel. Elle était passionnée, audacieuse, résolue. Magistrale. Moi, j'étais définitivement fou d'elle.

Un silence ému flotta dans la salle, avant qu'Arima n'achève sur un ton plus badin :

- A la sortie de l'audience, je l'ai suppliée de venir prendre un café, elle a refusé. J'ai mis deux mois d'une cour acharnée pour obtenir un dîner. Puis, dernièrement, six mois pour obtenir une réponse à ma demande en mariage. Je ne compte pas laisser passer cette chance.

- Je vous comprends, murmura distraitement Tamaki. Nous vous comprenons tous, je pense ! enchaîna-t-il joyeusement.

L'assemblée acquiesça et Haruhi, les joues rosies, jeta un regard noir à son futur époux qui lui répondit par un sourire amusé. La jeune femme se leva vivement et annonça sans regarder personne :

- Bon, maintenant que nous en avons enfin fini avec ces récits écœurants de romantisme, peut-être pouvons-nous passer à table, non ?!

Tamaki secoua la tête d'un air faussement déçu alors que tous les autres imitaient la jeune femme qui, accompagnée par Arima, les conduisait vers la salle à manger.

Le dîner se passa remarquablement bien. Haruhi ne se lassait pas d'écouter les récits de ses anciens camarades de lycée, de les voir se chamailler, de retrouver leur joie de vivre et cette alchimie fascinante entre des êtres pourtant toujours si différents. Kyoya et Arima discutèrent longuement, ces deux hommes d'affaire issus de la très haute société nippone possédant en commun une foule de références et de relations. Les épouses des uns et des autres étaient charmantes, spontanées, fines et pleines d'esprit. Maia, une fois lancée sur un sujet, se révélait aussi intarissable que son époux était discret. Elle et Honey semblaient les deux meilleurs amis du monde et plaisantaient sur tout. Eclair n'avait plus rien de la jeune fille hautaine et capricieuse de leur dernière rencontre, mais semblait une épouse comblée et une femme amoureuse. Sa connivence avec Tamaki n'échappa pas à Haruhi, mais il était après tout le meilleur ami de Kyoya et celui par qui les deux époux s'étaient rencontrés. Haruhi écoutait, répondait aux questions, mais parlait peu. Elle se laissait porter par le bonheur d'être simplement là, au milieu d'eux tous. Une question d'Arima la plaça à nouveau, hélas, au centre des conversations :

- Mais, Haruhi, explique-moi s'il te plaît. Je ne te connais de passion pour aucun sport, et je ne vois pas bien comment tu as pu, au lycée, connaître ces messieurs qui, si j'ai bien compris, ne sont pas tous de la même promotion.

Dix regards amusés se tournèrent vers la jeune femme qui se tendit, avant de répondre entre ses dents :

- En fait, nous faisions partie d'un club lycéen ensemble. Voilà.

- « Voilà » ? répéta Tamaki, outré. « Voilà » ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire sur mon idée géniale ?

- Je ne vois pas en quoi faire les bellâtres devant des demoiselles peut être qualifié de génial ! grogna Haruhi du tac au tac.

- Haruhi, tu me déçois beaucoup, gémit Tamaki d'un air navré. Beaucoup. Toi, qui étais la clé de voute indispensable de notre cercle !

- En fait, expliqua posément Kyoya, nous mettions à profit notre popularité pour divertir les étudiantes du lycée, en organisant des soirées à thème, des sorties ou autres. L'idée de ce club revient en effet à Tamaki, et Haruhi nous a rejoints quelques semaines après son arrivée au lycée.

Arima fronça les sourcils :

- Je ne vois pas bien l'utilité de Haruhi, si vous receviez principalement des étudiantes…

Sa future femme baissa la tête en poussant un gémissement et Kaoru, les lèvres étirées en un sourire perfide, enchaîna avec délectation :

- En fait, Haruhi s'est présentée par erreur dans la salle que nous occupions, et n'a rien trouvé de mieux comme entrée en matière que de casser un vase fort précieux, clou de la prochaine vente aux enchères du lycée. Une perte sèche de huit millions de yens.

- Ah quand même ! s'exclama Arima. Tu ne devais certainement pas pouvoir rembourser…

- Ben non, évidemment ! répliqua Haruhi, furieuse.

- Elle a donc accepté, reprit Kaoru, à titre de réparation, de rejoindre notre club comme hôte.

- Mais comment…demanda à nouveau Arima.

Il fut coupé par Hikaru :

- Mon cher, si vous trouvez que les tenues actuelles d'Haruhi sont trop simples, je n'ose imaginer votre réaction devant une photo d'elle à l'époque où nous l'avons rencontrée.

Haruhi releva la tête et s'écria, paniquée :

- Comment ? Vous avez des photos ? Ne me dites pas que vous avez des photos ?!

- Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas ! répondit gentiment Honey en tapotant le bras d'Haruhi.

La jeune femme soupira, soulagée… avant de voir briller un bref instant les lunettes de Kyoya, visiblement amusé. La jeune femme pâlit, mais l'ancien vice-président ne lui accorda pas un regard et continua d'écouter le récit de Hikaru :

- Elle avait les cheveux courts, des lunettes, des vêtements dont je ne voudrais pas pour faire lustrer mon argenterie…

- Hikaru, espèce de… gronda Haruhi.

- … bref, nous l'avons tous prise pour un garçon.

- Comment ? s'exclama Arima dont les yeux faillirent jaillir de leurs orbites. Haruhi ressemblait à un garçon ?!

- Un fort joli garçon, notez bien, remarqua Tamaki.

- Oui, acquiesça seulement Mori.

- Cette méprise n'a duré que quelques minutes, entendons-nous bien, même si certains furent plus longs à la détente que d'autres, ajouta perfidement Kaoru avec un regard en biais à Tamaki qui se renfrogna, vexé.

- Mais désormais, continua son jumeau, Haruhi faisait partie du club, et tous les autres – ou plutôt toutes les clientes – la prenaient pour un garçon. Elle avait beaucoup de succès !

Tous les invités observaient à présent le couple avec un amusement certain, attendant la réaction de l'avocat. Celui-ci regardait sa promise avec un air effaré et demanda machinalement :

- Mais… Et tu as pu jouer la comédie pendant tout le lycée ?

Plusieurs sourires disparurent instantanément et Haruhi se mordit la lèvre avant de répondre sans regarder personne :

- Non. Cela n'a duré qu'une partie de ma première année. Je suis partie pour les Etats-Unis juste après les examens de fin d'année.

- Avant notre remise de diplôme, ajouta simplement Mori.

Le seul fait qu'il le mentionne de sa voix toujours égale fut comme une gifle sur la joue d'Haruhi. Incapable de croiser son regard et celui de Honey, elle ne put qu'acquiescer. Arima, surpris de la tension soudaine, demanda :

- Que s'est-il passé pour que tu partes aussi rapidement ? Je suis certain que tu as parfaitement réussi tes examens, et le lycée Ouran ne fait pas partie des établissements qu'on quitte par caprice – sachant qu'en plus tu es tout sauf capricieuse…

- J'ai reçu une bourse, une somme importante, qui me garantissait mes études secondaires aux Etats-Unis, mon logement, et mes frais d'entrée en faculté. Je n'ai pas refusé. Je suis partie.

- Ma grand-mère a versé cet argent à Haruhi à la condition qu'elle disparaisse de nos vies.

La voix de Tamaki était affreusement calme. Haruhi releva vivement la tête et fut transpercée par la douceur de son regard posé sur elle. Anticipant une nouvelle question, il continua :

- C'est une longue histoire, que Haruhi vous racontera. Disons rapidement que nous nous étions tous beaucoup attachés à elle, que nous nous considérions comme une famille. Une famille qui faisait échouer les plans que ma grand-mère bâtissait pour moi. Elle s'est donc chargée d'éloigner Haruhi en s'engageant à lui permettre de réaliser son rêve : devenir avocate, comme l'avait été sa mère. Haruhi est partie.

Des images passèrent en un tourbillon dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Son père au bord des larmes, une valise bouclée à la va-vite, deux photos glissées dans un petit sac à dos, un passeport obtenu dans un délais normalement impossible, et le hall d'un aéroport dans un pays inconnu.

Elle resta immobile, silencieuse, incapable de prononcer soudain les mots qu'elle s'était répétés tant de fois, toutes ses années. Incapable de s'excuser. Tamaki ne lui en aurait de toutes façons pas laissé le temps, enchainant avec un naturel confondant et un ton détaché et enjoué :

- Mais tout ceci fait partie du passé, et Haruhi a eu raison d'accepter ! Je suis enchanté de constater qu'elle a pu réaliser ce rêve qui lui tenait tant à cœur, qu'elle est heureuse, et bientôt mariée !

Les jumeaux froncèrent imperceptiblement les sourcils, mais Honey continua promptement :

- Et pouvoir y assister et y contribuer est une grande chance pour nous !

Tamaki se leva alors, son verre de vin à la main, et le leva tout en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune femme :

- Alors, à toi, Haruhi, à nos retrouvailles, et à votre bonheur.

Elle leva son verre comme tous les autres, alors que lentement le sol lui semblait se dérober sous ses pieds. La douleur lancinante martelait son crâne empli d'images, de visages, d'émotions trop longtemps étouffés. Elle avait froid, avait l'impression de manquer d'air. Ces sourires, ces rires, cette affection sur leurs visages, la main d'Arima qui frôlait régulièrement la sienne sur la nappe immaculée, l'éclat des lustres, le tintement des verres, le parfum des mets…

- Excusez-moi, je reviens immédiatement.

Elle s'était levée subitement, immédiatement imitée par tous les hommes présents. Tamaki ouvrit la bouche mais Arima le devança :

- Haruhi ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

Elle sourit maladroitement, évitant de croiser le regard de qui que ce soit :

- Si, si, je vais juste me passer un peu d'eau sur le visage, je.. j'ai du boire trop vite, je ne sais pas.

- Veux-tu que je…

- Non, coupa-t-elle un peu sèchement, reste ici, tout va bien.

D'un pas rapide, elle quitta la salle à manger sous les regards inquiets des convives. Eclair demanda :

- Est-ce que Haruhi va bien ?

- Oui, oui, répondit Arima. Excusez-la, elle travaille énormément et prend souvent sur ses heures de sommeil pour finir ses dossiers.

Tous se rassirent et, en parfait maitre de maison, Arima relança immédiatement la conversation. Lui et Kyoya commencèrent à parler de l'organisation du mariage, et tous enchainèrent.

* * *

Haruhi essuya d'un revers de bras peu élégant l'eau qui coulait de son menton et ferma le robinet du cabinet de toilette. Relevant la tête, elle croisa son propre regard dans le miroir et resta immobiles quelques secondes. Elle avait tenté de comprendre, toutes ces années, ce qui lui était arrivé pendant ces quelques mois passés au cercle d'hôtes de l'académie d'Ouran. Ces quelques mois qui avaient bouleversé une vie si parfaitement réglée depuis la mort de sa mère, une vie de travail, de tâches domestiques. Une vie calme, paisible. Morne. Ils étaient égocentriques, déconnectés du monde et de sa réalité, exubérants pour certains, intéressés pour d'autres… Leur vie n'était que luxe, beauté, futilité. A l'opposé d'elle-même, de ses valeurs, de son mode de vie. Et pourtant…

Haruhi avait mis cela sur le compte de l'adolescence, des premiers émois, de sa découverte d'un monde dont elle ne soupçonnait pas l'existence. C'était la seule explication qu'elle voyait au fait que ces mois passés auprès d'eux avait réveillé en elle des sentiments qu'elle croyait – qu'elle _voulait_ – avoir enterrés en même temps que sa propre mère.

Loin d'eux, elle était redevenue calme, posée. Froide et distante, disait-on. Elle s'en moquait. Comme avant, peu lui importait l'avis des autres.

Il n'y a qu'Arima qu'elle ait laissé l'approcher, l'apprivoiser. Qu'elle avait accepté d'épouser.

Arima… Sa gentillesse, la cour effrénée et parfois ridicule qu'il lui avait faite. Il avait réussi, par son obstination, à la faire sourire ; rien que pour cela, elle avait accepté un dîner. Pour la première fois, elle était parvenue à se détendre à nouveau. Il était charmant, intelligent, prévenant, riche et influent. Il avait fait d'elle sa priorité, elle s'était sentie aimée et protégée, pour la première fois depuis…

La jeune femme ouvrit des yeux horrifiés face à son propre reflet soudain livide. Arima était tout cela, Arima était… eux. Ce qu'elle pensait avoir fui, neuf ans auparavant. Il était comme eux, il faisait partie de leur monde, elle était tombée amoureuse du seul homme qui, tant d'années après, avait inconsciemment du lui rappeler les six membres du cercle d'hôtes d'Ouran.

Maintenant, ils étaient réunis, à nouveau, elle, eux, et lui. Réunis par un hasard qui aimait se jouer d'elle… Haruhi eut, un instant, l'impression de voir l'éclat des lunettes de Kyoya briller dans le reflet du miroir, et sourit : il n'y avait pas de hasard lorsque Kyoya Ootori était concerné…

Elle devait y retourner, reprendre sa place dans ce dîner improbable qui lui révélait de la façon la plus éclatante que, encore une fois, elle n'avait fait que réprimer des sentiments qui étaient toujours là, tapis en elle. Elle était heureuse, et terrifiée. L'emprise douce qu'ils avaient tous les six sur elle éclatait en des sentiments tumultueux, sentiments qu'elle s'était cachés à elle-même toutes ses années.

Haruhi Fujioka respira profondément et releva le menton, à nouveau maîtresse d'elle-même. Un mois. Dans un mois, elle serait mariée, sa vie serait toute tracée et à nouveau sous contrôle. Un mois pour tenir, et pour en profiter. Après le mariage, ils n'avaient plus à faire partie de sa vie. Un mot à Arima, et elle n'aurait plus à les croiser. Plus à souffrir de ces émotions étranges qu'ils avaient éveillées d'un si long sommeil.

La jeune avocate resserra le nœud dans sa chevelure et, d'un pas assuré, rejoignit la salle à manger.

La fin du dîner se passa dans une ambiance détendue et feutrée, à discuter de la préparation du mariage, de l'emploi du temps de l'organisation. Haruhi accepta sans sourciller les offres qui furent faites, les suggestions. Elle acquiesça à toutes les propositions de rendez-vous des six hommes, notant docilement sur son agenda électronique les différents lieux, horaires.

Si cela surprit tous ceux qui la connaissaient, évidemment seul Arima se permit une réflexion :

- Ma chérie, tu es certaine que tout cela te convient ? Hier encore, tu me disais que…

Elle le rassura avec un hochement de tête, touchée par sa prévenance :

- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai réfléchi, et après tout il s'agit tout de même d'un mariage. Je vous dirai si cela devient trop exubérant pour moi, mais pour le moment cela me convient.

_Un mois . Tenir un mois. En profiter pleinement un mois, puis reprendre le cours de ma vie._


	4. Chapter 4

Tous les convives étaient repassés après le dîner dans un des salons où on leur servit digestifs et thés subtilement parfumés. Kyoya remarqua le bâillement que Eclair dissimula gracieusement et, le premier, reposa son verre vide et rajusta ses lunettes :

- Bien, puisque tout est réglé, après cette excellente soirée mon épouse et moi allons prendre congé.

Il était en fait relativement tard et tous décidèrent de se retirer. Haruhi et Arima raccompagnèrent leurs hôtes, descendant avec eux le vaste escalier de marbre qui menait au hall d'entrée. Alors que chacun récupérait les vêtements que le majordome d'Arima avait rapportés, Haruhi se tourna vers son fiancé :

- Je vais rentrer moi aussi, je dois encore jeter un coup d'œil sur mes dossiers et il se fait tard.

- D'accord, je vais te faire raccompagner.

Tamaki ne se permit pas la moindre réflexion mais il échangea avec les jumeaux un regard lourd de sens. Alors qu'Arima aidait galamment Haruhi à enfiler un sobre manteau noir qui lui arrivait à mi-mollets, il soupira :

- Eh oui, ma fiancée tient à son indépendance !

- Oh oui, renchérit Hikaru avec un sourire de connivence, une main passée dans le dos de Kayla.

Haruhi foudroya Arima du regard alors que retentissait la voix de Tamaki :

- Haruhi, ce serait un plaisir pour moi de te raccompagner, si tu le souhaites.

- Quel inconscient a bien pu te délivrer un permis de conduire ? grommela la jeune femme en lui jetant un regard suspicieux.

Les yeux du blond s'embuèrent immédiatement et ses lèvres tremblèrent :

- Haruhi, pourquoi tant de haine quand je ne veux que participer de loin à ton bonheur ?

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel :

- C'est bon ! Si Kyoya t'a confié Eclair pour que tu l'amènes ici, c'est que tu dois être capable de faire quelques kilomètres sans tuer personne…

- Merci ! Je te jure, je respecterai toutes les limitations de vitesse !

- Mouai…

Ils saluèrent Arima et se dirigeaient tous vers la porte qu'un majordome leur tenait ouverte, quand l'avocat glissa doucement sa main dans celle d'Haruhi et attira la jeune femme à lui, le temps de lui glisser un mot à l'oreille et de déposer un rapide et tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Haruhi se raidit, manifestement peu encline aux démonstrations d'affection en public, mais répondit néanmoins par un sourire et serra la main de son fiancé avant de s'écarter. Tout ceci n'avait bien sûr pas échappé au regard acéré de Kyoya qui, immédiatement, se tourna discrètement vers Tamaki.

Kyoya se demanda si son meilleur ami n'allait pas s'effondrer en hurlant sur le tapis de l'entrée avant d'aller sangloter dans un coin en pleurant sur son malheur. Mais Tamaki n'en fit rien. Il demeura affreusement immobile, et Kyoya réalisa qu'il aurait vraiment préféré, pour une fois, que Tamaki s'adonne à une de ses mises en scène ridicules plutôt que de le voir ainsi pétrifié, livide, ses superbes yeux bleus agrandis par une peine insondable. Tout ceci ne dura que l'espace d'un fugitif instant, avant que Haruhi ne se tourne vers son chauffeur improvisé qui avait déjà recouvré toute sa superbe et l'attendait en souriant.

Haruhi suivit Tamaki vers la Porche noire alors que les autres voitures s'éloignaient déjà de la propriété. Il lui ouvrit la portière et elle se glissa sur l'épais fauteuil de cuir. La voiture démarra dans un ronronnement du moteur et glissa entre les hautes grilles de l'hôtel particulier d'Arima Kusagi. Tamaki, la gorge encore serrée par la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister, s'efforça cependant de demander sur un ton détaché :

- Alors, princesse, où se trouve votre château ?

- Au moins, c'est toujours mieux que tes histoires de père-fille, grinça Haruhi.

Ils échangèrent un coup d'œil complice avant qu'elle ne lui indique son adresse. Il haussa les sourcils, surpris :

- Eh bien, tu t'es finalement installée dans les beaux quartiers ! Aurais-tu renié le prolétariat ?

- Pas du tout ! Ne sois pas ridicule ! Mais j'ai passé l'âge de vivre avec mon père, et mon appartement est tout près du bureau. Et puis je gagne ma vie, après tout !

- Pardonne-moi, te blesser n'était pas dans mes intentions ! Mais à propos, comment se porte ton cher père ?

- Il te hait toujours, répondit placidement la jeune femme.

Tamaki faillit faire une embardée en se tournant vivement vers Haruhi qui poussa un cri :

- Concentre-toi ou je rentre à pieds !

- Pardon… Mais dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! Ton père ne me hait pas, n'est-ce pas ? Moi je l'adore, je…

- Mais non. Il va très bien. Et puis il y a bien longtemps que nous ne parlons plus de vous.

Haruhi regretta immédiatement ses paroles quand elle vit un voile de tristesse passer sur les traits fins du conducteur, cependant elle n'ajouta rien. Le reste du trajet se passa dans un étrange silence, mais quelques minutes plus tard la voiture se garait sur le parking visiteurs d'un magnifique complexe immobilier. Haruhi allait ouvrir sa propre portière quand Tamaki poussa un cri outré :

- Haruhi, enfin !

Il contourna à toute allure la voiture, ouvrant galamment la portière et proposant sa main à Haruhi qui l'accepta en soupirant. Elle s'apprêtait à lui souhaiter une bonne nuit quand elle le vit verrouiller la voiture et attendre, une main nonchalamment dans la poche, pour manifestement suivre la jeune femme. Celle-ci demanda d'un ton agacé :

- Et tu espères quoi, là ?

Un magnifique sourire étira les lèvres de Tamaki qui répondit fièrement :

- Je n'espère rien. Il est juste absolument hors de question que je te laisse ici, te raccompagner jusqu'à ton appartement me semble la moindre des politesses. De plus, j'ai très envie de voir où tu vis !

La jeune femme allait rétorquer quelque chose de fort désagréable mais Tamaki ne lui en laissa pas le temps, levant la main et ajoutant :

- N'oublie pas, il faut que je connaisse tes goûts et tes habitudes pour l'organisation du mariage !

- Mais il est presque une heure du matin, là, tu ne crois pas qu'on…

- Taratata ! Je ne resterai qu'un instant, et vus les délais insensés que vous nous imposez, il nous faut gagner le maximum de temps !

Haruhi soupira : il était tard, elle était fatiguée, physiquement et nerveusement. Réussir à détourner Tamaki Suoh du but qu'il s'était fixé semblait en cet instant à Haruhi une tâche qui lui demanderait bien trop d'énergie, et elle murmura d'un air déjà las :

- C'est bon, viens... Mais je te préviens, tu as deux minutes, après cela j'appelle la sécurité.

- Merci ! Tu verras, je serai aussi discret que le souffle de la brise qui… Haruhi ! Attends-moi !

Il s'élança derrière la jeune femme qui, sans écouter ses éternelles élucubrations, marchait d'un pas décidé vers les hautes portes en verre de l'immeuble. Elle salua le portier d'un sourire et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs, Tamaki sur ses talons. Celui-ci jeta un coup d'œil appréciateur au vaste hall d'entrée entièrement vitré, au sol immaculé, à l'épais tapis qui étouffait le bruit de leurs pas. Haruhi enclencha le bouton d'un des derniers étages et les portes métalliques se refermèrent sans un bruit. Côte à côte, silencieux, les deux jeunes gens n'échangèrent pas une parole avant que l'ascenseur décélère pour s'ouvrir sur un large couloir. Ils s'y engagèrent, des éclairages à la fois doux et efficients s'allumant automatiquement à leur arrivée. Tamaki suivit la jeune femme jusqu'à une des lourdes portes de bois sombre et attendit en retrait qu'elle ouvre le battant. Haruhi pénétra à l'intérieur et, sentant que Tamaki ne la suivait plus, se retourna. Il était immobile, sur le seuil, ses traits fins marqués d'une étrange expression d'incertitude.

- Eh bien, tu as changé d'avis ?

- Je… Non, bien sûr, mais j'attends que tu m'invites à entrer, je ne me le permettrais pas, sinon !

- Ne me tente pas… répondit-elle avec un sourire ironique.

Les yeux de chien battu de Tamaki la firent à nouveau soupirer :

- Allez, entre, et referme la porte.

Il déglutit difficilement et franchit le seuil sacré de l'appartement de Haruhi Fujioka. La jeune femme, semblant ne plus lui prêter attention, jeta son petit sac à main dans un coin et s'apprêtait à retirer son manteau quand deux mains sur ses épaules la firent sursauter. Elle tourna vivement la tête pour rencontrer le sourire doux de Tamaki qui, galamment, se saisit des pans du vêtement pendant qu'elle l'ôtait. Elle murmura un merci alors que, ayant avisé un porte-manteau près de la porte, il y suspendait délicatement l'étoffe sombre. Puis, suivant Haruhi, il passa son regard sur l'appartement.

L'ensemble était vaste, sobre et élégant. La minuscule entrée s'ouvrait immédiatement sur un spacieux séjour attenant à une cuisine américaine manifestement parfaitement équipée. Trois portes devaient ouvrir sur des pièces supplémentaires. Face à l'entrée, la cloison n'était qu'une gigantesque baie vitrée derrière laquelle scintillaient les lumières de la capitale japonaise. Tamaki distingua une petite terrasse meublée d'une table ronde et d'une simple chaise en fer forgé avant que, Haruhi ayant pressé un bouton, tous les volets ne s'abaissent simultanément dans un ronronnement discret. L'ensemble était décoré simplement et chaleureusement, de meubles de bois clair, d'un canapé qui semblait à première vue fort confortable et de nombreuses étagères couvertes d'ouvrages divers. Tamaki sourit devant le kotatsu qui trônait sur un côté de la pièce et sur lequel étaient posés un ordinateur portable, des liasses de documents et un mug vide. Il s'exclama, déjà fier de la pertinence de sa remarque :

- L'usage d'un kotatsu n'était pas indispensable, étant donné que cet immeuble dispose manifestement d'un système de chauffage efficace !

Haruhi, qui avait entrepris d'ôter ses ballerines, releva la tête et haussa les épaules avec un demi sourire :

- Je sais bien, imbécile. Mais j'en avais pris l'habitude, c'est tout.

« _Imbécile_ ». Elle réalisa soudain que le terme avait glissé sans qu'elle y prenne garde, le vieil automatisme s'imposant malgré elle. Se rendant compte qu'ils n'étaient plus des adolescents, qu'ils ne s'étaient plus vus depuis des années, elle rougit légèrement et ouvrit la bouche pour lui présenter des excuses mais le sourire radieux et l'éclat des yeux de Tamaki l'arrêtèrent.

L'instant d'après, elle cligna des paupières, effarée : Tamaki arpentait fébrilement l'appartement, se pâmant devant un bibelot, passant au crible des accessoires de cuisine qui devaient lui être totalement inconnus, jouant avec l'interrupteur des volets pour les rouvrir et refermer trois fois, vantant la qualité de la vue, et tout ceci avec moult commentaires plus extatiques les uns que les autres. Haruhi sentit une veine battre sur son front.

- … C'est tout à fait toi ! Fonctionnel, charmant, simple ! Tu disposes de beaucoup de pièces ? T'es-tu aménagé un home cinéma ? Un dressing ? Un sauna ?

Virevoltant toujours, il ouvrit l'une des portes et rougit, découvrant la chambre plongée dans la pénombre, uniquement meublée d'un grand lit, d'une petite table de nuit et d'une large penderie. Il referma vivement avant de s'inviter dans une salle de bain moderne et confortable. Haruhi, prise de cours par l'enthousiasme débordant de Tamaki, ne réagit que trop tard quand, babillant toujours, il poussa la dernière porte de l'appartement. Elle cria :

- Non, pas là !

Mais déjà la porte était ouverte et, tout à coup, Tamaki se tut, immobile, la main sur la poignée. La pièce, carrée, ne contenait pratiquement qu'un seul et unique meuble. Un magnifique piano demi queue dont le verni noir brillait sous la pâle lueur lunaire.

Tamaki cligna des yeux et, après un temps, s'avança dans la pièce. Il passa ses longues mains fines sur le bois en murmurant comme pour lui-même :

- Un Bösendorfer.. Il est magnifique…

Haruhi s'adossa sans bruit au mur de la pièce :

- Je gagne ma vie.

- Tu gagnes _très bien_ ta vie ! corrigea Tamaki.

- Oui, ça va, grommela Haruhi. Mais c'est la seule chose de prix que je me sois achetée !

Le jeune homme sourit à ce besoin qu'elle avait de justifier du fait que, pour une fois, elle se soit fait plaisir… Il remarqua le métronome posé sur un tabouret en retrait, la pile de partitions, les annotations sur celle qui était ouverte sur le pupitre… Il se retourna, incrédule, et demanda :

- Haruhi tu… C'est toi qui joues du piano ?

Elle haussa les épaules :

- Et qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ?

Tamaki nota immédiatement la gêne de la jeune femme mais continua :

- Mais… Quand nous étions à Ouran, jamais tu ne m'as dit que…

- Je ne savais pas jouer, j'ai appris depuis.

- Depuis combien de temps joues-tu ?

Elle hésita… Mais après tout, cela n'avait plus d'importance :

- Depuis neuf ans.

Elle détourna le regard, transpercée par les immenses yeux bleus de Tamaki et l'émotion qui y brilla. Après un nouveau silence, il demanda d'un ton plus enjoué :

- Tu joues souvent ? Tous les jours ?

- Non, je n'ai hélas pas le temps. Mais plusieurs fois par semaine, au moins. Tard le soir, ou le weekend, quand j'arrive à trouver un moment.

- Tard le soir et le weekend ? Mais… tu vis en appartement ! Tes voisins ne…

- La pièce est insonorisée.

- Pardon ?

Haruhi secoua la tête en souriant devant l'expression sidérée de Tamaki. Elle expliqua patiemment :

- C'est pour cela que j'ai loué l'appartement, pour ça et la vue. L'immeuble est récent, le propriétaire l'occupait auparavant et, violoniste de profession, avait fait insonoriser la pièce pour y travailler sans gêner ses voisins. Je peux ainsi jouer quand je le souhaite, à n'importe quelle heure, sans déranger personne.

- Alors joue pour moi.

La jeune femme releva brusquement la tête et découvrit le sourire doux de Tamaki qui répéta :

- S'il te plait, Haruhi, joue pour moi. Une fois, juste une fois.

- Mais enfin ! Il est une heure du matin, et…

- Quelques minutes, juste un peu du nocturne…

- Non, Tamaki je… !

Sans plus lui laisser le loisir de parler, il franchit en deux grandes enjambées l'espace qui les séparaient et prit la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne, l'entrainant doucement, l'hypnotisant de sa voix et de son sourire.

- S'il te plait… Une fois...

- Mais je n'ai jamais joué devant personne d'autre que mes professeurs ! Même jamais devant … Arima.

La gorge de Tamaki se noua légèrement à l'évocation du fiancé d'Haruhi mais il n'en laissa rien paraître, tirant toujours la jeune femme à lui alors qu'elle n'opposait qu'une faible résistance de principe.

- Tu auras toute la vie pour jouer pour Arima. Ce soir, joue pour moi.

Haruhi détourna le regard et maugréa :

- D'accord… Mais tu sais, par rapport à toi, je ne…

- Haruhi, j'ai appris à jouer en même temps que j'ai appris à parler… Je sais que je joue bien…

La jeune femme leva un sourcil devant l'euphémisme.

- … mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne prends pas plaisir à écouter jouer les autres. Et là, j'ai vraiment envie de t'écouter toi.

Avec un soupir, Haruhi alla allumer et les lumières de la ville disparurent dans la baie vitrée, s'effaçant pour laisser place au reflet des deux jeunes gens et du magnifique instrument. La jeune femme s'assit sur le tabouret, essuyant ses mains moites contre le tissu de sa robe dans un geste peu élégant. Elle ferma un instant les yeux, trop consciente de la présence de Tamaki qui s'adossa au mur derrière elle. Son regard sur sa nuque la brûlait et elle se demanda pourquoi elle avait accepté. Pourquoi elle ne lui avait pas simplement dit non, pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas raccompagné à la porte. Elle respira profondément, leva les yeux vers la partition et commença à jouer. Les premières notes de Chopin s'élevèrent dans le silence de la pièce, fragiles. Piano, mezzo forte… Ses doigts glissaient sur les touches noirs et blanches avec la précision de l'élève sérieuse qui a consciencieusement travaillé. Elle retint les dernières notes, respectant le pianissimo sur lequel son professeur avait tant insisté. Puis le silence revint et un bref instant Haruhi, dont les doigts s'étaient immobilisés au-dessus des touches, se demanda si Tamaki n'était pas parti tant sa présence s'était étrangement effacée. La jeune femme tressaillit lorsqu'une longue main fine glissa sous son coude nu et, avec délicatesse, corrigea la position de sa main droite, remontant son avant-bras d'une caresse. La voix douce de Tamaki s'éleva derrière elle, si proche de sa nuque qu'elle frissonna :

- Merci, Haruhi.

Elle se contenta de hocher brièvement la tête, le regard toujours rivé aux notes sur la partition, et reposa ses mains sur ses genoux. Le geste sembla redonner vie au Tamaki qu'elle connaissait et, délirant d'enthousiasme, il partit dans une longue tirade émerveillée sur la qualité de sa technique, le niveau qu'elle avait atteint en quelques années, la façon dont elle passait avec maestria les passages plus difficiles… L'avocate avait tourné la tête et suivait avec un certain détachement le discours enjoué de son ancien camarade de lycée… avant de l'interrompre, prise à la gorge par une intuition :

- Mais ?

Il s'arrêta net dans le geste grandiloquent qu'il venait d'esquisser et cligna des yeux :

- Comment cela, « mais » ?

- Il y a un « mais ». Je sais qu'il y a un « mais ».

- Pas du tout ! Tu le sais toi-même, c'était parfaitement en place, les nuances sont subtiles et précises, le soutien de la main gauche, l'envol de la main droite, tout en légèreté, tel un précieux…

- Tamaki !

Il recula d'un pas, presqu'apeuré sous le regard sombre de Haruhi, et couina :

- Haruhi… Tu n'es pas gentille… Je t'assure que…

- Arrête ton numéro pathétique et dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

Ils demeurèrent un instant immobiles, les yeux sombres d'Haruhi plongés dans ceux de Tamaki. Les épaules de ce dernier s'affaissèrent et il gémit :

- Sincèrement, tu joues très bien, et je ne voudrais surtout pas te blesser. Il serait péremptoire de ma part, alors que tu m'as fait l'immense plaisir de jouer ce soir, de me permettre de…

- Arrête de tergiverser et permets-toi.

Haruhi sentait monter en elle un mélange d'agacement et d'angoisse. Elle savait encaisser les critiques des différents professeurs qu'elle avait eus, elle ne désirait que progresser. Mais là… La critique viendrait de Tamaki et prenait soudain une importance qui lui nouait l'estomac, même si elle n'en laissa rien paraître. Il soupira et son sourire se teinta d'amusement :

- Ta façon de jouer te ressemble, Haruhi. La technique est quasiment impeccable. Il y a bien trois ou quatre mesures dont tu devras travailler les enchainements, mais à en juger par le fait que la partition ait été ouverte sur le pupitre, j'en conclus que c'est le morceau que tu es en train d'étudier. Mais… Mais c'est du piano, Haruhi ! C'est de la musique ! Le plus important n'est pas sur la partition, le plus important est ce que toi, tu apportes à ce que Chopin a génialement composé.

Haruhi acquiesça et, froidement, conclut :

- Et moi, je n'apporte rien.

- Ne dis pas cela ! Je ne te laisserai pas dire cela ! Je sais combien tu peux apporter à n'importe qu'elle partition, je sais quelle force tu possèdes, quel enthousiasme peut être le tien, quel…

Tamaki aurait voulu continuer, alors que les souvenirs s'imposaient à lui : le feu dans les yeux de la jeune adolescente qui, debout dans une calèche lancée à vive allure, avait tout tenté pour l'empêcher de fuir. Sa détermination quand elle avait risqué sa vie en défendant les étudiantes, sur la plage. Sa fragilité et la peur dans ses yeux immenses quand elle s'était jetée contre lui, dans la chambre de la villa de Kyoya… Tamaki aurait voulu continuer, mais il s'interrompit, rougissant légèrement sous le regard surpris de Haruhi, et enchaîna plus doucement :

- Il semble que tu saches très bien faire passer tes sentiments, tes convictions, dans tes plaidoiries. Fais de même au piano, c'est tout. Laisse un peu les sentiments prendre le dessus, parfois.

Haruhi se raidit instinctivement et baissa les yeux. Tamaki sourit en lui-même : elle était redevenue comme aux premiers temps de leur rencontre, maîtrisant sa propre vie d'une volonté de fer et refoulant ce que les six adolescents fascinés avaient entrevu d'elle tant d'années auparavant. Pourtant, il le sentait, la Haruhi qu'elle leur avait dévoilée n'était pas loin, dissimulée sous la surface lisse de l'avocate qu'elle était devenue.

- Montre-moi.

Tamaki cligna des yeux :

- Pardon ?

- Joue, et montre-moi.

Il secoua vivement la tête :

- Haruhi, reprendre juste après toi le morceau que tu viens de me jouer serait grossier de ma part. Je le maîtrise depuis de très nombreuses années, j'aurais l'impression de…

- Je sais que tu joues bien mieux que moi, imbécile ! gronda-t-elle pour dissimuler son propre trouble. Tu joues bien mieux que n'importe qui. Je ne souffrirai pas de la comparaison, car elle est inenvisageable. Je veux me rendre compte de ce que toi, tu es capable de faire passer dans ce morceau.

- Haruhi…

- J'ai joué. À toi, maintenant.

Sans plus laisser à Tamaki le temps de répliquer, elle se leva et s'assit à même le sol, s'adossant à la patte du piano, face à la vitre, près du tabouret à présent vacant. Rabattant vivement sa robe sur ses cuisses, elle replia ses jambes sous elle, croisa les bras et ferma les yeux. Le jeune homme resta quelques secondes figé, fixant dans le reflet de la baie vitrée le visage fermé d'Haruhi qui, manifestement, ne voulait pas croiser son regard. Il respira profondément et s'assit sur le tabouret, amusé de devoir tant l'abaisser. Il parcourut quelques instants du regard la partition, juste pour vérifier qu'il n'en avait nullement besoin, et effleura des doigts les touches du piano mais ne put se mettre à jouer immédiatement. Il prit quelques brèves secondes pour tenter de calmer le souffle trop rapide de sa respiration, les battements de son cœur. Pour réaliser qu'il allait jouer pour elle, chez elle, après toutes ses années à jouer en ne faisant que penser à elle.

Elle était fiancée, elle allait en épouser un autre, il n'avait plus rien à espérer, si jamais les neuf années de silence imposées par Haruhi lui avaient laissé le moindre espoir auparavant. Mais ce soir ils n'étaient que tous les deux, et jouer du piano était ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Elle ne se vexerait pas, elle ne lui en voudrait pas, et c'était peut-être sa seule chance de jouer, une fois dans sa vie, pour elle.

Les premières mesures du nocturne retentirent et Haruhi ouvrit les yeux sur leur reflet. Elle, minuscule, assise contre le bois du piano, et lui, dominant le clavier de sa haute silhouette svelte et gracieuse. Les notes retentissaient, d'une légèreté cristalline et, cependant, chargée chacune du poids de sa parfaite émotion. Le piano était légèrement de biais, Haruhi pouvait distinguer de temps à autre les mains de Tamaki qui dansaient sur le clavier. Ses longs doigts fins semblaient à peine effleurer l'ivoire alors que le nocturne emplissait l'air de toute sa vibrante perfection. De son visage, Haruhi ne distinguait que le sourire qui flottait sur ses lèvres, alors que les yeux de Tamaki étaient dissimulés derrière ses fines mèches bondes qui dansaient au rythme de la musique. Quand la dernière note du mouvement s'éteignit, elle murmura avant qu'il puisse la regarder :

- Continue. Joue autre chose, continue.

Sans tourner la tête vers le reflet, il acquiesça doucement, enchaîna sur les _Jeux d'Eau_ de Ravel, et Haruhi ferma les yeux sur les larmes qu'elle ne voulait laisser couler. Elle se raccrocha désespérément à la musique, refusant de se souvenir pourquoi, pour qui elle avait commencé le piano. Refusant d'écouter ce que tout son être lui hurlait, refusant d'entendre autre chose que la musique que jouait Tamaki. La jeune femme se détendit inconsciemment, réchauffée par l'émotion et la présence de l'homme qui, à quelques centimètres d'elle, laissait, lui, parler son cœur. Litz et Massenet suivirent Ravel, et Tamaki leur confia toute son émotion, l'émotion d'être simplement là avec Haruhi Fujioka.

Quand, enfin, il reposa doucement ses mains sur ses cuisses, il tourna la tête vers la baie vitrée. Haruhi n'avait pas bougé, seul son visage s'était légèrement incliné, la pureté de son teint contrastant avec le ciel noir qu'on devinait en arrière plan. Sans faire aucun bruit, Tamaki quitta le piano et vint poser un genou à terre devant la jeune femme. Immobile, un sourire triste sur ses lèvres fines, il regarda longtemps le visage endormi de Haruhi et les larmes qui avaient séché sur ses joues.

Quand, le lendemain matin, le réveil d'Haruhi retentit, elle se redressa vivement sur son séant et mit quelques instants à réaliser pourquoi elle était allongée toute habillée sur son lit, une couverture de laine sagement remontée contre elle. La jeune femme se passa la main sur le visage avant de glisser machinalement le regard près d'elle. Son cœur manqua un battement avant que, finalement, elle ne se détende et sourie : sur le drap blanc, près de son oreiller, reposait une simple et magnifique rose rouge.

* * *

_Encore un grand merci à ma beta et, sur sa suggestion, je vous transmets ici la définition par Wiki de ce qu'est un nocturne : « Un nocturne est une forme musicale classique, reposant sur un mouvement lent, une expression pathétique, divers ornements mélodiques et une partie centrale accélérée. C'est l'une des expressions du romantisme musical. Le nocturne se présente comme une pièce confidentielle de courte durée, […] de structure ABA, avec une mélodie très souple et ornementée, accompagnée par une main gauche aux arpèges ondulants. Le tempo est généralement lent, et la partie centrale (B) souvent plus agitée. »_

_Je ne suis pas contre des commentaires, suggestions ou autre ! Le prochain chapitre n'est pas encore écrit et va, je pense, me donner plus de mal. Donc il paraîtra dans plus longtemps…_

_Et gros bisous à Spicy ! ;-)  
_


	5. Chapter 5

La cathédrale bruissait des murmures admiratifs de toute l'assemblée, de ses milliers de visages anonymes tournés vers celle qui s'avançait dans l'allée, les pétales de roses répandus en un épais tapis étouffant le claquement de ses fins talons. Ses cheveux simplement relâchés sur ses épaules nimbaient d'un halo sombre son visage diaphane, ses magnifiques yeux bruns brillants de larmes contenues sous le maquillage qui ne pouvait que révéler la pure perfection de ses traits juvéniles. Ses doigts fins tremblèrent sur le bouquet alors qu'elle s'avançait malgré elle vers l'autel, vers cet homme qui la détaillait en souriant avec dans son regard sombre une sinistre étincelle qui fit frissonner d'appréhension la jeune fille offerte à sa concupiscence. La robe de mariée immaculée accentuait la courbe délicate de la poitrine qui se soulevait précipitamment sous l'étoffe. La jupe vaporeuse accompagnait chacun de ses pas d'un doux froissement que suivait la lourde traîne de dentelle. Haruhi s'immobilisa finalement devant l'autel, croisant malgré elle le regard brillant de convoitise d'Arima Kusagi dont les yeux glissaient sans vergogne sur la silhouette gracile de celle qui serait bientôt à lui.

Elle aurait voulu être ailleurs, aurait voulu que le prêtre se taise, aurait voulu se tenir près... d'un autre. Elle ne savait plus que faire, l'espoir s'amenuisant à mesure que retentissaient les paroles du prêtre, qu'elle n'entendait même pas distinctement. Elle ne pouvait pas fuir, elle était prisonnière de cet homme qui l'arracherait dans quelques heures à tout ce qu'elle avait un jour aimé. A celui qu'elle adorait en secret depuis l'instant où leurs yeux s'étaient rencontrés, tant d'années auparavant. Sans chercher à retenir les larmes cristallines qui roulaient à présent sur ses joues pâles, elle entrouvrit ses lèvres tremblantes pour prononcer les paroles qui cèleraient à tout jamais son destin.

Un bruit, une cavalcade, des cris retentirent soudain dans le silence de la cathédrale et la promise se retourna brusquement.

Dans la lumière éblouissante du porche se découpait la silhouette d'un cavalier monté sur un magnifique destrier blanc qui s'avançait dans la travée principale. Haruhi poussa un cri étouffé quand elle reconnut le cavalier, vêtu d'un parfait costume beige dont le veston était négligemment ouvert sur une chemise ivoire. Ses cheveux d'or, soulevés par une brise légère, dansaient autour de son visage illuminé par un sourire tendre et une étrange détermination.

La jeune fille hurla son nom dans un élan d'amour désespéré : « Tamaki ! ». Elle allait s'élancer quand une main de fer se referma sur son bras fin, lui arrachant un gémissement. Arima, le visage déformé par la haine et la colère, voulut s'interposer mais, en un instant, Tamaki fut sur lui et, d'un élégant revers de bras, repoussa le rustre fiancé qui alla s'effondrer au pied de l'autel. Haruhi, libérée, se jeta en pleurant dans les bras de son sauveur qui la serra délicatement contre lui alors que l'assemblée autour d'eux éclatait en applaudissements. Du pouce, Tamaki essuya les larmes qui perlaient des yeux pleins d'amour d'Haruhi et il lui sourit. Saisissant la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne, il l'entraîna et la souleva sans effort, l'asseyant sur le fier cheval blanc, s'installant derrière elle d'un saut gracieux. Haruhi se blottit en frissonnant contre le jeune homme alors que, d'une main sûre, celui-ci guidait leur monture vers la sortie de la cathédrale, vers leur avenir commun et aussi radieux que le soleil qui les attendait sur le parvis. Tamaki baissa la tête vers Haruhi, s'enivrant de son visage délicat qui rayonnait de tout l'amour que lui inspirait cet homme exceptionnel. Il la vit fermer à demi les paupières, lui abandonnant ses lèvres dont s'échappa un murmure de pure extase :

- Tamaki…

- Haruhi… chuchota-t-il alors que leurs lèvres purpurines se frôlaient déjà dans une caresse irréelle.

- Tamaki !

Le dit jeune homme se redressa brutalement, manquant de s'effondrer sur le bois de son bureau quand son menton glissa de sa main gauche sur laquelle il reposait. Il cligna des yeux fébrilement, découvrant face à lui la longue silhouette de Kyoya qui le toisait avec dédain et grinça :

- Je te dirais bien que tu as passé l'âge de ces rêvasseries ridicules, mais en fait je trouvais déjà cela pathétique quand nous étions au lycée.

Le blond rougit furieusement, se renfrogna et glapit :

- Tu ne sais même pas à quoi je pensais ! Si ça se trouve…

- Ce sourire que je pourrais qualifier de niais est la preuve formelle du fait que tu étais encore perdu dans un de tes fantasmes pour adolescent prépubert.

- Kyoya, gémit Tamaki, tu n'es pas gentil…

- La gentillesse est le seul luxe qui soit le privilège des pauvres et des simples d'esprit, répondit son ami d'un ton glacial.

Tamaki fronça les sourcils et allait répliquer quand Kyoya tourna les talons et remarqua :

- Je te signale que tu es sur le point d'être en retard à ton rendez-vous avec celle dont tu gémissais le prénom à l'instant.

- Comment ? Haruhi ? Mais quelle heure…

Levant les yeux vers la superbe pendule ancienne qui trônait contre un mur crème, Tamaki jeta un cri horrifié et, bondissant de son fauteuil, attrapa au passage la veste que lui tendait une secrétaire qu'il gratifia d'un sourire reconnaissant. En dépassant Kyoya il lui cria un remerciement et s'élança vers les ascenseurs de HCInc. Le Président ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et regagna tranquillement son propre bureau, un très léger sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Haruhi avait délaissé le dossier posé près d'elle pour admirer la vue depuis le Peak Bar. Seule près de la baie vitrée, attablée devant sa tasse de thé, elle tentait en vain de faire le vide avant de se lancer dans la préparation fastidieuse de son mariage avec Arima. L'endroit était sublime, et même si elle le connaissait évidemment de réputation, c'est non sans une certaine appréhension qu'elle s'était faite conduire jusqu'à un des bars du Park Hyatt, l'un des plus prestigieux hôtels de Tokyo. Une voix douce la tira de sa rêverie :

- Alors, l'endroit te plait-il ?

Haruhi tourna vivement la tête et découvrit Tamaki, souriant, debout près d'elle. Elle voulut se lever mais il l'arrêta d'un sourire et se contenta de saisir la main de la jeune femme, s'inclinant brièvement avant de se glisser gracieusement sur le fauteuil qui jouxtait le sien.

- Évidemment, cet hôtel est tout bonnement… hallucinant. Mais vous pensez vraiment qu'il sera libre pour dans à peine…

- Tout est réservé, Kyoya a directement appelé le directeur, nous avons rendez-vous avec celui-ci dans une heure pour discuter des détails de l'organisation.

Haruhi écarquilla et Tamaki sourit largement, ravi de son effet. Elle bredouilla :

- Mais… C'est étrange non ? Qu'un endroit pareil soit disponible alors que nous nous marions dans à peine un mois, cela…

Elle s'interrompit quand le regard de Tamaki glissa soudain sur le côté et qu'une légère rougeur chauffa ses joues. Haruhi fronça les sourcils et grinça :

- L'endroit n'était pas libre, c'est ça ?

- Pas exactement mais…

- Mais Kyoya et toi avez fait jouer vos liaisons pour faire annuler un… Un quoi d'ailleurs ? Tamaki, ne me dis pas que vous avez fait annuler un mariage pour que le mien ait lieu !

- Mais pas du tout ! s'exclama le jeune homme terrifié par le regard noir de Haruhi. Nous avons seulement mis à disposition de ce jeune couple un autre endroit, qui leur convient parfaitement. Tu me connais, je serais incapable de briser le bonheur de futurs mariés pour quoi que ce soit, même… pour ton mariage Haruhi.

Elle le regarda quelques instants en silence, mais l'argument et le regard franc et inquiet de Tamaki calmèrent la colère de Haruhi qui soupira :

- Mettons… Mais Kyoya en serait parfaitement capable, lui !

- Peut-être, mais nous sommes six à prendre ce genre de décision. Et nous te connaissons bien, Haruhi, nous savons pertinemment que tu n'aurais pas supporté une telle situation. Ne t'inquiète pas : tu peux te marier l'esprit libre. C'est notre métier, de faire en sorte que chaque couple puisse se marier à l'endroit où il le désire.

Haruhi se contenta d'un hochement de tête rapide et détourna le regard le temps d'avaler une gorgée de thé. L'endroit où il le désire… Elle n'était jamais entrée au Park Hyatt avant ce jour, comment aurait-elle pu avoir le désir de s'y marier ? Cette option avait été discutée lors de leur diner chez Arima, et l'avocat avait semblé enchanté par la proposition. Haruhi avait accepté, parce qu'elle n'avait en fait pas d'idée particulière sur l'endroit où elle souhaitait que la cérémonie se déroule, et que cela limitait de fait le nombre d'invités à trois cent cinquante, du fait de la capacité d'accueil des salons de réception. C'était un bon compromis : un mariage dans un des endroits les plus huppés de Tokyo… mais avec un nombre d'invités réduits.

Le mariage, après tout, n'était-il pas lui-même une affaire de compromis ?

Tamaki, qui s'était fait servir un café, lui expliqua le déroulement de la cérémonie, les options possibles, les choix qu'elle aurait à faire. Le profond soupir d'Haruhi le fit sourire et il ne fut pas surpris quand elle grommela :

- Écoute, franchement, tout cela me dépasse… Vous auriez dû discuter de cela avec Arima, moi le design des faire-part et la tonalité de la réception, je m'en moque totalement !

- Haruhi ! Voyons, il s'agit de ton mariage ! Le jour le plus important de ton existence !

- Mais je ne sais pas, moi, fais comme s'il s'agissait du tien !

Elle vit immédiatement la tristesse qui passa dans le regard bleu de Tamaki et se maudit d'avoir dit cela. Il sourit doucement :

- Non, Haruhi. Ce n'est pas cela organiser un mariage. Organiser un mariage, c'est s'oublier soi pour réaliser au mieux le rêve des autres. Je peux mettre à votre service mes compétences, mon savoir-faire, mon imagination pour que tout soit parfait pour ton mariage, mais je dois au contraire tout faire pour garder à l'esprit qu'il ne s'agit pas du mien, et que tes désirs et ceux de Monsieur Kusagi prévalent sur tout le reste.

… _Je dois au contraire tout faire pour garder à l'esprit qu'il ne s'agit pas du mien…_

La gorge de Haruhi se serra, se demandant si le double sens qu'elle voyait dans la phrase y avait été placé sciemment. Le visage de Tamaki était franc, calme, détendu, mais elle le connaissait trop bien pour le sous-estimer. Elle hocha à nouveau la tête à titre d'assentiment et tâcha de se concentrer sur les détails de l'organisation. Celle-ci, du fait de l'endroit de la cérémonie, serait en fait assez simple : l'hôtel pouvait pourvoir à beaucoup de choses, et l'expérience de HC Ink se chargeait de tout le reste. Comme toute excentricité était bannie par la personnalité d'Haruhi et par le milieu strict dans lequel évoluaient les deux avocats, le mariage serait sobre et fastueux. La cérémonie et la réception auraient lieu dans l'hôtel, et Haruhi apprit qu'elle-même y résiderait dès la veille du mariage. La jeune femme commença bien sûr par refuser, trouvant ridicule l'idée d'aller loger à l'hôtel quand son propre appartement était à deux pas. Tamaki rit de sa réaction et lui expliqua que l'établissement disposait d'un spa et d'un salon de beauté où elle pourrait se préparer calmement avant le grand jour. Haruhi ouvrit de grands yeux quand Tamaki lui parla massage, détente, esthétique, sauna… Mais elle finit par accepter en soupirant, renonçant à lutter devant tant d'enthousiasme et se disant qu'une journée tranquille et à l'écart de toute cette agitation lui ferait au final le plus grand bien. Haruhi se dit qu'elle pourrait même, en douce, emporter quelques dossiers pour travailler au calme… Elle bondit cependant en apprenant que deux chambres seraient réservées, pour la nuit de la veille et pour la nuit de noce.

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Je reste dans le même hôtel et je ne dors pas deux nuits dans la même chambre ?

Tamaki rougit et détourna le regard :

- Mais, Haruhi, tu ne peux pas dormir la veille dans ce qui sera la chambre de ta nuit de noce !

La jeune femme rougit à son tour, fort mal à l'aise soudain d'aborder ce sujet, avec Tamaki qui plus était. Elle continua cependant :

- Bien sûr que si !

- Mais c'est la tradition, la jeune mariée doit découvrir l'endroit après la cérémonie et…

- Et rien du tout. Si c'est comme ça, je reste chez moi la veille ! Je ne vais pas faire toutes les chambres de l'hôtel par respect de traditions ridicules. Vous voulez que je dorme à l'hôtel dès la veille et que je m'y prépare, soit. Mais je ne bougerai pas de chambre !

- Ah bon, dit Tamaki manifestement ennuyé. Mais cela veut dire que tu quitteras la chambre juste avant la cérémonie, le délai sera bref pour…

Il s'interrompit soudain alors que, plongé dans ses propres pensées, il n'avait plus songé à la présence d'Haruhi qui le regardait d'un air suspicieux et demanda :

- Le délai sera bref pour quoi ?

- Mais… Mais pour rien, pour rien, je... bredouilla-t-il.

- Tamaki, ne me dis pas qu'il était question de préparer ma chambre avec des trucs stupides comme des pétales de rose ou des chandelles ?!

- Ah bon, tu ne veux même pas de chandelles ? Alors juste un…

- Rien du tout ! Je déteste ce genre de mise en scène ridicule !

- Ce n'est pas ridicule, c'est romantique ! C'est ta nuit de noce, Haruhi, c'est une tradition que la chambres soit décorée et…

- C'est non, point final. Je préciserai cela à Arima.

Tamaki soupira et acquiesça en silence, plutôt soulagé de mettre fin à une discussion pour le moins désagréable. Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, il changea de sujet :

- Bien, nous avons vu le principal. Je te ferai parvenir par mail trois ou quatre maquettes de faire-part pour que tu choisisses le modèle final, c'est tout. Tu verras le reste avec les autres. Tu as rendez-vous avec Honey et Mori cet après-midi, c'est bien cela ?

- Oui, je repasse à mon bureau et je déjeune avec un collègue pour discuter d'une affaire, et après cela je les rejoints à HC Ink.

Tamaki sourit largement et, après avoir avalé un petit sablé servi avec le café, glissa à Haruhi avec un sourire taquin :

- Un conseil, ne mange pas trop lors de ton déjeuner…

Haruhi lui lança un coup d'œil amusé puis, alors que le silence persistait, se jeta à l'eau et, baissant les yeux, murmura :

- Je suis désolée pour ta grand-mère. J'ai appris qu'elle était décédée.

Les yeux de Tamaki se voilèrent un instant de tristesse et il reporta son regard au loin, haussant légèrement les épaules :

- Oui, il y a deux ans.

- Est-ce que les choses s'étaient finalement arrangées entre vous ?

Il hésita, puis murmura à son tour sans regarder Haruhi :

- Non, jamais. Je crois que lorsqu'elle s'est trouvée, elle, disposée à me reconnaître comme son petit fils, je n'éprouvai plus vraiment l'envie de l'être.

Haruhi écarquilla les yeux, stupéfaite. Ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, le ton grave de la voix de Tamaki, étaient à l'opposé de ce qu'elle connaissait du jeune homme, des années auparavant. Le Tamaki d'Ouran aurait tout tenté, tout accepté pour réunir sa famille, pour obtenir un peu de cette affection, de cette reconnaissance familiale qui lui manquaient tellement, qu'il donnait tant autour de lui pour compenser ce qu'il ne recevait plus.

- Pardon, balbutia Haruhi, je pensais que…

- Je le pensais aussi, la coupa doucement Tamaki en tournant finalement la tête vers elle. Mais ma grand-mère a exigé de moi des sacrifices trop importants pour que je puisse continuer à l'aimer. Je ne veux pas croire, je ne voudrai jamais croire qu'il faut mettre les sentiments de quelqu'un à l'épreuve pour éprouver sa loyauté.

La jeune femme acquiesça et détourna le regard sous l'intensité de celui de Tamaki. Refusant de s'attarder sur les sacrifices dont il parlait, Haruhi enchaina rapidement :

- Donc elle t'a écarté de la succession…

- Pas du tout. Elle a fait de moi l'unique hériter de toutes les entreprises du groupe Suoh.

- Quoi ? Mais alors pourquoi travailles-tu à HC Ink ? Qu'est devenu le groupe ?

Il sourit largement :

- Mais mon père est toujours en vie, et même en pleine forme. Il gère tout à la perfection, je n'ai nul besoin de m'investir dans l'entreprise familiale, je peux consacrer tout mon temps à HC Ink.

- Comment feras-tu lorsque ton père voudra passer la main ? Gèreras-tu tout conjointement ?

Tamaki se rejeta dans son fauteuil, croisant ses longues jambes, et tourna à nouveau le regard vers la vue magnifique qui s'étendait à leurs pieds. La capitale, en plus de ses innombrables attraits habituels, était encore parée de décorations liées aux très récentes fêtes de fin d'année.

- HC Ink n'a jamais eu vocation à perdurer. Je sais bien que, comme pour le club, c'est avant tout un de mes innombrables caprices, dans lequel les autres m'ont suivi par amitié… et par intérêt. HC Ink nous prépare tous à ce qui nous attend plus tard. Kyoya passe son temps à traiter avec ce que le monde compte de gens les plus riches et les plus influents. Honey a renoncé au dojo familial, il veut ouvrir une chaîne de restaurants en partenariat avec les hôtels du groupe Suoh. Mori s'occupera lui de son propre dojo et souhaite se consacrer à sa famille ; il y parvient facilement car à HC Ink, en étant uniquement responsable de la logistique, son rôle est souvent assez secondaire. Les jumeaux apprennent petit à petit à gérer les maisons de couture de leur famille, mais leur mère est encore présente pour les aider. HC Ink leur permet, à eux aussi, de se faire un nom et un carnet d'adresses prestigieux auprès de nos riches clients. Quant à moi… J'apprends à observer Kyoya et à le seconder dans la gestion de la société, pour un jour reprendre les miennes. Bref, pour le moment, nous y trouvons tous notre compte et y prenons plaisir. Cela durera ce que cela durera, mais chacun des instants que nous passons ensemble, que nous volons aux destins qui nous attendent, est infiniment précieux à mes yeux, et aux leurs.

Haruhi ne répondit rien. Elle détailla le profil fin et mélancolique de l'ancien prince d'Ouran, et réalisa combien ils avaient changé, tous. Tamaki était encore capable de ses élans d'euphorie, de ses éclats grandiloquents et ridicules, mais quelque chose s'était éteint dans son regard : l'espoir. Au lycée, il y avait encore beaucoup de choses auxquelles il se rattachait et qui lui donnaient cette fabuleuse énergie qui était la sienne, et qu'il leur avait transmise. L'espoir que l'amitié des hôtes ne s'éteindrait jamais, l'espoir que sa famille serait un jour unie, l'espoir de rendre les gens heureux autour de lui. Il était parvenu, à force de détermination, à faire perdurer certains de ces rêves dans HC Ink, mais savait déjà que cela aussi aurait une fin. Haruhi nota qu'il n'avait pas évoqué sa vie personnelle, comme si là encore il n'en attendait plus rien… La gorge de la jeune femme se serra et elle se retint de lui poser une question sur le sujet ; elle se serait sentie… indécente, grossière. Elle-même avait réalisé son rêve, était devenue avocate, travaillait près de seize heures par jour et s'apprêtait à épouser un homme formidable. Pourtant, soudain, à regarder le visage de Tamaki Suoh, Haruhi se demanda si elle aussi était vraiment heureuse. Si cette voie qu'elle s'était tracée lui offrait de nouveaux espoirs, où bien si elle n'était pas en train, elle aussi, de perdre cette étincelle qu'ils avaient tous dans le regard jadis. Cet espoir qui se lisait sur leurs traits juvéniles de cette photo du Host Club au grand complet que seule, avec celle de ses parents, elle avait glissé dans son sac pour partir aux Etats-Unis.

Haruhi baissa les yeux. C'était peut-être cela, grandir.

Elle releva la tête vivement quand Tamaki , à nouveau détendu, à nouveau souriant, à nouveau le symbole même du charme et de la décontraction, se leva pour saluer le directeur de l'hôtel qui arrivait pour se joindre à eux.

* * *

_  
Un grand merci à ma bêta, et je vous souhaite à tous de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année. Vous devez vous demander si on verra les autres membres du club un jour, mais oui, je vous rassure, c'est prévu au prochain chapitre. Qui par contre va devoir attendre pour paraître, car comme souvent la fin d'année est chargée !_

_Merci à ceux qui commentent et à ceux qui me suivent !_


	6. Chapter 6

_Désolée pour le délai, mais j'étais moins inspirée par ce chapitre (j'espère que cela ne se ressentira pas trop) et la période des fêtes fut chargée. Je vous souhaite d'ailleurs à tous et à toutes une excellente année 2010, et je remercie à nouveau ma bêta pour sa rapidité !_

_Je suis toujours preneuse de vos commentaires et suggestions._

* * *

Lorsque Haruhi, un peu plus tard dans la journée, passa pour la deuxième fois les portes de HC Inc, elle fut accueillie par les sourires du personnel et immédiatement on s'empressa de la conduire au bureau de Monsieur Haninozuka. Qui n'avait, en fait, de bureau que le nom puisqu'il s'agissait d'un vaste boudoir magnifiquement décoré, où les seuls meubles présents étaient de profonds fauteuils et canapés autour de petites tables aux nappes immaculées. Immédiatement la pièce évoqua à la jeune femme la troisième salle de musique de Ouran, impression qui se renforça quand elle fut accueillie par un retentissant « Haruhi ! » alors que Honey se précipitait sur elle pour la serrer dans ses bras. Manifestement enchanté, il s'exclama joyeusement :

- Et regarde, comme nous avions rendez-vous avez toi, ma filleule est là ! Takashi, Haruhi est là !

- Ah.

Haruhi se décala légèrement et son cœur se serra devant la délicieuse vision d'une scène totalement inattendue. L'immense champion de kendo tenait sur ses genoux une magnifique petite-fille très brune, aux yeux clairs comme ceux de Maia. L'enfant regardait Haruhi avec curiosité alors que, avec un geste d'une exquise délicatesse, son père lui essuyait la bouche nappée de chocolat. Miku échangea un regard avec Mori, qui acquiesça à cette muette communication, et l'enfant sauta à terre, glissant sa main minuscule dans celle de son père pour s'avancer vers la nouvelle venue. Haruhi s'agenouilla en souriant :

- Bonjour, Miku. Je m'appelle Haruhi.

- Bonjour Haruhi, répondit la petite fille d'un air sérieux.

- Je suis une amie de ton papa et de ton parrain.

Miku se contenta d'acquiescer et la ressemblance avec Mori émerveilla la jeune femme qui se redressa. Honey souleva la petite fille et la fit tourner en l'air, l'éclat de rire enfantin tintant dans la pièce. Mori se contenta de rappeler :

- Elle vient de manger.

- Je sais Takashi ! Mais elle a l'estomac solide comme son parrain !

Un nouvel éclat de rire de Miku sembla donner raison à Honey qui reprit la petite fille contre lui et se tourna vers Haruhi :

- Comme nous sommes contents de te revoir ! J'ai déjà plein d'idées pour ton mariage ! Plein d'ootoro, évidemment ! Et une pièce montée ! Pleine de crème ! Avec un décor entièrement en fraises… Mori se souvenait que tu aimais les fraises !

- Oui, répondit placidement ce dernier.

Tout en devisant, ils allèrent s'installer dans un profond canapé, Miku se glissant entre son père et Haruhi qu'elle observait toujours en silence, Honey prenant place sur un fauteuil face à eux. La jeune femme sourit :

- Tu n'as plus avec toi ton précieux lapin ?

- Usa ? Non, les autres m'ont dit qu'il ne valait mieux pas que je l'emmène au travail, que cela ne faisait pas assez sérieux…. soupira Honey. Alors je le laisse chez moi.

- Tu m'en vois navrée, répondit Haruhi en souriant. Alors, vous avez contacté des traiteurs ? Il faut se rendre chez eux, ou bien…

- Des traiteurs ? répéta Honey en écarquillant les yeux. Tu veux faire appel à un traiteur ? Ou peut-être est-ce un souhait de ton fiancé ?

Haruhi, surprise de la soudaine déception de Honey, s'empressa de corriger :

- Non non, nous n'avons rien en tête, nous nous en remettons à toi, mais je pensais que…

- Mais je suis le traiteur, Haruhi ! s'exclama Honey ravi.

- Pardon ? Vous ne sous-traitez pas ?

- Si, parfois, quand les familles sont attachées à un traiteur ou à un cuisinier particulier. Sinon mon équipe et moi-même nous chargeons entièrement des repas.

- Tu… Tu cuisines ? demanda la jeune femme, soufflée.

- Oui et non… Je suggère, je crée les menus, je mets un peu la main à la pâte parfois mais je me suis surtout entouré de cuisiniers remarquables. Tamaki et moi sommes allés en France il y a deux ans, nous y avons déniché de véritables perles de la gastronomie !

- Les cuisines sont à l'étage supérieur, ajouta Mori.

Honey bondit sur ses pieds :

- Oui, viens, allons les visiter ! C'est une occasion idéale, il n'y a pas grand monde aujourd'hui, nous n'avons pas d'événement de prévu d'ici la fin de la semaine !

Haruhi ne put que suivre Honey, accompagnée de Mori qui souleva sans effort Miku dans ses bras. La jeune femme écoutait les commentaires enthousiastes de Honey sur les produits qu'ils parvenaient à importer des quatre coins du monde, sur la diversité de cuisines qu'il proposait, sur l'incomparable perfection des vins français… Quand la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, Haruhi resta un instant immobile, sidérée par la salle qui s'étendait devant eux. Tout l'étage semblait occupé par une seule et gigantesque cuisine dont les innombrables plans de travail brillaient de l'éclat du métal parfaitement poli et astiqué. Quelques personnes s'activaient dans une des parties de la cuisine et levèrent les yeux vers les nouveaux venus, les saluant d'un sourire et d'un hochement de tête respectueux. Honey, radieux, les désigna à Haruhi :

- C'est mon équipe de pâtisserie ! Ils ont travaillé pour toi, je voulais te faire goûter plein de gâteaux, qu'on puisse se faire une idée pour le mariage.

Quelqu'un se détacha du groupe des cuisiniers et s'avança. C'était une jeune femme d'une petite trentaine d'années, de taille moyenne. Elle portait une blouse immaculée qui sculptait la silhouette appétissante de celle qui aime non seulement cuisiner, mais aussi profiter de tout ce que cet art a à offrir à un palais gourmand. En arrivant devant eux, elle ôta sa toque et deux nattes d'un blond vénitien tombèrent sur ses épaules. Elle sourit largement, ce qui rendit plus attachant encore son visage aux traits juvéniles, aux pommettes saupoudrées de tâches de rousseur, aux grands yeux verts pétillants de bonne humeur. Elle s'inclina respectueusement :

- Mademoiselle Fujioka, je présume. Je serai ravie de pouvoir mettre à votre service mon humble talent et celui de mon équipe.

Le sourire de Honey s'élargit encore et il présenta la jeune femme à la future mariée :

- Haruhi, je te présente Mademoiselle Clotilde Roussel, mon chef pâtissier français !

- Enchantée, répondit Haruhi en saluant la jeune femme.

- Il faut absolument que tu goûtes ses profiteroles ! Elle me rajoute toujours plein de chocolat fondu ! Et elle a une recette secrète de pâte feuilletée absolument divine ! Et ses orangettes ! Elle fait des orangettes à la fois craquantes et fondantes !

Haruhi sourit devant l'enthousiasme délirant de Honey qui semblait intarissable sur les qualités culinaires de sa précieuse pâtissière. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à celle-ci… et écarquilla imperceptiblement les yeux : la dite Clotilde, les joues délicieusement roses, semblait totalement sous le charme des compliments de Honey. Elle avait posé sur lui ses grands yeux verts brillants d'admiration. Instinctivement, Haruhi glissa son regard vers Mori et rencontra ses yeux noirs légèrement rieurs ; elle haussa un sourcil et le père de Miku acquiesça à la question muette d'Haruhi, qui sourit de plus belle.

Honey remercia avec effusion Clotilde, qui semblait sur le point de se liquéfier de bonheur, et ils sortirent des cuisines pour regagner le « bureau » de Honey. Alors que celui-ci, en sortant de l'ascenseur, les précédait de quelques pas avec sa filleule, Haruhi glissa discrètement à Mori :

- Honey est-il conscient que son chef pâtissier est totalement fou amoureux de lui ?

- Non.

- Et lui ?

- Il l'aime beaucoup.

- Mais pas assez ?

- Si.

- Ah, conclut sobrement Haruhi.

Elle s'arrêta, stupéfaite. Par on ne sait quelle magie, pendant leur brève absence, toutes les tables de la pièce avaient été couvertes de gâteaux, de petits fours, de sucreries diverses toutes plus alléchants et magnifiques les uns que les autres. Honey sauta dans un canapé, assit Miku près de lui, et cria à Haruhi et Mori ;

- Venez, on va commencer par les mousses de fruits !

- Oui ! s'écria la petite fille, ravie, en battant des mains.

Mori soupira et Haruhi éclata de rire. Décidant d'oublier pour quelques heures ses préoccupations professionnelles, le froid qui avait enveloppé la capitale, son prochain mariage et son estomac qui lui hurlait qu'elle ne pouvait pas avaler une orangette de plus, elle se cala dans un moelleux canapé rose pâle et entama sa première coupe de soupe de fraises au champagne.

* * *

- T'as grossi, non ?

- Pas de la poitrine, hélas.

Haruhi refusa de s'abaisser à répondre à la provocation gratuite des deux démons assis face à elle derrière leur somptueuse table de travail.

La maison de couture des Hitachin, où elle s'était rendue le lendemain, était située dans un des quartiers les plus en vogue de la capitale et tout, des tenues du personnel en passant par le moindre détail de la décoration intérieure, était d'un goût et d'une originalité absolument exquis, même pour une néophyte comme Haruhi. Les jumeaux avaient installé leur bureau au dernier étage, sous une verrière qui baignait la pièce d'une lumière éclatante. La pièce était immense, entièrement parquetée, des draperies d'étoffes précieuses tombant des fenêtres hautes de plus de six mètres. L'ensemble restait pourtant léger, car peu de meubles cassaient l'unité de la pièce, les principaux étant deux somptueux canapés couverts de soie damassée, un gigantesque bureau, une table à dessin et une petite dizaine de mannequins de couture, couverts pour certains des dernières créations de la maison, vierges pour d'autres. La jeune femme leur jeta un regard glacial et soupira :

- Je peux m'asseoir, au moins ?

- Non, déshabille-toi, plutôt, répondit nonchalamment Hikaru avec un sourire carnassier.

- Pardon ? s'écria-t-elle.

- Oui, il va bien falloir que nous prenions tes mensurations pour la robe, renchérit Kaoru.

Son frère appuya sur une télécommande translucide et une musique langoureuse se fit entendre dans des haut-parleurs invisibles. Kaoru précisa :

- En rythme, si possible.

- Tu permets qu'on filme ?

- C'est pour notre book… entre autres.

La visage d'Haruhi se ferma et elle tourna les talons quand deux mains posées sur ses épaules l'arrêtèrent. Tournant la tête, elle découvrit les sourires ravis des jumeaux qui éclatèrent simultanément de rire.

- Allez, détends-toi !

- Ce que tu peux être sérieuse !

- Pire qu'à Ouran !

- C'est dire !

- Si on ne peut plus s'amuser !

- Et puis nous te rappelons que nous sommes des hommes mariés à présent !

- Et fidèles !

La jeune femme, d'abord sceptique, se laissa finalement convaincre par les sourires des deux frères et soupira :

- Vous n'avez vraiment pas changé, hélas.

- Si, nous sommes encore plus riches ! s'exclama fièrement Hikaru.

Le commentaire fit lever les yeux au ciel à la jeune femme. Ils la conduisirent au centre de la pièce et, alors que Kaoru se saisissait d'un anodin petit carnet et d'un stylo, Hikaru sourit :

- Tu nous fais confiance ?

- Non.

Mais l'éclat amusé dans ses yeux bruns démentait son propos et les deux frères acquiescèrent. Hikaru, sans la prévenir, fit tourner la jeune fille sur elle-même et son jumeau glissa le mètre de couturière autour de ses hanches fines et nota prestement la mesure. Haruhi n'eut même pas le réflexe de s'offusquer de la promiscuité des deux hommes tant leur présence était, en fait, étrangement relaxante. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, de l'organisation du mariage, racontait les divers tours pendables qu'ils avaient joués à Tamaki ces dernières années, riaient, et faisaient rire Haruhi. Leurs mains glissaient sur les courbes de la jeune femme sans qu'elle puisse de sentir offensée tant leurs gestes étaient rapides, respectueux, parfaitement professionnels. De longues années de pratiques – et la maturité de leur âge – avaient gommé l'audace trop appuyée de leur adolescence. Entre leurs mains passaient des clientes qu'ils ne pouvaient se permettre de choquer de quelque façon que ce fût, et leur attitude était irréprochable. De plus, Haruhi l'avait constaté, ils étaient mariés à deux sublimes créatures qui n'avaient rien à envier à personne, et dont les jumeaux semblaient très amoureux. Kaoru, semblant lire dans les pensées de la jeune femme, poussa un faux soupir :

- Quand je pense qu'à une époque, j'aurais rêvé pouvoir prendre tes mesures…

- Mmmh… oui, on en aurait profité allègrement, renchérit Hikaru.

Haruhi rit en secouant la tête et demanda :

- J'ai un traitement de faveur ou vous prenez les mesures de toutes vos clientes ?

- Pas toutes, non, admit Kaoru.

- On peut laisser faire nos couturières, continua Hikaru, ou bien nous disposons également d'un ordinateur dernier cri qui permet de scanner entièrement la silhouette.

- Mais on préfère cette méthode-là, surtout pour HC Inc. Cela permet de connaître les clientes, de discuter avec elles, de savoir ce qu'elles souhaitent.

- C'est important, une robe de mariée. Certaines savent ce qu'elles veulent, ou croient la savoir.

- Parfois, nous sommes obligés de les amener doucement à réaliser que telle forme de robe ne les mettra pas en valeur, ou qu'elles désirent en fait autre chose, qu'elles n'osaient pas dire.

- Et toi, Haruhi, quelle robe désires-tu ?

La jeune femme haussa les épaules :

- Je n'ai pas vraiment d'idée. Quelque chose de plutôt simple, et de chaud, nous sommes en hiver.

- Tout aura lieu au Park Hyatt, tu n'auras pas à sortir, précise Kaoru.

- C'est vrai mais… j'ai plutôt envie d'être dans le ton de la saison.

- Pourquoi pas, nous allons y réfléchir.

- Blanche la robe ? demanda Hikaru avec une étincelle dans le regard.

- Ou plutôt… blanc cassé ? renchérit son frère avec un sourire taquin.

Haruhi sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et balbutia sur un ton qu'elle aurait voulu sévère :

- Je préfère le blanc cassé, mais c'est seulement une question de goût !

- Seulement ? C'est bien vrai ? susurra Hikaru à l'oreille de la jeune femme.

- Peut-être ne te sentirais-tu pas à ta place dans une robe immaculée, symbole de pureté… murmura son frère.

- Ces considérations ne vous regardent pas !

Les deux frères se reculèrent et, Kaoru s'appuyant sur l'épaule d'Hikaru, il soupira :

- Après tout, c'est vrai, tu n'es plus toute jeune.

- On connaît la réputation des américains.

- Tu n'as pas dû t'ennuyer.

- Et puis voilà un certain temps que tu es en couple, non ?

- C'est vrai, une soirée un peu arrosée, un coucher de soleil, et hop…

- Non mais pour qui me prenez-vous ? coupa Haruhi d'une voix glaciale alors qu'une veine battait sur son front, signe de l'énervement certain de la jeune femme.

Immédiatement les jumeaux sourirent largement et, échangeant un regard victorieux, conclurent d'une seule voix :

- Elle est vierge.

Haruhi ferma les yeux, pour maîtriser sa colère et sa rage de s'être faite avoir, à nouveau. Les voix perfides des jumeaux continuaient de retentir à ses oreilles alors qu'ils s'affairaient autour d'elle :

- C'est vrai que fagotée comme tu l'es, avec ces tailleurs immondes, tu n'as pas du intéresser grand monde.

- On va t'envoyer nos épouses pour te briefer un peu, il ne faudrait pas décevoir ton fiancé.

- Bon, alors question lingerie, on va prévoir plutôt sobre.

- Le satin, cela marche toujours. Blanc aussi, évidemment.

- -Évidemment. Ou bien un peu de dentelle. Mais juste de quoi suggérer sans rien montrer.

- Avec quelques petits lacets à défaire.

- Très sage, donc terriblement excitant.

- Bas et porte-jarretelle ?

- Un peu too much, non ?

- Oui, je pense aussi. Et sans talons aiguilles, cela devient ridicule.

- Or Haruhi, toi sur des talons aiguilles, ce serait…

Ils éclatèrent simultanément de rire en imaginant Haruhi s'étaler de tout son long dans l'allée de la chapelle. La jeune avocate interrompit sèchement leur délire :

- Laissez tomber, je vais aller m'acheter une robe dans une friperie, ce sera nettement moins éprouvant, et bien plus économique je pense.

- Haruhi ! soupirèrent-ils de concert. Ce que tu es devenue soupe au lait !

- On te promet, on ne le dira à personne.

- Que tu es vierge, hein.

- Ou alors à Tamaki… Cela pourrait être drôle…

Imaginer le blond se vider de son sang par la cloison nasale sur le tapis de la salle de réunion fit à nouveau éclater de rire les deux frères. Haruhi ne put s'empêcher de sourire brièvement : ils n'avaient pas changé, hélas… ou heureusement. Ils étaient toujours les mêmes jeunes hommes facétieux qu'au lycée, toujours aussi liés mais ayant pourtant gagné leur indépendance, leur ouverture sur le monde. Grâce à Tamaki, en grande partie…

En toute autre circonstance, une telle discussion aurait fait sortir Haruhi de ses gonds. En toute autre circonstance, Haruhi aurait été mortifiée d'évoquer de tels sujets avec autrui. En toute autre circonstance, Haruhi aurait claqué depuis longtemps la porte des importuns qui se seraient conduits de la sorte en sa présence.

Bien au contraire, elle était détendue, faussement vexée mais, au fond d'elle, terriblement amusée. Ravie de retrouver si naturellement sa place, cette alchimie si fragile qu'elle pensait avoir brisée des années auparavant. Mais ils ne lui en voulaient pas, ils se conduisaient avec elle comme si rien n'avait changé, comme si Ouran était hier et que les neuf dernières années n'avaient pas existé. Et pour cela, elle leur était infiniment reconnaissante. Car elle avait craint, plus que toute autre, la réaction des Hitachin, toujours si orgueilleux, et parfois si méchants lorsque quelqu'un parvenait à les blesser malgré la carapace qu'ils s'étaient forgée. Alors, étrangement, cette discussion somme toute fort déplacée la rassurait infiniment sur le fait que rien n'avait changé entre eux : ils étaient toujours Hikaru et Kaoru, les jumeaux terribles, et elle était toujours Haruhi, avec laquelle ils pouvaient se livrer comme avec personne d'autre, hormis le Host Club – ou plutôt HC Inc – et certainement leurs épouses.

- Je vais proposer à vos femmes de les défendre si elles veulent vous attaquer pour pratiques sexuelles dégradantes, grommela-t-elle.

- Oh, rétorqua Hikaru avec un sourire carnassier, mais elles adorent les pratiques sexuelles dégradantes…

- C'est presque nous qui devrions être défendus… renchérit Kaoru avec un clin d'œil qui fit rougir Haruhi jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

- Ça, c'est hors de question ! déclara-t-elle d'un ton formel. Bon, on peut revenir à ma robe, là ?

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent en soupirant, manifestement déçus.

- Si tu veux…

- Nous avons fait quelques croquis, nous allons te montrer.

La suite de l'entretien se déroula dans une ambiance plus conventionnelle. Mais Haruhi savoura chacune des minutes qu'elle passa, assise sur l'un des magnifiques canapés, à siroter un thé, entourée par les jumeaux qui lui présentaient des croquis tous plus extraordinaires les uns que les autres.

C'est avec une émotion certaine qu'elle les serra tour à tour dans ses bras en repartant pour regagner son bureau en fin de journée. Ils la regardèrent disparaître entre les portes en boiseries de l'ascenseur et restèrent un instant immobiles, avant que Kaoru exprime tout haut ce que Hikaru pensait tout bas :

- Elle n'a jamais mentionné Arima Kusagi.

- Pas une seule fois.

Ils s'entre-regardèrent et un sourire étira simultanément leurs lèvres fines.


	7. Chapter 7

Tout s'accéléra un matin. Le temps n'était hélas pas assez froid pour que la pluie glaciale se transformât en neige, et Haruhi s'était frayée un chemin au milieu des milliers de parapluies qui s'entrechoquaient sur les trottoirs. Elle avait secoué son porte-documents avant de passer la double porte vitre de l'immeuble et salua d'un sourire les standardistes de l'accueil. Déjà concentrée depuis le réveil sur les dossiers qui l'attendaient, elle ne remarqua nullement les regards appuyés qui la suivirent quand elle se glissa dans l'ascenseur. Au troisième étage, deux femmes pénétrèrent leur tour dans la cabine, en grande conversation. Elles se turent immédiatement dès qu'elles aperçurent la jeune avocate et lui adressèrent un étrange sourire, la fois obséquieux et méprisant. Haruhi fronça un instant les sourcils mais le tintement de l'ascenseur lui annonça son arrivée à l'étage et elle sortit sans plus se poser de questions. Elle traversa l'open-space où régnaient les assistants pour gagner son bureau, un peu en retrait au fond à gauche. Elle lança un bonjour général, comme à l'accoutumée. Des voix lui répondirent, étrangement empressées, et Haruhi s'arrêta net. Levant la tête, elle découvrit les regards de toutes les personnes présentes rivés sur elle, la détaillant comme une bête curieuse. Elle fronça les sourcils, instantanément mal à l'aise et sur ses gardes. Elle était sur le point de demander à la cantonade si elle avait du dentifrice sur le nez, quand elle fut saisie par une sensation diffuse. La réminiscence des propos d'Arima, la veille au soir. Non, ils avaient diné ensemble l'avant-veille, avec Mori et Honey, enfin, si on pouvait appeler diner une véritable orgie de dégustations culinaires. En la raccompagnant, Arima n'avait-il pas évoqué le fait que... Elle n'avait pas bien écouté, mais en y repensant...

- Toutes mes félicitations, Maître.

La réalisation la frappa de plein fouet. Yuuki, son assistante personnelle, se tenait face elle, un sourire ravi sur les lèvres, et Haruhi se souvint soudain parfaitement de ce qu'Arima lui avait dit, et à quoi elle n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention alors quelle cherchait les clés de son appartement.

Les faire-part étant désormais envoyés, dans peu de temps, tout le monde saurait.

_Tout le monde savait._

Bien évidemment, le fait quelle sorte avec Arima Kusagi n'avait échappé à personne depuis longtemps, et cette idylle improbable avait fait les gorges chaudes de tout le cabinet pendant des mois. Mais c'était différent, très différent, et Haruhi en était soudain douloureusement consciente. Arima faisait partie des célibataires très convoités de la capitale, et il n'avait jamais cherché à cacher ses anciennes et nombreuses conquêtes, toutes des femmes exceptionnelles et superbes. Qu'il se soit intéressé à quelqu'un comme Haruhi avait déjà surpris tout le monde, elle-même la première. Mais elle n'avait cure des murmures et des commérages, préférant rester concentrée sur son travail et passer ses brefs moments libres en la compagnie de l'homme charmant qu'était Arima. Haruhi, avec sa réserve habituelle, avait souhaité dès le début que leur relation reste d'une discrétion absolue en public et son fiancé avait accédé à sa demande sans sourciller.

Seulement, jusque là, il n'avait jamais été question de mariage dans l'existence de Maître Kusagi. Alors lorsque les premiers faire-part, la veille, étaient apparus dans les bureaux des principaux associés du cabinet, la nouvelle avait fait l'effet dune bombe. Haruhi, en quelques secondes, en apprécia les dégâts. Elle s'efforça de répondre calmement au sourire sincère - _il y en avait au moins un_ - de son assistante :

- Merci, Yuuki. Vous allez bien ?

- Très bien, merci. Et vous-même, maître ?

- Très bien.

Elle aurait juré pouvoir entendre les _"ben tu m'étonnes !_" qui résonnèrent dans les esprits de presque toutes les femmes présentes dans la pièce. En se détournant vers la porte de son bureau, elle découvrit deux jeunes femmes qui, en plissant les yeux, semblaient détailler la taille fine d'Haruhi. Celle-ci fut un instant décontenancée, avant de comprendre ce que les deux commères cherchaient à déceler. Ecoeurée, elle se contenta de les foudroyer du regard et de gagner rapidement son bureau, dont elle ferma la porte avec force.

Yuuki entra une minute plus tard, avec la main un café quelle posa sur le seul coin du bureau d'Haruhi qui ne fût pas occupé par des piles de documents. La jeune avocate leva les yeux et soupira. Son assistante soupira son tour :

- Je suis harcelée depuis ce matin. Personne ne va oser vous demander quoi que ce soit, alors ils sont tous après moi.

- Je suis navrée, je n'avais pas réfléchi aux conséquences.

- Ne parlez pas de vos fiançailles comme s'il s agissait d'un acte répréhensible, maître !

- Oui, c'est vrai, répondit Haruhi en se rejetant dans son fauteuil et en se passant une main déjà fatiguée sur le visage.

- Vous semblez épuisée. Ce sont les préparatifs ?

- Non, quelqu'un s'occupe de tout cela pour nous.

Le visage souriant de Tamaki passa dans l'esprit d'Haruhi et celle-ci se détendit légèrement. Yuuki reprit, d'un ton faussement vexé :

- Si je peux me permettre, vous auriez pu me tenir informée. J'aurais gardé le secret, et cela m'aurait permis de me préparer un peu à ce... tsunami !

Haruhi écarquilla les yeux et répondit vivement :

- Oui, excusez-moi, c'est seulement que...

Elle chercha ses mots un instant. Pourquoi n'en avait-elle pas parlé à Yuuki, en fait ? Son assistante, une perle de gentillesse et d'efficacité, n'aurait jamais ébruité l'information, et était peut-être la seule personne à qui Haruhi aurait pu se confier. Alors pourquoi...

Un frisson imperceptible parcourut la jeune avocate quand la réponse, simple et évidente, s'imposa à son esprit : elle n'en avait pas parlé à Yuuki _parce quelle n'y avait même pas songé_.

L'organizer électronique d'Haruhi fit retentir sa sonnerie providentielle et Yuuki sourit :

- Je ne vous en veux pas, je plaisantais ! Et j'allais justement moi aussi vous rappeler votre entretien téléphonique prévu dans cinq minutes avec le juge Hinato.

- Merci Yuuki, répondit Haruhi avec un sourire.

Juste avant de refermer la porte derrière elle, Yuuki ne put s'empêcher de demander :

- Ne me dites pas qu'il ne vous a pas offert le moindre bague de fiançailles ?

- Si, si ! répondit trop rapidement Haruhi.

_ ... c'est juste que j'oublie de la mettre..._

- ... je vais pouvoir la mettre, maintenant !

Yuuki plissa un instant les yeux avec un regard indéfinissable, avant de sourire à nouveau et de refermer la porte derrière elle. Haruhi se mordit la lèvre.

Elle n'avait jamais, de sa vie, prêté attention au regard des autres sur elle. Elle se moquait des convenances, des apparences. Elle se refusait à être quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle-même, depuis toujours. Même en tant qu'hôte masculin à Ouran elle ne se souvenait pas s'être vraiment trahie, jamais. Elle était elle-même, dans un pantalon plutôt qu'une robe et à voir l'uniforme féminin, elle avait autant préféré pouvoir porter l'autre... D'autant que pour elle, sa féminité ne faisait aucun doute. Contrairement à son père, Haruhi était définitivement hétérosexuelle : elle ne s'était jamais sentie sentimentalement attirée par une femme, et seul un tout petit nombre d'hommes avaient touché son cœur.

_Deux hommes._

Mais parfois, à de rares et brèves occasions, elle aurait aimé se sentir plus féminine. Elle était habitée par le sentiment diffus que quelque chose lui manquait, une part d'elle-même. D'aucuns auraient pu dire que la mort prématurée de sa mère l'avait privée d'un repère féminin indispensable mais c'était sans connaitre son père ! Non, vraiment, songea Haruhi avec un sourire, paradoxalement on ne pouvait pas dire quelle ait manqué de structure féminine.

Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas envie, comme toutes les autres filles dans sa situation, de hurler son bonheur à qui voulait l'entendre ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas fière de montrer sa sublime bague de fiançailles, au point de l'oublier systématiquement dans la poche de sa veste ou sur la tablette de sa salle de bain ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas poussé des petits cris aigus en réalisant quelle allait se marier ? Pourquoi ne dévorait-elle pas des magazines spécialisés ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas terriblement contente d'épouser dans moins de quinze jours un homme séduisant, sympathique, cultivé, charmant, riche, puissant, et très amoureux d'elle ? Pourquoi, la nuit, ne serrait-elle pas un coussin contre elle en souriant béatement à la seule pense de leur lune de miel ?

Pourquoi n'était-elle pas, pour une fois, comme toutes les autres ?

Haruhi ferma les yeux nouveau et se massa les tempes. Elle ne se reconnaissait pas, elle ne se reconnaissait plus. Elle s'était toujours moquée de la normalité, soit. Mais là, c'était autre chose ; un mal être lancinant qui ne faisait que croitre à l'approche du plus beau jour de sa vie son mariage.

La sonnerie du téléphone coupa heureusement court à ses tergiversations inhabituelles, et elle décrocha promptement. Yuuki annonça dans le combiné le début de la conférence téléphonique et Haruhi, fermant son esprit toute autre considération, se concentra sur le dossier en cours.

* * *

Le secrétariat lui ayant indiqué que les jumeaux l'attendaient, Tamaki sourit lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et se glissa d'un pas dansant dans l'antre des deux couturiers.

- Alors, où en êtes-v...

Il s'arrêta net, le souffle coupé.

Au centre de la pièce, dans l'éclat de la lumière rose de la fin de l'aprés-midi, se tenait Haruhi, presque de dos, debout sur une sorte de piédestal de velours bleu nuit. Ses cheveux avaient été rapidement remontés dans sa nuque et elle se tenait très droite, les bras légèrement décollés du corps pour laisser travailler les jumeaux. Kaoru et Hikaru s'affairaient autour d'elle, leurs mains glissant sur le tissu de la robe de mariée.

Les courbes délicates de la jeune femme étaient divinement suggérées par la longue jupe ivoire dont les reflets moirés jouaient avec la lumière. Un bustier sculptait sa taille fine et les formes discrètes de sa poitrine, laissant les épaules dénudées.

En entendant la voix de Tamaki, Haruhi tourna vivement le visage vers lui, ses immenses yeux bruns agrandis par la surprise. Ils se regardèrent en silence quelques brefs instants avant que la voix amusée de Hikaru ne retentisse à son tour :

- Sire, une critique formuler ?

Le blond fit quelques pas en avant, machinalement, sans pouvoir quitter des yeux la jeune avocate. Ses lèvres tremblèrent et il murmura en français quelques mots que personne ne comprit. Haruhi avait rougi légèrement et, submergée par l'intensité du regard de Tamaki, baissa les yeux.

Le vice-président ne trouvait, soudain, plus rien dire. Des années à complimenter les clientes du Host Club d'abord, celles de HC Inc ensuite, auraient du le préparer à un instant comme celui-ci. Il aurait du user de mille comparaisons, mille métaphores romantiques à souhait pour exprimer ce que tout son être lui hurlait. Et rien, rien ne venait. En désespoir de cause, il finit par balbutier :

- Haruhi Tu es magnifique.

Les jumeaux s'entreregardèrent, entre surprise et fierté. Haruhi, les yeux toujours rivés au sol, se contenta d'un bref hochement de tête. Une voix retentit, faisant sursauter Tamaki :

- J'espère qu'elle laissera mon fils aussi muet d'admiration que vous, Monsieur Suoh.

Tamaki tourna vivement la tête et découvrit, assise dans un des canapés, une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années qui sirotait une tasse de thé qu'elle reposa d'un geste gracieux. Elle était vêtue d'un superbe tailleur jupe de laine gris perle et ses cheveux légèrement grisonnants sur les tempes étaient relevés en un chignon impeccable. Ses traits, bien que marqués par le temps, étaient emprunts de douceur et ses grands yeux sombres pétillèrent lorsqu'elle sourit au nouveau venu. Tamaki s'avança et s'inclina devant elle :

- Madame Kusagi, je présume ?

- Tout à fait.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à vous rencontrer ici, mais cette opportunité me ravit.

- Ma future bru m'a permis de venir assister à son essayage. Ce qui m'enchante, car n'ayant jamais eu de fille, et Haruhi ayant hélas perdu sa mère si jeune, c'est une chance pour nous deux de partager un moment important.

Yoko Kusagi échangea un regard avec Haruhi et la future mariée lui sourit avec douceur. Tamaki sentit son cœur se serrer et, joignant les deux mains pour saluer d'un discours vibrant d'émotion cette délicieuse complicité entre les deux femmes, il fut arrêté par la voix sèche d'Haruhi :

- N'y pense même pas.

- Comment ? Pardon ? balbutia-t-il, coupé dans son élan dramatique.

- Je sais le genre de tirade que tu étais prêt à nous sortir. Et je refuse que la mère d'Arima ait à supporter cela.

Cette dernière, déconcertée, laissa son regard passer de l'homme qui venait de se glisser en gémissant dans un coin de la pièce, à la jeune femme revêche aux sourcils froncés, debout dans sa robe de mariée. Les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire, Kaoru évitant de peu de piquer la cheville d'Haruhi avec une épingle. Yoko Kusagi reprit une gorgée de thé et remarqua :

- Il est surprenant que vous ne vous soyez pas rencontrés depuis le lycée. A vous voir ensemble, on jurerait que vous vous ne vous êtes jamais quittés.

La mère d'Arima nota immédiatement la gêne qui passa un instant sur les traits des jumeaux, et le fait que Haruhi détourna le regard, feignant de s'intéresser à un pli de sa longue jupe. Tamaki, qui semblait déjà remis, jaillit à point nommé de son coin sombre et s'assit dans l'autre canapé en souriant :

- Justement, nous profitons pleinement du hasard providentiel qui nous a fait retrouver notre chère Haruhi. Hasard que nous devons à votre fils.

Yoko acquiesça en souriant. Tamaki ne connaissait que de réputation la mère d'Arima. Veuve depuis une dizaine d'années, elle avait parfaitement achevé d'élever son fils unique dans le but qu'il reprenne au plus vite la succession familiale. Elle avait su très bien s'entourer, assurant un intérim difficile quand elle-même ne connaissait rien au monde de la Justice. Elle navait cependant rien de la matriarche froide qu'avait été la grand-mère de Tamaki : la générosité de Madame Kusagi pour diverses oeuvres de charité était proverbiale, de même que sa réputation d'hôtesse charmante lors des réceptions de son fils. Ses traits détendus et son sourire chaleureux semblaient confirmer cette notorité et Tamaki l'apprécia d'emblée. Il prit le parti de rester près d'elle, discutant en hôte parfait des préparatifs du mariage ; Madame Kusagi s'était tenue informée, mais profita de l'occasion qui lui était offerte d'évoquer avec un jeune homme charmant les quelques points de détail qui restaient à définir. Tamaki lui consacra toute son attention, ravi de cette excuse qui lui permettait de se concentrer sur autre chose que sur la jeune femme en robe de mariée qui se tenait debout au milieu de la pièce.

La future mariée évita d'instinct, elle aussi, de se mêler à leur conversation, de crainte d'avoir à croiser à nouveau les immenses yeux bleus de Tamaki. Elle discutait avec les jumeaux, obéissait en grommelant à leurs exigences - _Tiens toi droite ! T'es sûre que tu ne peux pas bomber un peu la poitrine ? T'es vraiment petite, en fait... Ma main ? Il faut bien que je corrige le pli sur tes fesses, quand même ! Oh, ça va, ce n'est qu'une épingle, hein ! _- et attendait la fin de cette harassante séance d'essayage. Le soleil avait disparu derrière les immeubles quand Hikaru et Kaoru s'éloignèrent de la jeune femme et annoncèrent dune seule voix :

- Voilà, les ajustements sont terminés !

Yoko et Tamaki relevèrent la tête pour découvrir Haruhi qui, les joues roses, se tourna vers la petite assemblée. La mère d'Arima sourit largement :

- Ma chère, vous êtes magnifique. Ces messieurs n'usurpent en rien leur réputation dans le monde de la mode. Qu'en dites-vous, Monsieur Suoh ?

- Oui, qu'en dites-vous Sire ? renchérirent les jumeaux avec un sourire malicieux.

Tamaki se leva lentement du canapé et avança vers la future mariée, dont il prit la main dans la sienne avec une extrême douceur. Hypnotise par l'intensité de son regard, Haruhi se laissa guider alors qu'il la faisait tourner sur le piédestal de velours. Il relâcha finalement les doigts de la jeune femme et sourit :

- Tu es une mariée ravissante entre toutes. Mais je n'étais nullement inquiet sur la capacité des jumeaux à sublimer ce charme naturel qui fut toujours le tien, Haruhi.

Après un instant de silence, il conclut :

- Monsieur Kusagi est un homme chanceux.

Haruhi, droite comme un I, soutint un bref instant le regard de Tamaki avant d'acquiescer rapidement. Attrapant sans plus de cérémonie le tissu de sa jupe, elle descendit du piédestal et s'exclama plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu :

- Bon, merci, mais j'avais dit que je souhaitais être dans le ton de la saison, et là...

- Taratata ! coupa Kaoru.

- C'est prévu ! Les désirs de nos clientes sont les lois qui régissent notre travail, continua son frère.

- A raison de plus quand il s'agit de toi !

Kaoru s'éloigna et décrocha d'un superbe pendant en bois un grand sac de tissu marqué du sigle des Hitachin. Il en sortit avec délicatesse une étole de fourrure blanche qu'il déposa sur les épaules d'Haruhi. Celle-ci fronça les sourcils, suspicieuse :

- C'est de la vraie fourrure ?

- Bien sûr que non, répondit Kaoru.

- Nous nous doutions bien que tu serais contre, c'est donc une parfaite et couteuse imitation.

- Ah, bien, répondit simplement la jeune femme.

Rassurée, elle se lova instinctivement dans ce cocon de fourrure chaude qui ceignait ses épaules. Tamaki, en la voyant fermer à demi les paupières et caresser de la joue la matière vaporeuse, se mordit la lèvre et détourna le regard, croisant soudain celui de Madame Kusagi. Cette dernière l'observait, sans se départir de son sourire mais les sourcils légèrement froncés.

Tamaki se sentit rougir mais n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà la mère d'Arima se levait du canapé :

- C'est absolument parfait. Hélas, Haruhi, je suis attendue et je ne puis rester auprès de vous plus longtemps.

- Oh, fit la jeune femme, je comprends, c'est vrai qu'il est très tard.

- Je suis ravie d'avoir été des vôtres pour cet essayage, merci de m'avoir permis d'y assister, Haruhi.

La jeune femme sourit avec chaleur et s'inclina brièvement :

- C'est moi qui vous suis très reconnaissante d'avoir pu m'accompagner et de ne m'avoir pas laissée seule avec ces deux démons !

- Nous ? demandèrent en chœur Kaoru et Hikaru, feignant l'innocence avec un naturel désarmant.

Madame Kusagi sourit plus largement, prit son sac et, se tournant vers l'ascenseur, ajouta d'un ton badin :

- Monsieur Suoh, me raccompagneriez-vous jusqu'à ma voiture ? Mon chauffeur doit m'attendre.

Tamaki écarquilla les yeux, surpris, mais s'empressa de répondre :

- Avec grand plaisir !

Yoko complimenta à nouveau Haruhi, félicita les jumeaux de leur travail et, après avoir salué tout le monde, se dirigea vers l'ascenseur avec Tamaki. Quand les portes se refermèrent sur eux, la dernière chose que le jeune homme blond entraperçut fut le visage inquiet de Haruhi qui les avait suivis du regard. Immédiatement après, la voix de Yoko retentit calmement :

- J'ai été fort surprise d'apprendre que mon fils désirait se marier, avec une parfaite inconnue qui plus est.

Tamaki sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer et se sentit un instant pris au piège d'une conversation qu'il ne désirait pas avoir. Mais Madame Kusagi continua sans le regarder :

- Puis il m'a présenté Haruhi Fujiyoka, et j'ai compris, je crois.

Elle tourna alors la tête vers Tamaki et plongea ses yeux dans les siens :

- Mais vous le comprenez aussi, manifestement.

Il cligna des yeux, déconcerté et fort mal à l'aise. Il prit, comme toujours, le parti de l'honnêteté, et sourit doucement :

- Tous ceux qui connaissent un tant soit peu Haruhi ne peuvent que saluer le choix de votre fils.

- Tous ceux qui connaissent un tant soit peu Haruhi... répéta Yoko, rêveuse.

Elle sembla réfléchir un instant, puis reprit sur le même ton chantant :

- Ce que je me demande, c'est pourquoi Haruhi épouse mon fils.

- Mais... ! s'exclama Tamaki.

Yoko ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer :

- Ce n'est pas pour l'argent, ce que j'ai évidemment craint. Elle a signé sans sourciller le contrat de mariage que j'ai fait préparer par les meilleurs avocats. S'ils divorcent, dans quelques circonstances que ce soit, elle ne touchera pas un centime.

- Je comprends votre suspicion, mais la réaction d'Haruhi ne me surprend en rien. Elle n'a jamais rien fait pour l'argent. Elle semble même s'excuser d'en gagner, à présent.

- Oui, c'est la surprenante conclusion à laquelle je suis arrivée. Elle ne semble pas non plus quelqu'un dont les motivations soient la notoriété, le pouvoir. De ce que j'en sais, c'est une excellente avocate qui n'a nullement besoin de cette union pour se faire un nom dans la profession.

Tamaki se contenta d'acquiescer, attendant de voir où allait cette étrange conversation. Madame Kusagi continua, semblant à présent se parler à elle-même :

- Mon fils est évidemment un excellent parti. Je suis la première admiratrice de ses nombreuses qualités, et me targue d'y avoir un peu contribué par l'éducation que son père et moi lui avons donnée.

- Maître Kusagi est, en effet, un homme charmant, cultivé et fort sympathique, de ce que j'ai pu en juger, répondit Tamaki avec sincérité.

- Oui On aurait pu penser que cela soit un parti inespéré pour une jeune femme comme Haruhi Fujioka... Mais maintenant que j'ai découvert quelques unes de ses fréquentations, je réalise qu'Arima n'est pas le seul célibataire séduisant et fortuné qu'elle ait croisé sur son chemin.

Tamaki et Yoko étaient arrivés au rez-de-chaussée et avaient traversé le hall. Le jeune homme profita de ce qu'il ouvrait la porte en verre à Madame Kusagi pour ne pas avoir à croiser son regard. La limousine de la mère d'Arima était garée devant le bâtiment. Le chauffeur s'empressa d'ouvrir la portière et Yoko se glissa sur le fauteuil en cuir sombre, Tamaki toujours debout près d'elle. Elle releva la tête et plongea à nouveau son regard à la fois doux et acéré dans celui du jeune homme :

- Alors, Monsieur Suoh, pourquoi Haruhi Fujioka épouse-t-elle mon fils ?

Il écarquilla les yeux et s'exclama :

- Mais... parce qu'elle l'aime !

Le sourire de Yoko s'élargit et un éclair brilla dans ses yeux :

- Venant de vous, c'est une opinion... intéressante. A bientôt, Monsieur Suoh.

Tamaki, déstabilisé, n'eut que le temps de s'incliner brièvement avant que le chauffeur referme la portière. Immobile sur le trottoir, il regarda la limousine tourner au coin de la rue et disparaitre.

* * *

_Merci une fois de plus à ma beta pour sa rapidité ! J'ai eu des difficultés à éditer ce chapitre, le site semble avec des soucis. J'ai du remettre à la main tous les accents et apostrophes qui avaient disparu... Pfff.... Je suis certaine que j'en ai oublié, et vous prie de m'en excuser. Merci à vous tous qui me lisez, et un gros bisou à tous mes commentateurs !_

_Oh, et pour ceux qui suivent les scans, le chapitre 78 est juste... absolument fabuleux !!!!  
_

_Note : un open-space, dans un immeuble de bureaux, est une immense salle de travail ou des dizaines de personnes ont leurs bureaux. Un "espace ouvert".  
_


	8. Chapter 8

_- Monsieur Ootori, il y a là une dame qui prétend être le père de Mademoiselle Fujioka…_

Kyoya sourit légèrement en entendant la voix de son assistante manifestement déstabilisée. Il répondit :

- Oui, faites-le entrer, répondit-il. Et inutile d'annoncer Mademoiselle Fujioka et Monsieur Kusagi lorsqu'ils nous rejoindront.

_- Bien Monsieur._

La porte s'ouvrit et Ranka Fujioka entra, les cheveux au vent, dans le bureau du président de HC Inc. Les six associés se levèrent immédiatement et Tamaki s'avança avec un large sourire :

- Monsieur Fujioka, vous revoir est pour moi un bonheur tel que vous me permettrez de…

Sa phrase se finit dans le hurlement qu'il poussa alors que Ranka, sans lui accorder le moindre coup d'œil, venait de le dépasser, non sans lui écraser le pied avec son talon aiguille. Alors que personne ne portait attention à Tamaki qui pleurait sur le massacre injuste de la peau fine de son pied divin, Ranka s'arrêta et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Les jumeaux s'exclamèrent :

- Vous êtes encore plus rayonnant qu'il y a neuf ans !

- Je sais, déclara tranquillement Ranka en rejetant une mèche de cheveux, la véritable beauté est celle de la maturité.

- Ma pensée même ! renchérit Tamaki qui, oubliant soudain qu'il agonisait, bondit au milieu de la conversation.

Le regard que lui lança Ranka le fit reculer de deux mètres, et ses lèvres se mirent à trembler. Mais déjà Ranka saluait Honey, Mori et les jumeaux, félicitant les trois derniers pour leurs mariages, s'émerveillant du fait que Honey avait tant grandi, de la magnificence des locaux de la société… Lorsque Tamaki voulut à nouveau se mêler à ces émouvantes retrouvailles, Ranka le toisa avec dédain :

- Ah, tu es encore là, toi ?

- Mais.. Mais…

- Papa, arrête.

L'attention de tous se tourna immédiatement vers Haruhi qui venait d'entrer à son tour et Tamaki se précipita vers la jeune femme :

- Haruhi ! Ton père est méchant ! Il m'a molesté et n'a même pas…

- Oui, oui, c'est bon, n'en rajoute pas non plus, grinça la jeune fille en le dépassant à son tour.

Et elle le planta là. Tamaki, décomposé, se tourna lentement, pour croiser le regard satisfait de Ranka et celui, moqueur, des jumeaux. Dans un gémissement, il alla se glisser dans un coin de la pièce, ses jambes remontées contre lui, attendant en vain que quelqu'un le prenne en pitié. Honey se tourna vers Kyoya :

- N'est-ce pas que Ranka est encore plus belle qu'il y a neuf ans ?!

Le président se contenta de remonter ses lunettes alors que le père d'Haruhi se rengorgeait fièrement :

- Mais Kyoya et moi nous sommes revus depuis !

- Pardon ? s'écria Haruhi. Mais quand ?

Tous les regards – y compris celui de Tamaki – s'étaient tournés vers Kyoya qui soupira :

- Dans diverses circonstances.

- Il était là à ta remise de diplôme, tu sais !

Kyoya fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils alors que Haruhi, manifestement sidérée, murmura :

- Tu étais là Kyoya ? Mais comment ? Pourquoi ? Je ne t'ai même pas vu !

- Ma chérie, coupa doucement Ranka, tu as vraiment cru que je pouvais me payer ce billet d'avion ?

- Tu m'as dit que tu avais économisé… balbutia Haruhi. Que tu étais parvenu à mettre de côté l'argent pour l'aller-retour…

Ranka sourit tristement :

- J'aurais certainement pu économiser quand tu étais là pour faire les comptes, mais je suis un bien piètre gestionnaire par rapport à toi, tu sais…. J'ai essayé mais… Alors quand Kyoya m'a proposé de voyager avec lui….

Le père d'Haruhi joignit soudain les mains et, changeant radicalement de ton, s'exclama avec des étoiles dans les yeux :

- Un jet privé ! Tu te rends compte ! Avec des fauteuils en cuir ! Et deux vraies chambres ! Et une télé ! Plus large que ça ! Et un bar ! Et deux hôtesses ! Ah, si tu voyais les hôtesses !

- Je croyais que vous aviez définitivement changé de bord, non ? remarqua Hikaru.

- Oui, mais bon, on peut rendre hommage à la beauté d'une magnifique plastique féminine, quand même !

La jeune avocate coupa court à la discussion d'une voix tranchante :

- Tu es venu en jet avec Kyoya ?

- Oui. Je serais bien resté, mais il y avait beaucoup de travail au bar, je suis très demandé… Et puis Kyoya disposait lui aussi de peu de temps, nous ne pouvions rester plus de trois jours.

Haruhi, les poings serrés, tourna lentement la tête vers le troisième fils des Ootori. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes, aucun d'eux ne baissant les yeux. Puis la jeune femme murmura :

- Tu n'es pas venu me voir ? Tu as emmené mon père, tu étais à ma remise de diplôme, et tu n'es pas venu me voir ?

- C'était un concours de circonstance, répondit-il calmement. J'assistais à un colloque à Washington. Les dates coïncidaient.

- Coïncidence mon cul oui ! cria soudain Haruhi, hors d'elle.

- Haruhi ! glapit Tamaki. Une jeune femme ne peut pas s'exprimer avec un langage si… !

Il se tut, la gorge nouée par le regard glacial qu'échangèrent la jeune femme et son meilleur ami. Honey fit un pas en avant mais la main de Mori sur son épaule le dissuada d'intervenir. Les traits de Kyoya se durcirent imperceptiblement et il répliqua d'une voix tranchante :

- Je ne me serais pas permis de t'imposer ma présence alors que tu avais très clairement exprimé le souhait de ne plus être en contact avec nous.

Haruhi ne répondit rien, et la scène resta donc totalement silencieuse d'interminables secondes. Les yeux bruns d'Haruhi, brillants d'une colère sourde, restaient plongés dans le regard froid de Kyoya. Ils détournèrent les yeux au même instant, quand la porte s'ouvrit devant Arima Kusagi. La jeune femme murmura néanmoins une phrase que tous les anciens membres du Host Club entendirent distinctement :

- Dans une semaine, ce sera définitif.

Mais déjà tous reprenaient une parfaite contenance et souriaient au nouveau venu qui, immédiatement, s'avança pour saluer tout le monde. Il serra la main de Ranka avec un sourire plein de chaleur et le père d'Haruhi s'exclama :

- Enfin vous voilà, mon magnifique futur gendre !

- Eh oui, désolé de ce dernier retard mon… excentrique futur beau-père.

La remarque était sans méchanceté aucune, dite avec un large sourire de connivence avec Ranka dont les yeux brillèrent de ravissement. Haruhi, du coin de l'œil, vit Tamaki se décomposer. A l'invitation de Kyoya tous prirent place dans les profonds canapés qui meublaient, entre autre, son bureau, et discutèrent un long moment des ultimes détails de la cérémonie. Honey s'assura que les menus étaient bien arrêtés, et Mori fit un rapide pointage des aspects logistiques : minutage de la journée, gestion du parking de l'hôtel, photographe – l'un des plus renommés de la capitale - et service de sécurité restreint, un mariage dans les hautes sphères judiciaires n'intéressant en rien la presse et les médias. Kaoru et Tamaki firent ensuite le point sur la décoration des salles, des tables, les teintes et quantités de fleurs. Tout était simple, très simple : des tons sobres, blanc et taupe, avec des brassées de lys immaculés. De hauts chandeliers sur les tables, des menus calligraphiés sur papier de soie, un orchestre de chambre…

Haruhi se lassa rapidement des questions de plan de table et d'emploi du temps de la journée. De toute façon, son plan de table à elle se limitait à caser son père – chose néanmoins peu aisée – et son emploi du temps ne concernait que des rendez-vous de coiffeur et d'esthéticienne. Elle détailla un instant le profil fin de Kyoya, qui prenait silencieusement des notes et posait de temps à autre une question.

Il était venu, par delà les mers, conduire Ranka et assister à sa remise de diplôme. Dans l'ombre, toujours dans l'ombre. Haruhi l'avait ignoré jusqu'à ce jour, et ne savait plus bien, soudain, quelle était l'émotion qui l'étreignait le plus : la déception qu'il ne se soit pas montré… ou la joie. La joie que l'un d'eux soit venu, pour elle. La joie de savoir qu'ils ne l'avaient pas oubliée, toutes ces années. Elle imaginait sa haute silhouette perdue dans la foule des familles, elle se représentait l'éclat de ses lunettes et la finesse de son sourire. Neuf ans plus tôt, elle se serait demandé quel profit Kyoya Ootori avait à retirer de cette visite ; mais elle était consciente, à présent, qu'il n'y en avait aucun. Que Kyoya, le troisième fils des Ootori, l'héritier potentiel d'une grande partie de l'empire de sa famille, agissait parfois juste par altruisme.

Combien étaient-ils, au monde, qui connaissaient ce secret jalousement gardé derrière le port altier et l'allure hautaine de Kyoya Ootori ? Dix personnes ? Le Host Club, Ranka, Eclair certainement, Fuyumi… et elle-même, Haruhi Fujioka.

La froideur des propos de Kyoya ne l'en touchaient que davantage. Haruhi faisait partie de ce cercle très restreint de ceux auxquels il s'était ouvert, un jour. Elle en faisait partie, et elle avait trahi sa confiance. La sienne et celle de tous les autres.

Son départ pour les Etats-Unis avait été pour la toute jeune fille une épreuve terrible ; se retrouver à nouveau seule, même plus seule que jamais, alors que depuis quelques mois à peine elle s'était enfin autorisée à s'ouvrir aux autres, à l'affection et à la chaleur de leur amitié sincère et inconditionnelle.

Quelle épreuve cela avait-il été, pour eux ?

Elle réalisa soudain qu'elle s'était toujours refusé d'y songer. Elle avait ordonné à son père de ne plus lui parler d'eux, jamais. Peut-être, inconsciemment, ne voulait-elle pas savoir la peine qu'elle leur avait causée… Peine que la rare froideur de Kyoya à son égard laissait hélas transparaître.

Même neuf ans après…

Le regard de Haruhi glissa sur Tamaki qui se disputait avec Hikaru sur la nuance exacte des assiettes de présentation. Si elle avait blessé Kyoya, alors elle ne voulait pas imaginer… pas savoir…

_Oh mon dieu qu'ai-je fait…_

- Haruhi ?

La voix de Mori, sobre et douce, la tira de ses pensées et elle redressa la tête pour voir tous les regards fixés sur elle. Les yeux écarquillés de Honey, les lèvres entrouvertes de Ranka, les sourcils froncés d'Arima.

Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'elle la sentit. La larme qui, doucement, avait glissé sur sa joue et se fondit sur sa lèvre en une saveur salée.

Ranka avait bondi, Arima s'était levé, mais Tamaki était déjà là, un genou à terre, devant la jeune femme, et effleura de ses doigts la joue d'Haruhi, effaçant d'une caresse le sillon argenté qui brillait sur sa peau. La nuance indéfinissable de son regard brûlait d'une terrible inquiétude et il murmura :

- Haruhi…

Elle cligna des paupières, terrifiée soudain de se sentir si fragile, si vulnérable, si transparente. Baissant les yeux, elle bredouilla :

- Tout va bien, je suis navrée, je suis… très fatiguée en ce moment. Ce n'est rien, pardonnez-moi.

Quand elle releva la tête, Tamaki s'était reculé, et Arima était à présent près d'elle, lui tendant un mouchoir de soie. Elle le remercia d'un sourire contrit. Tous étaient restés silencieux et elle réalisa l'absurdité du mensonge qu'elle venait de proférer là, au milieu des huit hommes qui la connaissaient mieux que quiconque.

Mais ils la connaissaient assez pour savoir qu'elle ne dirait rien d'autre, n'avouerait rien d'autre, et qu'elle avait besoin, avant tout, que l'attention de tous se détourne d'elle. Ranka sauta sur l'occasion en saisissant Tamaki par le col pour l'envoyer à l'autre bout de la pièce en hurlant :

- Toi, tu ne touches pas ma précieuse Haruhi avec tes sales pattes de pervers !

Le blond s'effondra en gémissant. Arima s'était assis à côté de sa fiancée et lui serra délicatement la main dans un geste tendre et rassurant. Haruhi tourna la tête vers lui et, instinctivement, Arima leva les doigts et les passa à son tour sur la joue de sa promise, là où la main de Tamaki avait glissé quelques secondes plus tôt. Il avait vu le geste et, surtout, il avait décelé dans les grands yeux d'Haruhi l'émotion étrange qui y était passée alors qu'elle restait rivée au regard de Tamaki Suoh.

Arima passa les doigts sur la joue d'Haruhi et elle lui sourit maladroitement avant de détourner les yeux.

L'espace d'un instant, l'héritier du plus grand cabinet d'avocats de Tokyo se demanda si, lui aussi, n'allait pas se mettre à pleurer.

* * *

- Comment se porte votre mère ? demanda Ranka

- Fort bien, merci, répondit Arima en desserrant sa cravate. Elle suit de loin la préparation du mariage, elle a été ravie de se rendre avec Haruhi à son essayage.

Ranka avait retiré ses chaussures à talon et se massait un pied, assis derrière le kotatsu de l'appartement de sa fille. Arima avait pris place face à lui et ils discutaient pendant que la jeune femme achevait un diner improvisé avec les moyens du bord. Les deux hommes avaient proposé leur aide, mais elle l'avait refusée, arguant de leur incompétence en cuisine. Aucun des deux n'avait rien dit, mais chacun se doutait qu'elle souhaitait, surtout, se retrouver seule un moment pendant que son père et son fiancé discutaient au salon. Ranka poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et clama d'une voix forte pour que sa fille l'entende :

- Franchement, ce n'est pas juste ! Moi aussi je voulais venir à l'essayage !

Arima sourit largement et Haruhi , sans se retourner, accorda juste à son père un haussement d'épaules. Elle lui était cependant reconnaissante de tout tenter pour détendre l'atmosphère. Depuis la fin, rapide, de l'entretien à HC Inc, Haruhi n'avait quasiment pas desserrer les lèvres. Ranka et Arima l'avaient couvée du regard dans la limousine de l'avocat, et c'est celui-ci qui avait proposé qu'ils dinent tous les trois. Haruhi avait accepté machinalement, exigeant seulement qu'ils vinssent chez elle – elle ne se sentait pas d'humeur à devoir donner le change dans un restaurant huppé. Les deux hommes avaient accepté avec plaisir, mais l'atmosphère n'en était pas moins demeurée tendue. Haruhi se détestait d'avoir ainsi craqué en public ; Arima détestait l'impression qui le gagnait petit à petit ; et Ranka détestait voir sa fille pleurer.

Arima jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune femme qui achevait ses préparations. Il suivait des yeux sa frêle silhouette qui dissimulait une âme d'une force et d'une passion que nul, il en était persuadé, ne parviendrait à dompter. Elle était tendue, nerveuse. Il l'avait déjà vue stressée, lors de procès complexes, ou avant un verdict. Mais là c'était autre chose, quelque chose dans son regard, une flamme qui semblait s'être rallumée et la consumait de l'intérieur. Elle n'avait pas, pas du tout, le visage qu'il imaginait être celui d'une future mariée ; mais là encore, c'était Haruhi Fujioka, et quelque part le fait qu'elle soit comme toutes les autres aurait, en fait, brisé ce charme inné qui était le sien.

Il sourit lorsque la jeune femme, sous les acclamations enthousiastes de Ranka, apporta le plat sur la table. Ils séparèrent leurs baguettes et entamèrent leur repas en continuant de discuter.

Arima croisa le regard inquiet de Ranka et sut immédiatement que lui aussi avait remarqué la quantité ridicule de nourriture que Haruhi s'était servie et qu'elle picorait sans conviction. Dernièrement, elle mangeait à peine, abusait du café alors qu'elle préférait le thé… L'avocat n'était pas idiot, loin de là. Il savait pertinemment depuis quand, depuis quel instant précis la jeune fille calme et décidée qu'il souhaitait épouser avait changé. Depuis quand elle avait perdu de son assurance, de son air détaché et mesuré en toute circonstance ou presque. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, pas la torturer. Mais lui aussi avait besoin de savoir, lui aussi se sentait rongé de l'intérieur par une terrible incertitude. Alors, presque malgré lui, il remarqua d'un air parfaitement détaché :

- Dis-moi Haruhi, ton séjour à Ouran a du être mouvementé, avec de tels amis !

Il la vit se tendre légèrement mais elle ne releva pas la tête, continuant de jouer du bout de sa baguette avec un morceau de viande. Elle haussa légèrement les épaules et répondit d'une voix atone :

- On ne peut pas dire que cela ait été calme, en effet.

- Vous semblez vraiment bien vous connaître, eux et toi. Et Dieu sait si ces hommes ne sont pas n'importe qui.

Haruhi ne répondit pas mais Ranka enchaîna avec ravissement :

- N'est-ce pas ! Et ils sont charmants. Ils prenaient bien soin de ma petite fille, l'emmenaient en week-end, la protégeaient de tous ces jaloux qui auraient payé des fortunes pour être à la place de ma fille chérie dans ce club d'hôtes !

Haruhi sourit intérieurement en se disant que si, en fait, plein de filles payaient vraiment des fortunes… Arima enchaîna :

- Ils ont vraiment l'air de t'aimer beaucoup, en effet. Je ne peux leur jeter la pierre, remarque !

- Ma fille était leur princesse ! Si vous aviez vu tout ce qu'ils étaient capables de faire pour elle ! J'étais ravi, c'était la première fois depuis la mort de sa maman que Haruhi semblait s'ouvrir aux autres, se faire des amis, sourire à nouveau !

- Et tu as quitté tout cela, comme ça, sur un coup de tête ? Cela ne te ressemble pas…

Haruhi n'avait toujours pas levé les yeux, pas croisé le regard des deux hommes. Elle avala avec un effort manifeste sa dernière bouchée et se leva pour ramasser les assiettes. Elle répondit d'un ton égal, comme un enfant sage qui récite une leçon bien apprise :

- Mon but n'avait pas changé, je voulais devenir avocate. L'opportunité qui m'a été offerte ne se refusait pas, je n'allais pas sacrifier ma carrière à des amitiés d'adolescence. Nous ne nous connaissions que depuis quelques mois.

Le regard d'Arima glissa sur Ranka et il vit les yeux de celui-ci s'agrandir de surprise à la réponse de sa fille. L'avocat continua néanmoins :

- J'aurais au moins cru que vous resteriez en contact… Monsieur Suoh a expliqué rapidement que sa grand-mère avait joué un rôle assez désagréable dans cette affaire, mais…

- Je l'ai déjà dit, coupa sèchement Haruhi depuis la cuisine. C'était des amitiés adolescentes, j'allais aux Etats-Unis pour étudier, pas pour passer mon temps au téléphone !

- Ah bon… Et eux n'ont pas cherché à te contacter ?

Les épaules de Haruhi se contractèrent et Arima, réalisant qu'il tapait juste, choisit une cible plus encline à la discussion.

- Ranka, ils n'ont pas cherché à avoir des nouvelles d'Haruhi ? Cela m'étonne d'eux, vu le plaisir manifeste qu'ils éprouvent à la revoir.

- Si, bien sûr que si, soupira Ranka après un silence.

Haruhi se retourna vivement et jeta un regard éperdu à son père, voulant lui intimer l'ordre de se taire, de ne rien raconter, de ne pas lui dire ce qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas savoir… Mais c'était trop tard. Ranka, avec un sourire triste, commença le récit qu'il avait gardé pour lui toutes ses années.

- Je leur ai dit que Haruhi ne voulait pas de nouvelles, qu'elle les aimait tous, beaucoup, mais qu'elle était partie, et que cela lui ferait trop mal d'entretenir ce lien avec eux six. Honey, Mori, Kaoru et Hikaru sont venus très souvent, pendant des semaines. Ils m'ont supplié, Honey a même menacé de faire une grève de la faim, mais bon là il n'était pas très crédible… Par contre il a cessé de manger des fraises pendant des mois, elles lui faisaient penser à toi, disait-il. Mori était encore plus muet que d'habitude, c'est dire. Et les jumeaux…

Haruhi se mordit la lèvre et Ranka soupira :

- Hikaru a pleuré, devant moi. Kaoru était assis près de lui, et je voyais les larmes briller dans ses yeux, mais elles n'ont pas coulé. Hikaru, lui… il pleurait comme un gamin, il disait que ce n'était pas possible, que tu n'étais pas partie comme ça, que tu ne les avais pas laissés, toi aussi. Que tu étais trop importante pour disparaître ainsi.

Arima jeta un coup d'œil vers sa fiancée et sa gorge se noua. Adossée au plan de travail de la cuisine, elle avait crispé les doigts sur le torchon qu'elle tenait et ses yeux bruns, immenses, semblaient deux puits de douleur sans fond. Mais Ranka, plongé dans ce souvenir triste, ne se rendit pas compte de la détresse de sa fille et continua avec un sourire :

- Kyoya n'a rien dit, il n'a fait aucun commentaire. Il est venu me voir un jour, seul, nous avons pris le thé. Il m'a expliqué qu'il respecterait ton choix, qu'il le comprenait, et qu'il n'ajouterait pas à la douleur qu'il savait être la tienne. Il m'a dit qu'il garderait un œil sur toi, toujours, et qu'il me tiendrait informé au moindre problème auquel tu pourrais être confrontée. Je recevais régulièrement des photos de toi, un petit rapport sur tes résultats, les événements importants de ta vie et de ta scolarité. Il avait déclaré dès le début que, par respect pour toi, il n'interviendrait jamais dans l'évolution de ta carrière étudiante et professionnelle. Par contre, quand je lui ai dit que tu n'appréciais pas ta compagne de chambre, il a fait en sorte de régler le problème.

Haruhi écarquilla les yeux et bredouilla :

- Quoi ? La chambre seule qui s'est libérée sur le campus, à deux pas du bâtiment de Droit, ce n'était pas…

- Non. C'était Kyoya.

Haruhi ferma les yeux et un léger rire amer passa ses lèvres. Il y eut un silence, et Arima en réalisa le poids. Avec un étrange mélange de crainte et d'avidité, il demanda :

- Et Tamaki Suoh ?

Il entendit le cri étouffé de la jeune femme, mais garda les yeux fixés sur Ranka qui répondit d'une voix douce :

- Je ne l'ai jamais revu. C'est le seul à n'être jamais venu. Il n'a jamais rien demandé, n'a jamais envoyé de lettre, ou appelé… Ce que j'ai su, ce sont les autres qui me l'ont raconté. En fait, je crois qu'il s'est contenté de fermer le Host Club.

- Quoi ?!

Haruhi avait quasiment hurlé et les deux hommes se retournèrent vers elle, bouche bée. Elle jeta le torchon dans l'évier, et les yeux soudain brillants de colère, s'approcha vivement de Ranka. Tombant à genoux près de lui, elle demanda d'une voix furieuse :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?! Il a fermé le Host Club ? Mais pourquoi ? Combien de temps ?

- Mais… pour toujours. De ce que j'en sais, il n'y a plus jamais eu de Host Club à l'académie d'Ouran, Haruhi.

Un instant, elle resta parfaitement immobile, abasourdie. Puis les épaules de la jeune femme s'affaissèrent et elle balbutia :

- Mais enfin c'est ridicule… Le Host Club existait avant moi… Je n'y suis entrée que par accident… Je n'étais qu'un membre secondaire, pas…

- A priori non, Haruhi, si ce club ne t'a pas survécu, murmura Arima.

Ranka acquiesça et regarda tristement sa fille qui venait de comprendre bien trop tard la valeur de son propre passé. Il soupira :

- Tamaki s'est consacré à ses études. Tu sais, j'ai appris par Kyoya que cet imbécile avait bien failli le doubler aux examens de fin de lycée ! Qui aurait pu croire qu'il y en avait dans cette tête de linotte… Enfin bon, son père était le directeur, hein, cela doit aider pour les notes….

La remarque était méchante et facile, mais Haruhi et Arima se rendaient tous deux parfaitement compte que Ranka ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait. La jeune avocate se leva et, d'une voix à nouveau neutre, annonça :

- Il se fait tard… Pardon de vous mettre dehors, mais j'ai encore deux trois choses à terminer et j'ai vraiment besoin de me reposer, alors…

- Aucun problème ma chérie, coupa son père en se redressant à son tour.

- Ranka, puis-je vous déposer chez vous ?

- Avec plaisir !

Haruhi les suivit dans la petite entrée où ils passèrent leur manteau. Elle déposa une bise rapide sur la joue de Ranka qui fila dans le couloir soi-disant pour appeler l'ascenseur, laissant un peu d'intimité aux deux fiancés. Arima attira doucement la jeune femme à lui et elle se laissa faire, se blottissant contre sa poitrine. Il respira profondément les cheveux d'Haruhi et murmura :

- Je suis désolé. Faire appel à HC Inc n'a pas forcément été ma meilleure idée, non ?

- Si, je suis contente de les voir, c'est seulement que…

Elle semblait chercher ses mots et Arima acheva en souriant :

- Cela ravive des mauvais souvenirs ?

_Non, hélas, plutôt des bons._

Haruhi acquiesça néanmoins et, levant la tête vers son fiancé, lui sourit à son tour. Arima ferma les yeux et, se penchant délicatement, posa ses lèvres sur celles de sa promise. Elle répondit à son baiser avec une fougue qui avait quelque chose de désespéré, les doigts étrangement crispés sur le tissu du manteau. Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent il plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Haruhi et lui murmura avec une poignante sincérité :

- Je t'aime, Haruhi.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Il resta un instant immobile, tentant de déceler dans les grands yeux bruns de la jeune femme une trace de mensonge, de duperie.

Il n'y vit que de la tristesse.

* * *

Ranka et Arima, dans la voiture, semblaient s'être mis tacitement d'accord pour ne pas reparler du Host Club. Après avoir salué son futur beau-père, Arima se rassit dans la limousine et passa un coup de téléphone depuis son portable.

_- Arima ?_

- Bonsoir mère, j'espère que je ne te réveille pas ?

_- Non non, pas du tout. Qu'y a-t-il ?_

- J'ai… un service à te demander.

Il y eut un silence surpris à l'autre bout, puis Yoko Kusagi reprit :

_- Tout ce que tu veux mon chéri._

- Du vivant de mon père, tu as fréquenté les Suoh, non ?

_- Un peu, disons que nous nous croisions plutôt à des réceptions, et ton père a été en contact professionnel avec eux, oui. Avec la défunte Madame Suoh, surtout._

- C'est justement sur elle que j'aurais besoin d'informations.

Après un nouveau silence, Yoko demanda doucement :

_- Je peux tâcher de me renseigner, je n'étais pas proche d'elle, mais je connais des gens qui l'ont été._

- Je voudrais savoir pourquoi elle a payé les études de Haruhi aux Etats-Unis.

_- Pardon ? Madame Suoh ?!_

- Oui. Je ne t'en avais pas parlé, mais Tamaki Suoh me l'avait appris dès notre premier dîner chez moi. Haruhi ne m'en a jamais vraiment expliqué la raison, mais c'est la grand-mère de Tamaki qui a payé toute sa scolarité secondaire et universitaire, et tous les frais afférents. Je veux savoir pourquoi. Je veux savoir pourquoi Haruhi a abandonné Ouran, ses amis, son père, alors qu'elle aurait pu suivre au Japon un cursus tout à fait équivalent.

_- Bien, je vais me renseigner._

- Merci mère.

_- De rien. Je te tiens au courant._

- Mère ?

_- Oui Arima ?_

Il ferma les yeux un instant, se massant l'arrête du nez, puis murmura :

- Tu ne veux pas savoir pourquoi je te demande cela ?

_- Je le sais déjà, hélas._

Arima ne répondit rien et la voix de sa mère retentit à nouveau, douce et triste, dans le combiné :

_- Je l'ai rencontré chez les Hitachin, à l'essayage._

- Ah, il y était… Quelle impression t'a-t-il faite ?

_- Excellente, conformément à sa réputation. Fantasque, très bel homme, délicat, une honnêteté désarmante, beaucoup de charisme. Mais malheureux, infiniment malheureux._

Après un silence, elle continua :

_- Toi et moi savons pourquoi._

- Bonne nuit mère, murmura Arima.

_- Bonne nuit mon chéri._

L'avocat referma son portable et laissa aller sa tête contre le cuir du fauteuil, ses grands yeux sombres fixés sur le plafond de la limousine.

* * *

Haruhi avait tenté de jouer, en vain. Ses doigts glissaient sans vie sur les touches, elle ne passait pas ses enchaînements, ne maintenait pas correctement le rythme. Et, surtout, la musique ne parvenait pas à lui faire oublier les paroles de son père qui tournaient en boucle dans son esprit.

En désespoir de cause, elle avait abandonné le clavier du piano pour celui de son ordinateur portable, sans jeter le moindre coup d'œil aux chiffres de l'horloge qui annonçaient à présent l'arrivée imminente de l'aube. Assise sur son canapé, les sourcils froncés, elle avait cédé à la tentation et parcourait à présent le magnifique site internet de la prestigieuse académie d'Ouran. Elle avait mis un bon moment à remettre la main sur son numéro de lycéenne, indispensable pour pouvoir accéder à la précieuse banque de données de l'académie. Mais à présent, en tant qu'ancienne élève, elle avait accès à tout, y compris à une minutieuse description de toutes les promotions qui s'étaient succédées. Elle avait orienté sa recherche sur les clubs, dans un premier temps, pour avoir la confirmation de ce que lui avait appris son père. Le Host Club, fondé l'année précédente par Tamaki Suoh, avait définitivement fermé ses portes six jours après le départ d'Haruhi pour les Etats-Unis. Haruhi regarda longuement la date inscrite sur l'écran et se refusa à suivre le lien qui lui proposait photos et films divers. Elle se demanda si Kyoya touchait toujours, d'une façon ou d'une autre, des royalties sur les possibles diffusions…

Les doigts de la jeune femme glissèrent sur la tablette tactile et elle cliqua sur les listes des différentes années. Chaque promotion était photographiée dans le parc de l'académie, en uniforme, le jour de la remise des diplômes. Elle commença par celle de Honey et Mori, prise quelques semaines à peine après son départ. Les deux amis étaient sur le devant de la photo, complètement à gauche. Mori, de par sa taille, aurait du se trouver derrière, pourtant il avait simplement mis un genou à terre à côté de Honey. Le blond jeune homme souriait à l'objectif, mais sans cette chaleur dans le regard que Haruhi lui connaissait. Les yeux de Mori, sérieux comme un pape, semblaient encore plus sombres qu'à l'accoutumée.

Haruhi ferma un instant les yeux et soupira : ce n'était qu'une simple photo sur un écran d'ordinateur. On pouvait tout faire dire à une photo, on pouvait y trouver tout ce qu'on voulait y voir… Instinctivement, elle sauta la promotion suivante et arriva à la sienne. La photo où elle aurait du figurer, la photo où se trouvaient Kaoru et Hikaru, tout au fond, à gauche là encore. Ils étaient évidemment côte à côte, le visage très légèrement tourné vers l'autre, mais les yeux pleins de défi fixant le photographe. Haruhi eut un pincement de cœur en songeant aux étudiantes qui avaient du se pâmer devant cette photo, tout en riant entre elles : « C'est Hikaru ? Non, sûrement Kaoru… Bah, ce n'est pas grave, c'est la même chose, ils sont aussi beaux de toutes façons ! » Haruhi agrandit légèrement la photo et sourit : non, ce ne serait jamais la même chose. Kaoru se trouvait à droite, et son sourire fin laissait transparaître une douceur qui ne se lisait pas dans celui, plus hautain, de son frère. Le regard de Hikaru était plus franc, plus provocateur aussi. Il se tenait à l'extrémité du rang alors que son jeune frère semblait faire, inconsciemment, le trait d'union avec le reste de leurs camarades, avec le reste du monde.

Haruhi hésita un bref instant puis glissa sur l'année précédente.

On ne voyait qu'eux. Kyoya Ootori et Tamaki Suoh.

Les princes du Host Club, les rois de la promotion, les maîtres d'Ouran.

Ils étaient placés au milieu de la photo et leur présence, la perfection du contraste entre leurs deux physiques exceptionnels écrasaient définitivement tous les visages autour. Côte à côte, très légèrement tournés l'un vers l'autre comme les jumeaux, ils fixaient eux aussi l'appareil avec l'aplomb propre aux futurs maîtres du monde. Un très mince sourire supérieur étirait les lèvres de Kyoya.

Haruhi s'était plus ou moins attendue à découvrir Tamaki en smoking immaculé, une rose rouge entre les dents, faisant le clown à l'avant de la photo. Mais voilà, Tamaki Suoh se tenait sagement près de son meilleur ami, en uniforme.

Et il ne souriait pas.

Haruhi resta longuement immobile, à observer l'écran de son ordinateur dont les pixels lumineux la confrontaient une fois de plus à une réalité qu'elle avait refusé d'admettre.

_Oh mon dieu, qu'ai-je fait…_


	9. Chapter 9

_Merci à ceux qui me suivent toujours, et surtout à ma bêta !_

* * *

- Monsieur, vous êtes attendu au petit salon.

Tamaki se tourna vers Shima, les yeux agrandis par la surprise.

- Ah bon ? Est-ce mon père qui… ?

- Non, il s'agit de Mademoiselle Fujioka.

Une domestique récupéra au vol le manteau que le maître des lieux venait de laisser tomber de saisissement. Il bafouilla :

- Comment ? Haruhi… est là ?

La vieille gouvernante contint son agacement et répéta d'un ton égal :

- Mademoiselle Fujioka vous attend au salon.

Il se détourna vivement puis s'arrêta aussitôt et demanda :

- Mais… Elle est seule ?

- Si Mademoiselle Fujioka avait été accompagnée, je vous aurais également annoncé la présence d'une autre personne, Monsieur.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et sourit bêtement :

- Ah bah oui, c'est vrai.

- Mademoiselle vous attend déjà depuis plus de vingt minutes.

- Vingt minutes ?! Oh là, j'y vais alors ! J'y cours, j'y vole !

- Monsieur ?

- Oui Shima ?

- Le petit salon est de l'autre côté.

- Ah. Oui. Merci.

La vieille domestique soupira en voyant le jeune homme disparaître en courant. Deux domestiques s'approchèrent et murmurèrent :

- Mademoiselle Fujioka n'est-elle pas la jeune femme que la défunte Madame Suoh…

- Si, c'est elle, coupa Shima.

- Et… c'est une bonne chose qu'elle réapparaisse ? Pour Monsieur, c'est une bonne chose ?

- Je ne sais pas encore. De ce que j'en sais par Monsieur Suoh père, elle épouse samedi prochain un brillant avocat.

Quelques autres domestiques s'étaient approchés et formaient à présent un petit attroupement au bas de l'escalier principal de la demeure. Un concert de cris désolés répondit à la révélation de la gouvernante. Une jeune servante s'écria malgré elle :

- Pauvre Monsieur Tamaki !

- Cela dépend, lâcha froidement Shima.

- Comment cela ? Mais si elle se marie, alors…

- Mademoiselle Fujioka n'est pas encore mariée. De ce que j'en sais, pour ce qui est du moment présent, c'est dans le petit salon de Monsieur qu'elle se trouve.

Un silence accueillit cette déclaration et tous les domestiques présents suivirent des yeux la petite silhouette de la gouvernante qui s'éloigna dignement vers les communs.

* * *

Il hésita un instant, la main sur la poignée. Cette situation lui semblait soudain tellement irréelle qu'il doutait de ne pas être en train de rêver. Il respira profondément puis ouvrit le battant ouvragé. Balayant l'espace du regard, il vit immédiatement la silhouette fine d'Haruhi qui lui tournait le dos devant une des immenses baies vitrées donnant sur le parc de la propriété. Tamaki referma doucement la porte derrière lui et rejoignit la jeune femme en quelques enjambées, venant se placer à côté d'elle. Il lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil et fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils : elle avait manifestement perdu du poids et les cernes sous ses yeux contrastaient avec l'extrême pâleur de sa peau diaphane. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais fut coupé dans son élan par la voix sèche d'Haruhi qui ne le regarda même pas :

- C'est ce qu'on appelle un _petit_ salon, chez toi ?

Tamaki jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, par acquis de conscience, à la pièce qu'il connaissait pourtant par cœur. Il n'y avait que trois portes, celle qui donnait sur le couloir, celle vers la salle de billard et celle de son bureau personnel. Malgré l'importante hauteur sous plafond, la pièce était de dimensions réduites, à peine meublée par quatre profonds canapés, deux petites tables de bridge en bois sculpté, un secrétaire Louis XVI en marqueterie et une grande cheminée qui ne lui arrivait même pas à l'épaule. Le mur recouvert de bibliothèques faisait face à celui dont les cinq portes-fenêtres ouvragées s'ouvraient sur un balcon de quelques mètres de larges qui donnait sur le parc. Il cligna des yeux :

- Eh bien oui…. Pourquoi ?

Haruhi leva alors les yeux vers lui et l'ombre d'un sourire passa sur ses lèvres. Elle soupira en secouant la tête :

- Pour rien, je suppose.

- Ah.

- Je croyais que tu aurais emménagé dans le Manoir principal.

- J'aurais pu, j'y ai passé quelques temps, mais en fait je m'étais habitué à cet endroit. De plus, comme tu l'as dit toi-même, il y a un moment où il faut cesser de vivre avec son père.

- Enfin moi c'était surtout parce que nous vivions à deux dans un très petit appartement.

- Ah. Oui.

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes, Tamaki semblant avoir soudain perdu toute sa verve, et Haruhi se demandant ce qu'elle faisait vraiment là. Puis Tamaki recouvra toute sa superbe et enchaîna d'un ton ravi :

- Je suis enchanté de te voir, Haruhi ! Surpris, mais enchanté ! Que me vaut le divin plaisir de ta visite en ces lieux illuminés de ta gracieuse présence ? Attends, laisse-moi deviner… La teinte des assiettes ! Je savais bien que cette nuance de taupe ne pouvait convenir avec le vert délicat du liseré des menus. Mais discuter avec Hikaru me donne des migraines qui altèrent la beauté ineffable de mon…

- Pourquoi as-tu fermé le Host Club ?

La question le cueillit de plein fouet et il sortit de la transe de son discours pour découvrir le visage fermé de la jeune femme levé vers lui. La colère et la détermination de ses grands yeux bruns le renvoyèrent sur une plage, dix ans auparavant, au coucher du soleil, peu après que ces deux brutes l'eussent poussée à l'eau. Les lèvres de Tamaki tremblèrent et il répondit sans réfléchir :

- Mais… Parce que tu étais partie.

Et Haruhi réalisa qu'elle n'aurait jamais du venir.

Elle comprit combien il avait été vain de chercher ici, auprès de lui, autre chose qu'une désarmante sincérité. Elle comprit qu'elle était venue pour entendre Tamaki mentir, l'entendre lui donner une autre raison, un enchaînement logique des évènements qui avait mené à la fermeture du club.

Haruhi baissa les yeux et, se détournant, dit sèchement :

- Pardon, je n'aurais pas du venir, je n'avais pas à poser cette question, cela ne me regarde pas. Au revoir.

- Non, attends !

La main de Tamaki s'était refermée sur son poignet avec douceur et fermeté, l'empêchant de s'éloigner, de s'enfuir. Il tourna la jeune femme vers lui et elle croisa son regard bouleversé. Il demanda :

- Tu voulais que je mente ? Tu aurais souhaité que je te dise autre chose ?

Haruhi se demanda un instant comment cet idiot avait pu devenir aussi perspicace. Mais elle se souvint immédiatement que, hélas, Tamaki Suoh était toujours extrêmement perspicace en ce qui concernait les sentiments humains. Du moins, ceux des autres. La jeune femme secoua la tête et Tamaki relâcha doucement son bras :

- Non je… je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je voulais. C'est juste que j'ai appris que tu avais fermé le club et… je trouve cela dommage.

_Ridicule_, se dit Haruhi. Elle était ridicule, pathétique, pitoyable. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle faisait là, pourquoi elle était venue, ce qu'elle avait attendu de cette discussion. Elle se sentait soudain épuisée, moralement et physiquement.

- Haruhi… Tu es pâle. Tu es de plus en plus pâle. Je sais bien que cette période n'est pas forcément la plus facile pour une future mariée, mais…

La jeune femme se raidit, à nouveau en proie à une colère sourde. Il n'avait aucun droit de parler ainsi, comme si elle était une pathétique future mariée stressée, il n'avait pas le droit de parler d'elle, de son mariage. Il n'avait aucun droit.

- -Écoute, je venais pour te poser une question, et j'ai eu ma réponse. Maintenant, si tu permets, j'ai du travail, je vais m'en aller, on se revoit au mariage.

Tamaki l'observait, ses immenses yeux indigos pleins d'incompréhension et de tristesse. Haruhi n'allait pas bien, pas bien du tout. Tamaki était parfaitement conscient du fait qu'il ne l'avait pas revue depuis neuf ans, qu'elle avait grandi, changé. Mais ce comportement quasi irrationnel n'était simplement pas _elle_.

Haruhi se détourna à nouveau et avait posé la main sur la poignée de la porte quand la voix de Tamaki retentit derrière elle, vibrante et désespérée :

- Je ne voulais plus du Host Club, aucun de nous n'en voulait. Tu… Tu avais donné un sens à tout cela. Même après que toute l'académie ait été au courant que tu étais une fille, à la fête, tu étais toujours… _le_ même. Tout le monde jouait le jeu, même les clientes, parce que nous savions tous combien c'était précieux, combien tu étais précieuse. Parce que, au fur et à mesure des mois, ce n'était plus pour leur sourire à elles toutes que nous faisions tout cela, mais pour le tien. Parce que prendre soin de toi, être à tes côtés tous les jours, déceler ce sourire de plus en plus souvent sur ton visage était ce qui nous poussait à continuer, plus sûrement que toute autre considération ! Même que l'argent, j'en suis convaincu, demande à Kyoya ! Alors quand nous avons su… Quand j'ai réalisé que tu étais partie, et que tu ne reviendrais pas… Parce que je te connaissais, Haruhi, et je savais que tu ne reviendrais jamais sur une telle décision, comme je ne serais pas revenu sur la mienne si tu m'avais laissé partir pour la France… Quand j'ai compris pourquoi…

Intérieurement, Haruhi lui hurla d'arrêter et sa main se crispa sur la poignée à en faire blanchir ses phalanges. Et Tamaki se tut. Il y eut un étrange silence que, soudain, rompit le bruit étouffé d'un sanglot. La jeune femme ne se retourna pas, la main toujours sur la poignée, les yeux fixés sur le battant de la porte.

Derrière elle, la voix de Tamaki s'éleva à nouveau, tremblante des larmes qu'il luttait pour retenir.

- Alors cela n'avait plus d'importance. Alors… Alors j'ai pris la même décision que toi, celle de tout faire pour que cela ne soit pas qu'un gigantesque gâchis. Mais le Host Club, Haruhi… Le Host Club avait vraiment pris vie le jour où tu as cassé ce vase en entrant dans nos existences. Il était normal qu'il ne survive pas à ton départ. Je t'en prie, Haruhi, pardonne-moi.

La phrase agit sur la jeune avocate comme un déclencheur et, tournant les talons, elle rejoignit Tamaki au milieu de la pièce. Elle entrevit à peine ses yeux brillants de larmes, les doigts tremblants qu'il se passait dans les cheveux. Elle leva la main et le gifla de toutes ses forces.

Tamaki accusa le choc avec difficulté et, bouleversé, leva machinalement la main vers sa joue écarlate. Il fit un pas en arrière, transpercé par la colère qu'il lisait dans les iris sombres d'Haruhi. Celle-ci grinça entre ses dents, tremblante de rage :

- Ne me dis pas cela ! Ne me dis pas que j'ai tout abandonné pour rien ! Et surtout, je t'interdis, tu m'entends, je t'interdis de demander pardon !

Elle se détourna à nouveau et la porte du petit salon claqua derrière elle. Tamaki resta immobile de très longues secondes avant de se laisser tomber dans un canapé. Posant son front entre ses mains, il se mit à pleurer.

* * *

La voix de son assistant résonna dans le bureau de Maître Arima Kusagi.

- Maître, vous avez un visiteur.

- Un visiteur ? demanda l'avocat en fronçant les sourcils. Mais je croyais que mon prochain rendez-vous était…

- Le rendez-vous n'était pas prévu. Ce Monsieur est là à titre privé et demande à être reçu. Il s'agit de Monsieur Suoh. Monsieur Yuzuru Suoh.

L'avocat fronça les sourcils et détacha son attention de l'écran de son ordinateur. Il répéta :

- Yuzuru Suoh ? Le Président du groupe ? Bien, je vais le recevoir.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit et Arima se leva pour aller au devant de Yuzuru Suoh. Le père de Tamaki était grand, mince, et tout son être renvoyait la même impression de grâce et de dynamisme que son fils unique. Ses cheveux châtain clair grisonnaient sur les tempes mais, malgré les rides d'expression qui marquaient son visage, son regard conservait une étonnante juvénilité. Arima s'inclina légèrement :

- Monsieur Suoh, je suis ravi de vous rencontrer.

- Monsieur Kusagi, je suis également enchanté de faire votre connaissance, après avoir tant entendu parler de vous jadis par vos parents… et dernièrement par mon propre fils.

- En bien, j'espère ?

- Invariablement.

D'emblée, tacitement, le ton des deux hommes était cordial et détendu. Arima choisit délibérément de ne pas faire asseoir Monsieur Suoh dans le fauteuil face à son bureau, lieu réservé aux entrevues officielles. Il les dirigea plutôt dans deux profonds fauteuils près de la baie vitrée, car ils savaient pertinemment que cette rencontre n'avait rien de professionnel.

- Que me vaut le plaisir de cette visite pour le moins inattendue ? demanda Arima.

- Votre mère, Madame Kusagi, est à l'origine de ma venue. J'ai été charmé d'avoir de ses nouvelles, mais surpris par sa requête.

Arima ferma les yeux et balança un bref instant entre les diverses attitudes à adopter. Un sourire passa sur ses lèvres et il prit finalement le parti de la franchise :

- J'avoue que j'espérais que ma mère pourrait répondre à ma question sans faire appel à vous directement. Mais, après tout, autant chercher l'information à la source.

- C'est plus ou moins ainsi qu'elle me l'a présenté, en effet.

Le ton de Yuzuru Suoh était gai, détendu. La jovialité de ses traits incitait à la franchise, arme que Arima devina immédiatement comme potentiellement redoutable dans un entretien d'affaires. Le père de Tamaki, après avoir décliné de se voir offrir un rafraichissement quelconque, reprit :

- Allons droit au but. Ma défunte mère a bien réglé tous les frais de scolarité de Mademoiselle Haruhi Fujioka aux Etats-Unis. Et vous souhaitez légitimement savoir pourquoi.

- Légitimement, ça je ne sais pas. Dans ce cas, je le demanderais directement à Haruhi et ne ferais pas appel à ma mère.

Yuzuru reprit d'un ton étrangement ferme :

- Si, légitimement. Vous épousez Mademoiselle Fujioka dans… trois jours ? Si vous avez des interrogations, il est plus que légitime que vous tâchiez d'y répondre.

- Peut-être. Quoi qu'il en soit, votre fils m'a déjà expliqué que, de l'avis de votre mère, Haruhi était une gêne pour ses intérêts

Yuzuru resta silencieux un instant, puis répondit doucement :

- Je suppose… qu'on peut voir ça comme ça. Je pense surtout que ma mère avait très peur que l'histoire se répète.

- Quelle histoire ?

- La mienne. Celle de la mère de Tamaki. Je ne doute pas que vous soyez au courant.

Arima se sentit brièvement déstabilisé par la sincérité des propos de cet homme d'affaire redoutable dont il avait tant entendu parler. L'avocat restait méfiant, mais avait le sentiment profond que face à lui ne se tenait pas le Président du groupe International Suoh, mais seulement le père de Tamaki. Arima acquiesça :

- Oui, je le suis. Veuillez accepter toutes mes condoléances pour le décès de la mère de votre fils, décès qu'il nous a appris.

Yuzuru soupira et l'ombre des années passa sur son visage. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Arima et déclara :

- Je vais être franc, et je pense que je ne vais faire que confirmer ce dont vous vous doutiez déjà, sinon vous n'auriez pas cherché à savoir tout cela. Mon fils était tombé très amoureux de Mademoiselle Fujioka, même si je pense que cet imbécile ne s'en est rendu compte que trop tard. Or Tamaki était le seul héritier potentiel du groupe. Et il était hors de question, dans l'esprit de ma mère, que ce seul héritier puisse se lier avec une femme qui n'était pas de notre classe sociale. Un mariage dans le groupe Suoh doit être synonyme d'intérêt, d'alliance. Pas d'amour. L'amour n'est qu'un bonus éventuel et négligeable.

- Mais votre fils ne pense pas comme cela…

Le rire clair de Yuzuru tinta dans la pièce :

- Non, il suffit de le croiser cinq minutes pour s'en rendre compte ! C'était un éternel optimiste, idéaliste forcené et d'un romantisme débordant.

Arima nota immédiatement l'emploi du passé dans la description de Yuzuru mais n'intervint pas.

- Il tenait de sa mère, de ses sentiments à fleur de peau que son enfance dans la capitale française n'a fait qu'exacerber. Il aurait sacrifié son héritage à ses sentiments, ma mère en était hélas parfaitement consciente.

- Alors elle s'est tournée vers Haruhi, conclut l'avocat.

- Oui, continua tristement Yuzuru. Elle faisait une cible facile, faible bien malgré elle. Ma mère lui a proposé de prendre en charge toutes ses études, à la condition qu'elle parte les faire aux Etats-Unis, ne revienne pas dans l'intervalle et cesse tout contact avec Tamaki et ses amis. Mademoiselle Fujioka souhaitait devenir avocate, comme l'avait été sa mère. C'est un cursus long. La grand-mère de Tamaki comptait sur l'éloignement pour pouvoir, dans l'intervalle, rendre son héritier plus.. malléable.

Le père de Tamaki avait dit ces derniers mots avec un léger sourire ironique que Arima remarqua :

- A priori, c'était un mauvais calcul.

- En effet. Le départ de cette jeune fille a profondément bouleversé mon fils, mais pas comme sa grand-mère l'espérait. Elle l'aurait certainement brisé, s'il avait été seul.

- Mais il ne l'était pas. Il avait le Host Club.

Yuzuru jeta un regard amusé à son interlocuteur :

- Vous êtes fort bien renseigné, Monsieur Kusagi. Je vais finir par croire que je vous fais perdre votre temps.

- Loin de là, votre récit me passionne, croyez-le bien. Je me permets juste d'imbriquer certaines pièces du puzzle ça et là. Mais continuez, je vous prie.

- Tamaki s'est concentré sur ses études et, de façon fort surprenante, n'a pas cherché à enfreindre la volonté de sa grand-mère à propos de Mademoiselle Fujioka. Mais, ses diplômes brillamment acquis, il a refusé de s'associer avec moi dans la gestion du groupe. Et, comme un magistral pied de nez à son héritage, il a lancé l'entreprise florissante dont vous êtes aujourd'hui le client.

Arima haussa les sourcils :

- Madame Suoh n'a pas du apprécier.

- Il y a eu une entrevue terrible, un jour, entre eux. J'étais présent. Jamais, de ma vie, je n'ai vu sur les traits de mon fils une telle colère froide. Une telle implacable détermination. Il abattait ses cartes une à une, face à ma mère qui n'avait rien vu venir, trop fière de la façon dont elle pensait l'avoir manipulé quelques années plus tôt. Il avait bloqué des avoir, trouvé ses propres capitaux, réfléchi au montage financier de HC Inc. C'était parfait.

- Mais le groupe Suoh, en la personne de votre mère, avait les moyens de le faire plier. Si un groupe tel que le vôtre décide de briser une société naissante, alors…

- Oui. Mais mon fils s'était trouvé un associé contre lequel même le groupe Suoh ne peut rien, à moins de déclencher une véritable guerre financière dont personne n'est assuré de sortir vainqueur.

L'avocat se laissa aller dans son fauteuil et sourit :

- Kyoya Ootori.

- Oui. Et les jumeaux Hitachin en prime. En fait, de façon tout à fait inconsciente, mon fils ne s'est pas seulement fait à Ouran un groupe d'amis fidèles et précieux. Il fut en réalité à l'origine d'une redoutable alliance de personnes et de noms, contre laquelle même ma mère ne pouvait rien.

- Mais votre mère n'avait-elle pas des intérêts communs avec, par exemple, le père de Monsieur Ootori ? Celui-ci était-il heureux de l'orientation de son fils ?

_- Troisième_ fils. Kyoya n'est que le troisième fils, et a retourné à son avantage ce qu'il considérait jadis comme une disgrâce. Le poids de son héritage n'était pas le même que celui de Tamaki, qui est lui le seul héritier. Kyoya peut se permettre une certaine… excentricité. Qui, lorsqu'on le connaît, reste de toute façon fort relative !

-Je vois ce que vous voulez dire, ajouta Arima en souriant.

- Je ne vais pas entrer dans les détails, mais il se trouve qu'en plus Kyoya, à l'époque du lycée, a démontré à son propre père que même lui n'avait aucun intérêt à s'élever contre sa volonté.

- Comment cela ?

Yuzuru sourit largement, les yeux dans le vague, plongé dans le souvenir d'un entretien le soir de la fête d'Ouran. Il continua d'un ton léger :

- Lorsqu'on est le Président du groupe Ootori, il est assez désagréable de recevoir une leçon dans le domaine financier de la part d'un jeune homme de dix-sept ans – son propre fils, qui plus est. Mais Monsieur Ootori père est quelqu'un d'intelligent, qui a compris le message que lui envoyait Kyoya. Je crois savoir que depuis leurs relations sont fort saines, et je ne serais pas le moins étonné si j'apprenais un jour que c'est à son troisième fils que Monsieur Ootori laissera la Présidence de son groupe. Enfin, nous n'en sommes pas là, et tout ceci n'est que conjonctures personnelles.

- Je vois. Donc votre mère s'est trouvée devant le fait accompli et devant l'impossibilité de lutter contre le refus de Tamaki de reprendre la Présidence. J'ai du mal à saisir, dans ces conditions, pourquoi elle ne l'a pas totalement déshérité.

- Mieux que ça : elle l'a finalement nommé héritier du groupe. A lui de décider, lorsque je passerai la main, s'il veut ou non, finalement, de cet empire.

- Pardon ? s'exclama Arima en fronçant les sourcils. Mais pourquoi a-t-elle fait cela ?

- Elle a compris trop tard qu'elle perdait en fait bien plus qu'elle n'avait gagné. Elle a cru que coucher Tamaki sur son testament serait pour lui une compensation suffisante de ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir, avec sa mère d'abord, et Mademoiselle Fujioka ensuite.

- Et cela n'a pas fonctionné… Cependant j'aurais pensé votre fils plus… miséricordieux.

- A quelques mois près, oui. C'était sa grand-mère, avant tout. Tamaki aurait tout donné, _a_ tout donné, pour gagner son affection, son approbation. Mais voilà, dans l'intervalle, Anne, la mère de Tamaki, est décédée. Il était trop tard pour pardonner. Même pour mon fils. Ma mère est morte quelques mois plus tard.

- Je suis désolé.

- Tout ceci ne vous concerne pas, et j'ai le sentiment d'abuser de votre oreille bienveillante avec mes histoires de famille. Alors que tout ce que je voulais vous expliquer, c'est pourquoi Mademoiselle Fujioka a été contrainte de partir.

Arima tiqua. On ne contraignait pas Haruhi, jamais. Quelque chose ne collait pas. Il demanda :

- Comment se sont passées les tractations entre votre mère et Haruhi ?

- Rapidement. Ma mère l'a envoyé chercher chez elle, un soir, et s'est entretenue avec elle au Manoir. La discussion n'a pas duré plus de vingt minutes, de ce que j'en sais.

- Vous n'y étiez pas ?

- Non, personne n'était au courant. Mademoiselle Fujioka est rentrée chez elle. Elle a, semble-t-il, agi de façon normale à Ouran les deux jours suivants. Le troisième, elle s'envolait à l'aube pour les Etats-Unis et je trouvais son dossier de transfert sur mon bureau. Elle n'en est pas revenue avant six ans.

- De quoi a-t-elle menacé Haruhi ? De briser ses études ? De la faire renvoyer ? De lui fermer toutes les portes des universités de Droit ? De s'en prendre à son père ? Haruhi a quand même abandonné au Japon le peu de famille qui lui restait, des études prestigieuses, et les seuls amis qu'elle avait !

Yuzuru ne répondit pas et regarda attentivement Arima. Ce dernier, pour la première fois depuis le début d'un entretien jusque là étonnamment franc et cordial, se sentit en position d'infériorité et chercha quelle information pouvait lui manquer. Mais déjà Monsieur Suoh retrouvait son air débonnaire et reprenait avec un étrange sourire :

- Voyons, Mademoiselle Fujioka travaille pour vous depuis des années, vous l'épousez dans trois jours, et vous connaissez certainement son père. Vous savez qu'il est pour ainsi dire impossible de menacer l'un comme l'autre de quoi que ce soit !

Arima acquiesça malgré lui ; cela ne répondait néanmoins toujours pas à sa question. Il ouvrit la bouche mais Yuzuru le devança en se levant, tout sourire :

- Je vous remercie de m'avoir reçu, Monsieur Kusagi. Je vais hélas devoir vous laisser, j'avais profité d'un rendez-vous prévu non loin d'ici pour passer à votre cabinet J'ai un peu connu Mademoiselle Fujioka, et j'en ai énormément entendu parler, vous vous en doutez. Je suis dès lors certain que vous ne pouvez qu'être un homme heureux.

- Merci à vous de vous être déplacé en personne, cet entretien fut instructif, et fort agréable.

- Pour moi aussi, Monsieur Kusagi ! Pour moi aussi !

L'avocat reconduisit Yuzuru à la porte de son bureau, avec sur les lèvres un goût d'inachevé. Le Président du groupe Suoh était un homme bien étrange : souriant, extravagant, et en apparence très franc. En cela Tamaki était tout son portait. Cependant Arima devinait en lui une intelligence rare, et la maîtrise parfaite des sous-entendus. L'assistant personnel de Monsieur Suoh, qui attendait dans un bureau contigu depuis le début de l'entretien, se leva en voyant s'ouvrir la porte et apparaître les deux hommes. Yuzuru serra avec chaleur la main d'Arima, mais, avant de la relâcher, plongea une ultime fois dans les yeux de l'avocat et dit :

- Ma mère était quelqu'un de très intelligent et perspicace. Elle avait fort bien compris que ce n'était pas en faisant planer une menace sur l'avenir de Mademoiselle Fujioka elle-même qu'elle en obtiendrait quelque chose. Mais considérez bien, Monsieur Kusagi, que tout ceci date d'il y a neuf ans, une éternité. Au plaisir de vous revoir.

Arima, déconcerté, regarda le Président s'éloigner vers les ascenseurs, puis regagna son bureau, ordonnant au passage à son secrétariat de ne pas le déranger pendant un moment. Il se rassit dans son profond fauteuil de cuir et, les yeux perdus dans le lointain de la capitale nippone, réfléchit à l'étrange entretien qu'il venait d'avoir, et aux dernières paroles de Yuzuru Suoh.

En vingt minutes, Madame Suoh avait décidé de l'avenir de Haruhi. En vingt minutes, elle l'avait faite renoncer à son foyer, à son père, à ses études à Ouran et à tous ses amis. En vingt minutes Haruhi avait accepté de tout quitter. Elle n'en avait manifestement parlé à personne, surtout pas à ses amis du Host Club, pour qu'ils ne la fassent pas changer d'avis. C'était certainement parce que, justement, ils en auraient été capables, et qu'à priori elle ne le voulait pas. Elle s'était manifestement sacrifiée, et refusait que quelqu'un d'autre puisse le faire à sa place. C'est donc qu'elle cherchait à les protéger, ou à protéger l'un d'eux, ou…

Arima ferma les yeux et un sourire désabusé passa sur ses lèvres tremblantes.

Haruhi s'était sacrifiée pour qu'il ne le fasse pas à sa place, parce qu'il était évident qu'il n'aurait pas hésité. Elle s'était sacrifiée pour qu'il ne soit pas déshérité, pour qu'il puisse un jour revoir sa mère, pour que sa grand-mère ne fasse pas de sa vie un terrible enfer.

Il était la seule et unique raison qui puisse lui faire prendre une telle décision, en vingt petites minutes. Haruhi avait tout abandonné, tout quitté, pour lui. Pour Tamaki Suoh.


	10. Chapter 10

_Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre, j'ai eu un mois de mars très chargé. Pour me faire pardonner, ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les précédents. Je vous remercie tous pour vos charmants commentaires ; je n'ai pas encore eu le loisir de répondre à tous, mais je compte le faire d'ici peu._

_Merci, encore et toujours, à ma bêta._

* * *

_- Kyoya…_

Le brun grinça des dents. Il ne supportait pas ce ton geignard et répondit sèchement :

- Cela suffit. Tout est prévu, les jumeaux sont ses témoins, on fait comme on a dit, un point c'est tout.

_- Mais Kyoya, elle m'a giflé ! Elle me déteste ! Elle ne veut certainement plus me voir !_

- Elle ne dira rien. Elle te traitera, au pire, avec son mépris habituel, mais Haruhi ne fera pas de scandale. A toi, ensuite, de lui faire oublier ton attitude et ce regrettable incident.

_- Comment ?! Mais je n'ai rien fait ! je te l'ai dit, c'est elle qui est venue et qui…_

Kyoya balaya l'argument d'un revers de main agacé, même si son meilleur ami ne pouvait pas le voir :

- C'est trop tard, tout a été prévu pour ce soir.

_- Kyoya, sincèrement, tu crois vraiment que…_

- A plus tard.

Il raccrocha sans plus de cérémonie et jeta le portable sur la table basse. La surface du café brulant posé à côté se troubla sous l'impact. Kyoya respira profondément et ôta un instant ses lunettes pour se masser l'arrête du nez. Deux bras fins vinrent alors se glisser autour de ses épaules et Eclair blottit son visage dans le cou de son mari. Elle murmura contre son oreille :

- Qu'est-ce que Tamaki a encore fait ?

- Rien, pour une fois. Haruhi l'a giflé.

- Pardon ?

Kyoya mêla ses doigts à ceux d'Eclair et l'incita à faire le tour du canapé pour venir s'asseoir à côté de lui. Eclair se laissa aller contre les coussins et, se débarrassant de ses mules, glissa ses pieds sous elle. Elle attendit en silence que son mari se décide à répondre après avoir bu quelques rasades de café.

- Je n'ai pas tout saisi, les propos de Tamaki étaient comme souvent totalement décousus. Mais il semblerait que Haruhi soit passée chez lui hier soir, uniquement dans le but de lui demander pourquoi il avait fermé le Host Club après son départ.

- Qu'a-t-il répondu ?

- La vérité, évidemment. Que c'était justement parce qu'elle était partie que nous avions arrêté.

- Et ?

- Il lui a demandé pardon, elle l'a giflé, et elle est partie.

Eclair réfléchit un instant, les sourcils froncés :

- Je suppose que c'est plutôt une bonne chose.

Kyoya but une autre gorgée du breuvage brûlant et jeta un coup d'œil vers sa femme :

- Tu trouves ?

- Oui. Elle est venue le voir, juste pour savoir cela. Et une gifle n'est pas un geste anodin, on ne gifle pas n'importe qui.

- Peut-être… murmura-t-il d'un air absent.

Eclair concentra son attention sur le profil de son époux : le sommeil s'estompait enfin de son visage mais elle le sentait toujours étonnamment tendu, nerveux. Pour les très rares personnes qui le connaissaient réellement, il n'avait pas sur ses traits fins et réguliers cette assurance effrayante qui ne le quittait pour ainsi dire jamais. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Eclair :

- Monsieur Ootori, seriez-vous en train de réaliser que les gens sont moins faciles à manipuler que les chiffres ?

Kyoya jeta à son épouse un regard glacial qu'elle soutint sans difficulté et il grinça entre ses mâchoires serrées :

- Madame Ootori, je vous rappelle qu'à ce jeu vous-même avez perdu, il y a une dizaine d'années de cela. En ce qui me concerne, la partie n'est pas terminée.

- Tu me sembles ne pas avoir suffisamment considéré le paramètre que tu étais pourtant censé le mieux maîtriser : Tamaki Suoh. J'espère que, si l'occasion se présente, tu sauras reconnaitre ta défaite. Elle m'a personnellement beaucoup appris.

La main de Kyoya se crispa imperceptiblement sur l'anse de sa tasse et il répondit sèchement :

- Je n'ai rien à apprendre de cet imbécile !

Le sourire d'Eclair s'élargit et elle se pencha vers son mari, inspirant avec délectation le parfum de sa peau subtilement mêlé à celui de son eau de toilette hors de prix. Elle croisa son regard et, avant qu'il ait pu bouger, l'embrassa doucement. Kyoya émit un grognement agacé mais glissa sa main libre dans les cheveux de sa femme pour l'attirer davantage à lui. Elle se détacha finalement à contrecœur au bout de quelques secondes et lui lança un coup d'œil amusé tout en se redressant. Il la laissa s'éloigner, conscient que l'heure avançait. Eclair se releva, enfila ses mules et glissa une dernière fois ses doigts fins sur la joue de Kyoya :

- Aussi paradoxal que cela puisse paraître, nous avons tous à apprendre de cet imbécile. Tu en es peut-être le plus conscient, d'ailleurs. Bonne journée mon amour, à ce soir.

Il suivit des yeux la silhouette de sa femme qui, d'un pas vif et gracieux, regagnait l'étage.

* * *

Haruhi avait depuis longtemps perdu le compte des cafés avalés depuis le début de la journée. Elle avait encore quelques dossiers à mettre en ordre et devait passer chez elle préparer ses affaires. La perspective d'aller coucher au Park Hyatt lui semblait de plus en plus ridicule, mais l'idée de devoir appeler Tamaki pour annuler la réservation de la chambre pour cette nuit n'était pas plus attrayante. Haruhi se massa les tempes et tenta en vain de ne pas revivre une énième fois la scène de la veille. L'image de son visage bouleversé, sa main fine tremblant sur sa joue écarlate, le désespoir et l'incompréhension dans ses yeux luisants de larmes… La jeune femme ne parvenait plus à analyser ses propres réactions ; elle se savait totalement épuisée, n'arrivait plus à avaler quoique ce soit et s'abrutissait de travail pour ne pas à avoir à réfléchir à des sujets qui, de toutes façons, faisaient partie d'un passé qu'il était trop tard pour considérer. Ranka l'appelait tous les jours et Haruhi savait à la sollicitude qu'elle percevait dans sa voix que son père était très inquiet pour elle. Tout le monde semblait la couver ou l'épier du regard et cette situation l'insupportait. Elle se raccrochait à l'idée que, trois jours plus tard, tout serait terminé. Elle s'envolerait avec Arima pour une petite semaine de lune de miel à Bali où elle pourrait enfin se reposer et tirer un trait définitif sur tout ce qui la retenait vers son passé.

Estimant avoir assez profité de l'occasion inespérée de trouver la salle de repos vide, Haruhi finit d'y boire son café et s'apprêtait à jeter le gobelet dans la poubelle, près de la porte, quand des éclats de voix, à quelques mètres, attirèrent son attention :

- … Hitachin ! Je te jure !

- Mais enfin c'est dément ! Que feraient-ils ici ?

- Et l'homme brun avec les lunettes, à l'entrée…

- Celui avec Maître Kusagi ?

- Oui, je suis sûre que c'est un des fils Ootori.

- Ootori ? L'empire médical ?

- Mais enfin pourquoi les Hitachin, l'héritier Suoh et l'un des Ootori viendraient ensemble au cabinet ?

- Surtout ici ! Ils seraient restés à l'étage des associés s'ils venaient pour affaire !

- Attendez, regardez, ne me dites pas qu'ils cherchent…

Le gobelet vide se fendit sous la pression de la main de Haruhi dont une veine battait dangereusement sur le front. Elle jeta les lambeaux de plastique dans la poubelle et, sourcils froncés, ouvrit plus largement le battant de la salle de repos. Les cinq personnes qui se trouvaient de l'autre côté, deux femmes et trois hommes, se retournèrent vers elle et se figèrent instantanément, s'écartant soudain devant la jeune femme. Elle ne leur jeta pas un coup d'œil mais balaya d'un regard furieux l'open-space avant de s'immobiliser à son tour, consternée.

Près des ascenseurs se tenaient Kyoya et Arima, qui semblaient échanger quelques mots tout en observant la scène qui avait figé dans la cire l'intégralité des occupants de l'étage. Hikaru et Kaoru étaient assis chacun sur un des côtés du bureau de Yuuki et, appuyés avec nonchalance sur une main, observaient en souriant malicieusement la pauvre assistante d'Haruhi. Face à elle, entre les deux démons, Tamaki s'était penché vers la secrétaire dont il tenait une des mains entre les siennes. Yuuki, les yeux exorbités, semblait totalement hypnotisée par les iris violacés et le sourire de l'héritier des Suoh.

Le silence était tel que Haruhi, en avançant machinalement de quelques pas, entendit parfaitement la conversation :

- … pour nous un honneur de faire la connaissance de celle qui, par sa présence attentive et délicate, allège un peu les épaules frêles de Mademoiselle Fujioka du poids de sa lourde tâche en ces lieux.

Yuuki tenta de répondre mais seul un gargouillis parvint à passer ses lèvres. Le sourire de Tamaki étincela et il continua de sa voix suave :

- Pardonnez-nous, Madame, de cette intrusion. Je dis Madame, car je vois à cet anneau d'or fin qui brille à votre doigt délicat que vous avez uni votre destin à celui d'un homme, être chanceux entre tous de s'éveiller à chaque nouvelle aube aux côtés d'une perle telle que vous. Bienheureux celui sur qui vous portez chaque jour ce magnifique regard si empli d'humanité et d'une parfaite dévotion pour les êtres que vous chérissez. Je ne crains pas d'affirmer ici, sous vos yeux qui me mettent à nu, que Haruhi Fujioka doit certainement remercier le ciel de pouvoir compter sur votre précieuse collaboration, et je ne doute pas que vous puissiez me renseigner sur l'actuelle localisation de cette délicieuse jeune femme.

Dans un ensemble parfait, Hikaru et Kaoru se baissèrent à leur tour au niveau du visage de l'assistante qui, sous l'intensité de ces trois regards sublimes, s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège. Elle parvint finalement à lever machinalement une main tremblante dans la vague direction du bureau d'Haruhi. Cette dernière, qui fulminait toujours, s'apprêtait à mettre fin à la scène quand une voix joyeuse et haut perchée hurla son prénom :

- Haruhi !

La jeune femme devint instantanément le centre de l'attention de tous les présents dans l'immense salle alors que Honey courait vers elle, bras tendus, Mori suivant lentement derrière. Le jeune homme blond saisit l'avocate par les poignets, la faisant tourner en riant aux éclats et appelant les autres avec enthousiasme :

- J'ai trouvé Haruhi ! On peut y aller ! J'ai trouvé Haruhi !

Il relâcha les mains de la jeune femme ; elle parvint in extremis à se remettre d'aplomb avant de se retrouver happée par les accolades simultanées des jumeaux qui, bondissant du bureau de Yuuki, s'étaient rués sur elle à leur tour. Reprenant difficilement ses esprits, elle releva la tête pour croiser le regard plein d'incertitude de Tamaki qui, étrangement, resta à distance respectable et ne se mêla pas aux effusions. Mais la seconde suivante, il joignait les mains et déclarait d'un ton théâtral :

- Princesse, ne tentez pas de résister à vos chevaliers servants, nous vous enlevons !

Haruhi passa un regard glacial sur les cinq hommes qui l'entouraient et demanda froidement :

- Non mais qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ce délire ?

- Ton enterrement de vie de jeune fille, Haruhi ! s'écria Honey.

L'avocate eut soudain le sentiment que le sol venait de s'ouvrir sous ses pieds et qu'elle était aspirée dans un abîme de désespoir consterné. Fermant un instant les yeux, elle respira profondément, puis répondit sèchement :

- Hors de question. J'ai du travail.

- Quelle rabat-joie ! soupirèrent à l'unisson Kaoru et Hikaru.

- Et vous ne pouvez pas débarquer ici sans prévenir ! Il y a des gens qui travaillent, figurez-vous !

- Plus beaucoup, à priori, remarqua Kaoru avec un clin d'œil.

Haruhi regarda autour d'elle pour découvrir en effet l'intégralité du personnel, avocats, assistants, en train de suivre la scène avec passion. Les visages rougissants d'un bon nombre des femmes présentes la renvoyèrent dix ans en arrière, au milieu des clientes du Host Club, et elle grinça des dents.

- A leur décharge, j'étais prévenu.

Haruhi suivit la voix douce qui venait de s'élever et vit s'avancer vers elle Arima, accompagné de Kyoya. Elle fronça les sourcils :

- Ne me dis pas que tu as donné ton accord à cette mascarade ridicule ?

Le sourire de l'avocat s'élargit et il haussa les épaules :

- Je ne suis pas certain d'avoir eu mon mot à dire… et après tout, c'est la tradition ! A vrai dire, je suis moi-même de sortie ce soir avec mes témoins. Je ne doute pas que tu sois entre de bonnes mains.

- Tu devrais peut-être, pourtant, rétorqua sa fiancée en jetant un regard inquiet aux jumeaux terribles qui sourirent machiavéliquement.

- Il fallait y songer avant de nous choisir comme témoins… susurra Hikaru en levant vers le plafond un immense sac de tissu griffé de l'emblème de leur maison de couture.

Les yeux de Haruhi s'agrandirent de stupeur alors que les deux hommes s'avançaient vers elle avec un sourire de plus en plus large et de plus en plus inquiétant. Elle recula d'un pas. Kaoru balaya d'un regard dédaigneux la silhouette de la jeune femme et déclara :

- Nous t'avons préparé de quoi te vêtir décemment. Il est hors de question qu'on nous voie en compagnie de quelqu'un d'aussi mal habillé.

Haruhi remarqua alors que ses six anciens camarades de lycée avaient chacun revêtu un sublime costume, leur mise parfaite n'étant pas sans rappeler le premier bal auquel elle avait assisté en tant qu'hôte à Ouran. Hikaru brandit le sac devant le visage de la jeune femme, la rappelant à la réalité, et ordonna :

- Allez, va te changer, nous t'attendons.

Reprenant ses esprits, Haruhi repoussa le sac d'une main ferme et rétorqua :

- Il est hors de question que je me change, qui plus est ici.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de te changer au milieu de tout le monde, répondit Hikaru avec un sourire taquin. Ton bureau fera très bien l'affaire.

- Non, c'est non, point final.

Elle sursauta quand le souffle de Kaoru, qui s'était glissé derrière elle, chatouilla son oreille :

- Tu préfères te changer au milieu de nous six, dans la limousine de Kyoya ? Mmh… ce serait une charmante façon de commencer la soirée remarque…

Arima écarquilla les yeux et s'apprêtait à répliquer quand il devina le sourire amusé de Kyoya. Haruhi, furieuse, arracha le sac des mains de Hikaru et tourna les talons sans un mot. La porte de son bureau claqua. Kaoru cria :

- Appelle-nous si tu as besoin d'aide !

- Allez au diable ! hurla Haruhi depuis l'intérieur du bureau.

Arima se tourna à nouveau vers Kyoya qui remonta ses lunettes avec un sourire satisfait et anticipa l'inquiétude de l'avocat :

- Nous prendrons grand soin d'elle. Ces deux démons sont moins redoutables qu'il n'y parait.

- Bien. Que Haruhi ne s'inquiète pas, je la connais, je sais que ses dossiers sont tous parfaitement en ordre, qu'elle profite de la journée de demain pour se reposer, elle en a besoin.

Kyoya acquiesça, une ombre passant sur son visage. L'épuisement d'Haruhi était en effet plus qu'évident, et même lui finissait par se préoccuper de la santé de la jeune femme. Il répondit d'une voix neutre :

- Nous la déposerons en fin de soirée à la suite du Park Hyatt. Elle y passera la journée de demain, quelques rendez-vous ont été pris pour elle au spa de l'hôtel, mais rien de contraignant. Son repos est en effet une priorité.

- Merci.

La porte du bureau s'entrouvrit sur ces entre-faits et la voix agacée de Haruhi retentit :

- Vous êtes au courant que nous sommes en hiver ? Il est hors de question que je sorte dans cette tenue. En plus je ne parviens pas à la mettre correctement.

Elle fit un pas dehors et seul le silence répondit à sa remarque. La jeune femme était à présent vêtue d'une robe dont la teinte marron glacé s'harmonisait parfaitement avec ses grands yeux bruns. L'une des épaules de la robe était couverte d'un début de drapé qui enroulait la silhouette, alors que Haruhi tenait de l'autre main une bretelle moins large qui ne semblait pas vouloir tenir en place sur son épaule. L'ensemble tombait sagement un peu au-dessus des genoux et Haruhi avait passé les superbes ballerines beiges assorties trouvées dans le sac. Les jumeaux, après un temps d'immobilité, la rejoignirent en deux pas. Alors que Kaoru faisait glisser la robe sur le côté, dénudant une épaule de la jeune femme, Hikaru avait sorti d'on ne sait où deux baguettes de bois blond. Il arracha d'un geste rapide l'élastique qui retenait en queue de cheval la chevelure de la jeune femme, l'ébouriffa, la souleva dans sa nuque et, l'enroulant sur elle-même, y planta les deux baguettes. Puis les deux frères se reculèrent d'un pas, s'adossèrent l'un contre l'autre avec un sourire satisfait et dirent dans un ensemble parfait :

- Voilà. Là, tu deviens sortable.

Tout s'était passé si rapidement que pas même Haruhi n'avait eu le temps de prononcer une parole. Consciente, soudain, de se retrouver dans cette tenue si improbable pour elle, au beau milieu de son espace de travail et de ses collègues, elle détourna le regard et ne put empêcher une légère rougeur de gagner ses joues. Honey s'écria :

- Haruhi, tu es ravissante !

L'avocate, entre gêne et agacement, sourit maladroitement au jeune homme et réalisa soudain que Arima s'était avancé de quelques pas et se tenait maintenant à côté de Tamaki. Les yeux des deux hommes la brûlèrent par leur intensité. L'avocat parcourait silencieusement du regard sa fiancé qu'il doutait soudain de réellement reconnaître. Le regard doux de Tamaki ne marquait lui aucune surprise, mais la sérénité de celui qui a toujours su quelle jeune femme se cachait sous cette apparence anodine. Haruhi sentit tout à coup le frôlement d'un tissu et leva les yeux pour croiser ceux de Mori, qui venait de déposer délicatement sur ses épaules une lourde et chaude cape sombre. Elle n'eut le temps que de le remercier d'un sourire alors que les jumeaux la saisissaient chacun par un bras et l'entraînaient vers les ascenseurs, sourds à ses protestations. Honey, Mori et Tamaki les suivirent avant que l'héritier des Suoh ne se détourne une dernière fois et lance joyeusement à l'adresse d'Arima toujours immobile :

- Permettez-moi de vous souhaiter également une excellente soirée avec vos amis, Monsieur Kusagi !

- Merci… Monsieur Suoh ?

Tamaki s'arrêta et cligna des yeux :

- Oui, Monsieur Kusagi ? Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Prenez soin de Haruhi, je vous la confie.

Les deux hommes se figèrent tout à coup, semblant réaliser au même instant le possible double sens d'une remarque normalement anodine. Un voile de tristesse passa dans les yeux de Tamaki qui retrouva cependant immédiatement toute sa superbe et s'inclina en une irréprochable révérence :

- C'est trop d'honneur. Vous la retrouverez indemne et rayonnante lorsqu'elle descendra vers vous l'allée de la chapelle.

L'avocat se contenta de hocher brièvement la tête et salua Tamaki et Kyoya. Puis les deux amis descendirent rejoindre le reste de la petite troupe alors que Arima remontait vers son propre bureau.

Aucun d'entre eux ne fit attention à tous ceux qui, immobiles et bouche bée depuis le début de la scène, se tenaient toujours dans l'open-space. Yuuki, avachie dans son fauteuil, les yeux dans le vide, semblait sous l'emprise d'un charme puissant que lui auraient jeté les dieux qui s'étaient adressés à elle. Tous les présents, subjugués, prenaient la mesure de la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous leurs yeux et de nombreuses femmes poussèrent un soupir à fendre l'âme. Puis, soudain, une voix féminine hurla tout haut ce que presque tous pensaient tout bas :

- Non mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus, cette fille ?!

* * *

Calée entre les jumeaux, Haruhi croisa les bras d'un air renfrogné. Ils s'étaient tous glissés dans la limousine de Kyoya qui avait démarré vers une destination inconnue. La jeune femme soupira :

- Bon, et où va-t-on ? J'espère que vous allez m'épargner tous les trucs stupides de ce genre de tradition.

- Tu aurais voulu un striptease ? glissa Hikaru à l'oreille de l'avocate qui le foudroya du regard.

- Nous allons dîner, répondit calmement Kyoya.

- Où cela ? demanda Haruhi, suspicieuse.

- Au restaurant, tout simplement, continua le troisième fils Ootori.

- Nous te connaissons Haruhi, continua Honey avec un large sourire. Nous savons que tu n'apprécies pas trop l'excentricité. Or ce soir, c'est ta soirée.

Rassurée par la certitude que Honey, lui, ne mentirait pas, la jeune femme se détendit légèrement et se laissa porter le reste du trajet par l'enthousiasme et les discussions de ses anciens amis.

Quand la porte de la limousine s'ouvrit enfin, Kyoya descendit le premier et tendit la main à Haruhi qui sortit à son tour du véhicule, suivie du reste de la petite troupe. Elle leva les yeux vers la somptueuse entrée d'un restaurant qu'elle reconnut pour y avoir déjà dîner une fois, avec Arima. C'était, sans conteste, l'un des plus renommés de la capitale nippone. Elle soupira et ils pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment. Un homme vint immédiatement les saluer et s'inclina devant Tamaki qui s'était avancé :

- Ces dames vous attendent déjà dans le salon particulier, Monsieur Suoh.

- Parfait, merci beaucoup !

Il fit signe à ses compagnons de les suivre et tous lui emboitèrent le pas. Haruhi cligna des yeux et demanda :

- Ce restaurant appartient à ton groupe ?

- A celui de mon père, oui, répondit le blond en souriant, ravi que la jeune femme lui adresse enfin la parole.

On ouvrit des portes devant eux, dévoilant un vaste salon particulier. Toute une partie de la pièce était laissée libre alors que, près des baies vitrées, avait été dressée une grande table ronde. Se trouvaient assises autour Eclair, Maia, Kayla et Alayna qui se levèrent toutes les quatre en souriant. Haruhi et les six hommes vinrent se joindre à elle, la future mariée se trouvant installée entre ses deux témoins. Eclair demanda :

- J'espère que notre présence ne vous importune pas, Haruhi

- Pas le moins du monde, au contraire, elle me rassure plutôt ! lança l'avocate avec un regard faussement inquiet aux jumeaux.

Des serveurs entrèrent sur ces entrefaits et remplirent les coupes de champagne de tout le monde, sauf bien sûr celle d'Eclair qui se contenta de quelques gouttes pour trinquer, avec tous les autres, au mariage de Haruhi. Cette dernière acquiesça rapidement, un sourire figé sur les lèvres, et avala d'une traite la moitié du contenu de sa flûte de cristal.

Le dîner se passa remarquablement bien. L'ambiance demeura fort détendue et les présents étaient de toutes façons des gens aguerris aux conversations mondaines. Étrangement, on parla à peine de la cérémonie prévue deux jours plus tard et c'est les souvenirs communs des six hommes et d'Haruhi à Ouran qui dominèrent la conversation, sur un ton badin et humoristique. Haruhi commençait à percevoir les différences entre Kayla et Aylana et souriait de leur alchimie avec leurs époux. Kayla était plus douce, plus mesurée, et équilibrait en cela le tempérament de feu d'Hikaru. Aylana possédait elle cette assurance des stars des médias et avait un humour ravageur qui rivalisait avec celui de Maia. L'avocate remarqua à plusieurs reprises le regard à la fois doux et passionné que Mori posait sur ce petit bout de femme. Eclair était elle conforme au souvenir que Haruhi avait gardé d'elle, avec ses yeux perçants, son profil fin et acéré, ce sourire assuré qui s'harmonisait si parfaitement avec celui de Kyoya. Mais tous deux avaient gagné dans leur regard une paix qui n'y brillait pas jadis.

Tamaki évoquait avec démesure leurs souvenirs passés, mais évitait en fait soigneusement de croiser le regard d'Haruhi que cela arrangeait pleinement. Il remarqua cependant que la jeune femme balayait du regard le reste de la pièce et ne put s'empêcher de demander avec un sourire taquin :

- Quelque chose te surprend, Haruhi ?

Elle leva machinalement les yeux vers lui mais les détourna quasiment immédiatement en répondant :

- Je trouve seulement étrange que la table soit décalée alors que tant d'espace était disponible, cela déséquilibre la pièce. Enfin, je suppose que je n'y connais rien et que c'est un truc très à la mode, hein.

- Pas du tout, tu as entièrement raison. Mais c'était une volonté de notre part.

Haruhi fronça les sourcils alors que Tamaki échangeait un regard avec le maître d'hôtel qui acquiesça et disparut. Quelques instants plus tard, les premières notes d'une valse retentissaient dans les boiseries des murs de la salle et Tamaki expliqua en souriant :

- Nous avons encore une chose à mettre au point pour ton mariage. Il est inenvisageable que tu n'ouvres pas le bal par une valse.

- Or nous nous souvenons tous que tu n'étais pas... des plus douées, continua Kaoru.

- … et nous doutons que tu aies révisé depuis... dix ans ? acheva son frère.

- Comment ? s'exclama la jeune femme, gagnée par une légère panique alors que Hikaru se levait déjà à sa droite. Mais il est hors de question que je danse la valse ! Et mon père ne sait pas danser ! Jamais il ne...

- Figure-toi que si, coupa tranquillement Kyoya avec un sourire. Ranka s'est entraîné exprès et, il faut bien l'avouer, est fort doué.

- Mon père ? Quoi ? Mais quand... Hé !

Kaoru venait de tirer vers l'arrière la chaise de la jeune femme et, sans plus de cérémonie, Hikaru prit doucement mais fermement sa main, l'entraînant vers le vaste espace parqueté qui n'attendait qu'eux.

- Ta main... Voilà... l'autre ici... Non ça c'est moi ! Eh oui, tu ne conduis plus maintenant, tu es la mariée. Voilà. Alors il faut suivre la musique et... Mais si, cela s'entend ! Un deux trois... Un deux trois... Pose pose glisse... Pose pose glisse... Aïe !

- Je n'y arrive pas !

- Tu ne t'appliques pas !

- Tu expliques mal !

- Tu danses mal !

- Alors si c'est comme ça je....

- Je prends le relai.

Haruhi se retrouva entre les bras puissants de Mori, qui sans un mot de plus entreprit de l'entraîner sur la musique. Elle lui écrasait autant les pieds qu'elle l'avait fait avec Hikaru, mais au moins Mori, stoïque et silencieux, encaissait sans rien dire. Maia étouffait ses éclats de rire dans sa serviette de table.

Kyoya offrit sa main à Eclair qui acquiesça en souriant et ils rejoignirent à leur tour la piste improvisée, glissant avec perfection au rythme de la valse. Haruhi leur jeta un coup d'œil émerveillé, les regardant évoluer lentement, parfaitement consciente qu'ils étaient tout aussi capables de suivre n'importe quel tempo mais que la grossesse d'Eclair les incitait à une certaine mesure. Honey invita Maia à danser. Les jumeaux les rejoignirent bientôt avec leurs épouses et bientôt seul Tamaki se trouva encore à table, sirotant son verre de Sauternes avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Honey était finalement venu au secours de son pauvre Takashi et faisait virevolter Haruhi qui manquait un pas sur trois. Tamaki fronça les sourcils, suivant leur progression sur la piste. Non, c'était trop rapide, et... Non, s'il lui tenait la main ainsi, jamais elle ne pourrait apprendre à... Non, le second pas était trop précipité, alors qu'il fallait... Il se retrouva sans trop savoir comment au beau milieu de ses amis et saisit au vol les doigts d'Haruhi quand elle passa devant lui. Honey aurait pu être déçu de se trouver délesté de sa cavalière, mais choisit d'en profiter pour reposer ses pieds meurtris.

Haruhi cessa un instant de respirer lorsqu'elle réalisa que la main de Tamaki s'était posée sur sa taille avec la délicatesse d'un pétale de fleur et que l'autre s'était doucement refermée sur ses doigts. Il sourit et, sans lui laisser – et sans _se_ laisser – le temps de réfléchir plus avant à ce qu'il faisait, se mit à glisser sur la musique. Il conduisait avec la perfection du musicien qu'il était, anticipant les erreurs de la jeune femme, les corrigeant à l'instinct et la guidant d'une légère pression des doigts à laquelle elle répondait automatiquement. Il ne se départit pas de son sourire et murmurait des encouragements :

- Voilà, il te suffit de te laisser guider par la musique et ton cavalier. C'est si tu résistes que l'harmonie est rompue. Tu n'as rien à faire que gouter au plaisir de la danse et te laisser porter. Pense à la mer, la valse est comme une vague qui revient toujours, avec la même puissance, la même régularité, la même ivresse. Détends tes bras, détends toi, ne pense qu'à la musique.

La première gêne avait disparu en quelques instants et Haruhi se laissa envoûter par la musique de sa voix et par celle de la valse. Elle tournait, le manque d'assurance de ses mouvements entièrement compensé par la perfection de ceux de Tamaki qui évoluait avec grâce et légèreté. Petit à petit elle se détendit, son corps cédant à la confiance qu'il ressentait pour le jeune homme, répondant à ses sollicitations et ses pas s'imbriquant dans les siens. Leurs pieds se mouvaient à présent presque sans bruit sur le parquet, leurs doigts s'étaient resserrés sur ceux de l'autre, et le regard apaisé de la jeune femme répondait au sourire doux de Tamaki.

C'est lorsque que quelqu'un applaudit qu'ils réalisèrent que la musique s'était tue. Haruhi détourna la tête et se détacha vivement de Tamaki qui cligna des yeux, comme trop brutalement éveillé d'un rêve. Les deux danseurs découvrirent alors tous leurs amis revenus depuis longtemps à table et comprirent qu'ils avaient enchainé sans vraiment le savoir plusieurs valses. Honey, qui avait cessé d'applaudir, s'écria joyeusement :

- Vous étiez parfaits !

Haruhi haussa les épaules et revint s'assoir à table sous le regard amusé des jumeaux. Kaoru acquiesça :

- C'est vrai, il semble que tu sois finalement au point pour le mariage. Grâce à Tamaki.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas et choisit de mordre dans une fraise, ignorant totalement le jeune homme au regard triste qui se rasseyait à son tour. Ils achevèrent les desserts qui avaient été servis entre temps et bientôt Eclair annonça :

- Eh bien je pense quant à moi que je vais rentrer.

- Moi également, renchérit Maia. Miku se réveille toujours fort tôt, et si je ne veux pas être épuisée demain il vaudrait mieux que j'aille me coucher.

Haruhi, ravie que la soirée se termine aussi rapidement, était sur le point de se lever avec les autres femmes quand la main de Kaoru sur son épaule l'en empêcha :

- Ah mais non, pour nous la nuit ne fait que commencer !

- Quoi ? balbutia la jeune avocate.

- Nous vous confions nos époux, Haruhi, commenta Aylana avec un large sourire. Ne nous les ramenez pas trop tard, ils travaillent demain !

Les manteaux de toute la troupe avaient été apportés et, alors que Honey glissait sa cape sur les épaules de Haruhi, cette dernière regarda avec envie les quatre femmes qui la saluèrent, s'apprêtant elles à rentrer dormir sagement. Elle ne voulut même pas demander la suite du programme de la soirée alors qu'une torpeur s'était insidieusement emparée d'elle. Elle avait peu bu, mais l'alcool s'ajoutant à son extrême fatigue nerveuse lui ôtait une grande partie de sa combattivité et elle se laissa passivement conduire à la limousine de Kyoya avec les six hommes.

Quand la voiture s'arrêta à nouveau, elle était stationnée dans une rue plutôt sombre, à l'arrière d'une large avenue qui bruissait de la vie nocturne de la ville. Haruhi cligna des yeux :

- Mais... Où sommes-nous ?

- Viens, on va s'amuser ! répondit joyeusement Honey en la prenant par la main et en l'entraînant vers une petite porte en métal poli.

Le battant s'ouvrit immédiatement et la jeune femme se retrouva à l'intérieur, dans un couloir tendu de velours sombre. Elle suivait Honey sans comprendre alors que les autres leur emboîtaient le pas. Une nouvelle porte s'ouvrit devant eux et l'air fut empli d'une musique assourdissante, ponctuée du martèlement des basses. Une boîte de nuit. Ils l'avaient emmenée en boîte de nuit. La totale consternation d'Haruhi lui ôta même tout esprit de répartie et là encore elle se laissa mener vers un large escalier. Elle crispa même ses doigts sur ceux de Honey, inquiète soudain de perdre ce contact rassurant au milieu de cette foule bruissante. Levant la tête, elle eut un rapide aperçu de l'endroit : une pièce immense, un plafond disparaissant sous la lumière des spots, des mezzanines qu'on devinait à peine à la faveur des jeux de lumière, un bar central gigantesque, le tout décoré de velours violacé et d'argent... Un homme en costume sombre apparut soudain devant eux et elle stoppa net, côte à côte avec Honey.

- Messieurs, je suis honoré de tous vous accueillir ici ce soir.

La voix calme de Kyoya retentit dans le dos de Haruhi :

- Merci. Notre table est-elle prête ?

- Bien entendu. Laissez-moi vous y conduire.

Haruhi avait perçu l'échange malgré le bruit assourdissant et soupira en levant les yeux au ciel alors qu'ils montaient tous à la suite de l'homme. Hikaru lui demanda en fronçant les sourcils :

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Rien, grinça-t-elle. C'est juste tellement typique. Où que vous arriviez, hop, le propriétaire lui-même vient vous faire des courbettes !

Un léger rire général retentit et, surprise, elle s'arrêta :

- Quoi ?

- Tu as tort, Haruhi. Cet homme n'est pas le propriétaire du club, dit Kyoya en remontant ses lunettes avec un petit sourire amusé.

- Il en est le gérant, continua Kaoru.

- Parce que les propriétaires, c'est nous six ! conclut fièrement Hikaru.

Haruhi écarquilla les yeux, sidérée. Elle s'exclama :

- Comment ? Vous ne possédez pas que HC Inc ?

- Bien sûr que non, enchaîna Tamaki. Nous possédons ce club, trois centres de remise en forme, une petite compagnie aérienne, beaucoup de biens immobiliers et une agence de mannequinat !

- Il faut apprendre à diversifier ses investissements, continua Kyoya.

- C'est bien ce que je disais, grommela Haruhi. Typique.

Ils avaient gravi un large escalier et se trouvaient à présent en surplomb de la piste principale, derrière une vitre sans teint qui atténuait la musique et les dérobaient aux regards de la foule. Ils avaient longé plusieurs petits salons privés tous occupés. Haruhi avait reconnu plusieurs visages : des stars du spectacle, de grands noms du sport, des hommes d'affaire... Tamaki et Kyoya s'étaient arrêtés ça et là pour saluer quelqu'un, discuter quelques instants, baiser la main d'une ravissante actrice, plaisanter avec un homme politique. Ils étaient à présents tous les sept dans un espace discret, meublés de profonds canapés et de tables basses où les attendaient coupes et bouteilles de champagne. Hikaru le premier se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et se servit du précieux breuvage importé de France. Haruhi lui jeta un regard inquiet, se demandant combien de verres d'alcool l'aîné des Hitachin avait déjà bu au cours de la soirée. Elle s'assit elle-même et grogna :

- Je déteste les boites de nuit. Je n'y vais jamais. C'est bruyant et je n'aime pas danser.

- Mais ceci est une soirée particulière, Haruhi ! s'exclama Kaoru en se glissant près d'elle. C'est ton enterrement de vie de jeune fille. Ta seule chance de t'amuser un peu, de te défouler un peu, avant de rejoindre le côté obscur de la vie maritale !

- Ça va, tu ne vas pas me faire pleurer, elle n'a pas l'air très insupportable, votre vie maritale !

- Non, mais nous ne sommes pas des bourreaux de travail liés à un avocat sinistre, nous ! rétorqua Hikaru.

Haruhi se tourna vivement vers lui pour répliquer sèchement mais à nouveau la voix joyeuse de Honey retentit :

- Allez, ne les écoute pas, viens danser !

Incapable de résister à la poigne à la fois douce et ferme du jeune homme, Haruhi se laissa entraîner non vers la piste principale, mais vers un espace plus réduit, à l'étage, où les VIP pouvaient laisser libre cours à leur envie de danser sans pour autant avoir à se mêler à la foule tapageuse des clients ordinaires. Honey se mit immédiatement à se déhancher en rythme, chose que, Haruhi devait le reconnaitre, il faisait fort bien. Son enthousiasme et sa fougue faisaient de lui un danseur inépuisable qui virevoltait autour d'Haruhi en cadence. Tamaki, Kaoru et Hikaru les rejoignirent rapidement et les quatre hommes attirèrent vite les regards par leur sens inné de la danse. Haruhi glissait de l'un à l'autre, telle une poupée de chiffon, son crâne résonnant du bruit des basses et ses joues rougies par la chaleur. Elle voulut protester qu'elle ne savait pas danser mais aucun de prêta attention à sa remarque et ils la faisaient tourner de plus belle, l'incitant à se laisser porter par le rythme intense de la musique, comme un peu plus tôt par les trois temps de la valse. Elle s'y abandonna, davantage pour ne pas avoir à argumenter que par réelle envie de s'adonner à ces pitreries. Les gigantesques enceintes crachaient sans discontinuer une musique électrique, répétitive, entêtante et Haruhi se laissa finalement hypnotiser. Les quatre hommes la faisaient danser avec emportement et elle évoluait, les yeux mi-clos, sans savoir à qui étaient les mains qui la frôlaient, l'entraînaient, la guidaient vers d'autres. Suivant les éclats de la lumière elle croisait les yeux rieurs de Honey, le regard doux de Tamaki ou les iris dorés de l'un des jumeaux. Épuisée, le crâne à présent vrillé par le martèlement des basses, elle parvint enfin à s'échapper et rejoignit Kyoya et Mori qui, sans surprise, étaient restés confortablement avachis dans les canapés. Elle s'y laissa tomber à son tour et prit entre ses doigts la coupe que Mori lui tendait, la vidant rapidement. Jetant un coup d'œil à la piste, elle suivit des yeux quelques minutes les quatre hommes qui y dansaient toujours. Les voir ainsi se mouvoir sur la musique du dernier DJ à la mode était une chose surprenante, car si elle savait depuis longtemps que les danses de salon n'avaient aucun secret pour eux, elle ne les avait jamais imaginés dans ce nouvel environnement.

- Nous ne sommes plus des adolescents, Haruhi. Nos centres d'intérêts et d'amusement ont évolué.

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers Kyoya qui, comme toujours, semblait lire dans ses pensées. Tamaki et Honey revinrent les premiers, suivis par les jumeaux manifestement ravis de leur soirée. Haruhi les écoutait discuter avec soudain un étrange sentiment de solitude. Cette soirée n'avait aucun sens : elle ne s'amusait pas et, si le dîner avait été agréable, le fait de se retrouver en boîte de nuit ne lui apportait aucune satisfaction alors que tout ce qu'elle aurait souhaité consistait à pouvoir rentrer se coucher. Elle soupira, ce qui attira sur elle l'attention de Hikaru. Le jeune styliste lui lança un regard dédaigneux et s'exclama :

- Mademoiselle Fujioka s'ennuie, elle ne trouve pas notre compagnie agréable.

- Elle est fatiguée, c'est tout ! s'écria Tamaki.

- Laisse, coupa Haruhi. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me défende.

- Non, Mademoiselle Fujioka n'a besoin de rien pour vivre sa vie, si ce n'est de l'argent des Suoh pour faire ses précieuses études et de celui de Kusagi pour vivre dans le luxe pour la fin de ses jours !

- Hikaru ! hurla Tamaki.

Un silence glacial se fit alors que l'aîné des Hitachin, loin de se départir de son sourire, toisait la jeune femme en sirotant son champagne. Haruhi sentit ses mains trembler de fureur et les crispa sur le tissu de sa robe. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Kaoru la devança :

- Elle a raison, Tamaki. Arrête de la défendre. Elle t'a brisé le cœur, elle s'est moquée de nous, et toi tu la défends encore. Pathétique.

L'héritier des Suoh se leva et, livide, pointa un doigt accusateur vers les jumeaux :

- Je vous interdis de parler ainsi de Haruhi ! Vous la connaissez comme moi ! Vous savez qu'elle n'aurait jamais fait cela !

- Jamais fait quoi ? demanda sèchement Kyoya. Elle ne serait jamais partie avec l'argent proposé par ta grand-mère, sans un regard, sans un au-revoir ?

Un coup de poing en plein ventre n'aurait pas fait plus mal à la jeune femme. Elle faillit lâcher sa coupe de champagne et la reposa d'une main tremblante sur la table basse devant elle. Relevant les yeux, elle chercha machinalement le soutien de Mori et Honey, assis face à elle. Le champion de kendo garda ses yeux sombres obstinément plongés dans son propre verre et Honey, contre toute attente, détourna le regard de celui de la jeune femme.

Haruhi se mordit la lèvre, ravalant les larmes de rage qu'elle sentait monter. Tamaki se plaça instinctivement près d'elle et se passa une main tremblante dans les cheveux, balbutiant :

- Comment osez-vous ? Vous savez très bien que Haruhi avait ses raisons ! Vous savez très bien qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, que...

- On a toujours le choix, murmura Mori.

- Elle a seulement fait celui de tous nous laisser tomber sans une explication, c'est tout, susurra Hikaru.

- In vino veritas ! s'exclama Kaoru en levant son verre comme pour porter un toast.

Haruhi baissa à son tour les yeux et, au prix d'un immense effort, parvint à s'empêcher de trembler. La rage et la douleur lui nouaient la gorge alors que l'alcool et le bruit assourdissant lui vrillaient la tête. Elle douta un instant de réussir à tenir de bout, mais parvint finalement à rester droite et fière et à articuler :

- Merci pour cette charmante soirée. Veuillez m'appeler un taxi, je rentre chez moi.

- Non, tu vas au Park Hyatt, corrigea froidement Kyoya. Toutes tes affaires ont été apportées là-bas.

- C'est ça, fuis Haruhi ! Fuis-nous encore une fois ! s'exclama Hikaru sur un ton chantant et ironique.

- Mais cette fois, tu ne nous manqueras pas, renchérit Kaoru. Allez, plus que ton mariage, et après nous serons tous débarrassés !

Le sentiment de déception qui étreignait Haruhi en cet instant lui sembla infini. Elle ne parvenait plus à comprendre comment, jadis, ils avaient été si proches d'elle, si attentionnés et prévenants. Comment tout avait pu changer si radicalement parce que...

… parce qu'_elle_ était partie.

Un geste près d'elle attira son attention et elle découvrit le visage de Tamaki Suoh. Il était pâle, les yeux creusés par la colère qui aiguisait ses traits fins. Les poings serrés le long du corps, il semblait trembler de rage et grinçait entre ses dents :

- Comment osez-vous... Pourquoi faites-vous cela... Comment pouvez-vous...

- Je suggère que tu ramènes Haruhi à l'hôtel, Tamaki, dit calmement Kyoya après avoir repris une gorgée de champagne.

- Non, je vais rentrer seule, je n'ai vraiment plus besoin que...

- La question n'est pas là, coupa sèchement le troisième fils des Ootori. L'un de nous se doit d'être présent pour t'accompagner au Hyatt, où nous avons de plus un dossier à récupérer dans ta suite. Il nous manquait des papiers pour les registres de mariage, et à en croire ton père il les a mis dans tes affaires. Comme je doute que quelqu'un d'autre que ce cher Tamaki soit très enclin à t'accompagner, qu'il s'en charge donc. Cela lui permettra de te présenter ses pitoyables excuses habituelles. Bonsoir.

Haruhi ne songea même pas à répliquer et tourna les talons, se dirigeant d'un pas rapide vers l'escalier. Tamaki lança un dernier regard plein de colère et d'incompréhension aux cinq hommes, et se précipita à la suite de la jeune femme.

Pendant de longues secondes, les cinq anciens membres du Host Club restèrent parfaitement immobiles et silencieux. Puis, lentement, un sourire étira les lèvres des jumeaux alors que Honey s'écriait d'un ton catastrophé :

- Oh non ! C'était trop dur ! Je n'ai rien pu dire !

- Tu as très bien agi, répondit Mori d'un ton rassurant.

Hikaru, qui soudain ne semblait plus du tout aussi saoul qu'auparavant, se redressa dans le canapé et échangea un regard fier avec son frère. Ils déclarèrent simultanément :

- Nous avons été parfaits !

- Oui, odieux à souhait, commenta Kyoya avec un fin sourire.

- Pauvre Haruhi... gémit Honey.

Le président de HC Inc sortit alors de sa veste son téléphone portable et composa rapidement un numéro, avant d'annoncer dans le combiné :

- Ils viennent de partir. Ils seront là dans une vingtaine de minutes. Tenez-vous prêts mais attendez mes ordres.

Il referma d'un geste sec son portable et, finissant sa coupe d'une gorgée, se leva, immédiatement imité par ses compagnons. Tous les cinq se dirigèrent alors calmement vers la sortie de la boîte de nuit.


	11. Chapter 11

_Voilà la suite ! Bon, le mariage, donc la fin, approche, mais je n'ai aucune idée du nombre de chapitres que cela va mettre... 2 ? 3 ? plus ? Par contre je préfère prévenir que les vacances se terminent, alors les chapitres suivants mettront peut-être davantage de temps à arriver._

_Merci à vous tous de me lire et de m'envoyer à chaque fois vos si gentils commentaires. Et gros bisous à ma bêta !_

* * *

Tamaki et Haruhi, assis chacun à un bout de la banquette du taxi, restèrent parfaitement silencieux pendant tout le trajet qui les menait au Park Hyatt. De temps à autre, le blond jetait un coup d'œil à la jeune femme qui, immobile, regardait fixement par la vitre du véhicule, le visage plus fermé que jamais.

Tamaki ne comprenait vraiment pas. L'attitude de ses amis l'avait autant surpris qu'Haruhi elle-même et il réalisa soudain qu'il n'avait jamais su, ne s'était jamais enquis de leurs sentiments au départ de la lycéenne, dix ans plus tôt. Son désespoir avait été tel qu'il avait refusé d'en parler, à quiconque, et ses cinq plus proches amis avaient évidemment respecté son silence. Il n'avait même pas eu à exprimer ce qu'il avait ressenti alors, car il était à présent conscient du changement radical que le départ de la jeune femme avait opéré en lui. Il n'avait songé alors qu'à se jeter à cœur perdu dans le travail, comme elle le faisait elle-même de son côté. Il n'avait demandé à personne la permission de fermer le Host Club, mais aucun des autres membres ne s'était élevé contre cette décision qui leur semblait, à tous, une évidence. Il l'avait annoncé calmement, un soir, à la fin de leurs activités, après le départ des dernières clientes qui, hélas, ne leur parlaient que d'Haruhi : pourquoi était-elle partie ? Pourquoi avait-elle du cacher le fait qu'elle était une fille ? Avait-elle eu une aventure avec l'un d'eux ? S'étaient-ils battus pour elle ? _« Oh mon dieu comme ce serait romantiiiique ! » _s'était exclamé l'une des lycéennes.

L'annonce n'avait pas glacé l'assemblée, comme l'avait fait celle de ses fiançailles avortées avec Éclair, quelques mois avant. Les cinq garçons avaient acquiescé gravement, sans vouloir laisser rien paraître de leur émotion. Mais Tamaki n'avait pu s'empêcher de noter les lèvres pincées de Honey, les poings serrés d'Hikaru. Puis le Roi du Host Club s'était simplement avancé vers Kyoya qui n'avait pas cessé un instant de taper fébrilement sur son portable, et lui avait tendu un chèque en blanc :

- Tiens. J'ignore totalement à combien s'élevait encore la dette d'Haruhi, mais je te laisse...

D'un geste sec, Kyoya avait refermé son portable et le claquement avait fait sursauter tous les présents. Le vice-président s'était alors levé et, sous l'intensité sauvage de son regard d'habitude si calme, Tamaki s'était reculé d'un pas. Kyoya avait jeté un coup d'œil plein de mépris au chèque que son meilleur ami tenait à la main et avait sifflé entre ses dents :

- Imbécile !

Puis, saisissant son portable, il avait passé pour la dernière fois la porte de la troisième salle de musique de l'académie Ouran. Les jumeaux, puis Honey et Mori, l'avaient imité en silence quelques secondes après, laissant Tamaki Suoh seul, son chèque à la main.

Ils avaient fini par reparler d'elle, plus tard. Honey s'était remis à manger des fraises et, petit à petit, le nom d'Haruhi Fujioka était revenu dans leurs conversations, car il leur était malgré tout impossible d'ignorer ce qui resterait les mois les plus intenses de leur vie d'étudiants à l'académie d'Ouran.

Et voilà que, dix ans, après, Tamaki prenait la mesure de leur déception, à tous. La blessure qui n'avait jamais guéri et qui transparaissait dans les paroles acerbes de Kyoya, dans l'ironie de Kaoru, dans les silences de Mori et Honey, dans la méchanceté d'Hikaru.

Noyé dans sa propre souffrance, pour la première fois de son existence, il avait négligé celle des autres.

Pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à lui en vouloir, à elle. Il n'y parvenait toujours pas. Il se disait, quelque part, que ce serait pourtant plus simple, que cela lui apporterait peut-être un quelconque réconfort, une chance de parvenir à l'aimer moins, enfin...

La voix du chauffeur le rappela à la réalité quand il annonça aux jeunes gens qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination. Déjà l'un des portiers de l'hôtel avait ouvert la porte et Haruhi sortit prestement, poussée par le désir d'en finir au plus vite. Tamaki, après avoir réglé la course, la rejoignit rapidement dans le hall de l'hôtel et, toujours sans échanger une parole, ils se dirigèrent vers la réception.

- Mademoiselle Fujioka, pour la suite présidentielle, annonça sobrement Tamaki.

Alors que le concierge acquiesçait et appelait immédiatement quelqu'un pour les escorter, Haruhi attrapa violemment le bras de Tamaki et plongea son regard furieux dans celui du jeune-homme :

- La quoi ? La suite présidentielle ? Non mais tu te fous de moi ou quoi ?

- Haruhi, balbutia Tamaki, mais enfin, nous...

- Vous n'avez pas pu me prendre une chambre normale, qui aurait déjà été ridiculement luxueuse dans un établissement pareil ! Vous avez pris une suite ! Ne me dis pas que c'est la plus chère ?!

Seul un silence contrit lui répondit alors que le blond se passait une main dans les cheveux, gêné. La jeune femme ferma les yeux, manifestement sur le point de laisser éclater sa rage. Elle murmura pour elle-même :

- Non mais c'est pas vrai... Cela ne finira jamais...

- Monsieur Kusagi est d'accord ! Il a tout à fait validé ce choix ! s'écria Tamaki.

Un jeune homme qui venait d'arriver, portant l'impeccable uniforme du personnel, s'inclina alors poliment :

- Mademoiselle Fujioka, Monsieur, si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous conduire à la suite.

Haruhi allait répliquer, certainement pour renvoyer le nouveau venu et exiger une autre chambre, quand Tamaki lui saisit les mains et plongea ses yeux dans les siens :

- Il y a une raison. C'est moi qui ai choisi la suite, et il y a une raison à cela. Je t'en prie, laisse-le nous y mener, laisse-moi te montrer, et après, si tu le souhaites, tu pourras en changer. Mais je t'en prie, je t'en supplie, viens voir la suite.

La jeune femme resta interdite, l'estomac soudain noué par la conviction vibrante et le désespoir manifeste des paroles de Tamaki. Incapable d'articuler une parole, elle acquiesça rapidement et son cœur se serra devant le magnifique sourire qui illumina le visage de Tamaki. Côte à côte, ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur à la suite du jeune employé.

La suite portait le numéro 4450 et se trouvait, évidemment, à l'un des derniers étages de l'hôtel, qu'elle semblait occuper en quasi totalité à voir le peu d'autres portes qui desservaient le couloir lambrissé. Haruhi n'avait jamais pénétré dans une suite auparavant. Lors de ses très rares déplacements professionnels, elle avait toujours privilégié la proximité de son logement au confort qu'il offrait, à partir du moment où c'était propre et fonctionnel. Jadis, à Ouran, et depuis qu'elle fréquentait Arima, elle avait goûté au luxe et à la perfection d'endroits irréels conçus pour des clients richissimes aux exigences ahurissantes. La demeure des Suoh, l'hôtel particulier d'Arima... étaient somptueux, mais c'était des habitations, des demeures familiales anciennes et cossues.

Ce n'était pas cela. Cela, c'était seulement censé être un logement temporaire pour une ou deux personnes. Haruhi n'écoutait qu'à demi l'employé de l'hôtel qui récitait les différentes facilités mises à la disposition de la jeune femme et qu'elle savait déjà qu'elle n'utiliserait pas. Elle découvrit toute une enfilade avec plusieurs salons donnant sur une longue terrasse qu'on devinait, malgré les lourds rideaux clos à cette heure, dominant la capitale. Soudain, sur le côté, un éclat sombre attira son regard et, tournant machinalement la tête, elle s'immobilisa. La main de Tamaki se posa alors sur son épaule et sa voix retentit à son oreille :

- Voilà. C'est là la raison qui m'a fait choisir pour toi cette suite, et pas une autre. C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle Monsieur Kusagi a accepté, immédiatement.

En renfoncement de l'un des salons, dans une pièce alors dans la pénombre, se trouvait un magnifique piano demi-queue verni noir. Haruhi avança de quelques pas, le regard fixé sur l'instrument. Tamaki ajouta doucement :

- J'ai fait apporter toutes les partitions qui se trouvaient dans ton appartement.

La jeune femme soupira et se tourna vers Tamaki. Malgré elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire.

L'employé, qui attendait poliment de finir la visite, reprit avec eux le tour de la suite. Haruhi leva les yeux au ciel devant la gigantesque salle de bain de marbre noir et grinça en découvrant la chambre :

- Deux lits doubles et un écran plasma.... Tout est prévu pour une nuit de noce réussie, dis-moi !

L'employé de l'hôtel eut du mal à rester imperturbable alors que Tamaki rougissait jusqu'aux oreilles et bredouillait :

- Mais enfin ! Cette suite sert aussi pour d'autres occasions ! Haruhi, voyons !

- Ouais, ouais, c'est bon.

L'employé se trouva en fait fort soulagé d'être enfin congédié et Tamaki resta seul avec la jeune femme qui jetait un coup d'œil à l'immense dressing qui lui avait été indiqué. Un des placards était en effet rempli d'habits mais la jeune femme fronça les sourcils :

- Ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Enfin, j'en reconnais certaines, mais la plupart de ces vêtements ne sont pas à moi.

- Si, ils le sont, répondit Tamaki en souriant, adossé au chambranle de la porte. C'est une grande partie de la prochaine collection des jumeaux, taillée spécialement à tes mesures. Leur cadeau de mariage, je crois.

- Je devrais alors prendre garde à ce que tout ceci ne soit pas recouvert d'acide.

- Haruhi... gémit-il. Ils avaient bu, ils ne pensaient pas ce que...

- Si, ils le pensaient, coupa sèchement la jeune femme en claquant la porte du placard. Mais cela n'a plus d'importance.

Elle se retourna, le visage sévère, et toisa le blond :

- Bon, je crois que tu avais un dossier à récupérer, et après nous en aurons fini, non ?

Tamaki encaissa sans rien laisser paraître et s'efforça de sourire à nouveau :

- Non. Il est hors de question que je t'abandonne dans cet état là. Je vais encore te demander... allez, quinze minutes de ton temps !

La frêle jeune femme soupira profondément et grinça :

- Allons bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, encore ?

* * *

Les cinq autres anciens membres du Host Club étaient tranquillement passés voir le gérant du club, discuter quelques minutes, s'enquérir des derniers bénéfices et des prochains invités de marque, avant de rejoindre la limousine de Kyoya. Ce dernier s'assit confortablement et sortit son ordinateur portable qui attendait sagement sous un fauteuil de la voiture. Il l'ouvrit, le posa sur la banquette face à lui et le laissa s'allumer. Tous les autres s'installèrent à leur tour, de façon à tous voir l'écran. Honey s'assit sur le sol moelleux de la limousine, calant son dos contre les genoux de Mori. Kyoya enclencha la liaison internet, ouvrit un logiciel vidéo et lança un programme. Le temps que l'ordinateur charge, il ordonna au chauffeur :

- Chez Monsieur Morinozuka.

Ils avaient tout le temps. C'est Mori qui habitait le plus loin du centre, près de chez Honey. Le temps qu'ils y arrivent, tout serait réglé et il déposerait rapidement tous les autres chez eux. Sur l'écran apparut l'un des salons de la suite présidentielle du Park Hyatt, vide. Kyoya tapa sur une touche, faisant défiler diverses vues de la suite qui s'avérèrent infructueuses jusqu'à ce que...

Le troisième fils des Ootori ne put retenir un fin sourire alors que Hikaru s'exclamait :

- Bon, c'est sa technique de base, mais il s'en sort plutôt pas mal, à priori.

Là, sur l'écran du portable, Haruhi et Tamaki étaient assis côté à côté sur le large tabouret de piano et jouaient un morceau que les cinq hommes ne pouvaient entendre.

* * *

Jouer un quatre mains avec Tamaki Suoh était comme danser avec Tamaki Suoh. Peu semblait importer la qualité de sa propre exécution, il était si talentueux qu'il donnait à son partenaire l'impression d'être lui-même devenu un virtuose. Le _divertissement à la hongroise_ de Schubert n'avait jamais semblé si simple à Haruhi quand elle le travaillait avec son professeur. Là Tamaki, qui avait pris les graves, soutenait parfaitement ses nuances, ralentissait à l'instinct quand il la sentait hésitante, l'encourageait par la seule musique de ses mains à alléger son doigté ou à accentuer une nuance. Son sourire, ses yeux mi-clos, le plaisir manifeste qu'il prenait à jouer avec elle étaient parvenus à détendre la jeune femme malgré elle et elle laissait ses doigts courir sur les touches avec une légèreté qu'elle ne se connaissait pas. Serrés l'un contre l'autre sur le tabouret recouvert de cuir noir, Tamaki et Haruhi se frôlaient au rythme des variations. Le jeune homme glissa plus d'une fois le regard vers l'avocate, son cœur martelant sa poitrine du plaisir simple qu'il avait à être là, avec elle. A jouer avec elle. Il la voyait se détendre, il l'entendait à l'allant de sa musique qui s'élevait de plus en plus aérienne, chantante. Les épaules crispées d'Haruhi étaient à présent déliées, ses mouvements étaient souples et, ô merveille, elle souriait. Ses immenses yeux bruns pétillaient de bonheur alors qu'ils passaient de la partition au clavier, du clavier à la partition.

* * *

- Comme ils ont l'air heureux ! s'exclama Honey, ravi.

- Oui, acquiesça Mori.

Hikaru croisa les bras et maugréa :

- Déjà que je ne suis pas fan du classique... mais alors sans le son cela devient mortellement ennuyeux.

- Haruhi joue-t-elle bien, Kyoya ? demanda Honey.

- Elle en est à sa neuvième année de piano. De ce que je sais, elle se débrouille assez bien techniquement, mais dispose de peu de temps pour pratiquer et manque d'un certain sens artistique.

- Tu l'as déjà entendue ?

- Jamais.

Tous se demandèrent comment, alors, Kyoya Ootori pouvait savoir cela avec tant de précision, mais aucun n'osa demander. Kaoru s'étira :

- Peut-être n'aura-t-on pas besoin d'eux, finalement.

- Peut-être, répondit simplement Kyoya en jetant un coup d'œil à son téléphone portable qu'il avait posé près de lui sur la tablette du large accoudoir.

- Ah, regardez, ils ont fini !

L'attention des cinq hommes se reporta immédiatement sur l'écran, où Tamaki et Haruhi se regardaient en souriant. Puis la jeune fille se leva du tabouret, imitée par son compagnon, et ils changèrent de pièce en discutant. Kyoya passa la main sur son clavier et la pièce contiguë de la suite apparut ainsi que ses deux occupants qui venaient d'y entrer. Haruhi croisa les bras et détourna les yeux. Tamaki semblait observer la jeune fille, puis à un léger mouvement d'épaule tous devinèrent qu'il venait de soupirer. Retrouvant toute sa superbe, il se dirigea d'un pas léger vers une table et prit le dossier qui y était posé en évidence et qu'il avait pour mission de récupérer pour Kyoya. Il revint près d'Haruhi qui semblait attendre, immobile. Ils se sourirent maladroitement.

- Allez.... murmura Kaoru.

- Mais sois un homme ! s'écria Hikaru.

Kyoya, lui, avait ouvert son téléphone portable et composait un numéro. Sur l'écran, Tamaki s'inclina finalement, saisit la main d'Haruhi dans la sienne, y déposa un chaste baiser et tourna les talons vers la sortie.

- Mais quel crétin ! hurlèrent en chœur les jumeaux.

- Maintenant, ordonna Kyoya dans le combiné.

* * *

Haruhi suivit du regard la haute silhouette de Tamaki, avec dans le cœur un étrange mélange de soulagement et de regret. Le premier flash de lumière perça à cet instant l'épaisseur des rideaux et elle se figea, à la fois tétanisée et incrédule.

Le grondement sourd du tonnerre, quelques secondes plus tard, confirma ses craintes et elle sentit ses cheveux se hérisser sur sa nuque.

Elle cligna des yeux et découvrit le regard de Tamaki qui s'était retourné et la regardait avec inquiétude. Elle devina le deuxième éclair plus qu'elle ne le perçut réellement, la pièce étant toujours allumée. Le tonnerre, lui, roula hélas plus intensément avec l'approche manifeste de l'orage.

Haruhi se raidit et serra les poings. Tamaki, qui allait poser sa main sur la poignée de la porte, s'en détourna finalement complètement, fit à nouveau un pas vers la jeune femme et murmura :

- Haruhi ? Haruhi... ça va aller ?

Elle avala difficilement sa salive et acquiesça fébrilement.

* * *

- Elle est peut-être guérie, non ? Suggéra Honey.

- Non, répondit Kyoya. Elle a suivi vingt-deux séances de thérapie sur le sujet avec un psychothérapeute réputé dans le domaine de la phobie, mais les résultats n'ont pas été probants. Si elle a appris à gérer les effets de sa panique, ce qui était nécessaire tant dans sa vie sociale que pour son travail, elle n'en est cependant pas guérie. La phobie subsiste, même si Haruhi parvient à la dominer physiquement.

Les quatre autres hommes s'entre-regardèrent, surpris, et Koaru demanda :

- Euh... Comment sais-tu tout cela Kyoya ?

- J'ai eu accès au dossier médical complet d'Haruhi.

La réponse les laissa cois et ils reportèrent leur attention sur l'écran de l'ordinateur.

* * *

Tamaki avança d'un pas sans quitter des yeux la jeune femme face à lui. Haruhi ne semblait pas sur le point de plonger sous un meuble, mais la tension qui l'habitait n'en était pas moins palpable. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles avant de respirer profondément plusieurs fois, tentant manifestement de dominer la panique qui la gagnait, d'enrayer le processus. Le coup de tonnerre suivant la fit cependant frémir et elle serra davantage ses poings dont les jointures blanchirent. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle croisa le regard doux et inquiet de Tamaki qui, pourtant, lui sourit :

- Tu as toujours peur des orages, Haruhi ?

- Non, répondit-elle vivement, je...

Un nouveau grondement l'empêcha de continuer et elle s'immobilisa, avant de se remettre à respirer précipitamment. Tamaki murmura :

- Je crois bien que si, hélas.

- Non, j'ai... J'ai appris à mieux le gérer, il me faut juste quelques minutes, le temps que je me détende, c'est tout, après cela va aller !

Le débit de la jeune avocate était étrangement rapide, saccadé, comme si elle avait surtout souhaité se convaincre elle-même. Elle se mordit la lèvre au coup de tonnerre suivant. L'orage, manifestement, s'approchait de plus en plus du centre de Tokyo.

Tamaki réalisa soudain combien cette situation était absurde. Ils étaient là, face à face, à quelques dizaines de centimètres l'un de l'autre, et il la regardait lutter contre sa plus grande angoisse. Il hésita un instant, puis réalisa qu'il n'avait pas grand chose à perdre. Il mettrait peut-être à nouveau dix ans à s'en remettre, soit, mais... c'était totalement négligeable comparé au fait que Haruhi Fujioka avait besoin de lui. Il sourit tristement et murmura :

- Je t'ai fait une promesse, dans des circonstances similaires, il y a près de dix ans. S'il te plaît, laisse-moi tenir cette promesse, juste une fois, juste cette fois.

Haruhi leva vers lui des yeux hagards, ne comprenant pas bien ce qu'il voulait dire, son être tout tourné vers la terreur de l'attente du prochain coup de tonnerre ; celui-ci vint à l'instant même où Tamaki ouvrait les bras. Elle s'y précipita.

* * *

Hikaru retint le bouchon de champagne, l'empêchant de sauter dans la limousine. Kaoru, lui, distribuait à chacun les coupes qu'il avait sorties du mini bar. Honey leva haut son verre et annonça victorieusement :

- À Haruhi et Tamaki !

Les coupes tintèrent les unes contre les autres. Mori jeta un coup d'oeil à Kyoya et demanda :

- Tu ne bois pas ?

- Pas encore, répondit calmement le président de HC Inc, ses yeux gris toujours fixés sur l'écran.

L'ordinateur leur renvoyait l'image des deux jeunes gens blottis l'un contre l'autre. Haruhi enserrait Tamaki de ses bras fins et le jeune homme l'avait tendrement enlacée, glissant sur ses cheveux de légers baisers tout en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes.

* * *

L'univers d'Haruhi Fujioka avait soudain explosé sans bruit, comme une bulle de savon, à l'instant où les bras de Tamaki s'étaient refermés autour d'elle. Ce parfum, cette chaleur, cette sensation de sécurité avaient jailli du plus profond d'elle-même, par delà les années, par delà les efforts pour oublier, et la submergeaient. Elle se laissa sombrer dans la perfection de l'instant et laissa le monde entier disparaître. Elle ne percevait plus que le battement du cœur de Tamaki, que la douceur du tissu de sa veste, le son de sa voix, le frôlement de ses lèvres dans ses cheveux. Et tout était plus parfait qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, toutes ses angoisses, toute sa fatigue, ce nœud à l'estomac, semblaient s'être évanouis sous le charme de la présence du jeune homme. Elle se blottit encore davantage contre lui, cherchant instinctivement son contact, sa chaleur, glissant ses doigts sur le tissu hors de prix de sa veste de costume. Elle sourit en entendant la voix de Tamaki se briser, en percevant l'accélération du martèlement de son cœur.

Tamaki se tut et ses mains tremblèrent dans le dos de la jeune femme. La réalisation subite de ce qu'il se passait lui coupa le souffle et ses lèvres frémirent. Cette soirée, dix ans plus tôt, dans la propriété de Kyoya l'avait hanté pendant des années : le corps d'Haruhi pressé contre le sien, la terreur dans ses immenses yeux bruns, le tremblement de ses épaules, ses doigts crispés contre sa chemise d'été...

Ce n'était pas cela. Il n'avait jamais oublié tout cela, et c'était différent, radicalement différent. Différent de l'abandon du corps d'Haruhi contre le sien en cet instant, différent du fait qu'elle semblait soudain, au contraire, parfaitement calme et détendue, différent de la caresse de ses mains minuscules sur sa veste.

Il se crut fou. Il se demanda s'il n'avait pas finir par perdre la raison, si son esprit hanté n'avait pas sombré, s'il ne créait pas lui-même l'illusion de ce qu'il avait souhaité toutes ces années. Il devait garder à l'esprit qu'elle était épuisée, terrifiée, il ne devait pas s'imaginer que...

Elle leva alors les yeux vers lui et l'intensité de son regard doré balaya les hésitations de Tamaki. Ils se sourirent au même instant, timidement, apeurés de se trouver enfin au bord de ce gouffre qui les attirait et les fascinait depuis si longtemps. Ils y plongèrent avec la même certitude, fermant les yeux et unissant leurs lèvres.

Et tout était parfait, bien plus parfait que tout ce qu'ils avaient pu rêver, imaginer, désirer si ardemment pendant leur adolescence. La saveur salée de leurs larmes se mêlaient à leurs baisers, au sourire de Tamaki qui s'était reculé une seconde, juste une seconde, le temps de vérifier que c'était bien elle, sa peau, son parfum, son sourire, ses lèvres et son regard. Le temps de vérifier que c'était bien Haruhi Fujioka qu'il tenait entre ses bras et qu'il se remettait à embrasser avec ferveur. Et elle enfouissait ses mains tremblantes dans les mèches blondes, et elle sentait ses genoux trembler quand elle croisait l'éclat de son regard, et elle riait et pleurait en même temps de l'entendre lui dire qu'il l'aimait, qu'il l'avait toujours aimée, qu'elle était sa vie, qu'il l'aurait attendue pour l'éternité, qu'elle était si belle, qu'elle était si forte, qu'il était à elle et que l'univers tout entier n'était rien à côté d'elle... Tous ces mots qui la rendaient ivre de bonheur parce qu'elle savait qu'elle était la seule pour qui il les pensait vraiment et pour toujours.

Ivre de baisers, ivre de joie, ivre de fatigue, l'esprit d'Haruhi cédait petit à petit aux appels de son corps qui lui hurlait de ne pas se détacher de lui, plus jamais, que cela la tuerait, qu'elle devait rester proche de lui, tout contre lui, encore plus près de lui, de son parfum et de sa peau... Ce n'était pas assez que ses longues mains de pianistes caressent son dos, son visage... Ce n'était pas assez de sentir le tissu de sa chemise, de ne faire que deviner la chaleur de sa peau pâle...

* * *

Il régnait dans sa limousine un silence religieux alors que plus personne ne songeait à avaler la moindre goutte du savoureux nectar. Incrédules, ils suivaient des yeux les baisers échangés par leur deux amis, baisers dont l'intensité les brûlait presque à travers l'écran du portable. Inexorablement, ils pressentaient plus ou moins ce qui allait se produire et que, paradoxalement, aucun d'eux n'avait réellement envisagé.

Puis, soudain, Haruhi se détacha des bras de Tamaki et se recula de deux pas, de dos par rapport à la caméra dissimulée derrière un rideau. Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent un instant, puis la frêle avocate fit quelque chose que personne n'avait anticipé, pas même elle.

Glissant la main sous son aisselle, elle fit jouer la fermeture de sa robe et, d'un mouvement d'épaule, fit glisser le vêtement. Le tissu s'affaissa à ses pieds, la laissant vêtue en tout et pour tout de ses ballerines et d'une petite culotte blanche.

Honey poussa un cri et se couvrit le visage de ses deux mains, Mori détourna immédiatement la tête, les mâchoires des jumeaux s'écrasèrent sur le sol de la limousine et Kyoya fronça les sourcils.

Sur l'écran, Tamaki recula de deux pas en titubant, heurta une table basse et s'effondra de tout son long sur le sol sans lâcher des yeux la jeune fille immobile qui s'offrait à lui.

* * *

Tamaki se redressa lentement, hypnotisé non par la quasi nudité, mais par le regard d'Haruhi. Ce même regard, brûlant d'intensité et de certitude, qu'elle lui avait lancé debout, dans la calèche, avant de tomber en arrière par dessus le parapet. Il se releva machinalement et, le souffle coupé, la regarda avancer vers lui, sublime de finesse et de fragilité. Elle était très mince, trop mince, et malgré les courbes féminines que dessinait sa silhouette, elle avait gardé ce physique gracile de son adolescence. D'une main elle ôta les pics que Hikaru avait placés dans sa chevelure et celle-ci se répandit sur ses épaules en un magnifique contraste avec sa peau pâle. Tamaki ne put que gémir son prénom avant qu'Haruhi ne pose un doigt sur les lèvres tremblantes du jeune homme et, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, dise :

- Tais-toi. Et viens.

Elle glissa sa main dans la sienne et l'entraîna vers l'immense chambre de la suite. S'immobilisant devant le premier lit, elle se planta devant Tamaki et, l'air concentré, entreprit de faire glisser sa veste de costume au sol avant de s'attaquer à sa lavallière. Il se laissa faire, les lèvres entrouvertes, subjugué, le cœur battant la chamade, son esprit peinant à comprendre ce qui se passait, ce qui était sur le point de se passer. Elle releva soudain la tête vers lui et lui lança un regard agacé, un regard qui le renvoya des années auparavant :

- Je t'ai dit de te taire, mais tu pourrais y mettre un peu du tien, quand même !

Un sourire doux passa sur les lèvres de Tamaki et, posant ses mains sur le visage de la jeune femme, il se remit à l'embrasser avec passion, avançant de quelques pas, la faisant reculer d'autant. Quand Haruhi sentit la résistance du matelas derrière elle, contre ses mollets, elle se laissa doucement glisser sur le lit et le jeune homme suivit son mouvement, se retrouvant au-dessus d'elle sans cesser de l'embrasser, explorant de ses lèvres le visage, le cou, les épaules de la jeune femme qui soupira d'aise.

* * *

L'écran du portable fut vivement refermé par Honey qui, les joues rouges, s'écria :

- Bon, cela suffit, hein ! On ne va pas regarder la suite !

Les jumeaux poussèrent un soupir déçu en se recalant contre le dossier de la limousine. Mori acquiesça et vérifia par la vitre de la portière qu'ils étaient sur le point d'arriver chez lui. Leur mission était remplie, mais leur laissait en fait un arrière goût étrange. Kaoru l'exprima parfaitement en murmurant :

- J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à cela de la part d'Haruhi.

- Moi non plus, renchérit son frère. J'aurais juré qu'elle n'avait jamais fait l'amour avant.

- Mais à en croire sa réaction, il est évident que...

- Non, coupa soudain Kyoya.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui, surpris, alors que la voiture s'immobilisait devant la résidence des Morinozuka. Le troisième fils Ootori fit signe à son chauffeur de ne pas bouger et expliqua froidement :

- Je confirme que Haruhi n'a jamais eu de relations sexuelles.

Ses quatre amis écarquillèrent les yeux, sidérés, et Kaoru balbutia :

- Hein ? Mais comment tu sais ça, toi ?

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, répliqua Kyoya du ton agacé de celui qui n'aime pas avoir à se répéter, j'ai consulté son dossier médical. L'information était encore valable il y a moins de quinze jours, lors de sa visite médicale prénuptiale.

Un silence suivit, au cours duquel Kyoya remonta ses lunettes, l'air sombre. Honey se blottit un peu plus contre les genoux de Mori et murmura :

- Takashi... Il y a des fois où Kyoya me fait peur...

- Oui, répondit Mori d'une voix où, pour qui le connaissait vraiment bien, pointait une très légère inquiétude.

- Bon, enchaîna Hikaru, eh bien en tous cas soit il y a eu des changements, soit ton informations ne sera plus valable d'ici quelques minutes !

- A moins que Tamaki se montre vraiment en dessous de tout, hein, railla Kaoru en finissant d'un trait sa coupe de champagne.

Mori ouvrit la portière et se glissa à l'extérieur, se tournant pour saluer ses compagnons. Honey et les jumeaux lui souhaitèrent une bonne nuit mais, au fond de la voiture, Kyoya ne bougea pas. Alors que Kaoru se tournait vers lui pour lui signaler que leur ami partait, il le vit rouvrir le portable d'un geste rapide et taper sur le clavier pour relancer la vidéo.

- Eh ! hurla Kaoru.

- Kyoya ! s'exclama Honey d'un ton outré.

- Ne te rince pas l'œil sans nous ! cria Hikaru en se précipitant à son tour devant le portable.

Ils se figèrent tous et Mori, intrigué par leur soudain silence, se pencha à l'intérieur de la voiture.

Sur l'écran, la chambre de la suite présidentielle du Park Hyatt était à nouveau visible. Sur le lit, toujours uniquement vêtue de sa petite culotte, était assise Haruhi. Elle avait remonté ses jambes contre sa poitrine et fixait le mur d'un regard vide.

Kyoya grinça des dents et, à toute allure, passa sur les autres caméras de la suite, pour confirmer ce qu'ils avaient déjà tous compris :

Tamaki était parti.

* * *

Kyoya referma brutalement son portable et, saisissant son téléphone, jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Mori qui acquiesça et remonta dans la limousine. Tout en composant un numéro, il ordonna à son chauffeur :

- Chez moi, le plus vite possible.

La voiture démarra immédiatement et les sonneries commencèrent à s'égrainer dans le combiné, suivies de l'insupportable répondeur habituel. Kyoya serra le poing de colère et recomposa le numéro fébrilement, dans un silence de mort, sous les regards inquiets de ses compagnons. Lorsqu'on décrocha enfin, Kyoya appuya sur le haut parleur et la voix de Tamaki retentit dans la limousine :

_- Kyoya ?_

Koaru baissa les yeux et Honey se mordit la lèvre. Manifestement, au bout du fil, Tamaki Suoh pleurait. Cela n'émut absolument pas son meilleur ami qui demanda sèchement :

- Où es-tu ?

_- Je... Je quitte l'hôtel. J'ai... J'ai déposé Haruhi. Je rentre._

- Tu as les documents ?

_- Les documents ?_ demanda Tamaki, manifestement hagard.

- Pour le mariage ! siffla Kyoya. Ceux que tu devais récupérer.

_- Ah. Je... Oui, j'ai pris la pochette en sortant, je te les donnerai demain, je..._

- Non. Je les veux maintenant.

_- Maintenant ?_ répéta Tamaki, stupéfait.

- Oui. Je t'attends chez moi.

_- Mais Kyoya, il est déjà..._

- Alors dépêche-toi, cingla Kyoya en coupant la communication.

Le trajet se déroula dans un silence total, personne n'osant poser la moindre question à Kyoya qu'ils n'avaient pas vu aussi sombre depuis le jour où Tamaki avait annoncé la dissolution du Host Club.

* * *

Le taxi repartit et Tamaki leva les yeux vers la résidence hautement réputée où Kyoya et Éclair avaient acheté un immense duplex. Il répondit machinalement au salut du portier de l'immeuble et rejoignit les ascenseurs, se laissant aller contre la paroi, les yeux fermés, alors que la cabine s'élevait à une vitesse vertigineuse vers le dernier étage. La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit devant lui pour laisser apparaître le visage sévère de Kyoya. Tamaki voulut tendre le dossier mais, saisi à l'épaule par la poigne étonnamment ferme de son meilleur ami, il se retrouva catapulté dans l'entrée, puis poussé sans ménagement dans le salon. Il faillit trébucher, se redressa et cligna des yeux, agressé par les lumières de la vaste pièce. L'appartement était immense, savamment décoré dans un mélange de blanc élégant et de précieux bois clair. L'ensemble était chaud, sobre, et magnifiquement élégant, à l'image du couple qui y habitait. Les meubles, un subtil mélange de design italien et de marqueterie française, avaient été agencés avec un goût parfait. Au mur, des tableaux de maîtres ; sur le côté, quelques marches menaient à une grande salle à manger ; au fond, le large escalier de bois clair s'élevait vers l'étage des chambres. Au milieu, les profonds canapés marron glacé entouraient la table basse du salon. Là, debout, silencieux, leurs regards braqués sur lui, Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori et Honey observaient Tamaki avec un mélange de gravité et de tristesse.

- Mais... Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là ? Je pensais que vous seriez rentrés...

Comme personne ne lui répondait, il se tut un instant, avant de se souvenir qu'il avait toujours le dossier d'Haruhi à la main. Il le tendit à Kyoya avec un sourire maladroit :

- Tiens, j'ignore pourquoi tu en as besoin maintenant, mais...

Kyoya lui arracha le dossier des mains et le jeta au sol dans un coin de la pièce sans y jeter le moindre coup d'oeil.

- Mais pourquoi fais-tu cela ? Si ce sont des papiers importants, alors...

- Cette enveloppe contient des feuilles blanches sans aucun intérêt, coupa froidement Kyoya.

Tamaki resta bouche bée, immobile, sans rien comprendre à ce qui lui arrivait. Honey secoua doucement la tête et demanda d'une voix désolée :

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Tamaki ? Avec Haruhi, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi es-tu parti ?

Les immenses et magnifiques yeux violacés de l'ancien roi d'Ouran s'agrandirent de stupeur et de douleur et il balbutia :

- Mais... Je ne comprends pas... Je l'ai seulement ramenée à l'hôtel, puis je...

- Laisse tomber, on sait tout. On a tout vu, trancha Hikaru.

- Kyoya a installé des caméras dans la suite présidentielle, ajouta son frère.

Le visage de Tamaki perdit soudain toute couleur, avant de rougir furieusement, de gêne et de colère. Il se tourna violemment vers l'intéressé et cria :

- Comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille ?! Espionner Haruhi ! Comment oses-tu....

- C'est toi qu'on espionnait, crétin ! grinça l'aîné des Hitachin.

- Moi ? balbutia Tamaki, au comble de l'ahurissement.

- Oui, continua doucement Honey. Pour être sûrs que tout se passait bien. Pour être sûrs que Haruhi et toi étiez enfin ensemble, après toutes ces années.

Un long silence suivit au cours duquel les yeux hagards de Tamaki passèrent lentement sur les visages de tous ses amis, pour s'immobiliser sur celui, tendu, de Kyoya Ootori. Tamaki fit quelques pas en titubant, pour finalement se laisser tomber dans un des somptueux canapés et posa son front entre ses mains. Il murmura :

- Vous aviez... Vous aviez prévu de nous mettre ensemble, elle et moi ?

- Depuis le début, répondit Honey.

- Kyoya nous a tenu au courant des fiançailles d'Haruhi et de Kusagi, dit Kaoru. Il a fait suggérer à Kusagi, par un client commun qui avait une dette envers Kyoya, de faire appel à HC Inc pour l'organisation du mariage.

- Ensuite nous avons laissé faire les choses, tout en conservant la possibilité... de forcer la main au destin si cela semblait nécessaire, expliqua Honey à nouveau.

- Et évidemment, ce fut nécessaire, grommela Hikaru.

- D'où l'intervention de ce soir, conclut son jumeau.

- De ce soir ? balbutia Tamaki. Vous voulez dire que ce que vous avez dit à Haruhi au club, c'était...

- Un moyen de vous déstabiliser tous les deux et de vous amener à rentrer seuls au ParK Hyatt, sourit Honey.

Tamaki, abasourdi, se passa la main dans les cheveux avant de s'exclamer :

- Mais attendez, cela pouvait ne rien donner du tout ! Et vous ne pouviez pas prévoir qu'il y aurait un orage, et que...

- Tamaki, grinça Hikaru, si tu avais jeté un coup d'œil au ciel, tu aurais constaté que c'est une nuit limpide. Nous sommes début février, il fait un froid glacial, il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'un orage éclate ce soir.

- Alors c'était le destin ? balbutia Tamaki.

- Non mais vraiment, sa bêtise ne connait pas de limites ! gémirent les Hitachin à l'unisson.

- Non, ce n'était pas le destin, c'était Kyoya, continua Honey.

- Hein ?

- Kyoya a tout organisé. Une équipe d'éclairagistes se trouvait à l'étage supérieur avec l'accord du directeur de l'hôtel et des ingénieurs du son ont travaillé au bruit du tonnerre et à en recréer les vibrations dans la suite.

- Et tu ne devineras jamais à qui il a fait appel pour tout cela, ajouta Kaoru. Au studio privé d'une des étoiles montantes des producteurs de cinéma nippon : Renge Hoshakuji.

- Renge ? Renge est au courant ? demanda Tamaki dont les yeux semblaient vouloir sortir de leurs orbites.

- Non, répondit Hikaru. Elle ne sait pas quelle était la finalité de tout cela, nous n'avions plus été en contact avec elle depuis des années.

- Ah....murmura Tamaki. Alors, vous avez fait tout cela pour que Haruhi et moi... ?

- Oui, répondirent en chœur Honey, Mori et les jumeaux.

- Et toi tu es parti.

La voix de Kyoya glaça la petite assemblée qui s'était légèrement détendue à ce récit. Tamaki se tourna légèrement et vit la silhouette de son meilleur ami se découper devant la baie vitrée. Kyoya, sans se retourner vers ses amis, siffla entre ses dents :

- Peut-on savoir pourquoi tu as quitté cette suite, d'ailleurs ?

Tous les regards se reportèrent sur le blond dont les lèvres tremblèrent et dont les yeux se voilèrent.

- Mais... Parce qu'elle est fiancée. Parce qu'elle se marie... demain, si on considère l'heure qu'il est.

- Justement ! hurla Kikaru. C'était ta dernière chance !

- Ma dernière chance ? répéta machinalement Tamaki.

Les quatre autres acquiescèrent fébrilement et Tamaki resta interdit, bouche bée avant de cligner des yeux et de dire doucement :

- Mais... C'était il y a neuf ans, tout cela. Et elle aime Monsieur Kusagi, elle va l'épouser, il la rendra heureuse, c'est quelqu'un de bien...

- Elle l'aime ? cria Kaoru. Elle était dans tes bras il y a à peine une demi heure et tu crois qu'elle l'aime ?

Tamaki secoua vigoureusement la tête :

- Elle était épuisée, elle avait bu, tout était de ma faute, je n'aurais jamais du profiter de la situation, je me fais horreur, je n'ai...

Alors, comme à de très rares reprises dans sa vie et, en fait, toujours à cause de Tamaki Suoh, Kyoya Ootori perdit le contrôle de lui-même.

Tamaki ne finit pas sa phrase et se retrouva soulevé du canapé et projeté violemment contre le mur, découvrant à quelques centimètres de son visage celui, déformé par la colère, de son meilleur ami.

- Mais quand vas-tu cesser de nous gonfler avec tes principes écœurants de sentimentalisme ?!

- Kyoya ! cria Honey, sans cependant s'avancer.

- Tu n'es qu'un lâche, c'est tout ! hurla Kyoya à Tamaki qui blêmit sous l'intensité de son regard. Toutes ces années à te voir entretenir le souvenir d'Haruhi Fujioka, et le jour où elle peut enfin être à toi, tu fuis !

- Je n'ai pas entretenu son souvenir ! glapit mollement Tamaki. J'ai même eu des petites amies, je te rappelle !

La main de Kyoya, tremblante de rage, se resserra sur le col de sa chemise et il récita :

- Tu es sorti, dans l'ordre, avec une serveuse de fast-food orpheline de mère, avec une étudiante en droit petite, brune, aux cheveux courts, et avec une vendeuse d'un grand magasin populaire qui s'appelait Haruki Fujiyaka !

- Ben oui... et alors ? balbutia Tamaki.

Les jumeaux se frappèrent simultanément le front du plat de la main devant tant de bêtise. Kyoya grinça des dents et articula lentement :

- Toutes n'étaient que de pâles copies d'Haruhi, tu es même trop stupide pour t'en rendre compte. Neuf ans à supporter ton air de chien battu, tes soupirs à fendre l'âme quand on croisait une silhouette qui évoquait celle d'Haruhi ! Et maintenant que je te la sers sur un plateau, toi tu fuis !

Les épaules de Tamaki s'affaissèrent et il détourna la tête, les yeux vides de toute expression. Il dit d'un air absent :

- Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait subir tout cela. Mais cela n'a pas d'importance, cela n'en a jamais eu.

Les excuses de Tamaki eurent sur Kyoya le même effet qu'elles avaient eu sur Haruhi et décuplèrent son ressentiment. Il resserra sa poigne sur sa chemise. Kaoru fit un pas en avant mais la main d'Hikaru l'arrêta. Le blond continua dans un murmure :

- Elle est fiancée. Elle est fiancée à un homme qu'elle aime et qui l'aime. C'est tout ce qui importe. Et tant pis si cet homme, ce n'est pas moi.

Honey voulut crier que non, que Haruhi n'était pas amoureuse d'Arima, mais à peine avait-il ouvert la bouche que la main de Mori sur son épaule lui fit lever les yeux. Le brun silencieux secoua juste la tête d'un air navré et Honey se tut, au bord des larmes.

Kyoya cligna des yeux, stupéfait, et articula lentement :

- Alors tu vas vraiment laisser Haruhi épouser Kusagi ?

Tamaki redressa la tête lentement, plongea son regard dans celui de Kyoya et dit d'une voix étrangement calme :

- Oui. C'est pour cela que tu nous payes, me semble-t-il. Dis-moi Kyoya, qu'est-ce qui t'ennuie en fait le plus : qu'Haruhi et moi ne soyons pas ensemble, ou que, pour une fois, l'un de tes précieux plans ait échoué ?

La justesse de la remarque atteignit Kyoya en plein amour-propre et décupla sa colère. Saisissant Tamaki à la gorge d'une main, il leva son autre poing avec un rugissement.

- Kyoya Ootori !

La scène de figea et, lentement, l'intéressé tourna la tête vers l'escalier où Éclair, en chemise de nuit, fermait à la hâte sa robe de chambre de soie. Kyoya relâcha Tamaki qui s'effondra à genoux au sol, prostré. Mori fut en deux pas près de l'escalier et offrit galamment sa main à Éclair pour qu'elle descende les dernières marches. Les yeux verts de la jeune femme allaient de son époux à Tamaki et elle demanda sèchement :

- Non mais qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

- Que Tamaki est encore plus un crétin que ce que nous avions cru toutes ses années, répondit Hikaru.

Éclair jaugea la scène en un instant et tira les conclusions qui s'imposaient. Elle toisa Tamaki :

- Si j'avais bien saisi, tu ne devrais pas être là. Les autres non plus, mais surtout pas toi. J'en conclus que tout ne s'est pas déroulé comme prévu.

- Si. Mais il est parti, répliqua Kyoya en remontant ses lunettes, à nouveau maître de lui-même.

- Parti ? répéta Éclair, incrédule.

- Il était avec Haruhi dans la suite, ils sont tombés dans les bras l'un de l'autre à cause du soi-disant orage, tout se déroulait à merveille... commença Kaoru

- … même au-delà de nos espérances... murmura Hikaru.

- … et Tamaki a fui, finit son frère. C'est une jeune femme fiancée, ce n'est pas correct, alors il a planté là Haruhi pour rentrer pleurer chez lui.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Éclair garda les yeux fixés sur Tamaki qui, lentement, se redressa sans oser croiser le regard de personne. Puis les sourcils fins de l'épouse de Kyoya se froncèrent et elle prononça quelques phrases en français, sur un ton qui glaça l'assemblée ; Tamaki devint blanc comme un linge et ses lèvres tremblèrent. Honey tourna vers Kyoya un regard interrogateur mais le brun répondit simplement :

- Il est absolument exclu que je traduise cela.

Tamaki, le regard dissimulé par ses cheveux blonds, annonça d'une voix atone :

- Éclair, je suis navré que tu aies été réveillée à cause de nous. Vous autres... Je vous remercie de ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Maintenant, je préfère rentrer, bonsoir.

Il traversa le salon comme un automate et personne ne le retint. Quand le battant de referma derrière lui, Honey déclara simplement :

- Alors... Alors Haruhi va vraiment épouser Monsieur Kusagi, et elle ne sera jamais avec Tamaki ?

- Je crois que oui, répondit Mori.

Les jumeaux se mordirent la lèvre, manifestement furieux, mais ne trouvèrent rien à répliquer. Les quatre hommes, sans plus faire de commentaires, saluèrent rapidement leurs hôtes et prirent congé. Lorsque, quelques minutes plus tard, Kyoya s'étendit dans le lit conjugal, Éclair vint se blottir contre lui et passa sa main fine sur la joue de son mari dans un geste rassurant. Elle murmura avec sincérité :

- Je suis désolée que cela n'ait pas fonctionné.

Kyoya ne répondit rien, fixant le plafond de ses grands yeux gris. Sa femme s'abstint de lui rappeler qu'elle l'avait prévenu. Elle était orgueilleuse, soit, mais surtout amoureuse. Rien ne servait de remuer le couteau dans la plaie alors qu'elle ressentait en cet instant toute la déception de son époux.

Si elle ne s'était pas endormie si rapidement, elle aurait pu voir un léger sourire fendre les lèvres de Kyoya : il lui restait une carte à abattre. La partie n'était pas terminée ; mal engagée, mais pas tout à fait terminée.


	12. Chapter 12

_Hop ! Dernier chapitre avant les ouvertures des hostilités ! ^^_

_Un immense merci à tous pour votre fidélité, vos commentaires, le fait que vous suiviez ainsi mon histoire. Vous me mettez la pression !_

_Un grand merci à ma bêta, à qui je souhaite bon voyage ! _

* * *

_Haruhi... Oh mon dieu... Haruhi, nous ne pouvons pas... Nous ne devons pas..._

La brasse suivante l'immergea à nouveau.

_Haruhi, tu es fiancée, tu vas te marier !_

L'eau la coupa de l'air et elle s'efforça de se concentrer sur sa respiration.

_Haruhi, pardonne-moi, pardonne-moi de t'avoir mise dans cette situation, pardonne-moi._

Elle sortit la tête, avala une goulée d'air et se renfonça sous la surface.

_Haruhi, Arima t'aime, il te rendra heureuse, tu l'aimes aussi, tu vas l'épouser._

Les sons étouffés disparurent une nouvelle fois et elle se laissa glisser quelques instants de plus dans la pâleur bleutée.

_Haruhi, je t'aime trop pour ruiner ton bonheur..._

Elle accéléra ses mouvements, tentative dérisoire de fuir la voix qui ne résonnait que dans sa tête.

_Haruhi, mon amour, pardonne-moi, je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde, pardonne-moi..._

Elle avisa la paroi carrelée qui venait à elle et, d'un mouvement de jambes rageur, amorça son virage. La surface de la piscine intérieure du Park Hyatt se présenta à nouveau devant elle. Ayant depuis longtemps perdu le compte de ses longueurs, Haruhi en entama une nouvelle avec l'énergie du désespoir.

Elle aurait bien accéléré à nouveau mais son épuisement le lui interdisait. Elle avait dormi quelques heures, d'un sommeil de plomb, mais s'était réveillée avant huit heures. Et, depuis, l'atroce soirée de la veille tournait en boucle dans son esprit.

Ce n'était cependant pas le plus grave. Le plus grave était qu'elle ne parvenait pas à cesser de réfléchir, elle ne pouvait empêcher son intelligence d'analyser, encore et encore, ce qui s'était passé et les conclusions étaient inéluctablement les mêmes.

Elle était fatiguée, certes. Elle avait bu, assurément.

Mais pas assez pour oublier, pas assez pour ne plus avoir le contrôle d'elle-même. Elle ne perdait _jamais_ le contrôle d'elle-même. Pas la veille au soir plus qu'une autre fois.

Elle avait voulu embrasser Tamaki, elle avait voulu l'enlacer, elle l'avait désiré, de tout son être, sans hésitation et sans discussion.

Elle avait trompé Arima.

Arima.

Avant lui, il n'y avait rien. Rien depuis eux six, rien depuis Ouran. Rien depuis la main de Tamaki dans la sienne le soir de la fête. Rien que des souvenirs étouffés dans les heures de travail, les nuits en bibliothèque, les examens, les mémoires, les oraux.

Elle ignorait même si des garçons avaient tenté de l'approcher, aux États-Unis. Elle ne s'en souvenait pas, elle n'y avait prêté aucune attention.

Puis Arima Kusagi était entré dans sa vie, au sortir d'une plaidoirie. Un bel homme, au sourire éblouissant, aux yeux noirs illuminés par la certitude, qui bafouillait en lui proposant un café. Elle n'avait plus croisé un tel regard depuis... depuis longtemps. Elle avait fui, sans savoir qui il était. Elle avait fui, brûlée au fer rouge par des fragments de souvenir.

Haruhi avait été stupéfaite quand, le lendemain, elle avait été appelée dans le bureau d'Arima Kusagi, l'héritier du cabinet, là-haut, à l'étage des associés.

Quand il s'était tourné vers elle et qu'elle avait reconnu son sourire, elle avait froncé les sourcils, immédiatement sur ses gardes. Quand il l'avait invitée à déjeuner, elle avait répliqué sèchement. S'il lui faisait du chantage, elle démissionnerait sur le champ. Qu'il ne se méprenne pas sur elle, seul le travail l'intéressait, elle en retrouverait ailleurs.

Il l'avait écoutée, amusé et subjugué par cette même fougue que celle qu'elle avait mise dans sa plaidoirie, la veille. Elle était sérieuse, ô combien sérieuse. Prête à tourner les talons et à récupérer ses affaires dans la seconde s'il insistait.

Il avait tenté de la rassurer, avec toute l'éloquence dont il était capable et qui soudain, face à cette frêle jeune femme au visage fermé, lui semblait dérisoire.

Il jura qu'il voulait vraiment l'inviter à déjeuner, un jour, en tout bien tout honneur. Il jura également que cela n'aurait jamais rien à voir avec leur relation de travail.

Elle ne le crut pas, il le lut immédiatement dans ses yeux bruns si sévères en cet instant. Il la regarda, hypnotisé, sortir de son bureau en le menaçant de poursuites si sa conduite n'était pas désormais irréprochable à son égard.

Menacer Arima Kusagi de poursuites. Pour la première fois, il eut cependant la soudaine certitude que cette jeune femme était capable de gagner, contre n'importe qui, lui-même y compris.

Il ne renonça pas. Pendant des semaines, il lui fit porter des fleurs à son appartement, tous les deux jours, avec la même invitation sur un carton blanc.

Au cabinet, elle n'entendit plus parler de lui. Il avait compris le message, le cabinet d'avocat était leur lieu professionnel, plus jamais il ne la solliciterait là-bas sur un plan privé.

Elle accepta finalement l'invitation, dans l'unique but de pouvoir lui opposer une fin de non recevoir. Elle ne le fit pas, charmée malgré elle par la simplicité de celui que tous croyaient inaccessible. Le restaurant servait une cuisine délicieuse dans un cadre sobre et animé ; Arima était prévenant sans être obséquieux, curieux sans indiscrétion, loquace sans se montrer bavard. Ils ne parlèrent pas de leur travail, ce que Haruhi apprécia sans commune mesure. Il ne chercha pas à l'éblouir par sa fortune ou ses fréquentations, mais s'enquit d'elle, de ses années passées aux Etats-Unis, de ce qu'elle aimait.

Quand, lorsqu'ils se quittèrent, il lui promit que la prochaine fois il l'emmènerait manger des sushis, elle sourit malgré elle.

Ils se virent de plus en plus régulièrement et elle apprécia que quelqu'un la sorte un peu de cette montagne de travail qu'elle avait elle-même érigée. Ils dinaient ensemble, parfois dans un grand restaurant, le plus souvent dans un bar à sushis en sortant du cinéma. Ce fut elle qui, la première, l'invita à dîner chez elle. Haruhi voulait en avoir le cœur net, vérifier s'il verrait cela comme une ouverture et tenterait quelque chose d'inapproprié. Il n'en fit rien ; il la félicita sur sa cuisine et ils restèrent longtemps à discuter côte à côte sur le canapé en buvant un thé.

Haruhi se surprit à le comparer à Kyoya et à se demander quel mérite cet avocat richissime pouvait trouver à passer ses soirées en compagnie d'une fille comme elle. Elle en conclut qu'il n'en retirait aucun mérite et cette pensée, soudain, apaisa la jeune femme et fit apparaître Arima sous un regard neuf. Elle s'autorisa alors à apprécier plus intensément ces moments qu'ils passaient ensemble.

Un soir, alors qu'Arima raccompagnait galamment Haruhi à son appartement, elle prit une décision. Il était en train de parler, ils arrivaient devant la porte de l'appartement, et tout à coup la jeune femme se retourna et, d'un geste vif, l'embrassa au coin des lèvres. Arima resta figé, les yeux écarquillés, semblant se demander si elle avait bien fait ce qu'elle venait de faire.

Elle le trouva en cet instant adorable, et réitéra son geste, déposant cette fois son baiser sur les lèvres d'Arima en lui murmurant un bonsoir. Le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits, elle refermait la porte de son appartement.

Ce n'est qu'une fois dans son salon silencieux et obscur qu'Haruhi réalisa que c'était là son premier, vrai baiser.

Son cœur se serra un instant mais, vivement, elle alluma la lumière et les fantômes du passé disparurent.

Elle appréhenda leur prochaine sortie, regrettant presque d'avoir perdu, par un geste inconsidéré, la complicité qu'elle avait avec Arima. Mais, sans le moindre commentaire, il ne fit que mêler leurs doigts tout en continuant de marcher et tout, en fait, était très simple. Les dîners se firent plus intimes, les soirées plus longues, les regards plus doux et les silences plus lourds de sens. Haruhi se surprenait à se laisser aller contre lui sur le fauteuil de la limousine, à goûter avec délectation à la passion de ses baisers et à frissonner au contact de ses mains. La nouvelle de leur idylle s'était répandue petit à petit, après qu'ils eurent croisé des collaborateurs au restaurant qui écarquillèrent les yeux devant les mains jointes du célèbre avocat et de la jeune débutante. Haruhi supporta sans mal les regards qui la suivaient désormais, elle s'en moquait complètement.

Elle était _presque_ heureuse.

Puis, un soir, était survenu ce qu'elle aurait du prévoir et que sa logique imparable avait soigneusement préféré omettre.

_Haruhi, accepterais-tu de devenir ma femme ?_

Il faisait trop chaud, le diamant était bien trop brillant, la voix d'Arima tremblait de bien trop d'émotion. Elle était restée immobile, en proie à une détresse totale, réalisant que c'était inéluctable et que, tout à coup, les choses n'étaient pas à leur place dans sa vie.

Arima vit la peur de la jeune femme, il crut la comprendre et la rassura avec tendresse, lui promettant qu'il attendrait, mais qu'il ne renoncerait pas.

Ils avaient attendu près de six mois. Car elle aussi attendait quelque chose, elle ne savait pas bien quoi, quelque chose qui en tous cas n'était pas venu. La réponse à ses doutes, l'illumination dont parlaient les journaux féminins qu'elle ne lisait pas, la certitude aveugle dont son père lui avait parlé quand il avait raconté à sa fille sa rencontre avec Kotoko.

Rien ne vint, et Haruhi céda à la raison et au sourire d'Arima. Elle accepta, certaine cependant qu'elle serait heureuse, différemment, mais heureuse quand même.

Arima rencontra Ranka, et l'accepta tel qu'il était sans jamais faire la moindre remarque désobligeante. Mais Haruhi ne s'était pas inquiétée, elle connaissait son fiancé et savait qu'il ne jugeait pas les gens à leur apparence ; sinon, pourquoi d'ailleurs se serait-il intéressé à elle ?

Haruhi rencontra la mère d'Arima, et cette dernière, après être restée sur ses gardes un moment, ce qui s'expliquait après tout fort bien, avait été conquise par la jeune avocate.

En bref, Haruhi Fujioka avait choisi de suivre le chemin que d'autres avaient tracés pour elle mais qui était, somme toute, une route fort agréable.

Jusqu'au jour fatidique où, ouvrant comme jadis une porte inconnue, elle s'était à nouveau trouvée en leur présence. Et sa vie bien rangée s'était trouvée balayée d'un revers de bras des membres de HC Inc.

Depuis, elle en était consciente, tout n'était allé qu'en crescendo jusqu'à cette soirée de la veille.

Haruhi avait compris immédiatement à son réveil la vérité sur le rôle que ses anciens camarades de lycée avaient joué. Elle avait cherché la confirmation en jetant un coup d'œil au bulletin météorologique de la veille sur Tokyo, et évidemment aucun orage n'avait éclaté sur la capitale nippone en ce tout début février. Tamaki n'était, bien sûr, pas au courant et s'était fait magnifiquement avoir, comme elle. C'était presque vexant, en fait. Elle n'arrivait pourtant pas à leur en vouloir ; l'énergie et les moyens qu'ils avaient placés dans cette entreprise étaient plutôt touchants. Mais voilà...

_Ils avaient échoué._

Haruhi s'arrêta quelques instants à un bout de la piscine, ses mains accrochées au carrelage tiède, le clapotis de l'eau en fond sonore de sa respiration saccadée.

Elle avait trompé Arima, et cette pensée ne l'avait sur le moment pas effleurée.

Elle n'avait jamais fait l'amour avec Arima. Il était superbe, attentionné, amoureux, elle avait vingt quatre ans, et s'était refusée à lui. Il avait respecté cela, comme tout le reste. Elle voulait rester vierge pour leur mariage, soit.

Mais pourquoi diable Haruhi avait-elle prétendu cela, se mentant à elle-même autant qu'à lui ? Elle se contrefichait de ce genre de considération, alors pourquoi était-ce soudain si important ?

Ou plutôt, pourquoi n'était-ce absolument plus important quand l'homme face à elle était Tamaki Suoh ?

Haruhi relâcha le bord de la piscine et s'élança pour une nouvelle longueur.

Elle se savait trop mince, trop plate, ni assez féminine ni assez souriante. Elle se savait très pudique, depuis toujours. Arima et elle n'étaient jamais allés très loin, quelques caresses appuyées, quelques soupirs dans la pénombre de l'appartement d'Haruhi, les lèvres d'Arima glissant sur la peau de la naissance de sa poitrine, mais tout s'arrêtait toujours là, dans l'obscurité rassurante et avant qu'Haruhi ait à se dévoiler réellement.

C'est en pleine lumière qu'elle s'était offerte à Tamaki, et elle s'était sentie magnifiée par son regard sur elle. Elle n'avait pas eu honte, elle n'avait pas eu peur, elle avait juste eu _envie_. Envie de se blottir dans son parfum, envie de sentir ses mains sur elle, envie de sa chaleur et de se noyer dans sa beauté et dans son amour.

Elle savait, instinctivement, que c'était cela qui lui manquait, que c'était là l'étincelle dont parlaient les autres femmes. Mais voilà, ce n'était pas l'homme à qui elle avait dit oui. Et Tamaki en semblait même plus conscient qu'elle, car c'était lui qui le lui avait rappelé, lui qui était parti, en larmes, la laissant seule et glacée sur ce lit étranger.

Elle savait que c'était un adieu. Qu'il ne parlerait jamais de cela, à quiconque. Qu'il se tairait à jamais et la laisserait épouser Arima.

Elle avait dit oui à Arima. Il l'aimait, il la rendrait heureuse.

Elle allait embrayer sur une nouvelle longueur quand, sortant la tête de l'eau entre deux brasses, elle vit les chaussures de cuir noir. Attrapant à nouveau le bord et levant les yeux, elle découvrit le sourire de son fiancé.

- Bonjour.

Le teint déjà coloré par l'effort physique cacha la rougeur de la honte sur les traits d'Haruhi et elle hocha la tête rapidement.

- Bonjour.

Il s'accroupit et offrit sa main à la jeune femme, la hissant sans effort sur le bord.

Elle eut immédiatement le sentiment d'être bien trop dénudée, dans son sage maillot une pièce bleu marine. Elle serra les dents en se souvenant qu'elle avait été pourtant bien plus dénudée, la veille, et que cela ne l'avait gênée en rien. La douceur d'un drap de bain sur ses épaules la rappela à la réalité et elle balbutia un remerciement, avant d'enchaîner trop rapidement :

- Que fais-tu ici ? Je t'aurais cru au cabinet.

- J'y suis passé, mais simplement pour régler certains points de détails, je n'avais pas de rendez-vous et j'avais tout préparé pour être tranquille avant notre mariage et notre lune de miel.

- Ah, d'accord.

Arima la regarda enlever son bonnet de bain et se frotter les cheveux énergiquement, les yeux baissés et les sourcils froncés. Il sourit tristement :

- C'est la réception qui m'a indiqué où tu te trouvais. J'espérais pouvoir te réveiller.

- Non, j'étais levée à huit heures, j'avais assez dormi.

Il leva les yeux au ciel devant une telle aberration mais ne commenta pas le fait que sa fiancée épuisée, au lieu de dormir, enchaînait les longueurs de piscine depuis huit heures trente du matin. Il demanda d'un ton badin :

- Ta soirée s'est-elle bien passée ?

- Très bien, et toi ?

Le ton était sec, à peine poli. Il ouvrit la bouche, hésita, puis répondit :

- Oui, nous avons dîné et bu quelques bières, rien de bien extravagant heureusement.

- Ah.

- Cela t'ennuie que je sois là ? Superstition de future mariée, je n'aurais pas du venir te voir aujourd'hui ?

Haruhi leva la tête vers lui, soudain consciente de sa brutalité, et balbutia :

- Non, non, pardon ! Je m'en moque de tout cela, je suis contente de te voir, je suis un peu fatiguée, c'est tout.

- Après quatre heures de sommeil et une heure de piscine, je peux le comprendre. Mais je croyais que tu avais assez dormi ?

Le ton était à la fois triste et taquin et Haruhi détourna le regard en haussant les épaules.

- Je dormirai dans l'avion, voilà tout.

Arima acquiesça et pinça les lèvres, à nouveau pris à la gorge par cette terrible incertitude qui ne le quittait plus. Il regarda Haruhi se saisir de son peignoir de bain et se blottir dedans, les yeux toujours baissés. Les mots passèrent sa bouche avant qu'il ait eu le temps de se demander une ultime fois s'il les prononcerait ou non.

- Haruhi, veux-tu réellement m'épouser ?

Elle se figea, les doigts crispés sur la ceinture du peignoir, et releva lentement la tête vers Arima.

- Il me semblait avoir déjà répondu à cette question par l'affirmative.

La réponse fit hurler intérieurement Arima qui parvint cependant à conserver tout son calme.

- Je t'aime Haruhi, je souhaite que tu sois ma femme, je m'engage à tout faire pour te rendre heureuse, mais...

Arima se tut, ne sachant soudain pas comment continuer, incapable de prononcer les mots qui le terrifiaient. Il détourna les yeux et Haruhi se mordit la lèvre, bouleversée par la fragilité de cet homme face à elle. Elle s'élança et se blottit contre Arima, l'entourant de ses bras frêles, murmurant les paroles qui cèleraient leur destin, qui n'étaient ni tout à fait vraies ni tout à fait fausses :

- Je t'aime aussi Arima, et je sais que tu me rendras heureuse.

Elle voulut lui réaffirmer qu'elle voulait l'épouser, mais les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge. A cet instant une sonnerie de portable retentit et les deux fiancés se séparèrent, Haruhi plongeant la main dans la poche de son peignoir et écarquilla les yeux en découvrant l'écran de son portable : elle avait reçu douze appels. Décidant d'ignorer son répondeur, elle tourna à nouveau les yeux vers Arima qui sourit :

- Réponds à tes admirateurs, ma chérie. On se voit demain, je dois y aller.

Elle lui sourit également ; s'avançant d'un pas, l'avocat l'embrassa doucement. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se raidir que déjà il s'éloignait avec un petit geste de la main et se dirigeait vers la sortie. Quand Arima eut disparu, Haruhi se laissa tomber sur une superbe chaise longue en bois au bord de la piscine et se passa les doigts sur les lèvres.

Consciente, trop consciente de la différence.

Attrapant son portable, elle écouta ses messages. Ranka avait tenté d'appeler cinq fois et avait laissé trois messages. Il voulait lui parler, la voir, il était inquiet. Haruhi ferma les yeux, puis envoya un rapide texto : elle allait bien, elle voulait se reposer au calme, elle le verrait le lendemain. Kyoya avait laissé un message poli où il prenait de ses nouvelles, et lui souhaitait une bonne journée de repos. Honey avait laissé deux messages pour s'enquérir de sa santé, savoir si elle se reposait, si elle mangeait bien. Elle lui envoya un rapide texto également, car elle était incapable d'en vouloir au blond jeune homme. Kaoru et Hikaru avait chacun appelé deux fois, et c'est finalement l'aîné qui avait laissé un message.

_Haruhi, c'est moi. Enfin, c'est nous, Kaoru est avec moi, évidemment. Je voulais... Nous voulions nous excuser, pour hier soir. Notre conduite a été inqualifiable. Toutes ces choses que nous avons dites... J'espère que tu nous pardonneras. Nous sommes de piètres témoins, mais nous tenterons de nous rattraper demain. Repose-toi bien, prends-soin de toi. Nous te souhaitons d'être heureuse, sincèrement, avec ou sans nous dans ta vie. A demain, Haruhi._

A la voix d'Hikaru, il était sur le point d'exploser de colère ou de fondre en larmes.

Kyoya, Honey, Mori certainement, Kaoru et Hikaru... Ils s'en voulaient, manifestement. Aucun n'avait fait ouvertement référence à leurs manigances de la veille, mais ils la connaissaient, ils savaient qu'elle avait compris. Et leurs messages, explicitement ou non, avaient valeur d'excuse.

Haruhi remonta à sa suite et appela la réception. Elle demanda à ce qu'on ne lui passe personne au téléphone et que personne ne vienne la voir de la journée, pas même son père s'il se présentait, pas même son fiancé s'il revenait. Personne.

Puis elle coupa son portable et alla jeter un coup d'œil aux rendez-vous qui avaient été pris pour elle au spa de l'hôtel.

Après tout, elle se mariait demain.

* * *

- Je suis son père, vous dis-je ! J'ai quand même le droit de voir ma fille !

- Mada... Monsieur, inutile de faire un scandale, les instructions laissées par Mademoiselle Fujioka étaient très claires et vous concernaient également, nommément.

- Je vous préviens, si vous ne me laissez pas monter, je vais vous attaquer pour séquestration ! Méfiez-vous, ma fille est une grande avocate !

- Mais cette requête émane justement de votre fille...

- Rhhaaaa ! hurla Ranka, écarlate de fureur.

Yoko Kusagi resta un instant figée devant la scène qui s'offrait à elle à la réception du Park Hyatt. Penchée par-dessus le comptoir, une belle femme en tailleur rouge sombre incendiait les membres du personnel qui tentaient vainement de lui faire entendre raison. Quelques membres du personnel de sécurité se rapprochaient peu à peu, près à faire sortir l'importun si le concierge en donnait l'ordre.

La mère d'Arima plissa les yeux quelques secondes.... puis les écarquilla, réalisant qui était à l'origine de ce remue-ménage. Elle s'avança alors vivement.

- Je vous le répète une dernière fois, je suis...

- Monsieur Fujioka ?

Ranka tourna la tête vers la nouvelle venue et, retrouvant soudain tout son calme, se redressa et s'inclina poliment :

- Madame Kusagi, je suis enchanté de vous voir.

- Moi de même, je passe seulement régler quelques détails pour demain. Pardonnez-moi, j'avoue ne pas vous avoir... immédiatement reconnu.

Le père d'Haruhi sourit largement :

- Il est vrai que j'avais fait un... effort lorsque nous nous étions rencontrés. Vous me voyez là avec mes vêtements de travail, je passais juste embrasser ma fille sur le chemin du bar.

- Je vois, conclut sobrement Madame Kusagi.

Les parents des futurs mariés ne s'étaient en effet vus qu'une seule fois, lors d'un dîner organisé par Arima chez lui. Si Haruhi ne lui avait rien demandé, Ranka avait tout de même fait attention à venir en costume d'homme sobre, sans maquillage, sa magnifique chevelure retenue en catogan. Il se doutait que son futur gendre et sa mère apprécieraient certainement. Mais il n'éprouvait pas pour autant la moindre gêne à croiser Madame Kusagi habillé en femme, et la prit à parti de sa querelle :

- Tenez, figurez-vous qu'ils ne veulent pas me laisser monter voir ma fille !

Yoko se contenta de hausser les sourcils, attendant la suite qui vint immédiatement.

- J'ai essayé de la joindre, elle m'a répondu par un simple message, et ils prétendent qu'elle refuse que quiconque aille la voir, qu'elle veut rester seule toute la journée ! C'est ridicule !

- Je pense personnellement que c'est mieux comme cela.

Ranka écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait par le ton sans appel et le regard soudain plus sombre de la mère d'Arima. Celle-ci continua :

- Mon fils m'a appelée, il est passé voir Haruhi tôt ce matin et l'a à nouveau trouvée épuisée. Qu'elle se repose avant le grand jour me semble une excellente chose.

- Mais... Mais je dois lui parler !

Ils se mesurèrent du regard quelques instants, tous deux parfaitement conscients de tout ce que sous-entendait ce silence. Ranka répéta calmement mais fermement :

- Je veux parler à Haruhi, aujourd'hui.

Yoko Kusagi répondit non moins fermement, sans sourciller :

- Haruhi a émis le souhait de ne pas être dérangée. Je veillerai à ce que ce souhait soit respecté.

Ranka jeta un coup d'œil aux deux gardes du corps de Madame Kusagi qui se tenaient un peu en retrait. Il soupira et murmura d'un ton suppliant :

- Je ne veux... que le bonheur de mon enfant !

Yoko Kusagi s'adoucit légèrement et répondit :

- Tout comme moi, Monsieur Fujioka. Je suis navrée.

Le père d'Haruhi hocha lentement la tête et, après un instant de silence, s'inclina brièvement et se dirigea vers la sortie de l'hôtel, désemparé. Yoko le suivit du regard, navrée mais intimement persuadée que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Arima rendrait Haruhi heureuse, même malgré elle.

* * *

Haruhi s'était docilement rendue aux deux rendez-vous prévus pour elle au luxueux spa de l'hôtel, où elle s'était vue prodiguer un massage divin et divers soin du corps et du visage. Elle se laissa faire sans sourciller, polie et aimable avec le personnel qui s'affaira autour d'elle. Le massage détendit son corps, mais ne parvint hélas pas à freiner la course effrénée de son esprit. Plutôt que de ressasser en boucle des idées noires, elle décida d'appeler Yuuki et, après avoir longuement parlementé, elle parvint à se faire envoyer par internet par son assistante l'un des dossiers en cours. Elle s'y était plongée fébrilement, abattant en quelques heures le travail d'une semaine. Craignant, alors que le soleil était déjà couché, de se retrouver seule avec ses démons, Haruhi s'assit alors au piano et se mit à jouer.

Elle ne s'interrompit que vingt minutes, le temps de picorer quelques bouchées du délicieux repas qui lui avait été monté par le personnel, mais le nœud à l'estomac qui ne la quittait plus l'empêcha même de finir la tartelette à la fraise qu'elle suspecta Honey d'avoir fait ajouter au menu.

Lorsqu'Haruhi cessa de jouer, il était trois heures du matin. La jeune femme, trop consciente qu'elle ne trouverait pas le sommeil, se blottit dans les coussins d'une méridienne et, lovée dans une couverture, regarda s'éteindre une à une les lumières de la capitale.

Elle ne parvenait pas à croire qu'elle se mariait dans quelques heures, avec Arima. Qu'elle serait, à jamais, Madame Kusagi. Qu'elle vivrait dans cette superbe demeure qu'elle connaissait en fait à peine et que tout cela parviendrait à la rendre heureuse.

Haruhi aurait voulu avoir quelqu'un à appeler, une amie, une femme avec qui parler, partager cette angoisse, demander si c'était normal de la part d 'une future mariée. La logique lui disait que oui, qu'elle ne devait pas être la première à ne pas trouver le sommeil cette nuit-là, qu'elle ne devait pas être la première à se demander si elle faisait le bon choix, la première à se dire que le bonheur viendrait sûrement après, plus tard, dans le quotidien et la cohabitation sereine de deux êtres humains unis indéfectiblement.

Mais quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas cela, le bonheur. Pas une coexistence tranquille et sans heurt, pas une entente respectueuse avec un camarade, aussi agréable fût-il.

Le regard d'Haruhi glissa vers son portable, toujours éteint sur une table basse. Ranka répondrait, même à cette heure. Ranka lui répondrait à n'importe quelle heure. Ranka l'écouterait, lui parlerait, la rassurerait, la conforterait dans sa décision, quelle qu'elle soit.

Mais voilà, ce n'est pas à son père que Haruhi, cette nuit-là, aurait voulu se confier. Celle qu'Haruhi aurait désespérément voulu appeler, ce soir-là, n'était, depuis vingt ans, plus qu'un sourire sur une photographie.

Voilà, pour Haruhi Fujioka, le bonheur, c'était ce qui illuminait le visage de Kotoko sur la photo de l'autel familial. C'était exercer le métier qu'elle aimait, rentrer le soir dans un minuscule appartement de banlieue et retrouver sa fille et l'homme qu'elle avait choisi, envers et contre l'avis de tous. Le bonheur, c'était quelque chose d'inattendu, d'imprévisible, quelque chose qui n'était pas facile à trouver, à attraper et à conserver jalousement.

Le bonheur. Quelque chose qui pouvait vous être arraché par le verdict d'un médecin ou vous glisser entre les doigts si vous n'y preniez pas garde.

Vous glisser entre les doigts...

… comme un vase de huit millions de yen.


	13. Chapter 13

_Un chapitre bien plus long que les précédents, mais je ne voyais pas trop où le couper. Eh non, ce n'est toujours pas la fin ! Je délaye, je délaye..._

_Un grand merci à ma bêta de ses corrections depuis le bout du monde, courage miss !_

* * *

L'employée de l'hôtel, renonçant à obtenir une réponse, entra finalement dans la suite, poussant le long du mur le chariot où était disposé le copieux petit déjeuner de la future mariée. Elle fit quelques pas vers la chambre, comptant s'acquitter malgré tout de sa tâche de réveiller la jeune femme qui devrait sous peu commencer les préparatifs.

Stupéfaite, elle découvrit que les lits n'avaient manifestement pas été défaits. Fronçant les sourcils, elle se dirigea d'un pas plus rapide vers l'enfilade des salons avant de s'immobiliser.

La domestique avait déjà croisé dans l'enceinte de cet hôtel de très nombreuses futures ou jeunes mariées, riches, belles, timides ou sûres d'elles, craintives ou enthousiastes, calmes ou stressées... Le mariage était quelque fois arrangé, l'amour ne se lisait pas toujours sur les traits de la promise. Mais toutes, du moins, entamaient avec espoir cette nouvelle vie et goûtaient à chaque instant de cette journée extraordinaire. Jamais, jusqu'à ce jour, la serveuse n'avait éprouvé la moindre pitié pour les belles et riches jeunes fiancées au matin de leur mariage. Pourtant, immobile dans la suite présidentielle, elle sentit sa gorge se serrer d'une violente émotion devant la frêle jeune femme qui s'était endormie à l'aube sur une méridienne, blottie dans une couverture entre le piano et la baie vitrée.

Les joues pâles de la future mariée étaient striées de larmes séchées et, au pied du mur, gisaient les morceaux d'un téléphone portable.

* * *

Haruhi s'était réveillée en sursaut, clignant des yeux face au visage désolé de l'employée de l'hôtel qui lui proposa un petit-déjeuner qu'elle serait de toute façon incapable d'avaler. Mais il était déjà dix heures, alors elle se força à boire un thé avant d'aller se doucher.

C'était un mauvais moment à passer, juste un mauvais moment à passer ; la transition douloureuse et nécessaire avant une nouvelle vie, avant sa nouvelle vie. Tout irait après tout très vite, elle n'avait qu'à se laisser porter : les soins, la coiffure, le maquillage, l'habillage... Elle serait occupée jusqu'à seize heures, jusqu'au moment du mariage. Après, elle ne doutait pas que, happée par l'effervescence de la fête, elle ne verrait plus le temps passer. Rapidement, très rapidement, elle se retrouverait dans l'avion avec Arima et tout, tout serait du passé.

Haruhi redescendit donc au spa où l'attendaient de nouveaux soins, toujours aussi coûteux qu'inutiles, mais qui permettraient au moins de la distraire. Elle se refusa à prêter la moindre attention aux regards catastrophés des membres du personnel qui se demandaient bien comment, en deux heures, ils étaient censés transformer cette jeune femme livide, aux yeux creusés par la fatigue et cernés de noir, en une future mariée rayonnante. La fiancée se laissa manipuler sans mot dire, et bien heureusement les discussions polies des esthéticiennes cessèrent rapidement quand elles constatèrent qu'elles n'obtenaient comme réponses que de vagues monosyllabes.

A treize heures, Haruhi attendait dans la suite, enveloppée d'un peignoir. Elle s'était contrainte à manger quelques crudités et fruits quand on frappa à la porte. Se levant machinalement, elle alla ouvrir et se trouva, comme convenu, en présence des jumeaux. Elle s'effaça sans un mot pour les laisser passer et suivit du regard l'immense housse que Kaoru fit glisser devant lui sur un portant. La robe, sa robe de mariée.

Deux inconnus suivaient, qui déposèrent rapidement les nombreuses valises professionnelles des Hitachin, puis la porte se referma sur eux et, enfin, Haruhi leva les yeux vers ses anciens camarades de lycée. Hikaru et Kaoru la considéraient gravement, sans sourire, leurs prunelles dorées brillant d'inquiétude. Puis, dans un même mouvement, ils enlacèrent la jeune femme sans un mot et elle ferma les yeux, tentant de puiser dans leur étreinte la force qu'elle n'avait plus.

* * *

Kyoya, en costume trois pièces, marchait à grandes enjambées vers les salons de réception du Park Hyatt, son portable collé à l'oreille.

- Il est donc repassé ?

_- Très rapidement, ce matin. Il portait toujours ses vêtements de la veille._

- Il a su que j'avais appelé ?

Shima répondit sans se départir de son calme :

_- Monsieur Ootori, je ne suis pas sans ignorer l'importance de la situation, je lui ai bien évidemment mentionné vos appels, ainsi que ceux de son père et ceux de Monsieur Fujioka._

Kyoya retint un instant sa foulée, et murmura :

- Veuillez m'excuser, je ne doutais pas que vous ayez passé les messages, ma question était insultante.

_- Nous qui tenons à Monsieur Tamaki sommes tous un peu inquiets, c'est bien naturel._

- Merci. Et donc Tamaki...

- … _n'a rien répondu. Il n'a même pas semblé m'écouter, en fait, vous savez comment il peut être. Il est monté dans sa chambre, en est redescendu trente minutes plus tard changé, et a quitté la propriété. Il n'a pas déjeuner, et je doute qu'il ait beaucoup mangé la veille._

« Je ne vais pas pleurer sur l'alimentation de cet imbécile », songea Kyoya qui enchaîna :

- Il n'a pas mentionné où il se rendait ?

_- Non, bien que je le lui aie demandé. Il m'a souri, et a filé sans un mot._

- Et son portable est toujours éteint. J'ignore à quoi il joue mais...

Le président de HC Inc venait de déboucher sur le large balcon en mezzanine qui surplombait la salle de réception, et s'immobilisa. Un très fin sourire passa sur ses lèvres et, après un silence, il reprit :

- Inutile de chercher, Tamaki est ici.

_- Ici ?_ répéta Shima.

- Oui, juste devant moi. Pardonnez-moi, mais je vais devoir vous laisser.

_- Je comprends. Monsieur Ootori, pardonnez à votre tour mon insistance, mais si vous pouviez nous tenir informés de la suite des événements, nous tous au manoir vous en serions infiniment reconnaissants._

- Je n'y manquerai pas. A très bientôt.

_- A bientôt, Monsieur._

Kyoya ferma le clapet de son téléphone, sans quitter des yeux son meilleur ami. En contrebas, vêtu d'un élégant costume sombre, Tamaki avait manifestement pris en mains l'organisation des derniers détails afférents à la réception qui devait se tenir quelques heures plus tard, à peine.

Kyoya s'accouda un instant à la balustrade et, malgré un emploi du temps drastique, s'autorisa à suivre du regard celui qui était, bien à contre-cœur et pour toujours, son meilleur ami. Il soupira, admiratif malgré lui de la fougue et du naturel de Tamaki qui, sans rien laisser paraître de son évident désespoir, s'acquittait de sa tâche de main de maître.

Tel un génial chef d'orchestre, Tamaki guidait l'ensemble du personnel, vérifiait chaque détail, encourageait un décorateur, suggérait une modification, sans jamais se départir de son sourire.

Car Tamaki souriait, avec ce charme juvénile et cet enthousiasme qui lui valaient l'admiration et l'immédiate sympathie de tous. Il virevoltait entre les tables, d'un pas dansant sur une partition que lui seul pouvait suivre, rectifiant d'une caresse du doigt l'inclinaison d'un bouquet et rendant par ce geste anodin toute son harmonie à la table sur laquelle il était disposé. Avec un goût exquis il gonflait un bord de nappe, orientait différemment un centre de table, corrigeait la position d'un couteau près d'une assiette. Le personnel évoluait autour de lui dans une sorte de ballet millimétré, suivant hypnotisé ses mouvements et ses conseils, fasciné par le charme inné de Tamaki Suoh.

Kyoya Ootori admirait fort peu de gens, mais ce jeune homme étrange était la personne pour qui il éprouvait, au monde, le plus grand respect. Kyoya avait toujours été un cran au-dessus des autres, de tous les autres, toujours. Quel que fût l'enjeu, sur quelque terrain que ce fût, Kyoya faisait en sorte de l'emporter, toujours. Tamaki était quelqu'un d'extrêmement brillant, d'infiniment doué en de très nombreux domaines, mais Kyoya avait cette soif de vaincre qui faisait, souvent, la différence. Car Tamaki n'était jamais intéressé par la victoire, surtout quand elle signifierait la défaite d'un autre. Les cinq plus proches amis de Tamaki avaient eu, seuls, un aperçu de ce dont Tamaki Suoh serait peut-être capable s'il n'était pas lui-même. Silencieusement, avec un mélange d'inquiétude et d'admiration, ils avaient été les témoins du changement qui s'était opéré au départ d'Haruhi. Tamaki était souvent venu, ensuite, passer ses soirées chez les Ootori pour travailler avec Kyoya – _vraiment_ travailler. Le brun avait tout d'abord redouté d'avoir à perdre de précieuses heures à écouter les jérémiades de son meilleur ami – mais il n'en fut rien. Des heures durant, Tamaki pouvait rester concentré sans lever la tête, sans interrompre Kyoya qui travaillait à côté de lui. Au lycée, personne hormis ses cinq amis ne s'était aperçu de rien ; Tamaki restait souriant, débordant d'énergie, délicieusement généreux et délicat. Mais, maintenant que le club avait été fermé, deux fois par semaine Tamaki partait courir ou nager avec Mori ou Honey. Son seul loisir semblait désormais être le piano, dont il jouait mieux que jamais ; finis, les jeux puérils dans le parc d'Ouran. Et, pendant les vacances, Tamaki s'envolait avec son père pour l'assister dans son travail et se préparer à reprendre, un jour, peut-être, la présidence du groupe.

Lorsque, son diplôme de l'université Todaï en poche avec toutes les mentions les plus honorables, peu après le décès de sa mère, Tamaki avait invité à dîner ses cinq amis, chacun d'eux s'était douté de quelque chose, sans vraiment imaginer quoi. Ils n'avaient jamais perdu contact, malgré les routes différentes et les choix de chacun.

Ce fut ce soir-là, dans le salon privé d'un grand restaurant, que naquit HC Inc. Tamaki leur exposa son idée, non comme il l'avait fait quelques années auparavant, dans le salon de Kyoya, un thé à la main, mais en homme d'affaire aguerri qui a tout anticipé. Son ton était posé, son exposé organisé et précis. Montage financier, études de marchés... Même Kyoya n'avait rien trouvé à redire ; il avait posé quelques questions, que Tamaki avait toutes anticipées et auxquelles il répondit du tac au tac.

L'un des motifs principaux de la création de cette société resta éternellement sous silence, mais chaque ancien membre du Host Club l'avait immédiatement compris : montrer à la grand-mère de Tamaki qu'elle avait échoué, que les humains n'étaient pas que des pions entre ses mains. Se venger du fait qu'elle leur avait arraché Haruhi. C'est pour cette raison que, même si chacun réserva évidemment sa réponse, tous savaient en quittant le restaurant ce soir-là que HC Inc verrait le jour, rapidement.

Et, quelques années plus tard, ils étaient là, tous les six, plus riches qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été, hommes d'affaires désormais expérimentés, prêts à reprendre de main de maître les sociétés de leurs familles.

Kyoya, toujours accoudé à la rambarde, soupira imperceptiblement. Car, cependant, malgré la vie de succès qui se profilait devant lui, en ce jour du 4 février, il avait échoué. Eclair avait eu raison, Eclair avait appris et retenu avant lui que Tamaki Suoh était un homme trop extraordinaire pour que même lui, même Kyoya Ootori, puisse le faire agir selon sa volonté. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Haruhi Fujioka.

Kyoya, dès le lendemain matin de l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille d'Haruhi, avait appelé Ranka, car hormis Tamaki lui seul pouvait encore convaincre sa fille de ne pas épouser Kusagi, pouvait la convaincre de renoncer à ce mariage. Mais Haruhi avait anticipé et personne n'avait pu joindre la jeune femme, qui s'était enfermée au Hyatt pour la journée. Madame Kusagi avait jalousement veillé à ce qu'on ne puisse pas la contacter, car la mère d'Arima avait manifestement saisi les dangers qui planaient sur ce mariage.

Tamaki était également resté invisible et venait seulement de réapparaître, quelques heures avant la cérémonie, pour s'acquitter de sa tâche d'organisateur avec un professionnalisme qui agaçait profondément Kyoya. Ce dernier envoya un rapide texto à Honey, Mori et Ranka pour les prévenir de la présence de Tamaki, et se dirigea vers l'escalier qui descendait dans la salle de réception.

Plongé dans ses souvenirs et concentré sur ce qu'il allait dire à son meilleur ami, Kyoya Ootori ne remarqua pas, à l'opposé de la mezzanine, la silhouette immobile dans la pénombre de celui qui, également, observait Tamaki Suoh avec une étrange fascination. Arima Kusagi ferma un instant les yeux, puis quitta à son tour le balcon, disparaissant dans l'ombre.

* * *

- Puis-je savoir où tu étais ?

Tamaki se tourna brusquement pour se trouver nez à nez avec Kyoya qui le dévisageait froidement. Le blond sourit largement :

- Ah oui, pardonne moi, Shima m'a dit que tu avais appelé, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de te recontacter, je savais que je te verrais ici de toutes façons. Navré pour le retard, mais tout avait été organisé, il ne restait pas grand chose à faire, et déjà maintenant tout est presque terminé, je n'ai plus qu'à...

- Puis-je savoir où tu étais _depuis hier matin_ ? grinça Kyoya.

Les yeux violacés de Tamaki se brouillèrent un instant mais il retrouva immédiatement toute sa superbe et répondit d'un ton chantant :

- Ah oui, pardon ! Je suis allé faire un tour à la mer... La côte est superbe en cette saison ! Le gris du ciel se fond avec les nuances bleu vert de l'océan, les villas fermées dont les volets battent sous les assauts du vent glacial et piquant qui...

- Et ton portable ? coupa Kyoya.

- Euh... Plus de batterie, balbutia Tamaki en détournant les yeux et rougissant jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles.

L'évidence navrante du mensonge éhonté fit renoncer Kyoya à toute forme d'investigation supplémentaire. Il resta quelques instants muet, partagé entre sa rage d'avoir échoué et sa pitié pour l'homme qui se tenait face à lui et qui tentait en vain de cacher derrière un visage jovial le fait qu'il était plus malheureux que jamais.

Kyoya n'eut cependant pas à choisir car quelqu'un d'autre s'en chargea pour lui. Un rugissement retentit depuis l'entrée de la salle, faisant se retourner les deux hommes et l'ensemble du personnel présent. Fendant la foule des serveurs d'un pas rapide, un homme se dirigeait vers eux qu'ils eurent tout d'abord du mal à identifier. Il était grand, svelte, vêtu d'un magnifique costume anthracite avec un lys à la boutonnière. Il pouvait avoir une petite quarantaine d'années, ou plus, la finesse de ses traits ne permettant pas de se montrer plus affirmatif. L'homme portait les cheveux longs, retenus en un catogan roux qui dansait sur ses épaules au rythme de son pas. La teinte particulière de sa chevelure fut l'élément qui permit aux deux amis de le reconnaître et Kyoya lui-même ne put retenir un geste de surprise alors que Tamaki balbutiait, stupéfait :

- Ranka ?

Le père d'Haruhi ne prit même pas la peine de répondre avant de lui envoyer un magistral coup de poing dans la figure. Le blond s'effondra en gémissant, la main sur sa mâchoire douloureuse. Kyoya ne fit pas un geste pour lui venir en aide, mais dit simplement :

- Bonjour Ranka. Je vois que vous avez reçu mon message.

- Bonjour Kyoya, répondit calmement Ranka, que son accès de violence avait manifestement apaisé en partie. Oui, j'étais déjà dans l'hôtel, les jumeaux y avaient déposé mon costume pour la cérémonie. Je venais de finir de m'habiller lorsque j'ai su que ce lâche était enfin sorti de son terrier.

- Je vois. Le costume vous sied parfaitement, même si je dois bien avouer qu'il est assez déroutant de vous voir vêtu de la sorte.

Ranka sourit largement, enchanté du compliment, fit un tour sur lui-même et embraya d'un ton ravi :

- Merci ! Oui, je ne suis d'habitude pas très à l'aise habillé... ainsi, mais bon, je ne veux pas mettre les gens mal à l'aise, même si Haruhi ne m'a rien demandé, bien sûr.

La mention de sa fille sembla ramener Ranka à la réalité et il darda un œil sombre sur Tamaki qui se remettait enfin debout, sidéré. Le blond esquissa un geste de recul et poussa un couinement craintif quand Ranka l'attrapa sans ménagement par le bras et grinça entre ses dents :

- Toi, tu viens avec moi, on va avoir une petite discussion.

- Mais mais... je ne peux pas ! glapit Tamaki paniqué. Je dois m'occuper de tout ! Vérifier les fleurs ! Et appeler Mori pour...

- Je me charge de tout cela, coupa Kyoya. Ranka, au premier étage il y a une série de salons qui ont été retenus en marge du mariage et dans lesquels vous devriez être tranquilles.

- Merci Kyoya, répondit le père de la fiancée en trainant Tamaki par le col de sa veste hors de la salle, sous les regards consternés de presque toutes les personnes présentes.

- Kyoya ! Ne me laisse pas avec lui ! hurla le blond avant de disparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte avec son bourreau.

Kyoya se détourna, remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et tapa légèrement dans ses mains :

- Allons, Mesdames et Messieurs, remettons-nous au travail je vous prie.

* * *

- Tu as maigri. Encore.

Haruhi soutint le regard d'Hikaru et haussa les épaules sans prendre la peine de répondre. Le jeune homme soupira et grommela :

- Il va falloir faire des retouches.

- On s'en doutait remarque, reprit Kaoru qui était toujours occupé à fignoler le maquillage de la future mariée.

- Tu vas passer ta robe, on va reprendre un peu le bustier et le haut des hanches. Je pense que cela suffira.

La jeune femme acquiesça sans un mot et les jumeaux échangèrent un énième regard inquiet. La nervosité, voire les larmes des futures mariées, ils connaissaient. Mais ce désintérêt total les laissait désarmés : Haruhi se laissait faire comme une poupée de chiffon. Ils s'étaient attendus à mille remarques sur la coiffure et le maquillage, pensaient qu'elle trouverait cela toujours trop lourd, trop chargé, trop féminin. Hikaru et Kaoru avaient pourtant opté pour un chignon d'où retombaient quelques mèches savamment bouclées et un maquillage discret, accentué sur les yeux pour mettre en valeur la profondeur du regard sombre de la jeune femme. Ils avaient tenté de cacher la fatigue sur les traits d'Haruhi et y étaient plus ou moins parvenus, à grand renfort d'anti-cerne et de fond de teint. Et Haruhi ne dit rien. Elle se laissa faire sans broncher, sans émettre un son, semblant attendre que tout cela soit enfin fini. C'est donc maquillée et coiffée qu'elle se leva pour revêtir sa robe de mariée. Kaoru proposa doucement :

- Kayla et Aylana doivent être arrivées à l'hôtel, si tu souhaites que ce soit elles qui t'aident à t'habiller...

- Non, c'est bon, vous n'avez qu'à le faire, c'est votre robe après tout.

Hikaru soupira et tendit en rougissant légèrement un superbe petit sac en tissu :

- Tiens, ce sont... les sous-vêtements.

- Ah. Merci.

Elle prit le sac sans mot dire et passa quelques instants dans la chambre, refermant le battant derrière elle. Immédiatement les Hitachin échangèrent un regard affolé :

- Elle ne va pas bien.

- Pas bien du tout.

- Elle est calme.

- Bien trop calme.

- Tu crois qu'elle veut annuler ?

- Non, sinon elle ne nous aurait pas laissés la préparer.

- Tu crois qu'elle va l'épouser ?

- Je ne sais plus. Et toi ?

- Je crains que oui.

- On peut faire quelque chose ? demanda Hikaru avec une pointe de désespoir.

Kaoru soupira :

- Non, je crois... qu'on en a déjà assez fait comme cela.

A cet instant, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et les deux hommes restèrent cois. Haruhi s'avança vers eux, uniquement vêtue de l'ensemble de lingerie blanche qu'ils avaient spécialement choisi pour aller avec la robe. Le bord de la petite culotte taille basse était rehaussée de quelques passementerie d'un bleu pâle qui rappelait la couleur discrète du petit nœud niché entre les deux bonnets du soutien-gorge, sans bretelle évidemment.

Deux réalisations frappèrent simultanément les jumeaux : la première était que Haruhi avait bien plus maigri qu'ils ne le pensaient, le tissu baillait sur sa poitrine et les os de ses hanches et de ses épaules étaient bien plus saillants que dans leur souvenir. La seconde réalisation était qu'elle semblait se moquer totalement de se trouver dans cette tenue devant eux, qu'elle ne prêta même pas attention à la rougeur sur leurs joues. Elle vint se placer entre eux, immobile, attendant qu'ils sortent la robe, ce que Kaoru s'empressa de faire alors que, du bout des doigts, avec des gestes parfaitement respectueux, Hikaru reprenait rapidement la couture du soutien gorge. Haruhi passa sa robe de mariée aidée par les jumeaux, dans un silence de mort et, le regard vide, attendit qu'ils aient fini les derniers ajustements.

Lorsqu'on frappa à la porte de la suite, Haruhi répondit d'une voix machinale. Les jumeaux se tournèrent en entendant le battant s'ouvrir et restèrent un instant immobiles, ne sachant que faire. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, la main encore figée sur la poignée, se trouvait Arima Kusagi dont le regard admiratif glissait sur sa fiancée. Celle-ci cligna des yeux et demanda simplement :

- Arima ? Que fais-tu ici ?

Hikaru et Kaoru bondirent alors et se placèrent devant la jeune femme alors que l'aîné s'écriait :

- Monsieur Kusagi ! Vous ne pouvez pas entrer ! Cela porte malheur de voir la mariée avant la cérémonie !

- Laissez-nous, répondit froidement l'avocat sans même leur accorder un regard, les yeux toujours fixés sur Haruhi.

Celle-ci fronça les sourcils, alertée par l'étrange sérieux de son fiancé. Elle dit doucement :

- Kaoru, Hikaru... Laissez-nous s'il vous plaît.

- Mais... commença Hikaru.

Kaoru glissa alors la main sur le bras de son frère et celui-ci se tut avant d'acquiescer et de murmurer :

- Comme vous voulez. Haruhi, Kaoru et moi attendons dehors.

- Merci.

Arima et Haruhi s'observaient en silence au milieu du salon lorsque la porte de la suite se referma doucement sur les jumeaux.

* * *

Tamaki parvint in extremis à s'arracher à la poigne de Ranka et détala dans le couloir suivi par le cri de rage du père d'Haruhi. Il ralentit pour prendre le virage, ce qui lui évita de rentrer en directe collision avec le torse de Mori. Tamaki freina brusquement, soulagé de se trouver nez à nez avec le champion de kendo et avec Honey qui l'accompagnait. Il se précipita sur eux en criant :

- Aidez-moi ! Ranka me poursuit, il est comme fou, il me fait peur !

- Tant mieux ! rétorqua derrière lui la voix de l'intéressé.

Honey ne sembla pas prêter la moindre attention aux propos de Tamaki et se contenta de sourire largement :

- Ranka ! Quel superbe costume ! Vraiment, tout vous met en valeur !

- Oui, confirma Mori.

- Merci ! répondit joyeusement Ranka en approchant.

Tamaki se blottit un peu plus contre Mori qui ne fit pas un geste puis, soudain, une terrible angoisse le saisit à la gorge et il se détacha lentement du brun, s'apprêtant à détaler à nouveau. Une petite main fine posée sur son bras l'arrêta et, lentement, Tamaki baissa les yeux vers Honey dont le regard froid le força à déglutir difficilement.

- Tamaki, où vas-tu ?

- Euh... Je... Je préfère...

- Il n'est pas poli de refuser ainsi un entretien avec Ranka.

- Un entretien ? Mais il veut me... !

- Non, coupa Honey, vraiment ce n'est pas gentil. Tu me déçois Tamaki.

Ce dernier commençait à sérieusement paniquer et, esquissant un mouvement de recul pour détacher son bras, sentit la poigne d'acier du karatéka se resserrer sur lui comme un étau. Relevant la tête, il découvrit Ranka qui souriait triomphalement, bras croisés. La voix suave d'Honey retentit à nouveau :

- Takashi ?

- Oui ?

- Je crois qu'il va falloir aider notre Tamaki à se souvenir de ses bonnes manières.

- Oui.

L'héritier des Suoh se sentit alors soulevé de terre par Mori qui l'avait saisi par les épaules et porté sans ménagement vers un salon attenant dont Ranka leur tint la porte ouverte avec un large sourire. Tamaki, projeté par Mori, s'effondra sur un canapé, la tête dans les coussins. Se redressant brutalement, il vit Ranka refermer la porte derrière ses deux soi-disant amis en criant joyeusement :

- Merci les garçons ! Je vous appellerai s'il se montre à nouveau... malpoli !

Puis le père d'Haruhi se tourna vers Tamaki et toute trace de sourire disparut de son visage. Il s'avança et brandit son poignet sous le nez du jeune homme qui recula d'un bond, se tassant dans le canapé. Ranka demanda d'un ton glacial :

- Regarde-cela. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

Tamaki cligna des yeux, tenta de comprendre ce que l'autre lui montrait et balbutia :

- Euh... Que vous avez une jolie montre ?

- Abruti ! hurla Ranka en lui mettant le cadran sous le nez. Cela signifie que ma précieuse Haruhi se marie dans à peine plus d'une heure et que tu es le plus grand idiot que la Terre ait jamais porté !

* * *

Haruhi accepta machinalement la chaise que lui proposa Arima, sans même songer aux plis que cela pourrait faire sur la précieuse étoffe. Depuis qu'il était entré, un nœud s'était dénoué dans la gorge de la jeune femme et elle réalisa que le destin lui offrait une chance, une dernière chance de faire ce qu'elle souhaitait vraiment ; ou plutôt d'éviter de faire ce qu'elle ne souhaitait pas... Elle comprenait soudain les messages angoissés de son père, les manigances du Host Club, ses propres doutes, ses insomnies... Les pièces du puzzle s'emboitaient à toute allure pour la mener vers la seule et unique solution possible, la seule et unique solution acceptable... Celle qui passait par le fait d'avoir à briser le cœur à l'homme qui se tenait devant elle, dans son sublime costume de mariage, plus beau et plus élégant que jamais, mais mon Dieu tellement triste...

Haruhi avait ouvert la bouche pour parler, en vain. Une seule et unique alternative s'offrait à elle, dans toute sa glaciale évidence : se taire et souffrir ou bien parler et le faire souffrir. La première option était absurde, la seconde était abjecte.

Elle ne prêtait pas vraiment attention à ce qu'Arima disait de son côté, sans la regarder... Des paroles étranges sur l'importance du mariage, sur leur relation passée, sur le bonheur d'être avec elle, sur le futur qu'il avait imaginé, sur sa mère qui n'arrêtait pas de l'appeler et à laquelle il ne voulait plus répondre... Le flot de l'éloquence de l'avocat semblait intarissable, comme une rivière tumultueuse et pleine de méandres avant d'arriver à sa chute...

Haruhi se passa une main devant les yeux, tentant de se concentrer, de laisser un instant de côté les pensées qui l'assaillaient pour se concentrer sur cet étrange discours qui...

Ce fut le soudain silence d'Arima qui fit réaliser à la jeune femme l'importance de ce qu'il venait de dire, plutôt que la phrase elle-même. Le souffle coupé, elle ne put que cligner des yeux, incapable de réagir.

* * *

Tamaki tourna la tête, fuyant le regard de Ranka, et bredouilla :

- Oui, je sais, mais je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi...

- Tu vas vraiment la laisser se marier ? Tu vas vraiment, sciemment, la laisser commettre cette erreur monumentale ?

Le blond fronça les sourcils et, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux du père d'Haruhi, répondit :

- Qui vous dit que c'est une erreur ? N'appréciez-vous pas Monsieur Kusagi ? C'est un homme...

- Arima Kusagi est un homme parfait ! coupa Ranka. Beau, riche, charmant, cultivé, fou amoureux de mon Haruhi, et un milliard de fois plus intelligent que toi, ça c'est certain ! Mais ce n'est pas mon choix qui prévaut, c'est celui d'Haruhi !

Tamaki pâlit et l'incertitude brilla dans ses yeux. Le père d'Haruhi se laissa tomber près de lui sur le canapé et se passa une main fatiguée dans les cheveux. Le jeune homme bredouilla :

- Ranka, j'ignore ce que les autres ont pu vous dire, mais...

- Elle t'aime.

Pour le coup, Tamaki resta bouche bée, incapable de parler, de respirer même.

- C'est toi qu'elle aime, depuis toujours.

- Pardon ? glapit Tamaki.

Le père de la future mariée se rejeta en arrière sur le canapé, les yeux mi-clos, un sourire désabusé aux lèvres.

- Haruhi, ma précieuse Haruhi, est tombée amoureuse d'un imbécile comme toi au lycée. Et, pour la seule fois de sa vie, elle-même s'est montrée stupide au point de l'ignorer elle-même, de nier ce que tout le monde trouvait évident, à part vous deux.

- Je... Je...

- Arrête de coasser. Je la connais, ma fille. Je retrouve en elle tant du caractère de sa mère. Et, hélas, je dois bien avouer que je me reconnais un peu dans le crétin qu'elle a choisi. Ce qui est à la fois source de fierté et de crainte pour l'avenir d'Haruhi.

- Mais... Vous me détestez ! Vous m'avez toujours détesté ! Alors pourquoi maintenant venez-vous me dire que...

Ranka se tourna à nouveau vers son interlocuteur et secoua la tête :

- Mais évidemment que je te déteste, que t'ai toujours détesté. Dès l'instant où je vous ai vus ensemble, elle et toi, je t'ai détesté. Parce qu'il était évident, flagrant, que je n'étais plus le centre de l'univers de mon Haruhi chérie, qu'elle avait trouvé celui qu'elle aimerait plus que moi, plus que n'importe qui d'autre, comme j'ai aimé Kotoko et que celle-ci m'a aimé.

Tamaki ferma les yeux un instant et les images et les sensations affluèrent. Le corps d'Haruhi pressé contre le sien dans la villa de Kyoya, son sourire lorsqu'ils couraient dans le labyrinthe d'Ouran, sa main tendue vers lui sur le pont... Était-il possible... Il secoua la tête violemment :

- Non, je... Nous n'étions que des adolescents... C'était il y a dix ans, elle ne peut...

- Ah, parce que toi tu as cessé de l'aimer, peut-être ? demanda Ranka d'un ton ironique.

Le blond écarquilla les yeux, soufflé par l'évidence de la réponse qu'il murmura comme pour lui-même :

- Non, bien sûr que non... J'ai essayé mais... Mais je n'aurais jamais pu...

- Alors pourquoi elle, aurait-elle réussi ? Enfin, si on fait abstraction du fait que ma fille est bien plus intelligente que toi, bien sûr...

Haruhi l'avait aimé... Haruhi l'aimait toujours... Il avait cédé l'avant-veille à ce que lui-même éprouvait depuis si longtemps, mais n'avait même pas osé imaginer que cela puisse être réciproque... Que cela ait pu être dû pour la jeune femme à autre chose qu'à l'alcool, qu'à la fatigue, qu'au stress du mariage, qu'à de vagues souvenirs. Jamais, au grand jamais, il n'avait osé imaginer qu'elle ait pu l'aimer comme lui l'aimait, et ce pour deux simples raisons. Il cria la première :

- Mais elle est fiancée ! Elle a accepté d'épouser Monsieur Kusagi !

- Elle a mis six mois à accepter une proposition qui aurait fait hurler de bonheur dans l'instant toutes les autres célibataires de la capitale ! rétorqua Ranka. Ma fille n'est pourtant pas quelqu'un qui hésite, qui diffère ses décisions ; elle sait normalement où elle va et ce qu'elle veut, toujours. Mais Arima est un homme d'affaire, il sait obtenir ce qu'il désire, il sait se montrer convaincant. Et puis il est parfait, ce garçon ! Je l'aurais bien épousé, moi ! Seulement voilà... Haruhi n'est pas moi.

- Mais elle a dit oui...

- Oui, et maintenant elle se sent prise au piège de cette réponse. Ma fille honore toujours ses engagements, tu es bien placé pour le savoir, nous en avons tous fait les frais me semble-t-il !

Tamaki cligna des yeux et comprit que l'allusion faite par Ranka l'amenait, justement, à la seconde raison qui l'empêchait encore d'y croire. Le jeune homme se redressa de toute sa hauteur et, entre désespoir et colère, s'écria :

- Elle est partie ! Elle nous a tous laissés, moi le premier, sans un au revoir, sans plus jamais chercher à nous contacter.

- Oui, murmura Ranka, le regard perdu dans le vide. Elle en a pleuré deux nuits, silencieusement, dans sa chambre. Elle a pleuré mais elle est partie.

- Pleuré ? Haruhi ?

La voix de Tamaki s'était brisée et il se laissa à nouveau tomber sur le canapé, anéanti, sans même avoir le courage de demander plus avant ce qui s'était passé, redoutant le récit que Ranka allait lui faire.

- Pas devant moi, bien sûr. Mais je l'entendais pleurer derrière la cloison. Elle m'a dit le soir-même de l'entretien avec ta grand-mère qu'elle allait partir. Elle m'a fait jurer sur la mémoire de Kotoko de ne pas vous prévenir, de ne pas vous expliquer, de vous dire de ne plus jamais la contacter. J'ai juré. J'ai respecté mon serment pendant près de dix ans, mais ta grand-mère est décédée et je m'en estime relevé. Haruhi a tout quitté pour toi. Seulement pour toi.

Le père de la jeune fille tourna la tête et soutint le regard de Tamaki, ce regard aux nuances violacées brillant des larmes qui, à présent, s'écoulaient lentement sur son visage. Ce fut dans un murmure que Tamaki répéta :

- Pour moi ?

- Tu crois vraiment que Haruhi aurait cédé aux menaces la concernant ? Tu crois vraiment qu'elle nous aurait tous quittés pour une bourse d'études, aussi alléchante soit-elle ? Elle m'a relaté son entretien avec ta grand-mère, celle-ci ne l'a pas menacée elle, elle t'a menacé toi, et ta mère également.

Tamaki tremblait comme une feuille, une main sur la bouche comme pour s'empêcher de hurler. Le cœur de Ranka se serra un instant mais il continua cependant : le temps était compté, il fallait qu'il sache. Maintenant.

- Si Haruhi ne partait pas, elle ferait renvoyer ta mère de là où elle se trouvait. Ce qui signifiait implicitement la couper des soins qu'elle recevait. Haruhi a vu sa mère mourir, qu'il t'arrive la même chose lui était tout bonnement insupportable. Je lui ai dit que ta grand-mère mentait certainement, qu'elle n'avait pas tous les pouvoirs, mais... Mais c'est un risque que ma fille ne voudra plus prendre, jamais. Ta grand-mère a visé juste, Tamaki ; elle a aussi dit qu'elle ferait tout pour t'empêcher de revoir ta mère, que jamais elle ne permettrait que tu sois l'héritier du groupe si tu te liais à une fille comme Haruhi, qu'elle te couperait de ton père lui-même s'il le fallait. Bref, si tu choisissais ma fille, ce que tu aurais sûrement fait, tu perdrais tout le reste.

Tamaki avait caché son visage dans ses mains et de longs sanglots secouaient son corps mince. Ranka se mordit la lèvre, avança une main vers l'épaule du jeune homme, puis se ravisa et la retira en soupirant.

- Tamaki, Haruhi voulait t'épargner en disparaissant de vos vies. Elle voulait que tout redevienne comme avant, avant que vous vous connaissiez.

- Que tout redevienne comme avant ? répéta le jeune homme d'une voix blanche. Mais... Mais comment...

- Elle voulait que vous l'oubliiez, et qu'elle vous oublie aussi. Elle voulait que tout continue comme avant son séjour à Ouran, avant son arrivée dans votre club.

Tamaki porta soudain la main à sa joue, là où Haruhi l'avait giflé quelques jours plus tôt, dans le petit salon du manoir. Il murmura :

- C'est pour cela qu'elle était furieuse... Parce que j'ai fermé le Host Club après son départ...

- Je ne le lui avais jamais dit jusqu'à il y a quelques jours ; je pense qu'elle se berçait de l'illusion que vous aviez repris vos vies normalement après son départ. C'était ce qu'elle souhaitait, et elle a réalisé qu'elle avait échoué.

- C'est pour cela qu'elle a dit qu'elle avait fait tout cela pour rien... Mais comment pouvait-elle croire... Comment pouvait-elle espérer que nous tirions un trait sur elle, aussi facilement ?

Ranka soupira et haussa les épaules :

- C'est typiquement elle, ça. Persuadée d'être transparente et insignifiante, persuadée que personne n'a besoin d'elle, comme elle-même pensait n'avoir besoin de personne. Elle est en train de réaliser qu'elle a eu tort, sur de nombreux sujets, et notamment sur celui-là. Elle a besoin des autres, et de toi notamment, même si cela me fait mal au cœur d'avoir à le reconnaitre.

Tamaki leva vers le père d'Haruhi un regard incrédule, les yeux baignés de larmes. Ranka sourit tristement :

- Tu doutes encore que ma fille t'aime ? Demande à tes amis. Ce que elle et toi avez tenté d'ignorer, eux et moi en sommes conscients depuis le tout début.

- Mais que puis-je faire... Comment réparer...

- Il ne s'agit plus du passé ! s'écria l'homme en bondissant sur ses pieds. Mais de l'avenir ! Et l'avenir de ma fille, c'est dans moins d'une heure maintenant un mariage avec un homme très bien, bien mieux que toi, mais qu'elle n'aime pas ! Alors bouge, crétin !

Joignant le geste à la parole, le père d'Haruhi attrapa le jeune homme par le col de sa veste et le projeta avec force vers la porte du salon. Le bruit sourd du corps de Tamaki s'encastrant dans la boiserie attira l'attention de Honey et Mori qui attendaient tranquillement à l'extérieur. Ils ouvrirent le battant, regardèrent le corps de leur ami glisser lentement au sol, et Honey demanda en souriant :

- ça y est ? Il a compris ?

- Je crois que oui, répondit Ranka en approchant d'un pas nonchalant.

Tamaki reprit ses esprits et se sentit soulevé de terre par la poigne à présent douce de Mori qui le remit debout et se permit d'épousseter rapidement le costume du blond. Celui-ci cligna des yeux et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais fut coupé par la voix à nouveau glaciale de Ranka :

- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?

Tamaki resta bouche bée, alors que, petit à petit, son esprit embrumé arrivait à la conclusion qui s'imposait. Soudain, il partit en courant vers les ascenseurs. Honey, Mori et Ranka restèrent seuls dans le couloir, l'air satisfait. Le père d'Haruhi soupira :

- Vous devriez retourner à vos occupations tous les deux, on ne sait jamais.

- Pour le mariage ? demanda Honey. Vous pensez qu'il peut encore avoir lieu ?

- Avec ces deux crétins, attendons-nous à tout, grommela Ranka. D'ailleurs, je vais moi aussi me diriger vers la suite, pour m'assurer que cet imbécile va enfin faire ce qu'il a à faire.

Honey et Mori acquiescèrent et regardèrent Ranka s'éloigner à son tour d'un pas tranquille dans le couloir.

* * *

_Haruhi, il vaut mieux annuler le mariage._

La phrase semblait résonner dans le total silence de la suite présidentielle et, lentement, la jeune femme tourna la tête vers Arima. Il jouait nerveusement avec l'un de ses boutons de manchette, fixant le sol d'un air absent. Un bref instant, Haruhi se demanda si elle avait bien entendu, bien compris ce que signifiait ce que son fiancé venait de dire. Mais celui-ci enchaîna d'une voix étrangement lasse :

- Je t'aime, je fais peut-être la plus grande bêtise de ma vie. Mais... Mais cette pensée ne me quitte plus, qui me dit que la bêtise, ce serait de nous marier, justement.

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche pour parler, sans vraiment savoir quoi dire, mais Arima leva la main pour l'arrêter et continua, plongeant son regard dans celui d'Haruhi :

- Je souhaiterais avoir tort, je souhaiterais me tromper, je t'aime toujours et je pense que cela va durer encore un certain temps mais... Haruhi, dis-moi juste que c'est de moi que tu es amoureuse, désespérément amoureuse, comme moi je le suis de toi. Dis-moi que tu n'aimes pas Tamaki Suoh, et je sortirai de cette suite et serai ravi de te retrouver devant l'autel. Mais j'ai besoin que tu me le dises, tout de suite.

Quelques mots, à peine une phrase. Le choix de toute une vie.

Elle connaissait Arima, elle savait son amour, son honnêteté.

Connaissait-elle encore vraiment Tamaki ? Neuf ans s'étaient écoulés qui les avaient profondément changés, tous les deux. Il était horripilant, bruyant, narcissique, souvent stupide et d'un romantisme écœurant. Ils n'avaient rien en commun, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'une relation avec lui pourrait donner... Pourtant ces instants étaient encore brûlants dans sa mémoire, instants où il l'avait serrée contre lui en lui murmurant tout ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu qu'il ne dise qu'à elle.

Arima Kusagi, c'était la sécurité, un amour véritable mais calme et mesuré ; tout ce que pensait avoir toujours souhaité Haruhi Fujioka.

Tamaki Suoh c'était... Tamaki Suoh.

Instinctivement, Haruhi ferma les yeux, cherchant dans son esprit si cartésien une réponse logique à une question qui ne l'était pas.

Pourtant la réponse vint, avec la force dévastatrice d'un souvenir d'enfance ; le sourire de sa mère, sur son lit d'hôpital, une semaine ou deux avant son décès. Son sourire alors qu'elle parlait doucement avec Ranka, pensant que leur fille ne les voyait pas, ne les écoutait pas alors qu'elle faisait sagement un dessin avec ses crayons de couleur. Mais Haruhi regardait, Haruhi écoutait, Haruhi scellait au plus profond de son esprit si brillant ces instants qu'inconsciemment elle savait déjà si précieux.

La brume des souvenirs avait estompé la précision des mots échangés, les visages étaient flous, les contours incertains... Mais l'intensité des sentiments demeurait, la douceur du regard de son père, le sourire de Kotoko, sa main qui serrait celle de son époux et ses lèvres pâles qui lui assuraient, avec la vibrante certitude des condamnés, qu'elle était heureuse grâce à lui et que jamais, jamais, elle n'avait regretté les choix qu'elle avait faits.

Haruhi Fujioka avait sa réponse.

Refusant de baisser les yeux, car elle devait à Arima de répondre en le regardant en face, elle murmura simplement :

- Je suis désolée.

Arima resta quelques secondes parfaitement immobile, s'obligeant à réaliser ce qu'elle avait dit. Puis un sourire triste passa sur ses lèvres et il ferma un bref instant les yeux, crispant ses paupières sur les larmes qu'il ne laisserait pas couler, ni maintenant ni jamais. Un rire amer passa ses lèvres :

- Pardon je... J'avais beau l'avoir compris, j'avais encore un espoir, un... C'était stupide.

Les épaules d'Haruhi s'affaissèrent et, se levant, elle franchit l'espace qui les séparait et prit la main d'Arima dans la sienne, la serrant de toutes ses forces :

- Ne dis pas cela, ce n'était pas stupide, c'est moi qui ai été stupide et aveugle au point que ce soit toi qui aies à me faire prendre cette terrible décision.

- Tu m'aurais épousé, si je n'étais pas venu te parler ?

Haruhi réfléchit puis acquiesça :

- Je pense que oui. Mais je sais maintenant que nous n'aurions pas été heureux, que je n'aurais pu te donner ce à quoi tu aspires et auquel tu as droit. Mon affection pour toi n'était pas feinte, c'est seulement que... je me mens à moi-même depuis longtemps, je crois.

Arima détacha doucement sa main de celle de la jeune femme. Celle-ci remarqua alors la bague qui brillait toujours à son doigt et l'ôta vivement, la tendant à Arima :

- Elle ne m'appartient plus désormais.

- Tu ne l'as jamais aimée, de toutes façons, répondit-il en glissant le bijou dans sa poche.

Ils se sourirent tristement puis Haruhi inspira profondément et déclara :

- Je passerai dans la semaine récupérer mes affaires au cabinet.

- Je pense que cela vaut mieux, même si je te t'oblige à rien. Je perds du même coup la femme de ma vie et l'un de mes meilleurs collaborateurs.

- Je suis dé...

- Je sais, tu l'as déjà dit, moi aussi.

Il l'avait coupée avec douceur, incapable d'en vouloir à la jeune femme et en même temps bouleversé de devoir refermer ce qui resterait l'une des plus belles pages de sa vie. Il ajouta :

- Je te ferai moi-même toutes les lettres de recommandations dont tu auras besoin. Ils vont tous se battre pour te récupérer.

- Je pense qu'avant tout... je vais me reposer.

- Tu en as besoin, c'est peut-être ce qui m'a fait comprendre en premier lieu que... ce mariage n'était pas ce que tu désirais. Ton épuisement, ta pâleur... Plus notre mariage approchait et moins je te reconnaissais.

Haruhi baissa la tête et ne répondit rien. Arima passa une dernière fois son regard sur celle qu'il avait tant voulu épouser et sourit :

- Mais il faut bien avouer que les Hitachin sont très doués, tu es sublime. Cela ne m'a pas aidé, d'ailleurs.

- Arima, je...

- Je vais aller trouver Monsieur Ootori et tout annuler.

- Je peux m'en charger si tu le souhaites, proposa Haruhi.

- Non, je préfère le faire moi-même.

La jeune femme acquiesça et ils restèrent quelques secondes immobiles en face l'un de l'autre, mal à l'aise, ne sachant comment en finir avec cet instant inéluctable. C'est finalement Arima qui plongea une dernière fois dans le regard sombre d'Haruhi et dit :

- Je te rends ta liberté, Haruhi. Je suppose... que c'est mon cadeau pour ton anniversaire. J'avais plutôt prévu t'offrir ce soir un ravissant collier mais... Mais le destin en a décidé autrement.

- Tu n'as pas à me rendre ma liberté, Arima. Je ne me suis jamais sentie prisonnière, si ce n'est de ma propre stupidité. Cet anniversaire gardera un goût amer, crois-le bien.

Ils se sourirent à nouveau, avec une étrange sérénité cette fois, puis Arima, après un rapide hochement de tête, gagna rapidement la porte de la suite et sortit sans se retourner.

Hikaru et Kaoru, qui attendaient dans le couloir, virent l'avocat leur passer devant sans un regard, les lèvres pincées, les yeux dans le vide, blême. Les jumeaux renoncèrent au même instant à lui poser la moindre question et préférèrent se précipiter dans la suite. Ils y trouvèrent Haruhi, debout là où ils l'avaient laissée. Les jumeaux s'approchèrent alors qu'elle s'asseyait machinalement. En chœur, ils demandèrent doucement :

- Haruhi... Que s'est-il passé ?

Elle leva vers eux des yeux étrangement brillants et répondit simplement :

- Nous avons rompu. Il n'y aura pas de mariage. Arima est parti prévenir Kyoya.

Les jumeaux retinrent in extremis le hurlement de joie qui leur brûla les lèvres et s'abstinrent de tout commentaire. Haruhi croisa soudain son propre regard dans la glace professionnelle que les jumeaux avaient installée pour coiffer et maquiller la future mariée. Celle-ci écarquilla les yeux, stupéfaite de l'image que la surface polie lui renvoyait. Elle sembla soudain découvrir ses yeux charbonneux, la feinte perfection de son teint, la magnifique complexité de son chignon et les longues mèches qui glissaient en savantes volutes le long de son visage émacié.

_Les longues mèches..._

Elle cligna des yeux, puis demanda :

- Hikaru ? Kaoru ?

- Oui Haruhi ?

- Dites... Pourriez-vous me couper les cheveux ?

Les deux frères, estomaqués, échangèrent un regard stupéfait, puis se tournèrent à nouveau vers la jeune femme et répétèrent :

- Te couper les cheveux ? Comment cela ?

- Comme... Comme avant. S'il vous plaît.

Ils comprirent, instantanément, et un immense sourire étira les lèvres des jumeaux qui répondirent d'une voix claire :

- Avec grand plaisir !

* * *

Tamaki tacha de retrouver son souffle dans l'ascenseur qui montait à toute allure vers l'étage de la suite. Seul dans la cabine, il croisa son propre regard dans le miroir qui ornait une des parois de la cabine et se sourit à lui-même. Il disciplina d'un geste machinal sa chevelure dorée et un bref éclat de rire passa ses lèvres. Son cœur battait la chamade, d'impatience et de bonheur, alors que dans quelques minutes il pourrait enfin la serrer dans ses bras et la garder à ses côtés pour l'éternité, durée qui lui semblait soudain à peine suffisante. Le jeune homme resserra son nœud de cravate tout en se demandant s'il devait demander Haruhi en mariage dès maintenant, ou attendre quelques jours. Soit, il pouvait attendre un peu. Il lui chanterait sa demande, en s'accompagnant au piano alors que, divine dans une robe bleue pale légère, sa chevelure soulevée par la brise marine – oui, ils seraient à la plage. Il emprunterait la villa de Kyoya. Parfait ça – elle le couverait d'un regard éperdu d'amour. Ou bien il l'emmènerait à Paris et la demanderait en mariage un genou à terre, sur le parvis de Notre Dame... ou bien sur le Pont des Arts. Non, ils retourneraient dans les jardins d'Ouran ! Là, au milieu des roses, il lui avouerait son amour ; il aurait caché la bague au cœur de la plus belle fleur, qu'il offrirait à Haruhi. Elle verrait le diamant scintiller sous les pétales et fondrait en larmes. Kyoya serait son témoin, et après tout elle pouvait demander aux jumeaux d'être les siens. Ils se marieraient à l'hiver prochain, sous la neige, et partiraient après la cérémonie, blottis l'un contre l'autre dans un traineau tiré par de superbes chevaux blancs. Non, attendre l'hiver suivant était inacceptable ! Ils se marieraient dès le printemps, dans quelques mois, sous une pluie de pétales de roses, au milieu des cerisiers du parc du manoir. Haruhi porterait une superbe robe immaculée, ses traits juvéniles dissimulés sous un voile de fine dentelle. Même Shima pleurerait et Antoinette elle-même porterait dans sa gueule un panier empli de pétales de fleurs.

Brutalement rappelé à la réalité par le tintement de l'ascenseur, Tamaki réalisa qu'il était arrivé à l'étage et, un sourire béat sur le visage, détacha son regard de son propre reflet et se tourna vers les portes désormais ouvertes de l'ascenseur.

Dans l'encadrement se trouvaient deux hommes, parfaitement inconnus, dont les costumes sombres accentuaient les impressionnantes carrures. L'un d'eux demanda froidement :

- Tamaki Suoh ?

L'intéressé cligna des yeux sans comprendre, avant de répondre naïvement :

- Euh... Oui, que puis-je pour vous ?

Avec un ensemble parfait, les deux hommes montèrent dans la cabine de l'ascenseur, saisissant le jeune homme chacun par un bras. Celui-ci, réalisant qu'on voulait l'empêcher de voir Haruhi, tenta tout à coup de se dégager avec l'énergie du désespoir mais n'était pas de taille contre la poigne de fer des deux hommes. L'un d'eux appuya sur le bouton d'un des étages et Tamaki, voyant les portes se refermer devant lui, ne put que hurler en vain le prénom de la jeune fille.

Son cri, étouffé par les épaisseurs des murs et des tentures, ne parvint jamais aux oreilles d'Haruhi.

* * *

- Voilà.

Haruhi leva les yeux vers le miroir et s'observa longuement. Hikaru et Kaoru, de chaque côté, leurs ciseaux et peignes à la main, n'osèrent briser le silence mais leur sourire radieux en disait long sur leur émotion. Haruhi se passa doucement la main dans sa chevelure, glissant dans les mèches courtes, passant son doigt entre les cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le front. La même coupe, exactement, que celle de ses années de lycée. Ses traits étaient plus marqués, son visage plus mûr, mais le reflet la projetait quand même des années en arrière, à une époque où, paradoxalement, elle avait été vraiment heureuse.

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard et, délicatement, Kaoru tira en arrière le fauteuil de la jeune femme alors qu'Hikaru se penchait vers elle et susurrait :

- Maintenant, il faut que tu ailles le trouver.

- Kyoya nous a envoyé un message, il est dans l'hôtel.

_Tamaki_. Oui, il fallait qu'elle voie Tamaki.

Haruhi se leva et acquiesça simplement, avant de se tourner vers la chambre de la suite. La main du cadet sur son bras l'arrêta :

- Et où vas-tu par là ?

- Dans la chambre, pour me changer.

Les deux frères se placèrent tranquillement entre elle et la porte de la chambre et s'entre-regardèrent :

- Elle veut aller se changer.

- Mettre un truc informe, du type pantalon et chandail.

- Pour courir après l'homme de sa vie.

- Alors qu'elle est en robe de mariée.

- Hikaru... Kaoru... gronda Haruhi, sourcils froncés.

Ils continuèrent sans sembler prêter la moindre attention à la jeune femme devant eux :

- Alors... soit on la laisse se changer... soit on l'en empêche.

- Soit elle court après Tamaki en pull informe... soit en robe de mariée.

Ils se tournèrent simultanément vers Haruhi et, avec un sourire arrogant, conclurent :

- Tu ne poseras pas un pied dans cette chambre. Tu ne te changeras pas. Il est hors de question que tu nous prives d'une scène pareille.

- Non ! rétorqua-t-elle, furieuse. Ce qui est hors de question, c'est que... Eh !

Glissant un bras sous ceux d'Haruhi, ils soulevèrent la jeune femme, la conduisirent à la porte de la suite malgré ses protestations, la posèrent dans le couloir et, avant qu'elle ait pu se retourner, ils claquèrent la porte derrière elle. Fulminant de rage, elle toisa le battant clos, renonçant à frapper, parfaitement consciente que ces deux démons resteraient sourds à ses menaces ou supplications. Haruhi respira profondément, saisit à deux mains le tissu de sa robe pour la remonter légèrement, et partit au pas de course vers les ascenseurs.

* * *

- Je viens d'avoir votre message à l'instant, Monsieur Kusagi, j'espère ne pas vous avoir fait attendre.

L'avocat, qui regardait par la fenêtre depuis l'un des salons réservés pour la réception, se retourna. Kyoya Ootori venait d'entrer dans la pièce et refermait la porte derrière lui. Arima s'efforça de sourire :

- Pas du tout, je viens à peine de vous laisser le message.

- Parfait. En quoi puis-je vous être utile ?

Arima avala sa salive, se détourna à nouveau et déclara d'une voix posée :

- Je désire annuler la cérémonie et la réception. Je viens de parler à Haruhi. Le mariage n'aura pas lieu.

Le visage de Kyoya ne trahit aucune émotion.

- Comme vous voulez. Nous nous chargeons de tout.

- Merci.

Le président de HC Inc composa un numéro à toute allure.

- Je suis avec Monsieur Kusagi. Le mariage est annulé. Faites en sorte de prévenir les invités en priorité.

Il referma son téléphone rapidement, afin qu'Arima n'entende pas les cris de joie d'Honey à l'autre bout du fil. L'avocat soupira :

- Je vous règlerai bien évidemment tous les frais afférents aux dépenses engagées.

Kyoya hésita un instant : il pouvait acquiescer, saluer Arima Kusagi et disparaître de sa vie. Mais, quelque part, cet homme avait le droit de connaître la vérité. Le troisième fils Ootori s'éclaircit la gorge et remarqua :

- Mademoiselle Fujioka avait raison. Vous auriez du mieux lire le contrat.

Arima se retourna vivement, sourcils froncés, et demanda sèchement :

- Comment cela ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

- Que vous ne nous devez rien. L'ensemble des frais engagés pour l'organisation de la cérémonie et de la réception est entièrement et définitivement à la charge de HC Inc.

Pour le coup l'avocat écarquilla les yeux, soufflé. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais aucun son ne sortit. Kyoya ne bougea pas, laissant l'homme brillant qu'était Arima Kusagi faire lui-même les déductions qui s'imposaient. Et en effet, il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour murmurer d'une voix blanche :

- C'est ce que vous vouliez. Depuis le début, c'est ce que vous aviez prévu.

- C'est ce que je souhaitais, oui. Mais soyez assuré que ma société avait cependant parfaitement planifié ce mariage, comme tous les autres, et que s'il avait eu lieu nous aurions rempli tous nos engagements à votre égard.

Les deux hommes se toisaient, immobiles, sans qu'aucun ne baissât les yeux. Arima tenta de déceler une trace de fierté et de suffisance sur les traits de Kyoya, en vain. Ce dernier détourna finalement la tête et s'avança à son tour vers la baie vitrée, remontant machinalement ses lunettes et reportant son regard au loin, sur l'immense capitale. Il demanda :

- Monsieur Kusagi, aimez-vous être redevable à quelqu'un ?

- Non, évidemment. Mais je ne ...

- Moi non plus, vous vous en doutez, coupa doucement Kyoya. Les hommes tels que nous se sont fait seuls, ou presque, et savent que toute dette envers autrui est une faiblesse.

Arima plissa les yeux et décida de laisser Kyoya continuer, ce qu'il fit après un silence.

- Je suis redevable envers Tamaki Suoh. Je lui suis redevable de choses qu'il me serait absolument impossible de monnayer, ou même de quantifier. Je ne compte pas m'étendre, mais en résumé je lui dois tout ce que je suis aujourd'hui, dans ma vie professionnelle et dans ma vie personnelle. Cet idiot n'en est nullement conscient, et n'y attacherait de toutes façons pas la moindre importance, continua Kyoya avec un léger rire. Mais cela m'était... difficilement supportable.

- De lui devoir votre bonheur et de le voir, lui, malheureux ?

Le président de HC Inc tourna la tête vers Arima et acquiesça simplement. L'avocat murmura :

- Il aime Haruhi. Depuis tout ce temps, il n'a cessé de l'aimer, et vous avez fait en sorte de les réunir.

- Je n'ai pas fait grand chose, croyez-moi. Le peu que j'ai tenté, et je déteste avoir à le reconnaître, a échoué.

- Haruhi l'aime également. C'est à cause de cela que j'ai voulu tout annuler. Plus ce mariage approchait, et plus je la sentais... perdue. Or Haruhi n'est pas femme à perdre le contrôle d'elle-même. Lorsque j'ai discuté avec elle tout à l'heure, il m'a presque semblé qu'elle venait presque de réaliser qu'elle était amoureuse de lui, de Monsieur Suoh.

Un sourire amer passa sur les lèvres de Kyoya qui, le regard à nouveau porté sur le lointain, soupira :

- Dix ans pour réaliser ce que nous tous savions depuis toujours. Tamaki, lui, l'avait compris au départ d'Haruhi pour les États-Unis.

- Trop tard, donc, conclut Arima.

- Oui.

- Et vous, Monsieur Ootori, vous le saviez depuis le début ?

- Oui. C'était une évidence, ils étaient pathétiques de transparence.

- Et donc, toutes ces années, sans même le savoir elle-même, Haruhi n'a aimé que Tamaki Suoh ?

Après un temps, Kyoya répondit simplement :

- Oui.

L'avocat plissa les yeux, observant le profil fin et altier du président de HC Inc. Il chercha un bref instant à identifier l'étrange impression que lui laissait cette conversation, le sous-entendu qu'il ne parvenait pas encore à saisir et qui... Il se figea, stupéfait par la réalisation soudaine de ce qui aurait du être évident bien avant. Il s'écria :

- Alors que vous-même étiez amoureux d'elle, Monsieur Ootori !

Kyoya ne bougea d'abord pas, puis un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il corrigea calmement :

_- Nous_ étions amoureux d'elle. Nous étions _tous_ amoureux d'elle.

- Pardon ? balbutia Arima.

Kyoya se tourna lentement vers l'avocat, sans cesser de sourire, et remonta ses lunettes avant de continuer d'un ton égal :

- Tamaki Suoh, les frères Hitachin, Monsieur Morinozuka, Monsieur Haninozuka, moi-même, et bien d'autres encore, étions amoureux d'Haruhi Fujioka, jadis, à Ouran. Je ne vais pas abuser de nos temps respectifs en vous expliquant pourquoi, vous n'en êtes que trop conscient. Haruhi a alors bouleversé nos vies, comme plus récemment elle l'a fait avec la vôtre.

Arima se tut, stupéfait de ce qu'il réalisait soudain et de l'étonnante sincérité de cet homme qui semblait à première vue si secret et renfermé, Kyoya Ootori. Ce dernier continua :

- Je ne suis pas coutumier de ce type de confidence, mais il me semblait que vous aviez le droit de connaître le début d'une histoire dans laquelle vous jouez vous-même, bien à contre-cœur, un rôle.

- Je vous remercie de votre sincérité. Mais dites-moi... Haruhi, elle...

- Cela n'a été que Tamaki, depuis le tout début, même si, croyez-moi, l'idée lui aurait semblé absurde. Elle a tout risqué pour lui, tout quitté pour lui, sans même avoir réellement conscience de ce qui la poussait à agir ainsi.

- Ils auront été aussi aveugles pendant... dix ans ?

- Pour ainsi dire, oui.

L'avocat se laissa tomber dans un large fauteuil, sonné par toutes ces révélations. Il aurait aimé pouvoir en vouloir à quelqu'un, mais se sentait surtout vidé de toute énergie, de toute volonté. Il réalisait qu'il n'avait été qu'un figurant dans une histoire qui le dépassait depuis longtemps, dans une relation qui ne l'avait, en fait, jamais vraiment concerné. Il ne doutait pas de la sincérité d'Haruhi, elle l'avait aimé, mais... pas suffisamment. Pas comme elle l'aimait _lui_, depuis le lycée. La voix calme de Kyoya le tira de ses pensées :

- Je suis sincèrement désolé pour vous, Monsieur Kusagi, croyez-le bien. Je dois vous avouer que, si vous aviez fait vos études secondaires à Ouran et non en Angleterre, nous vous aurions accepté avec plaisir au sein de notre club.

Un rire amer passa les lèvres d'Arima qui déclara avec une grande ironie :

- Je remplissais vraiment toutes les conditions pour en faire partie !

- Hélas oui.

Arima ferma les yeux un instant, mais la sonnerie de son portable retentit à ce moment. Machinalement il décrocha :

- Mère ? Non, je suis avec Monsieur Ootori, je lui ai fait part d'une décision que... Pardon ?

L'avocat bondit sur ses pieds et Kyoya fronça les sourcils, les sens en alerte.

- Mère, je t'en prie, dis-moi où je peux vous rejoindre ! Non, il faut que je t'explique, il faut que... Dis-moi où vous êtes !

Il écouta quelques instants, puis referma son portable et jeta un coup d'oeil à Kyoya qui, comprenant le message d'instinct, acquiesça simplement. Les deux hommes s'élancèrent dans les couloirs de l'hôtel.


	14. Chapter 14

_Hop, voilà le dernier chapitre ! Il est fort long, mais je ne voyais pas vraiment où le couper et vous avez déjà été très patients. Je souhaitais tous vous remercier de vos messages, de vos lectures, de votre enthousiasme et de votre fidélité lors de la publication de mes chapitres. C'est vous qui m'avez motivée à continuer et à essayer de ne pas vous décevoir. J'espère y parvenir._

_Ce chapitre est, comme vous l'avez sûrement constaté, suivi d'un épilogue, je ne pouvais décemment pas les laisser comme cela !_

_D'ailleurs, j'avoue m'être un peu attachée à mes personnages, repris ou inventés, et ne pas avoir envie de les abandonner de suite. D'où ce petit recueuil de chapitres indépendants, dont j'ai déjà publié le premier sous le titre de « Les morceaux du puzzle ». J'ai déjà des idées de chapitres, bien sûr, mais surtout, surtout, si certains d'entre vous ont des suggestions à faire, des idées de scènes qu'ils souhaiteraient que j'écrive, que ce soit dans le passé, le présent ou le futur de mon histoire, dites-le ! Envoyez-moi un mp, je recevrai avec bienveillance toutes vos suggestions. Bien évidemment, toutes ne m'inspireront peut-être pas, mais qu'importe, faites m'en part tout de même !_

_Un énorme merci à Lazouglou, qui m'a fidèlement et rapidement relue tout au long de la parution de ces chapitres !_

_Une dernière fois, merci à tous de m'avoir lue, et j'espère sincèrement que la fin sera à la hauteur de vos attentes._

_Même si la parution de mon chapitre va certainement sembler complètement dérisoire par rapport à la parution, hier, des scans du chapitre 81... ;-)_

* * *

- Euh... Haruhi ?

Ranka entra précautionneusement. Une musique entrainante semblait venir du fond de la suite et il se dirigea dans cette direction, non sans craindre de faire irruption à un moment inopportun. Il doutait d'être capable d'assister à une étreinte romantique entre sa fille et... l'autre crétin, même s'il avait tout fait pour que cela arrive, enfin. Il répéta, d'une voix plus forte :

- Haruhi ? C'est toi ?

- Ranka ! Entrez donc !

Les voix qui venaient de répondre, parfaitement synchronisées et reconnaissables, n'étaient définitivement pas celle de sa fille. Ranka fronça les sourcils et entra dans l'immense chambre : chacun des jumeaux était allongé confortablement sur les deux lits doubles, et l'écran plat devant eux faisait défiler les derniers clips à la mode. Hikaru et Kaoru levèrent la tête avec un large sourire et Ranka demanda, surpris :

- Haruhi n'est pas là ? Et Tamaki ?

- Haruhi et Kusagi ont rompu, Haruhi est partie chercher Tamaki.

- Par contre, non, nous n'avons pas vu ce dernier.

- Ah bon ? s'étonna Ranka. Quand je l'ai quitté, il venait ici pour enfin se déclarer à ma fille !

Le sourire des jumeaux s'élargit encore et ils conclurent :

- Ils ont du se retrouver en chemin alors ! Parfait !

- Et vous deux, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- Nous nous octroyons une petite pause, déclara Kaoru.

- De toutes façons, renchérit Hikaru, le mariage est annulé, les deux autres vont se tomber dans les bras, et Kyoya a tout le reste en main.

- Ranka, on a commencé à attaquer le bar, cela vous dirait de nous accompagner ? On a bien le temps de les rejoindre !

Le père d'Haruhi pesa le pour et le contre un quart de seconde, puis faisant signe de la main à Kaoru de se pousser un peu, il se laissa tomber à côté de lui sur le lit et gémit de bien-être à la fermeté parfaite du matelas. Hikaru, se penchant vers eux depuis l'autre lit, tendit au père d'Haruhi un verre de Vodka avec une légère pointe de liqueur de violette.

Les trois hommes se recalèrent sur leurs oreillers respectifs et, leur verre à la main, se plongèrent dans la contemplation de l'écran de télévision.

* * *

- Haruhi !

La jeune femme suspendit son pas et se tourna vers la voix féminine qui l'appelait. Elle découvrit Maia qui entrait dans l'hôtel, tenant la main de Miku dans la sienne. L'ex fiancée soupira et rejoignit l'épouse de Mori, sans prêter la moindre attention aux regards sidérés des clients de l'hôtel qui suivaient des yeux cette étrange mariée.

- Haruhi, mais que fais-tu ici ? demanda Maia, stupéfaite.

- Tu es belle ! s'exclama avec admiration Miku qui dévorait du regard la superbe robe d'Haruhi.

-Je cherche Tamaki. Le mariage est annulé.

Maia ne chercha même pas à dissimuler sa joie et son visage s'illumina d'un immense sourire. Elle sortit son portable de son sac à main et composa un numéro :

- Je vais l'appeler et te le passer.

- Merci, répondit Haruhi tout en souriant à Miku.

La petite fille haussa les sourcils et demanda :

- Pourquoi toi coupé tes cheveux ?

- Parce que... Parce que je les préfère ainsi, en fait, répondit doucement Haruhi.

Maia raccrocha et composa un autre numéro :

- Tamaki est sur répondeur, j'appelle Takashi... Takashi, c'est moi ! Je suis avec Miku, nous venons d'arriver à l'hôtel, et je viens de tomber dans le hall sur Haruhi qui cherche Tamaki, saurais-tu... ah... d'accord.

Elle raccrocha à nouveau et dit à Haruhi qui la regardait :

- Ils ne savent pas où il est. Takashi va essayer de joindre Kyoya. Je pense que...

- Mademoiselle Fujioka ?

Les deux femmes tournèrent la tête et découvrirent trois hommes en costume sombre. L'un d'eux s'était avancé et, devant le signe d'acquiescement d'Haruhi, s'inclina brièvement avant d'annoncer avec calme :

- Mademoiselle, il faudrait que vous retourniez à votre suite.

- Pardon ? demanda Haruhi en fronçant les sourcils. Mais pourquoi donc ?

- Nous avons ordre de vous y raccompagner, et d'attendre avec vous l'heure de la cérémonie. Nous vous conduirons personnellement à la chapelle.

- Mais il n'y aura pas de mariage, le mariage a été annulé.

- Il y a eu un contre-ordre. Le mariage va bien avoir lieu, Mademoiselle, ne vous inquiétez de rien. Veuillez seulement nous suivre, s'il vous plaît.

Les yeux bleus inquiets de Maia allaient du visage fermé d'Haruhi à celui, froid et décidé, de l'homme. L'épouse de Mori, instinctivement, jeta un coup d'œil à sa fille qui se trouvait toujours près d'Haruhi et observait la scène sans comprendre. La soi-disant fiancée répéta calmement :

- Je viens de discuter avec Monsieur Kusagi, le mariage est annulé, vous dis-je.

- Nos ordres ne viennent pas de lui, mais de Madame sa mère. Et nos ordres sont très clairs.

Une sueur froide coula le long de l'échine d'Haruhi, même si elle se demanda un instant ce que ces hommes pourraient faire si elle refusait de les suivre : l'entraîner de force ? Là, dans le hall de l'hôtel ? L'idée paraissait ridicule, et pourtant les trois hommes, semblant lire dans les pensées de d'Haruhi, firent un pas en avant et le premier tendit la main, attrapant le bras d'Haruhi avec une douceur ferme.

- Mademoiselle, s'il vous plaît. Nous ne souhaitons pas causer de scandale, mais...

- Méchant !

Tous baissèrent les yeux vers la minuscule petite fille qui venait d'asséner à l'homme un magistral coup de pied dans le tibia, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Par réflexe, il repoussa l'enfant d'un geste brusque : Miku partit en arrière et, après avoir vainement tenter de récupérer son équilibre, tomba lourdement sur les fesses.

Elle se mit à pleurer, mais le son de son premier sanglot fut étouffé par le hurlement de douleur du garde du corps.

Sans que quiconque dans la salle ait vu quoi que ce fût, l'homme se trouvait à présent à genoux, la tête penchée jusqu'au sol, le bras tordu dans le dos par une clé imparable. Celle qui le maintenait ainsi était une jeune femme menue, vêtue d'une superbe petite robe de soirée couleur pervenche, mais dont le regard bleu acier ne cilla pas lorsqu'elle dit sèchement :

- Personne ne touche à ma fille. Jamais.

Quelques secondes de totale stupéfaction plus tard, les deux acolytes s'élancèrent pour venir en l'aide à leur camarade. Haruhi, abasourdie, entendit juste Maia lui demander calmement :

- Haruhi, tu peux t'occuper de Miku un instant s'il te plait ?

La jeune avocate acquiesça fébrilement et rejoignit la fillette qui ne pleurait plus mais, assise par terre sur le marbre du hall, observait sa mère avec des yeux brillants d'admiration. Haruhi suivit son regard et, bouche bée, observa avec quelle stupéfiante technique Maia se défit en quelques instants des deux mastodontes.

Sans même enlever ses chaussures à talon.

Le silence revint à nouveau alors que les trois hommes gisaient à présent par terre en gémissant, et Miku battit des mains fébrilement :

- Bravo maman !

- Merci ma chérie, répondit Maia tout en disciplinant les quelques mèches de cheveux qui étaient sorties de son chignon. Mais ton père dirait surement que je n'ai pas assez tenté de régler le conflit par la discussion.

Haruhi, abasourdie comme toutes les autres personnes qui se trouvaient dans le hall, regarda Miku bondir dans les bras de sa mère qui la reçut en riant.

* * *

- Madame Kusagi, je vous en supplie ! hurla Tamaki en se redressant à nouveau du canapé.

Et, à nouveau, la poigne d'un des deux hommes qui l'avaient intercepté dans l'ascenseur le força à se rassoir. Dans le fauteuil face à lui, Yoko Kusagi détourna le regard et se mordit la lèvre :

- N'insistez pas. Je suis navrée, sincèrement, mais mon fils aime Haruhi, et il l'épousera.

- Mais si...

Le blond fut coupé dans son élan par la soudaine ouverture de la porte et l'apparition d'Arima. Yoko et Tamaki se levèrent immédiatement, ce dernier s'écriant avec véhémence :

- Monsieur Kusagi ! Je vous en prie ! Votre mère...

- Je m'en charge, Monsieur Suoh, répondit doucement Arima.

Tamaki ouvrit la bouche mais aperçut alors Kyoya qui venait d'entrer à son tour, d'un pas calme et mesuré.

- Kyoya ! gémit-il en se précipitant vers son meilleur ami. Ils m'ont enlevé ! Tu te rends compte ! Sauve-moi !

Le troisième fils Ootori se raidit alors que Tamaki l'attrapait par les épaules pour le serrer contre lui. Kyoya se dégagea rudement, remit ses lunettes en place, et jaugea du regard la situation. Arima avait rejoint sa mère et l'enserrant contre lui, lui parlait à voix basse :

- … pas de ça. Si elle ne m'aime pas, alors je ne veux pas de ce mariage. Je veux ce que mon père et toi avez eu, je ne veux pas... d'une mascarade. Haruhi serait malheureuse, et moi aussi.

- Je suis désolée mon chéri... J'aurais tellement voulu...

- Je sais, merci mère.

Tamaki, ne prêtant attention à rien, mais soudain rassuré par la présence de Kyoya à ses côtés, se tourna à son tour vers Arima, prit une pause avantageuse et déclama d'une voix grandiloquente :

- Monsieur Kusagi, je vous provoque en duel ! Jamais je ne renoncerai à celle que j'aime, jamais vous ne séparerez deux âmes que le destin a unies par delà les océans et par-delà des décennies de solitude, dans cette vie et dans toutes les autres ! Monsieur Ootori sera mon témoin, je vous laisse le choix des armes !

Un silence consterné accueillit ces propos.

Arima et sa mère observaient avec des yeux ronds le grand jeune homme blond qui se tenait au milieu de la pièce, brandissant vers l'avocat une sublime rose rouge d'un air menaçant.

L'ancien fiancé d'Haruhi se tourna alors lentement vers Kyoya et demanda d'une voix blanche :

- Monsieur Ootori... Pardonnez-moi mais... Vous êtes réellement certain que cet... individu...

Kyoya soupira profondément, se massa l'arrête du nez et répondit d'un ton emprunt de lassitude :

- Aussi ahurissant que cela puisse sembler en cet instant, oui, Monsieur Kusagi, je suis absolument certain que cet... individu, pour reprendre votre terme plein de justesse, sera à même de rendre Mademoiselle Fujioka heureuse.

Tamaki cligna des yeux sans sembler comprendre. Arima soupira à son tour et, passant son bras autour des épaules de sa mère, se tourna vers lui :

- Monsieur Suoh, je me range à l'avis de monsieur Ootori. Je vous laisse Haruhi, pour que vous fassiez son bonheur. Maintenant laissez-nous, je vous prie.

Tamaki se redressa et acquiesça en silence, ses grands yeux bleus brillants d'une tristesse sincère pour cet homme dont il se sentait tout à coup si proche. Il entrouvrit les lèvres pour répondre, pour expliquer, pour tâcher d'alléger sa peine qu'il comprenait si bien... mais ne dit rien. Choisissant, pour une fois, le parti de la sobriété, il s'inclina profondément et murmura d'une voix étranglée par l'émotion :

- Merci.

Puis il se détourna et rejoignit Kyoya à la porte du salon, avant que la voix de l'avocat ne le rappelle :

- Monsieur Suoh !

Tamaki se tourna à nouveau, pour attraper au vol un petit jeu de clés qu'Arima venait de lui lancer. L'avocat avala difficilement sa salive et expliqua d'une voix blanche :

- Ce sont les clés de l'appartement d'Haruhi. Rendez-les lui ou... gardez-les. Adieu.

Tamaki acquiesça, puis lui et Kyoya sortirent du salon. Le brun consulta immédiatement l'écran de son portable et annonça :

- Haruhi est dans le hall avec Maia.

- Alors allons-y, répondit simplement Tamaki.

* * *

La minute de totale stupéfaction passée, un autre homme surgit que Haruhi reconnut immédiatement comme étant le directeur de l'hôtel. Il s'avança vers les deux femmes, battant l'air de ses bras, rouge de colère :

- Mais c'est intolérable ! Comment osez-vous vous battre dans mon établissement ! Où vous croyez-vous !

- Monsieur, coupa Haruhi froidement, ces hommes se sont montrés agressifs envers moi sous vos yeux et ceux des membres de votre personnel, sans que quiconque à part mon amie ici présente n'ait songé à réagir.

Le directeur se raidit un instant, mal à l'aise, mais s'apprêtait néanmoins à répliquer quand deux mains fines se posèrent simultanément sur ses épaules. Il tourna vivement la tête et rencontra le magnifique regard charbonneux d'Alayna Hitachin qui lui sourit et murmura :

- Monsieur, auriez-vous un problème ?

- Pouvons-nous vous être utiles en quoi que ce soit ?

Sursautant à ce second murmure chaud à son oreille, le directeur se trouva face à Kayla qui battit des cils avec une moue délicieuse. Les deux jeunes femmes resserrèrent délicatement leurs doigts manucurés sur l'épaule de l'homme et s'en approchèrent encore un peu plus. Déstabilisé par les regards envoutants de ces deux sublimes créatures, le directeur baissa les yeux. Et découvrit l'opulence des deux décolletés des robes de soirée de jumelles. Les sourires de celles-ci s'élargirent alors que le pauvre homme, toujours aussi rouge bien que toute sa colère soit instantanément retombée, tentait vainement de bafouiller quelque chose. Kayla et Alayna échangèrent un regard amusé et la première s'écria soudain :

- Ma chérie, voyons ! Fais un peu attention ! Ta broche !

Le directeur suivit du regard la main gracieuse de Kayla qui glissa sur la poitrine de sa jumelle au prétexte de remettre en place une broche de diamant déjà parfaitement positionnée. L'homme fit entendre un couinement quand les doigts de la jeune femme caressèrent la peau nue offerte et qu'Alayna, fermant à demi les paupières, soupira d'aise à ce contact. D'une voix rauque, elle demanda :

- Alors, Monsieur le Directeur, y a-t-il quoi que ce soit que ma sœur et moi puissions faire pour vous ?

Le directeur ouvrit la bouche et la referma plusieurs fois, comme un poisson cherchant l'air, rouge et congestionné. Puis, soudain, il porta la main à son nez et s'éloigna en courant, espérant dissimuler à son personnel amusé les gouttes de sang qui s'en échappaient.

Maia pouffa de rire et Haruhi cligna des yeux avant de déclarer :

- Eh bien... On peut dire que les jumeaux et vous, vous vous êtes bien trouvés...

Les deux sœurs se tournèrent vers elle avec un regard fier et sourirent magnifiquement, avant de s'exclamer :

- Et maintenant, Haruhi, va rejoindre Tamaki !

- Il est au premier, dans les salons, m'a dit Takashi ! ajouta Maia en brandissant son portable.

- Allez ! crièrent de concert les trois femmes.

Haruhi acquiesça et, prenant à deux mains le tissu de sa jupe, partit une dernière fois vers les ascenseurs. Derrière elle, les voix émues des jumelles retentirent :

- Elle lui court après en robe de mariée ! Comme c'est romantique !

Haruhi se figea.

_« Elle lui court après... »_

Un souvenir, fugace. Un des larges couloirs d'Ouran, éclairé par la lune, un soir de Noël... Une lycéenne en larmes, un jeune homme qui s'élance derrière elle. Le profil de Tamaki, se découpant sur la pâleur de la nuit, son sourire doux et sa voix, calme et sereine :

_« L'important, c'est qu'il lui courre après... »_

Elle, dans la calèche, s'élançant après lui pour qu'il ne parte pas, pour qu'il ne les laisse pas, pour qu'il ne _la_ laisse pas, elle.

Elle lui avait déjà couru après, jadis.

Mais... et lui ? Lui, quand avait-il tenté de la retenir ?

Le hall de l'aéroport de Narita, bruissant de cris, de bruits, du grondement des avions sur les pistes. Elle, toute seule, au milieu de tous ces gens qui se disaient au revoir, qui se promettaient de se téléphoner, de s'écrire, de rentrer pour Noël... Haruhi n'avait pas voulu que son père vienne. Mais, son billet à la main, elle s'était retournée une dernière fois avant de passer le portique. Espérant entendre hurler son prénom. Espérant le voir courir à perdre haleine vers elle, pour l'empêcher de partir, pour l'empêcher de les quitter, pour l'empêcher de _le_ quitter.

Mais le hall était resté vide de centaines de visages qui n'étaient pas le sien. Et, ce jour-là, Haruhi avait passé le portique de sécurité le regard brouillé par les larmes.

_Il ne lui avait jamais couru après._

Une immense lassitude étreignit soudain la frêle jeune femme qui relâcha le tissu de sa robe et resta immobile, les yeux dans le vide, au milieu du hall.

- Haruhi ?

C'était la voix inquiète de Maia, quelque part derrière elle, loin. Haruhi l'entendit à peine alors que, avec des gestes lents, elle se tournait vers l'entrée du hall et se remettait à marcher, vers les portes de l'hôtel cette fois.

- Haruhi ! cria Alayna.

- Où vas-tu ? renchérit Kayla.

Sans se détourner, sans les regarder, Haruhi s'arrêta un instant et déclara d'une voix éteinte :

- Je rentre chez moi. Je suis fatiguée. Laissez-moi. Je vous en prie, laissez-moi.

- Mais Haruhi ! Tu ne peux pas partir ainsi !

- Tu... Ta robe ! Tu n'as rien ! Prends mon étole, attends que...

Les jumelles s'étaient avancées vivement mais Haruhi tourna la tête vers elles et elles s'immobilisèrent, transpercées par la peine insondable qui brillait dans les immenses yeux bruns de la jeune femme. Clouées sur place, elles virent Haruhi passer les portes de verre de l'hôtel, rester un instant immobile dans l'air glacial du dehors, puis s'avancer entre les voitures stationnées et disparaître dans la foule.

Kayla sortit fébrilement son portable mais elle posait à peine son doigt sur l'écran qu'un cri retentissait derrière elle :

- Haruhi ! Où est Haruhi ?

Maia, Kayla et Alayna se retournèrent pour voir Tamaki et Kyoya sortir des ascenseurs ; le blond se dirigea vers elles au pas de course tout en balayant le hall d'un regard inquiet. Les jumelles répondirent dans un souffle :

- Elle vient de partir à l'instant.

Les deux hommes écarquillèrent les yeux, visiblement surpris, et Tamaki répéta :

- Partir ? Mais comment ? Avec qui ?

- Seule, à pieds.

- Elle a dit qu'elle voulait rentrer chez elle.

- Elle semblait... épuisée.

Maia, Miku toujours blottie contre elle, vit Kyoya froncer les sourcils et anticipa la question :

- Nous avons tenté de l'en dissuader mais... ce n'était pas possible. Juste pas possible.

- Je vois, murmura Tamaki.

- Elle n'arrivera jamais jusque chez elle, déclara Kyoya. Elle est en robe de mariée, il fait un froid glacial et nous sommes à vingt bonnes minutes de marche de son appartement.

- Alors il faut la rattraper, répondit simplement Tamaki.

- Elle vient juste de partir, ajouta Kayla.

- Oui, quelques secondes avant que vous arriviez. Elle ne doit pas être allée bien loin !

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent puis, après avoir échangé un regard entendu, s'élancèrent à leur tour dans les rues de Tokyo.

* * *

Le froid l'avait immédiatement enveloppée, saisie à la gorge et, un bref instant, Haruhi avait vacillé au sortir de l'hôtel. Elle cligna des yeux, dernière personne dans toute la capitale japonaise à découvrir qu'il s'était enfin mis à neiger, la veille. Des flocons tourbillonnaient dans l'air glacé avant de se perdre dans la foule compacte du centre ville de Tokyo. La morsure du froid sur sa gorge nue la poussa en avant, à rechercher plus que jamais la chaleur de son appartement, le calme au milieu de cette multitude de visages. Sans vraiment réfléchir, estimant au jugé la direction à prendre, elle se fraya un chemin parmi la foule qui arpentait le trottoir et accéléra. Quelques mètres plus loin, sans savoir pourquoi, elle se mit à courir maladroitement.

Rapidement, elle ne sentit plus ses pieds, ses petites chaussures à talon disparaissant dans la boue glacée qui couvrait l'asphalte. Elle heurtait des gens, était heurtée à son tour. Elle entendait des cris d'indignation, de surprise, marmonnait une excuse sans se retourner, puis bientôt ne fit plus attention à rien. Elle se sentit tirée en arrière, avant de réaliser que sa jupe s'était accrochée à la fermeture de la mallette d'un passant ; l'homme poussa un cri rageur, Haruhi tira de son côté, le tissu céda et la jeune femme s'en fut, sa jambe gauche découverte jusqu'au genou.

La douleur lancinante de son crâne était revenue, plus intense que jamais, ravivée par le froid qui bleuissait ses lèvres ; et pourtant une pensée étrange traversa son esprit embué et elle sourit avec amertume : il aurait adoré. Une scène pareille, il aurait adoré. Une jeune mariée dans sa robe immaculée, courant sous la neige, fuyant un mariage quelques minutes avant l'heure fatidique... Le comble du romantisme. Tamaki Suoh aurait adoré.

Mais voilà, la réalité était tout autre, Haruhi le savait, l'avait toujours su, et en faisait une fois de plus la cruelle expérience. Sa robe était tout sauf immaculée, elle était déchirée, couverte de cette boue sombre et froide que devenait la neige lorsqu'elle tombait sur une grande ville. La mariée n'était pas belle, la mariée était trop mince, trop pâle, les lèvres bleues, les joues à présent couvertes de traînées du maquillage que les jumeaux avaient mis tant de soin à lui appliquer. Elle avait mal, la moindre parcelle de son être hurlait d'épuisement. La neige non plus n'était pas belle ; la neige était froide, elle s'insinuait dans l'échancrure de son décolleté, glissait dans son dos ses aiguillons glacés, couvrait ses cils d'une opacité lourde. Personne ne s'effaçait devant elle, les gens la croisaient sans la voir, la bousculaient sans s'excuser, meurtrissaient ses pieds fins de leurs lourdes chaussures d'hiver. Elle avançait de plus en plus difficilement, poupée de chiffon livrée à la mouvance de la foule. Heurtée par une épaule, elle trébucha, se rattrapa à une devanture, la repoussa inconsciemment et s'élança à nouveau. Les voitures s'arrêtèrent sur la chaussée adjacente, Haruhi se laissa porter par le flot et traversa également, sans même savoir pourquoi. Elle faillit à nouveau tomber, agrippa par réflexe un manteau dont le propriétaire poussa un cri outré. Repoussée, elle trébucha une fois de plus.

Les deux hommes avaient pris la direction de l'appartement d'Haruhi et, les sens en alerte, fendaient la foule sans presque prendre le temps de s'excuser auprès de ceux qu'ils bousculaient sans vergogne. Kyoya perçut soudain une exclamation à sa droite « si, je te jure, on aurait dit une mariée... » Il hurla à Tamaki la direction et ils repartirent en courant, suivant le flot, attentifs aux remarques des passants. Ce fut Tamaki qui, horrifié, vit un homme arracher d'un coup sec un lambeau de tissu blanc taché, qui était pris dans sa mallette. Se précipitant, il l'attrapa par les épaules, le suppliant de lui dire ce qui s'était passé. L'homme effrayé répondit à toute allure qu'il ne savait pas, c'était par là-bas, il s'était accroché à quelqu'un mais...

Tamaki et Kyoya étaient déjà repartis. Les murmures se faisaient plus fréquents, les gens qui se demandaient s'ils avaient bien vu, si c'était bien une mariée, qu'elle était complètement folle, qu'elle ne les avait pas entendus, qu'elle...

Tamaki avançait aussi vite qu'il pouvait, suivi de peu par Kyoya qui avait sorti son portable et appelait son chauffeur. Le brun tourna machinalement la tête sur le côté et se figea ; il faillit hurler à Tamaki de s'arrêter mais celui-ci avait déjà repéré la jeune fille au loin, dans le flot de piétons qui traversait la chaussée, et s'élança comme un fou.

Haruhi se prit un coup de coude et, un instant, eut le souffle coupé. Sa vue se brouilla et elle leva instinctivement le visage vers le ciel dans une vaine tentative de trouver l'air qui lui manquait. Tout était gris autour d'elle, le ciel, les immeubles, les visages des gens, la neige elle-même qui tombait toujours en flocons sales et désordonnés. Bousculée à nouveau elle sentit son corps glisser vers l'arrière, tâcha de retrouver l'équilibre, tournoya un instant. Tout basculait peu à peu dans l'obscurité, lentement, inexorablement. Un hurlement résonna par-delà les bruits qui martelaient son crâne, mais loin, si loin.

_Haruhi !_

Les visages autour d'elle disparaissaient un à un, le gris envahissant la moindre parcelle de l'univers avant de se fondre, soudain, en un noir opaque.

Épouvanté, Tamaki vit le corps de la jeune femme tourner sur lui-même avant de s'effondrer sur la chaussée. Sautant par-dessus la barrière de sécurité, il courut au milieu des voitures qui attendaient pour repartir et, arrivant enfin au niveau d'Haruhi, se précipita près d'elle. Les rares personnes qui s'étaient arrêtées écarquillèrent les yeux, stupéfaites de voir ce magnifique jeune homme tomber à genoux dans la boue et saisir, en larmes, le corps inerte de la jeune femme en robe de mariée qui venait de s'écrouler.

Tamaki saisit délicatement Haruhi, la pressant contre lui, terrifié de sentir sa peau glacée contre la sienne, répétant en boucle son prénom et la suppliant de revenir à elle. Une main ferme le détacha soudain d'Haruhi et il leva la tête, prêt à répliquer, mais découvrit Kyoya qui, l'ayant rejoint, avait à son tour mis un genou à terre et saisi le poignet de le jeune femme, cherchant son pouls du bout des doigts. Les gens autour d'eux s'agitaient, parlaient, mais aucun des deux hommes n'y prêta la moindre attention. Kyoya relâcha finalement doucement le bras de la jeune femme et acquiesça :

- Le pouls est rapide, mais régulier. Elle va bien, elle est seulement évanouie, avec peut-être un léger début d'hypothermie.

Tamaki acquiesça simplement, resserrant son étreinte, ses yeux bleus brillants d'inquiétude. A cet instant les bruits de klaxons qui retentissaient depuis un moment déjà redoublèrent et les deux hommes tournèrent la tête pour voir une somptueuse berline noire se frayer un chemin parmi les automobiles, avec un total mépris des règles de conduite les plus élémentaires. Kyoya sourit légèrement lorsque le véhicule s'arrêta non loin d'eux et que son chauffeur se précipita à l'extérieur, sans prêter la moindre attention aux injures des autres automobilistes. Le jeune homme se redressa et ordonna :

- Conduisez Monsieur Suoh et Mademoiselle Fujioka chez elle.

Tamaki s'était redressé, soulevant Haruhi dans ses bras, et regarda incrédule le chauffeur acquiescer et se précipiter pour leur ouvrir le portière. Il balbutia :

- Mais Kyoya... Ne faudrait-il pas mieux emmener Haruhi à l'hôpital ? Pour vérifier que...

- Tamaki, je te l'ai dit, elle va bien.

- Mais si elle a besoin de...

- Haruhi a besoin de dormir et de manger, coupa Kyoya avec un certain agacement. Occupe t-en.

- Mais je...

Le brun posa les mains sur les épaules de Tamaki et, fermement, le poussa dans la voiture avec son précieux fardeau. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens et dit :

- Tamaki, j'en ai assez. Maintenant, débrouille-toi.

Sur ce, il claqua la portière et regarda le véhicule démarrer sous la neige et les exclamations outrées des passants. Puis, calmement, Kyoya Ootori épousseta son pantalon de costume trempé de neige sale et reprit à pieds la direction du Park Hyatt, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Le cœur de Tamaki battait la chamade alors que la voiture se frayait un passage dans les rues encombrées de Tokyo vers l'appartement d'Haruhi. Il avait ôté sa veste de costume et en avait enveloppé le corps de la jeune femme qu'il tenait serrée contre lui, toujours inconsciente. Il ne se rendit compte qu'ils avaient atteint leur destination que lorsque le chauffeur de Kyoya ouvrit la portière et s'effaça pour les laisser sortir. Tamaki s'extirpa du véhicule et reprit la jeune femme dans ses bras, se précipitant dans l'immeuble de sa résidence. Étrangement, le portier qui venait de raccrocher le téléphone ne chercha pas à s'enquérir de la situation mais se précipita également pour leur ouvrir la porte et appeler l'ascenseur. Tamaki bredouilla un remerciement et allait lui demander comment entrer chez Haruhi quand il se souvint des clés que Monsieur Kusagi lui avait remises ; calant Haruhi contre lui, il parvint à sortir le petit trousseau de sa poche de pantalon à l'instant même où l'ascenseur s'ouvrait à l'étage de la jeune femme. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte de l'appartement se refermait derrière eux et, soudain, Tamaki et Haruhi se retrouvèrent seuls.

Il se demanda ce qui était le plus urgent, et se dit que c'était d'ôter à Haruhi sa robe de mariée lourde de neige glacée, même si cette pensée lui fit monter le rouge aux joues. Il porta donc la jeune femme dans sa chambre, la déposa sur son lit, et tout en la soutenant d'une main défit rapidement de l'autre la fermeture du bustier et de la jupe avant de faire glisser les étoffes au sol. L'émotion qui aurait pu l'assaillir en cet instant disparut totalement sous l'effet de la panique : la peau d'Haruhi était glaciale, marbrée. Sans prêter en fait la moindre attention à la tenue de la jeune femme, Tamaki l'allongea sur le lit avant de relever sur elle l'épaisse couette en plumes. Il ouvrit fébrilement les placards de la chambre, avisa en hauteur une couette et une couverture supplémentaires et les étendit également sur le corps d'Haruhi. Il songea un instant à lui faire couler un bain chaud, mais se dit que le choc thermique serait trop violent. Il gagna cependant la salle de bain, humidifia une serviette de toilette avec de l'eau tiède et revint en frictionner les pieds menus d'Haruhi, les glissant à peine hors de la couette, se mordant la lèvre de les voir couverts de bleus dus aux chaussures des passants.

Lorsque la peau d'Haruhi commença à reprendre doucement des couleurs, Tamaki recala les jambes de l'avocate sous les chaudes épaisseurs du lit et soupira profondément, soudain épuisé à son tour, nerveusement et physiquement.

Ce ne fut qu'alors qu'il leva les yeux vers le visage pâle de la jeune femme endormie et qu'il réalisa qu'elle s'était coupée les cheveux. Tamaki sourit doucement, l'observa en silence quelques minutes, puis gagna la salle de bain. Rougissant à nouveau de s'immiscer ainsi dans l'intimité d'Haruhi, il ouvrit quelques placards, finissant par tomber sur ce qui semblait être un flacon de démaquillant bon marché dont il ne connaissait évidemment pas la marque. Il revint dans la chambre avec sa trouvaille et un peu de coton et, avec une délicatesse dont lui seul était capable, entreprit de nettoyer le visage d'Haruhi du lourd maquillage destiné à son mariage. Petit à petit, sous la caresse du coton, il retrouvait la jeune lycéenne entrée par mégarde dans sa vie, quelques dix ans plus tôt. La fatigue accentuait encore la finesse de son visage, la transparence de son teint diaphane, l'extrême délicatesse de ses traits. Tamaki glissa finalement ses doigts sur une joue de la jeune femme endormie, remettant une petite mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, et sortit de la chambre. Alors seulement il gagna le salon et se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Dans la seconde qui suivit, il dormait profondément.

Une sonnerie insistante tira finalement Tamaki de son lourd sommeil et, se redressant sur son séant il mit quelques instants à réaliser où il se trouvait. Bondissant alors sur ses pieds, il chercha l'origine du bruit qui menaçait de réveiller Haruri et avisa l'interphone dont le voyant clignotait. Il enclencha le bouton d'appel et la voix du portier retentit, lui annonçant qu'il venait de faire monter plusieurs personnes à l'appartement. Tamaki écarquilla les yeux et s'apprêtait à demander qui quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit à son tour. Remerciant le portier, il alla ouvrir le battant et se figea, stupéfait. Devant lui se tenait Shima, aussi parfaitement digne qu'à l'accoutumée. Il balbutia :

- Shima ? Mais... Que faites-vous ici ?

- Rassurez-vous, nous ne vous importunerons pas longtemps, la santé de Mademoiselle Fujioka prime sur toute autre considération. Je me suis juste permis de vous faire porter quelques affaires, afin de vous éviter tout soucis d'ordre domestique.

- Hein ? dit bêtement Tamaki.

Shima soupira intérieurement et se contenta de s'effacer. Tamaki réalisa alors qu'elle était accompagnée de cinq membres du personnel du manoir, tous chargés de valises et sacs divers. Trop éberlué pour comprendre ce qui se passait, Tamaki se contenta de s'effacer à son tour pour les laisser entrer, Shima en tête. La gouvernante passa son regard acéré sur l'appartement et demanda simplement à Tamaki :

- Quelle porte mène à la chambre de Mademoiselle ?

- Euh... celle-ci, balbutia Tamaki en désignant le battant fermé.

- Merci Monsieur.

Alors Shima commença à donner des ordres :

- La chambre de Mademoiselle Fujioka se trouve ici. Mettez les affaires de Monsieur dans cette autre pièce. La salle de bain est par ici. Le reste à la cuisine, là-bas.

Tamaki vit deux hommes disparaître dans la pièce où se trouvait le piano avec d'énormes valises. L'un d'eux déplia une étrange malle qui s'avéra être un ravissant portant d'appoint en bois, et une servante s'empressa d'y suspendre des habits que Tamaki reconnut être les siens. Sa lourde trousse de toilette en cuir fut déposée dans la salle de bain. Éberlué, il se retourna vers le salon et y découvrit deux autres servantes qui avaient gagné la cuisine et remplissaient les placards, le frigo et le congélateur de très nombreuses boites diverses. Ce ballet ne dura que quelques minutes à peine, avant que les cinq domestiques ne passent devant Tamaki pour le saluer en souriant largement et ne disparaissent dans le couloir de l'étage. Shima reprit alors la parole et déclara :

- Le cuisinier vous a fait préparer différents plats, pour vous éviter d'avoir à vous préoccuper des repas. Vous les trouverez dans le frigo et le congélateur, chaque boite portant la description de son contenu et une notice détaillée de la façon de procéder pour préparer le dit plat.

Tamaki était trop stupéfait pour même songer à s'offusquer du manifeste manque total de confiance en ses capacités culinaires.

- Nous avons apporté quelques unes de vos affaires, votre nécessaire de toilettes, et j'y ai ajouté un certain nombre de vos partitions de piano. N'hésitez pas à nous contacter si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit. Je vous prie de transmettre nos salutations et nos souhaits de prompt rétablissement à Mademoiselle Fujioka. A bientôt, Monsieur.

La gouvernante s'inclina sobrement et, tournant les talons, sortit de l'appartement, laissant au beau milieu du salon un Tamaki bouche bée. Après quelques secondes d'immobilité, il s'élança vers la porte ; Shima et les cinq domestiques étaient sur le point de monter dans l'ascenseur lorsque Tamaki les héla. Ils tournèrent la tête et la gouvernante demanda :

- Oui, Monsieur ?

- Je... Merci Shima. Du fond du cœur, merci.

Alors, très brièvement, les lèvres pincées de la vieille gouvernante des Suoh se relevèrent en un rare sourire et elle hocha simplement la tête :

- C'est un plaisir, Monsieur.

Ils disparurent dans la cabine d'ascenseur et Tamaki, radieux, referma la porte de l'appartement. Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, il découvrit qu'il était huit heures du soir passé, et une pensée le frappa : elle ne s'était pas mariée. A cette heure, elle aurait du être à un autre, en pleine réception pour célébrer son union avec Arima Kusagi.

Mais Haruhi ne s'était pas mariée. Il était huit heures du soir, elle se trouvait chez elle, et il était celui qui veillait sur elle.

Tamaki gagna doucement la porte de la chambre et l'entrouvrit silencieusement. Haruhi dormait toujours, mais son sommeil n'était plus aussi léthargique qu'auparavant, elle respirait profondément et sereinement. Son teint et ses lèvres avaient récupéré une nuance rosée qui réjouit le coeur de Tamaki.

Il referma doucement le battant et retourna s'étendre sur le canapé, crispant ses paupières sur des larmes de joie, cédant à nouveau à l'appel impérieux du sommeil.

* * *

Des crêpes.

Ce n'était pourtant pas compliqué !

Enfin, cela ne semblait pas compliqué quand sa mère, jadis, les préparait pour lui le dimanche matin.

Oui, Shima avait fait apporter plein de choses, mais pas de crêpes. Des galettes, des pancakes... Mais pas de crêpes. Pas de _vraies_ crêpes _françaises_.

Or depuis que le message de Kyoya avait réveillé Tamaki pour lui rappeler qu'Haruhi devait non seulement dormir, mais aussi manger, il s'était mis en tête de faire des crêpes françaises.

_Françaises..._

Odile ! Odile savait ! Odile l'aiderait !

Négligeant totalement le fait qu'il était à peine sept heures du matin, Tamaki chercha fébrilement son numéro dans son répertoire, pour ne tomber que sur sa messagerie. Il se mordit la lèvre, contrarié, et décida d'appeler Honey : celui-ci saurait peut-être si Odile avait un numéro de téléphone fixe, et le lui donnerait.

La voix déjà joyeuse, bien qu'encore un peu endormie, du jeune champion de karaté retentit à la troisième sonnerie :

_- Tamaki ?_

- Ah ! Honey ! J'ai besoin de toi !

_- En quoi puis-je t'aider ? Il y a un problème ? Je croyais que tu étais chez Haruhi._

- J'y suis, et elle dort toujours. Mais je veux lui préparer le meilleur petit déjeuner qu'elle ait jamais mangé, et pour cela je veux lui préparer des crêpes ! Françaises !

Il y eut un silence, puis Honey demanda simplement :

_- Toi ?_

- Oui ! Pour Haruhi, je suis prêt à tout, je suis persuadé que pour elle je serai capable de transcender mes dons culinaires pour surpasser les meilleurs chefs de la planète !

_- Je n'en doute pas Tamaki !_ répondit Honey d'un ton enjoué, mais où pointait une très légère nuance d'impatience que Tamaki ne perçut pas.

- Seulement voilà, je n'ai pas la recette, des crêpes. Alors je me disais que Odile...

_- Tu veux que je te la passe, c'est ça ?_

- Voilà ! Je n'en ai que pour deux minutes ! Je te le jure !

_- D'accord. A bientôt Tamaki, prends bien soin de notre Haruhi !_

- Compte sur moi !

Tamaki attendit quelques instants, puis la voix d'Odile retentit à son tour :

_- Monsieur Suoh ? En quoi puis-je vous aider ?_

- Ah ! Odile ! Ma cuisinière française préférée ! Vous seule pouvez me sauver de la terrible anxiété où m'a plongé la perspective de préparer pour Haruhi un déjeuner digne d'elle !

_- Ah ?_

- Je veux lui faire des crêpes ! Des vraies ! Françaises ! Bien rondes, et légères, éventuellement avec cette petite nuance d'orange qui...

_- Monsieur Suoh ?_

- Oui Odile ?

_- Pardonnez-moi de vous interrompre, mais je pense que le mieux serait que vous me décriviez de quels aliments et de quels ustensiles vous disposez chez Mademoiselle Fujioka, afin que je puisse juger si cette entreprise est réalisable._

- A cœur vaillant rien d'impossible ! cita Tamaki.

_- Oui Monsieur. Cependant..._

- Oui oui, je vais dans la cuisine, je vais vous dire ! Ah, un cours de cuisine par téléphone, quelle aventure!

Odile ne répondit rien mais attendit patiemment, en réprimant un bâillement, qu'il aille dans la cuisine et commence à égrainer la description du contenu des placards.

Lorsqu'ils raccrochèrent, près d'une demi-heure plus tard, Tamaki était extatique : il avait trouvé la majeure partie du nécessaire à la confection des crêpes, et l'ingéniosité culinaire d'Odile avait réussi à palier aux quelques manques. Tous les ingrédients et ustensiles étaient disposés devant lui, il avait en main une description extrêmement détaillée de la recette que venait de lui dicter Odile, et Haruhi dormait toujours. Il aurait même tout le temps d'aller se doucher pendant que la pâte... euh... ah oui, _lèverait_ !

* * *

- Tu sais, si tu voulais me faire sortir de ma chambre, il suffisait de venir frapper à la porte. Il n'était pas nécessaire de tenter de m'enfumer comme un renard dans son terrier.

Tamaki manqua de faire tomber au sol sa louche de pâte à crêpes en se retournant vivement. Haruhi, le regard encore ensommeillé mais les sourcils déjà froncés, se tenait à la porte de sa chambre, les jambes nues sous un très ample t-shirt bardé d'inscriptions en anglais. Le jeune homme cligna des yeux, sa louche dans une main et la poêle dans l'autre, et bredouilla :

- T'enfumer ? Mais comment cela ?

Haruhi soupira et se contenta de lever un doigt vers le plafond. Tamaki leva les yeux et découvrit avec horreur la nappe de fumée grisâtre qui s'était peu à peu répandue dans l'appartement. Il s'écria, paniqué :

- Haruhi ! Un incendie ! Vite, il faut appeler les...

- Crétin.

Coupé net dans son élan par le calme et la remarque acerbe de la jeune femme, il se tut et, bouche bée, la suivit du regard quand elle gagna à son tour la cuisine. Elle le poussa doucement mais fermement de son chemin, coupa le gaz des plaques et, enclenchant un bouton, mit en route la hotte électrique. Haruhi, sans un mot, prit ensuite la poêle brulante des mains de Tamaki pour la mettre dans l'évier et y faire couler un jet d'eau froide qui libéra un nuage de fumée blanche. Enfin elle ressortit dans le salon et ouvrit en grand la baie vitrée, non sans réprimer un frisson quand l'air glacé pénétra dans la pièce. Alors seulement Haruhi se retourna vers Tamaki et sourit :

- De ce que j'ai pu voir, tu as du déjà faire plus d'une trentaine de... Enfin je suppose que ce sont des crêpes. En tous cas, pour nous deux cela devrait suffire. Bon, je vais prendre une douche. Tu n'as qu'à mettre le couvert en attendant. Et referme les fenêtres quand la fumée se sera dissipée, qu'on ne meure pas de froid.

Sur ce, elle disparut dans la salle de bain, laissant Tamaki seul, les yeux écarquillés, sa louche à la main, au milieu de la cuisine.

Lorsque la jeune avocate revint, l'appartement avait en effet repris forme humaine. Tamaki s'était empressé de nettoyer (avec le savon pour les mains) les ustensiles de cuisine et avait frotté (avec le produit pour les vitres) le plan de travail et les plaques de cuisson. Il avait disposé sur le kotatsu différents mets, dont les crêpes carbonisées qui trônaient fièrement en pile dans une assiette. Très appliqué, il versait l'eau bouillante dans la théière et Haruhi prit bien soin de ne pas tout de suite révéler sa présence, de peur qu'il ne se brûle au troisième degré en sursautant. Adossée à la porte de la salle de bain, elle le regarda donc s'affairer avec toute l'application et la bonne volonté dont il était capable, sortant mugs et couverts pendant que le thé infusait lentement. Estimant que le danger était passé, Haruhi se dirigea finalement vers Tamaki et dit :

- Vas-y, je vais porter la théière.

Il sembla à nouveau prendre conscience de la présence de la jeune femme, toujours uniquement vêtue de son t-shirt, rougit et acquiesça. Ils allèrent s'asseoir face à face derrière le kotatsu et, un instant, se regardèrent en silence par-dessus les victuailles.

Tamaki avait la gorge serrée, et même s'il avait trouvé quelque chose à dire il n'était pas certain qu'il serait parvenu à articuler quoi que ce fût. La scène lui semblait surréaliste, bien plus émouvante en fait que toutes celles qu'il avait imaginées ces dernières années, qui étaient toujours pleines de roses, de couchers de soleil et de battements de cils brillants de larmes. Il se trouvait simplement assis, face à Haruhi, chez elle, sur le point de partager son petit-déjeuner, et l'émotion qui l'étreignait était en fait bien au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait pensé pouvoir ressentir. Elle lui jeta un regard à la fois agacé et amusé : Tamaki était agenouillé derrière le kotatsu, les mains sur les genoux, parfaitement immobile, le visage écarlate, et la dévisageait avec un mélange d'ahurissement stupide et d'admiration touchante. Elle soupira :

- Bon, eh bien bonjour à toi aussi, merci de tes efforts pour nous avoir préparé ce petit déjeuner, et bon appétit.

Sur ce, elle s'empara d'une crêpe, l'estima potentiellement comestible et l'étala dans son assiette, se demandant soudain la marche à suivre pour la déguster. Son hésitation sembla ramener Tamaki à la vie et il s'empressa d''expliquer :

- C'est un peu comme pour les pancakes. Tu mets ce que tu veux dessus, moi j'adore avec du sucre en poudre ou de la confiture d'orange. Mais il n'y a pas, hélas de confiture d'orange. Ensuite, tu la roules, tu la soulèves avec les doigts, et tu croques dedans.

Haruhi acquiesça simplement et suivit ses conseils, saupoudrant la surface brunâtre de sucre, roulant le tout et la portant à sa bouche. Tamaki la regarda manger sa crêpe avec une anxiété risible et demanda d'une voix inquiète :

- Tu... Tu aimes ?

- Disons... Que c'est pas mal. Plus léger que les pancakes. Je suppose que, un peu moins cuit, cela doit être vraiment bon, en effet.

Incapable de saisir la nuance de moquerie dans les paroles de la jeune femme, Tamaki se recroquevilla derrière le kotatsu, mortifié, et gémit :

- Pardon, je... Je voulais les réussir mais... C'était la première fois que je faisais des crêpes moi-même et... Enfin... C'est vrai que celles de ma mère n'avaient pas cette couleur... Je suppose que...

- Celles de ta mère ? Coupa Haruhi.

Tamaki releva la tête et croisa le regard brun étrangement adouci d'Haruhi. Il répondit :

- Oui, c'est une recette que ma mère me faisait, en France, quand j'étais enfant. Tous les dimanches, quand elle était en forme, elle me préparait des crêpes pour mon petit-déjeuner.

Haruhi demeura immobile quelques instants, puis sourit :

- Je suis très honorée que tu m'en aies préparé. Et je suis certaine que la prochaine fois tu les réussiras parfaitement.

Tamaki acquiesça en souriant largement, avant que les propos d'Haruhi ne pénètrent son esprit : _la prochaine fois_... Haruhi pensait donc qu'il y aurait... une prochaine fois. Un autre petit-déjeuner, qu'il préparerait, pour elle. Un autre jour, un autre matin. Ensemble.

Haruhi sembla réaliser également ce qu'elle venait de dire, car elle baissa les yeux, s'emparant d'une deuxième crêpe d'une main légèrement tremblante. Tamaki, qui avait ouvert la bouche pour demander confirmation de ce qu'il avait cru comprendre, n'émit pas un son, la surprenante rougeur des joues d'Haruhi étant soudain la plus éloquente des réponses.

Ils continuèrent leur petit-déjeuner dans un silence relatif. Haruhi ayant remarqué les affaires de Tamaki, celui-ci expliqua qu'il avait été sommé par les autres de prendre soin d'elle, de surveiller qu'elle se repose et qu'elle s'alimente correctement. Il était d'ailleurs très fier de lui, car depuis le début de sa mission Haruhi avait dormi quasiment dix-sept heures d'affilée et finissait de déguster avec appétit le copieux petit-déjeuner. Elle sourit à nouveau, amusée par les démonstrations d'auto-satisfaction de Tamaki : celui-ci avait retrouvé toute sa verve habituelle et elle l'écoutait discourir sur ses talents de cuisinier, d'homme d'intérieur, d'infirmier... Il se proposait de s'auto-décerner pas moins qu'une médaille, en or 24 carats, bien sûr. Il se tut soudain, voyant Haruhi cligner des yeux tout en étouffant un bâillement. Interrompant sa diatribe, il demanda avec douceur :

- Veux-tu retourner dormir ? Tu sembles encore fatiguée.

- Oui, je pense que je vais retourner me coucher, au moins pour la fin de la matinée. Après tout, je n'ai plus de lune de miel de prévue et je suis au chômage, rien ne m'empêche de faire la grasse matinée, pour une fois.

La gorge de Tamaki se serra brièvement car il se sentait en partie responsable de cet état de fait. Haruhi lui lança cependant un regard qui l'arrêta et fronça les sourcils avant d'ajouter :

- Ne prends pas cet air de chien battu qui m'horripile. Tu ferais mieux de dormir également, tu as une sale tête.

Le jeune homme blêmit, horrifié, et se passa fébrilement les mains sur le visage :

- Une sale tête ? Moi ? Mais c'est impossible ! Mes traits fins et délicats ne marquent jamais, ma peau de pêche demeure toujours aussi...

- Tu as des poches sous les yeux et les traits tirés. Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi.

La seconde suivante, Tamaki était prostré dans un coin de la pièce et poussait des gémissements à fendre l'âme. Haruhi secoua la tête, entre amusement et consternation, puis passa son regard sur la pièce. Elle se leva, pour desservir le petit-déjeuner et demanda :

- D'ailleurs, où as-tu dormi cette nuit ?

Tamaki, bondissant avec un sourire radieux, s'empressa de l'aider à débarrasser et répondit simplement :

- Mais sur ton canapé ! J'ai fort bien dormi !

- Mon canapé ? Mais il devait être trop court, non ?

Le jeune homme leva une main à son front, tenant la théière de l'autre, et répondit d'un ton théâtral :

- A la seule pensée que j'étais devenu le preux chevalier auquel avait été confié la merveilleuse mission de veiller sur ton sommeil, toute considération bassement matérielle s'est immédiatement évanouie de mes préoccupations.

- Ouais, mais le canapé est trop court même pour un chevalier. Tu n'as qu'à venir dans mon lit.

- Hein ? demanda Tamaki, déconcerté. Mais et toi, où vas-tu dormir ?

- Dans mon lit aussi, imbécile. C'est un lit double, au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué.

La théière aurait heurté le sol si Haruhi ne l'avait rattrapée in extremis. Tamaki resta interdit, bouche bée, les joues écarlates, incapable de bouger, le regard vitreux. La jeune femme soupira et, sans plus se préoccuper de lui, acheva de ramener les affaires à la cuisine, nettoya rapidement le kotatsu et passa à la salle de bain. Lorsqu'elle ressortit, Tamaki se trouvait toujours dans la même position et elle soupira à nouveau avant d'annoncer :

- Bon, moi je retourne me coucher. Toi, tu fais comme tu veux. Si tu te décides à me rejoindre, t'as intérêt à le faire avant que je m'endorme, ou à ne pas me réveiller en te couchant. Salut.

Le départ d'Haruhi rappela Tamaki à la vie ; il lui courut après, toujours écarlate, et bafouilla :

- Mais enfin... Haruhi... C'est ton lit... Et...

- Et quoi, Tamaki ? demanda froidement la jeune femme en se retournant vers lui. Je suis chez moi, je suis une adulte responsable en possession de toutes ses facultés. Si mes propos te choquent, si vraiment tu me trouves si repoussante que cela, alors dors sur le canapé. Ou plutôt non, dans ce cas, va-t'en.

Le ton était ferme et décidé et Tamaki retrouva immédiatement tout son sérieux. Haruhi était une jeune femme indépendante, et fière. Il l'avait repoussée une fois, l'autre soir, bien malgré lui, parce que les circonstances l'exigeaient. Mais s'il la repoussait à nouveau, Tamaki savait d'instinct qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait plus – et qu'il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Il sourit doucement et dit simplement:

- Je te rejoins dans une minute.

Haruhi acquiesça, mais il décela la légère rougeur de ses joues avant qu'elle ne se détourne et entre dans sa chambre. Tamaki passa à la salle de bain puis alla soigneusement éteindre leurs téléphones. Alors, le cœur battant la chamade, il ôta son jean, ne gardant que son caleçon et son t-shirt, et entra précautionneusement dans la chambre d'Haruhi. Elle n'avait pas pris la peine d'ouvrir les volets, si bien que la pièce était plongée dans la pénombre. Il referma la porte derrière lui et s'avança vers le lit où la jeune femme s'était assise. Elle demanda d'un ton qu'elle voulait détaché :

- Je n'ai jamais dormi avec quelqu'un, je ne sais pas si tu veux prendre un côté plutôt que l'autre, je m'en moque complètement.

La voix d'Haruhi avait très légèrement tremblé et il la vit se mordre la lèvre inférieure, manifestement mal à l'aise. Paradoxalement, cette soudaine timidité chez la jeune femme rendit à Tamaki tout son calme et sa sérénité. Il sourit et répondit d'une voix extrêmement douce :

- Je m'en moque aussi, Haruhi. Tu n'as qu'à te mettre du côté de la table de nuit où se trouvent tes photos.

Machinalement, alors qu'elle les connaissaient par cœur, Haruhi tourna la tête vers les dits cadres. Sa mère lui sourit et la jeune femme, lui rendant son sourire, murmura :

- Oui, faisons comme cela, c'est une bonne idée.

Submergée tout à coup par l'émotion, elle s'allongea rapidement sur le matelas, se blottissant sous la couette, pratiquement recroquevillée sur le côté, face à la fenêtre. Elle respira profondément pour s'empêcher de trembler alors que, derrière elle, le matelas se creusait du poids de Tamaki. Haruhi aurait voulu retrouver cette belle assurance que lui avait conférée le champagne de l'autre soir. Maintenant, elle se sentait gauche, timide, ridicule. Tout son être était concentré sur les mouvements de Tamaki qui se glissa sous la couette à son tour et, après un temps d'immobilité, se cala derrière elle, assez près pour qu'elle puisse sentir la présence rassurante de son corps, mais juste assez loin pour ne pas la toucher. Lorsqu'il parla à nouveau, son souffle chaud sur sa nuque fit frissonner la jeune femme :

- Haruhi, tu es certaine que tu ne veux pas que je retourne sur le canapé ?

Elle avala sa salive, hésita un instant à se tourner vers lui mais se contenta d'acquiescer dans l'oreiller et de murmurer à son tour :

- Oui, c'est... Je suis bien, là.

La respiration de Tamaki dans sa nuque se bloqua un bref instant avant de repartir, légèrement plus rapide. Une main vint délicatement se poser sur la taille de la jeune femme et la voix s'éleva à nouveau derrière Haruhi :

- Haruhi... Tu veux bien... Juste cela... Seulement pour...

La voix de Tamaki tremblait, tout comme le bout de ses doigts sur le tissu du long t-shirt d'Haruhi. La gorge trop serrée par l'émotion, Haruhi se mordit la lèvre, rassembla ses dernières forces, son ultime courage, et se décala sur le matelas, vers l'arrière. Quelques centimètres suffirent à la jeune femme pour se retrouver blottie contre Tamaki, pour épouser de son corps chaque courbe de celui du jeune homme, pour sentir la caresses de ses lèvres dans ses cheveux à présents courts et pour sourire du cri d'étonnement qu'il exhala dans un souffle à l'oreille d'Haruhi. Et celle-ci réalisa alors que toute son appréhension, toute sa gêne, avaient miraculeusement disparu pour laisser place à une merveilleuse, à une parfaite plénitude. Qu'elle retrouvait cette sensation du corps de Tamaki contre le sien, de sa chaleur, de son parfum, de tout ce que ce magnifique et unique jeune homme irradiait près d'elle.

Tamaki, après un bref instant de panique totale, sentit Haruhi se détendre tout à coup, se lover contre lui, s'abandonner à sa présence, et ses dernières défenses tombèrent. Il renonça à parler, à s'interroger, à agir et se contenta de ressentir. Il resserra son étreinte sur la taille de la jeune femme, l'enlaçant étroitement, et glissa son autre bras sous la tête d'Haruhi qui, sans un mot, se cala avec délectation sur cet oreiller improvisé.

Blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, souriants et heureux, ils s'endormirent.

* * *

Haruhi s'éveilla à nouveau, délicieusement reposée, lovée dans un cocon de chaleur et d'affection ; Tamaki et elle, épuisés, n'avaient pour ainsi dire par bougé dans leur sommeil. Haruhi réalisa seulement que la main de Tamaki avait glissé sous son t-shirt et était à présent sagement posée sur son ventre plat, les longs doigts fins de Tamaki dessinant machinalement de petits cercles sur la peau nue d'Haruhi. Cette dernière tourna la tête vers l'arrière, pour rencontrer le regard violacé du jeune homme qui lui sourit :

- Re-bonjour, Haruhi.

- Re-bonjour. Quelle heure est-il ?

- Un peu plus de onze heures. Nous avons dormi à peine trois heures.

- Ah.

Elle resta immobile, hésitant sur ce qu'elle était censée faire, puis d'un geste résolu se retourna pour se retrouver face à Tamaki, et se blottit à nouveau contre lui, glissant son visage au creux du cou du jeune homme qui cessa un instant de respirer. Haruhi sourit contre sa peau de sentir le pouls de Tamaki s'accélérer mais, finalement, il entoura la jeune fille de son bras libre et, sans sortir la main de sous son t-shirt, la glissa cette fois dans le dos d'Haruhi, le caressant doucement. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, profitant du simple plaisir d'être là, sans vraiment oser faire un pas de plus.

Puis Tamaki murmura dans les cheveux d'Haruhi :

- Merci.

- De quoi ? demanda-t-elle, surprise.

Le jeune homme tressaillit au contact des lèvres d'Haruhi dans son cou mais continua :

- Merci d'avoir agi ainsi il y a neuf ans. D'avoir tout quitté pour moi, pour nous. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé... que quiconque ferait une telle chose pour moi.

- Idiot, répondit Haruhi en souriant. Je connais plein de monde qui ferait cela pour toi, à commencer par tous tes amis du Host... Pardon, de Hc Inc.

- Ils pensent que tu as fait cela par amour. Ton père pense la même chose. Que tu m'aimes, moi, depuis tout ce temps.

Elle se figea, écarlate, stupéfaite qu'il ose dire cela, stupéfaite de l'entendre affirmer cela sans bégayer, sans trembler. Ironiquement, c'est elle qui se sentait à présent timide et peu sûre d'elle, alors que la voix de Tamaki était calme, posée, chaude. Instinctivement, elle se blottit encore davantage contre lui, cherchant en lui la force de répondre. Elle le sentit sourire et il murmura :

- Haruhi ?

- Ils ont raison. Ils ont toujours eu raison, et nous n'avons été que deux crétins toutes ces années.

Elle se détacha légèrement de Tamaki qui baissa la tête vers elle et croisa le regard amusé de la jeune fille qui enchaîna :

- Venant de toi, on pouvait s'y attendre, mais en ce qui me concerne je suis plutôt vexée.

Elle le vit écarquiller les yeux, elle vit trembler ses lèvres et sut d'instinct qu'il était sur le point de partir dans une tirade de jérémiades à n'en plus finir. Elle choisit d'étouffer dans l'œuf cette diatribe indigeste de la plus douce des manières et, fermant les yeux, embrassa Tamaki Suoh.

Après un moment de totale stupéfaction, il répondit à son baiser, enfouissant ses doigts dans les mèches courtes d'Haruhi et la resserrant encore plus étroitement contre lui. Séparant très brièvement leurs lèvres jointes, il murmura :

- Haruhi, je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimée, je t'aimerai toute ma vie. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux d'avoir perdu toutes ces années, de t'avoir fait souffrir, de faire souffrir ton fiancé, je...

- Ce qui est fait est fait, coupa-t-elle en posant un doigt sur les lèvres de Tamaki. Tout le monde ne peut pas être heureux tout le temps, Tamaki. Mais pour ce qui est de l'instant présent... Pensons à nous. Juste à nous. Et, à propos, je t'aime aussi.

Ils se regardèrent longuement, rayonnants de la même certitude, avant de joindre à nouveau leur souffle. Et cette fois Tamaki Suoh n'objecta plus rien lorsque Haruhi glissa ses mains fines contre la peau de son torse, avec timidité et avidité. Les heures suivantes glissèrent sur leurs peaux dénudées, sur les serments murmurés à mi voix, sur leurs corps arqués l'un contre l'autre, sur les baisers mouillés de larmes et sur la caresse de leurs lèvres et de leurs mains. Ils déjeunèrent cependant, sous l'insistance de Tamaki qui tenait trop à la santé de son amante pour lui permettre de sauter à nouveau un repas ; ils déjeunèrent au lit, lovés l'un contre l'autre, picorant ce qu'ils avaient à la hâte pris dans le frigo.

Et, pour la première fois de son existence, Haruhi négligea totalement le fait que la vaisselle sale restait encore sur le plateau posé par terre, près du lit, un long moment après la fin du repas.

Le soleil qui déclinait derrière les immeubles nimbait le bois du piano d'une aura dorée alors que, assis côte à côte sur le tabouret, Tamaki et Haruhi répétaient un quatre mains de Schubert, vêtus pour l'un d'un simple boxer blanc, pour l'autre d'une chemise de nuit en soie couleur pêche qu'elle avait finalement accepté de sortir de la garde-robe que les jumeaux lui avaient offerte. Quelques heures, un dîner (pris cette fois décemment autour du kotatsu) et un long bain plus tard, les deux jeunes gens s'endormirent à nouveau, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, épuisés physiquement et nerveusement, ivres de plaisir et de joie.

* * *

La sonnerie virulente et répétée de la porte d'entrée n'en fut que plus désagréable quand elle retentit le lendemain, en milieu de matinée. La première pensée de Tamaki, qu'il exprima avec un hurlement horrifié tout en cherchant son boxer dans les plis des draps, fut celle-ci :

- C'est ton père ! J'en suis sûre ! Il va me tuer ! Je suis mort ! Tant pis, je mourrai heureux, pratiquement dans les bras de celle que j'aime, et même si...

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi. C'est mon père qui t'a poussé à te déclarer, si c'est pour te tuer deux jours après alors il est encore plus dingue que toi.

- Haruhi ! gémit Tamaki en regardant la jeune fille enfiler à la hâte son large t-shirt de football américain et sortir de la chambre.

Il la suivit, sans s'approcher néanmoins de l'entrée, observant, inquiet, le visage de la jeune femme quand elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour jeter un coup d'œil par l'œilleton. Elle ne cilla pas, et Tamaki demanda d'une voix peu assurée :

- Alors ? C'est ton père ?

Haruhi se contenta de soupirer, avant d'ouvrir la porte :

- Non, c'est pire.

_- Haruhi !_

Le hurlement d'Honey fit tomber Tamaki à la renverse et c'est uniquement vêtu de son boxer, assis par terre à la porte de la chambre, qu'il vit entrer Honey, Mori, les jumeaux et Kyoya dans l'appartement. Hikaru lui jeta un coup d'œil froid alors que Kaoru secouait la tête d'un air affligé devant Haruhi :

- Un t-shirt de football américain. Quand je songe à toutes les nuisettes qu'on t'a faites sur mesure...

- Regardez, je nous ai apporté plein de croissants préparés exprès par Odile ! clama joyeusement Honey avant de filer à la cuisine, suivi par Mori.

Sans vraiment comprendre ce qui arrivait, quelques minutes plus tard, Haruhi et Tamaki se trouvèrent assis autour du kotatsu avec leurs cinq amis, devant des viennoiseries françaises et du thé fumant. Les jumeaux leur racontèrent leur gestion parfaite de l'annulation du mariage, la cuite monumentale qu'avait prise Ranka qu'ils avaient du raccompagner chez lui, la consternation du directeur du Park Hyatt. Le blond finit par demander :

- Euh... C'est gentil d'être passés mais... en fait, vous êtes ici pour...

- C'est plutôt à nous de te demander ce que tu fais ici, Tamaki, répondit calmement Kyoya en reposant sa tasse de thé d'un geste élégant.

Tamaki rougit furieusement et bredouilla :

- Mais... Enfin... Haruhi et moi... enfin... Tu m'as demandé... Alors... Et depuis... Aïe !

Il se massa le haut du crâne, endolori par le coup qu'il venait de recevoir de la part de sa compagne agacée qui grinça :

- Ce n'est pas ce que te demande Kyoya !

- Non, bien sûr que non, répondit calmement l'intéressé. Je faisais seulement référence au fait que nous sommes lundi, qu'il est plus de dix heures trente, et que tu avais des rendez-vous de prévus pour nos prochains contrats.

- Hein ?

La consternation la plus totale se lut sur les traits de Tamaki qui cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de balbutier :

- Mais... Je... Je pensais... Et puis la santé d'Haruhi...

- Tu parles ! La santé d'Haruhi ! Tu étais censé la faire se reposer, pas l'épuiser ! s'exclamèrent les jumeaux avant que la dite Haruhi ne les frappe à leur tour, écarlate.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je plaisantais.

Pour le coup, tout le monde se tut et se tourna lentement vers le président de la société, le regardant comme s'il venait de dire une terrible insanité. Tamaki répéta, hébété :

- Tu... _plaisantais_, Kyoya ?

- Takashi, je crois que Kyoya doit être très malade, murmura Honey.

Mori acquiesça d'un air très inquiet. Kyoya continua cependant sans leur prêter attention :

- Il est évident que j'avais fait reporter tes rendez-vous de la semaine que tu peux donc passer aux côtés d'Haruhi...

- Oh, merci Kyoya ! S'exclama Tamaki.

- … et qui sera bien sûr déduite de ton salaire, comme le reste, continua le brun sans sourciller.

Après un temps d'arrêt, Tamaki demanda naïvement :

- Le reste ? Quel reste ?

Kyoya reprit une gorgée de thé, la savoura, reposa doucement sa tasse, remonta ses lunettes et répondit :

- Mais les frais pour l'annulation du mariage d'Haruhi et de Monsieur Kusagi. Il est bien évidemment exclu que les sommes engagées soient prises en charge par HC Inc. L'ensemble sera déduit de ton salaire. En plusieurs fois, étant donné l'importance du montant.

Tous les regards, fixés sur Kyoya, glissèrent lentement sur Tamaki, blême, dont les lèvres tremblaient. Il finit par hoqueter :

- Mais... Mais Kyoya... Mais comment... Comment vais-je survivre ?

Haruhi lui lança un regard noir et grommela :

- Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Comme si on pouvait appeler survivre s'acheter une décapotable par mois !

- Haruhi ! Ma chérie ! Nous allons devoir vivre comme des prolétaires ! Manger des sushis en promotion ! Partager un bol de soupe et utiliser les mêmes baguettes ! Nous vivrons d'amour et d'eau fraîche...

- Tu ne viens pas de mentionner des sushis et de la soupe ? objectèrent les jumeaux en raillant.

Tamaki les foudroya du regard et, saisissant Haruhi dans ses bras, la serrant à l'étouffer, continua d'une voix grandiloquente :

- ... Nous nous blottirons sous ton kotatsu ! Nous marcherons dans le froid pour nous rendre au supermarché et acheter des promotions ! Mais nous élèverons nos enfants avec tout notre amour, nous leur apprendrons à être forts, à récupérer les bons de réduction et à supporter de mettre les mêmes vêtements deux jours de suite, oh, mon amour, notre vie sera merveilleuse !

- Merveilleuse, parvint à grommeler une Haruhi au bord de l'asphyxie.

- Je jouerai du piano dans des bars de prolétaires et tu m'accompagneras, chantant notre amour dans une robe en lamé...

- Je croyais que Haruhi chantait très mal ? remarqua Honey.

- Oui, dit Mori.

Alors, à cet instant, Tamaki sembla prendre conscience de quelque chose, et sans lâcher Haruhi, se tut et tourna la tête vers le fin jeune homme blond qui engloutissait son quinzième croissant. Puis, avec une sincérité désarmante, il demanda :

- Tiens, Honey, il y a quelque chose que je n'ai pas compris... Pourquoi Odile était-elle chez toi hier matin, dimanche, à sept heures ?

Le dit Honey avala avec difficulté sa dernière bouchée sous l'intensité des six regards inquisiteurs qui venaient de se tourner lentement vers lui. En désespoir de cause, estimant que la fuite était impossible et se refusant à utiliser la force, il s'exclama d'une toute petite voix :

- Tamaki, t'es méchant !

FIN


	15. Epilogue

Arima s'excusa poliment auprès de son interlocuteur et se dirigea vers le buffet où il se fit servir une coupe de champagne. Le hall du musée bruissait de conversations et l'avocat se demanda une fois de plus ce qu'il faisait là. L'ami qui l'avait traîné à ce vernissage était depuis longtemps en pleine discussion avec d'autres et Arima avait déjà fait deux fois le tour de l'exposition sans parvenir à vraiment s'intéresser à ces esquisses de mangas soi-disant rarissimes, mais qui le laissaient totalement froid. Il avait néanmoins profité de sa soirée pour saluer quelques personnes, discuter affaire, décourager poliment les œillades insistantes de deux jeunes actrices magnifiques et insipides. Il soupira : il avait réussi, après quelques mois, à tirer un trait définitif sur Haruhi Fujioka. Ils s'étaient même revus, professionnellement tout d'abord, puis avaient pris quelques cafés à l'occasion. Et Kyoya Ootori avait eu raison : elle était heureuse, sincèrement et magnifiquement heureuse. Elle ne s'en était pas vantée mais c'était une total évidence et, bien loin de désespérer Arima, cet état de fait l'avait en fait plutôt rassuré sur son choix : ils n'étaient pas faits pour se marier. Haruhi lui avait épargné les remarques pathétiques qu'on lui servait trop souvent, comme quoi il devait sortir, regarder autour de lui, qu'il trouverait celle qui lui était destinée, et tout ce baratin qui l'insupportait. Il savait que son ancienne fiancée souffrait de le savoir toujours seul, mais que jamais elle ne se permettrait la moindre remarque. Elle l'avait appelé récemment, pour lui annoncer son prochain mariage avec Tamaki Suoh, pour qu'il l'apprenne par elle, et pas par la presse ou par quelqu'un de mal intentionné. Arima l'avait sincèrement félicitée mais leur gêne à tous deux avait été évidente lorsqu'ils avaient raccroché.

- Pardon, pouvez-vous me tenir ça un instant ?

Sans réaliser ce qui se passait, Arima se retrouva avec dans les mains sa coupe de champagne et celle d'une jeune femme qui fouillait fébrilement dans son sac à main. A en juger par la ridicule ritournelle suraiguë qui s'échappait du dit sac, elle devait chercher un portable.

- Ah, je l'ai !

Sous les yeux effarés de l'avocat jaillit du sac à main un portable rose fuchsia au bout duquel pendouillait une petite figurine de manga qu'il reconnut malgré lui comme étant la trop célèbre Hello Kitty. Si ce genre de gadget le laissait de marbre sur le cartable d'une enfant de dix ans, sur le portable d'une jeune femme cela le sidéra. Sans reprendre sa coupe de champagne, la dite demoiselle entama au téléphone une conversation qui manifestement l'agaçait au plus au point :

- Oui... Encore ? Quoi ? Mais comment voulez-vous que je me souvienne de ce qu'il y a dans cet alinéa ? Mais je ne sais pas moi, faites comme bon vous semble, c'est votre métier après tout ! D'accord, je ne signerai pas avant... Non, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi, mais je m'en moque. Oui, c'est cela, voyez avec mon assistante lundi. Au revoir.

Arima suivit malgré lui cette discussion, les yeux écarquillés. La jeune femme parlait avec de larges et gracieux gestes de la main, faisait voleter autour de son visage la figurine d'Hello Kitty. Elle devait avoir un peu plus de vingt cinq ans, était assez grande, svelte, vêtue d'une magnifique robe longue parme. Un ruban assorti était noué dans sa chevelure, retenant les mèches châtain clair qui ondulaient sur ses épaules au rythme de sa conversation. Son visage fin, aux traits délicats, était illuminés par de grands yeux bruns très clairs pétillant de vie et d'énergie. Elle parlait fort, d'un ton autoritaire, mais sa voix restait cependant enjouée et mélodieuse. Elle referma son portable d'un coup sec, soupira, puis sembla se souvenir soudain de la présence d'Arima et lui reprit des doigts sa coupe de champagne en s'exclamant à son adresse :

- Ah ! Je vous jure, ces avocats ! Quelles sangsues !

Soufflé, Maître Kusagi ne trouva rien à répondre. Il n'en aurait de toutes façons pas eu le temps car la jeune femme continua aussi sec :

- Enfin, je suppose que c'est un mal nécessaire ! Mais au moindre contrat, ils sont tous là avec leurs hésitations, leurs corrections, leurs révisions à n'en plus finir... Qu'est-ce que j'y connais, moi, je suis productrice de cinéma, c'est à eux de se charger de cela, moi je signe, qu'ils se débrouillent !

Amusé, Arima se contenta finalement d'acquiescer en souriant. Son interlocutrice répondit à son sourire et ses traits s'illuminèrent d'une grâce juvénile pleine d'une sincérité déconcertante. Elle lui tendit alors la main et dit :

- Mais je ne me suis pas présentée : Renge Houshakuji, productrice de cinéma.

Il saisit entre ses doigts ceux de la jeune femme et s'inclina poliment, répondant avec malice :

- Absolument enchanté, je suis Arima Kusagi, sangsue d'avocat.

Renge, stupéfaite, ne songea même pas à retirer sa main de celle d'Arima et cligna des yeux, écarlate. Puis, contre toute attente, elle éclata d'un rire sonore et cristallin.

Et Arima se mit à rire lui aussi.

* * *

Haruhi leva la main devant son visage pour atténuer légèrement la luminosité qui lui faisait plisser les yeux. L'été avait beau tirer doucement sur sa fin, le reflet du soleil sur la Méditerranée restait aveuglant, même en fin d'après-midi, et chauffait à blanc le sol en pierre de la terrasse.

La baie s'étendait, somptueuse, en contrebas de la villa des Suoh, et on devinait à peine le village de la Croix Valmer au travers de la végétation luxuriante du jardin. Haruhi laissa son regard glisser une fois de plus sur la côte française, sur la mer d'un bleu profond qui scintillait paisiblement, à peine striée du sillage des bateaux. Derrière la jeune femme s'élevait la haute bâtisse de pierre où tous avaient pris leurs quartiers depuis quelques jours, à l'occasion du mariage. De _son_ mariage. Machinalement sa main glissa sur le tissu vaporeux de la petite robe de mariée blanche, courte, simple, à fines bretelles, merveille de haute couture ciselée par les jumeaux qu'elle entendait rire un peu plus loin sur la terrasse. Haruhi avait gardé les cheveux courts et, une fois passé le premier choc de la découverte de sa promise, Tamaki l'avait judicieusement comparée à une jeune danseuse de charleston.

Une danseuse de charleston qui avait soif, hélas.

A cet instant, un cocktail aux couleurs chatoyantes apparut dans le champ de vision d'Haruhi qui se retint de pousser un soupir de déception et répondit automatiquement :

- Non, merci, je n'ai pas s...

- Il est sans alcool.

Haruhi tourna la tête pour découvrir le fin sourire supérieur de Kyoya qui l'avait rejointe au bord du parapet et lui tendait le verre. Les deux jeunes gens se jaugèrent un instant du regard ; l'avocate renonça à nier et accepta la boisson avec un sourire :

- Merci. Je mourais de soif.

- Je t'en prie.

Haruhi s'efforça de ne pas boire d'une traite le délicieux breuvage fuité et le sirota doucement, en silence, appréciant ces rares instants de calme et la présence apaisante de Kyoya qui finissait sa coupe de champagne. Un serveur surgit comme par enchantement, les délesta de leurs verres vides, et disparut en s'inclinant. Haruhi se décida alors à demander :

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Tu as à peine porté ta coupe de champagne à tes lèvres pour le toast, alors que c'est une boisson que tu apprécies beaucoup. Sinon, je ne t'ai rien vue boire, malgré la chaleur, si ce n'est un petit jus d'orange, en douce, au moment de l'apéritif.

- Évidemment, soupira Haruhi.

Comment cacher quoique ce soit à un Ootori. Qui plus est à Kyoya Ootori. Celui-ci remonta ses lunettes et demanda :

- Je suppose que Tamaki n'est pas au courant, il aurait été incapable de garder le secret.

- Non, tu es la deuxième personne à savoir après moi. Si on exclut mon médecin, bien sûr. Il me l'a confirmé très récemment et... je voulais attendre pour le dire à Tamaki. Ce soir je pense.

- Après la réception ?

- Oui, je veux vous épargner la scène, j'ignore comment il va réagir mais... je suis certaine que cela va être du grand n'importe quoi.

Kyoya sourit plus largement et acquiesça :

- C'est à prévoir, en effet.

Il baissa alors les yeux et croisa le regard lumineux de la jeune mariée :

- Alors, Haruhi, pour la seconde fois en ce jour, toutes mes plus sincères félicitations.

- Merci, Kyoya. Et reçois à ton tour les miennes.

Il haussa un sourcil et le sourire d'Haruhi s'élargit.

- Éclair aussi a à peine touché à sa coupe de champagne.

Le brun acquiesça à nouveau avec un sourire doux :

- J'ai tendance à oublier combien tu peux être perspicace, toi aussi.

- Oui, et c'est le genre de détail auquel je fais attention depuis peu de temps. Pour quand est-ce prévu ?

- Avril. Et toi ?

- Mai, normalement.

Kyoya soupira :

- Il va falloir que je surveille de très près les fréquentations de mes enfants.

- Eh, objecta une Haruhi faussement vexée, je te rappelle que cet enfant sera aussi le mien, cela compensera peut-être les gènes de son père.

- Peut-être...

- Et puis, pour ce qui déjà est de surveiller les fréquentations de Kenji, tu n'es pour le moment pas très efficace.

Ils se retournèrent tous deux, s'accoudant au parapet pour regarder en souriant la scène devant eux. Sur la droite, près du buffet, non loin du petit orchestre de chambre dont la musique se mêlait délicieusement au bruissement des cigales, Yuzuru et Ranka semblaient en pleine conversation. Un serveur s'était totalement dévolu à remplir régulièrement leurs coupes de champagne et les pères des mariés riaient désormais à gorge déployée ; Haruhi ne voulait surtout pas savoir à quel sujet. Maia, Alayna, Kayla et Hikaru étaient assis avec Eclair sous un dais de tissu blanc, à l'abri du soleil ; dans les bras de l'aîné des jumeaux dormait son fils de quatre mois. Kaoru, lui, tenait du bout des doigts son propre fils, âgé de dix mois. Celui-ci tentait en effet de marcher, suivant en cela l'exemple de Sosuke, le fils de Mori, que son père, main dans la main avec Miku, suivait calmement dans sa progression sur la terrasse. Honey et Odile encourageaient de loin tout ce petit monde, sans s'éloigner cependant du buffet sur lequel ils veillaient jalousement, un rubis brillant à l'annulaire de la jeune cuisinière.

Kenji Ootori, du haut de ses juste deux ans, essayait quand à lui, comme à son habitude, de se défaire de son adorable et collant parrain qui, présentement, le poursuivait le long de la magnifique piscine à débordement de la villa.

- Un câlin ! Kenji ! Viens embrasser tonton Tamaki ! Kenji !

Le tout petit garçon, son front barré d'une mèche sombre, lança un coup d'œil amusé au grand dadais blond qui avait une fois de plus l'intention de l'étouffer de baisers. Le regard bleu acier qu'il avait hérité d'Eclair brilla d'une lueur déjà inquiétante et, faisant volte-face, il s'immobilisa juste au bord de la piscine. Haruhi murmura :

- Kyoya... Tu n'as pas peur qu'il tombe ?

- Kenji, non.

Tamaki rejoignit l'enfant en quelques rapides enjambées, tendant les bras vers lui, ses immenses yeux violacés pétillants de joie :

- Ah, Kenji, viens là que je...

L'enfant se décala in extremis vers la droite, en un mouvement à la fois souple et gracieux, laissant Tamaki entraîné par son élan face à la piscine.

Le bruit de sa chute dans l'eau fit taire toutes les conversations et c'est dans un silence consterné que le marié réapparut à la surface dans son sublime costume beige clair, ses cheveux blonds collés au visage. Tamaki croisa le regard du petit garçon qui, depuis le bord, le regardait avec ce sourire supérieur qu'il avait hérité de son père.

Alors un son rare et magnifique rappela toute la petite assemblée à la vie : l'éclat de rire de Kyoya Ootori.


End file.
